Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! Redone
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.
1. Beauty and the Beach

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I have been meaning to do this for some time now, and I know you are probably sick and tired of me posting, taking down, posting and taking down this story time and time again, but many things have got between me and updating the Lightning Rangers, and during those times I have come up with new ideas for this saga. Characters have been changed, as have pairings, I am not about to do what I have done in the past and that is automatically set a character up with another character of my liking without looking at other possibilities in other series (for example: Abby Holloway). Anyway, I will stop talking now and let you carry on reading, then, maybe and hopefully, you will leave me a review telling me if this is better than before.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Character Profile.**

**Name: **Aliyah Ziva Logan

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight:** 110lbs

**Hair:** Shoulder-length black hair with red streaks.

**Eyes:** Sapphire blue

**Hobbies: **Rock Climbing. Abseiling. Surfing. Parkour.

**Personality:** Aliyah Logan is extremely physically active.

**Other information: **Aliyah comes from a military family and is best friends with Tori Hanson, Shane Clarke and Dustin Brooks. Aliyah's parents died on a routine mission in Afghan when Aliyah was two years old. She was taken to the Lightning Academy with her older sister Rebecca, and was raised by her aunt and uncle. Rebecca has been missing for six-years prior to the start of Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p><em>My dear sweet Aliyah,<em>

_If you're reading this letter then it means we are gone and for that we are terribly sorry. We didn't want you to have this life. We didn't want it for ourselves either, but destiny is not easy to run from._

_We hoped that keeping this secret would keep you safe, but all we've done is left you unprotected._

_You have incredible power inside you. People will come for it. They will come for you._

_We have no idea of the world you're going to encounter. But find your strength, and believe in yourself as we believe in you. Who you are is your greatest protection._

_We love you forever and always._

_Mom and Dad._

Seventeen-year-old Aliyah Logan frowned as she re-read the letter in her hands. Her alarm had gone downstairs to see if her grandparents were back from Briarwood when she had found the package waiting for her just inside the door, she had ripped open the brown paper the second she saw it was addressed to her, and opened the package to find a letter and another box with a symbol that she recognized easily.

It was the Lightning Ninja Academy crest.

She hadn't been a part of the Lightning Ninja Academy for nearly six years, so why were they sending her something now? She had been very surprised when she had opened the box to find a Lightning morpher inside, with a note from her Aunt Phoebe, alongside a letter from her mother.

Her mother, Jade, had been dead fifteen years so why was she only _now_ receiving this letter? There had to be an explanation, right? But who could she turn to for answers? Her grandparents? She'd have to wait for them to come home… whenever that was.

Re-reading the letter from her mother, Aliyah sighed.

"You have incredible power inside you. People will come for it. They will come for you." Aliyah read aloud.

What was her parents talking about? Incredible power? What incredible power? And why had she been given a morpher? Did they honestly expect her to be a Power Ranger? They were joking, right?

She wasn't even a fully-fledged Ninja, she had dropped out of the Lightning academy long before she could graduate, so how was it possible for her to wield the control of Lightning as a Power Ranger? She couldn't even defend herself with the element!

Besides, why would she need to use the morpher? The only person she could think of that she would need to fight with a morpher was the rogue Ninja, Lothor, but hadn't he been banished from the Wind Ninja Academy? Why would he be attacking the other academies?

Unless the stories had been true? Her grandparents had always said that Lothor would return and try to annihilate the other Ninja academies in order to preserve himself as ruler of this world, in which case Aliyah was ready to face him, but she didn't need a morpher to do that! She could save the world without the use of spandex… plus, she was too stubborn to wear the cover of shiny suit anyway.

Also what was she supposed to do against Lothor? Weren't Power Rangers supposed to have team-mates? Weren't they supposed to have people they could rely on? People that had their backs? Weapons and Megazords at their disposal to help them when things got rough? She was only one person! She didn't have a team-mate, or a Megazord.

So what threat did she pose against someone like Lothor? None! She would be a laughing stock if she had gone out there without anyone or anything to protect herself.

"There has been a mistake," she said looking down at the device in the box. "I'm no hero..."

The sound of music echoed from upstairs. Aliyah gave a start, stuffed the morpher, note and letter back into the box, and then raced up to her room. Her cellphone lay on the bedside table as the name 'Tori' flashed across the screen in bright white colours.

Aliyah sighed, and checked the time. She was late.

Snatching up the cellphone, Aliyah quickly typed out a reply, muttering to herself as she did so. "Running late. Be there as soon as I can!" she hit send as soon as she was finished, she tossed the package onto her bed and set about to get ready.

Once she was decent, Aliyah slipped into her trainers, tied them tightly and grabbed her I-pod from its charging dock on top of her TV, and then turned back to the package on her bed.

She was sure that there had been a mistake over at the Lightning academy, there was no way that she was who they believed her to be, but for some reason she felt the need to keep both the letter and morpher on her at all times; so she slipped the morpher onto her wrist, and folded the letter up sliding it into the back pocket of her 3 quarter leggings.

And with that she hurried downstairs, grabbed her keys and headphones from the kitchen table and took off out the door.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Reaching the beach, Aliyah smiled as a familiar looking blonde run across the sand carrying her surfboard; leaving behind another familiar dark-skinned male who was stood watching her when another person joined him. Shane Clark conversed rather energetically with the surfer beside him, before the young lad walked away looking rather rejected.

Aliyah raised her water bottle to her lips and took a long draught, before making her way down onto the beach to where the dark-skinned teen stood, clad in red shorts and a grey and red t-shirt. "What was that about?" she asked, smirking in pleasure at seeing Shane jump.

"Oh for the love of -" Shane cried, "Aliyah! You're going to be the death of me!"

"Meh, at least that means my job has been completed," Aliyah teased.

"What job?" Tori Hanson asked as she joined the two of them. "Where were you this morning?" she added to Aliyah.

Aliyah smiled. "Sorry. I had some bad news from home and it kinda threw me through a loop."

"What news?" Shane asked.

"My aunt and uncle were found dead," Aliyah answered. "I am still waiting for the exact time of death, but it was definitely them. My grandparents have confirmed it."

"What about your sister?" Tori asked.

Aliyah shook her head. "Still nothing," she said. "But what am I expecting? She's been missing six-years already. She's not just going to turn up out of the blue, is she?"

"You don't seem very upset about it," Shane said.

"I'm just really good at masking my feelings," Aliyah answered.

Tori nodded. "Coming back to my first question, what job would you have completed?" she frowned.

Aliyah smiled. "Oh, Shane reckons I am going to be the death of him if I continue to sneak up on him," she answered. "I just said that if that was the case, then at least my job would be complete."

"You're cruel," Tori grinned.

"Thank you, Tori!" Shane sighed, patting his friend's shoulder.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I don't think you will be thinking that when we find out what Shane was talking about with him -" she pointed at the guy that had recently walked away, he was standing a few feet away, and occasionally looking over his shoulder at the group of three teens.

"What were you talking about with him?" Tori asked.

"He's just some guy," Shane said. "Couldn't stop talking about you. How cute you are, how he wanted your phone number."

"Whoa, slow down, rewind," Aliyah interrupted, reaching up with her hand to cover Shane's mouth. "Super cute surfer hottie was asking about Tori?"

"Dude, it was so _lame_!" Shane laughed, only to be punched in the shoulder.

"And you let him leave!" Tori cried, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Shane glanced at Aliyah, who had removed her hand, looking confused. "What was that for?"

"Just proving the point that you are a complete idiot." Aliyah smiled teasingly.

"Did you ever think that maybe I'd wanna meet him?" Tori asked, turning back. "See if he wanted to hang out sometime?"

Aliyah nodded. "Maybe he had some super cute surfer hottie friends that were single and looking for some fun, I don't mind..." she grinned.

Tori smirked and shook her head. "You are such a flirt," she pointed out.

"What?" Aliyah shrugged. "I'm a seventeen year old girl who has been single for way too long! I have needs, you know?"

"You're kidding, right?" Shane asked in disbelief

"This is just further proof that you're a complete doofus!" Tori sighed in exasperation. "I got to meet Dustin,"

"Seriously, I can go find the guy!" he shouted, but Tori wasn't listening.

Instead Aliyah put her hand on Shane's shoulder and smiled. "It's no use, Dude," she said. "She's not coming back."

"What did I do?" Shane asked.

"Well, Tori is a _girl_," Aliyah stressed. "You tend to forget that sometimes; just because she prefers to wear shorts instead of skirts, doesn't mean that she is any less of a female."

She patted his shoulder and then walked away, leaving Shane alone to ponder what she had said.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Y'know, Shane thinks you're mad at him," said Dustin, as he leaned over the back counter looking in on the workshop at the back of Storm Charges. Tori was in front of him, with her back turned, a blue t-shirt lying on the counter beside her. She was playing absently with her fingernails, doing a good job of ignoring her two friends.

"Wow! I guess that's why he gets the red suit," Tori exclaimed sarcastically, and Dustin straightened up.

"Well, what happened? I mean, it didn't really sound like a big deal to me," he told her.

Tori spun around. "You don't get it either! I'm a girl. G.I.R.L. Girl."

"I-I know, but you're not a girl-girl," Dustin pointed out; making the same statement that Aliyah had tried to make to Shane earlier that day.

"You're like a guy-girl!" Shane called from the back of the store.

At that moment, Aliyah arrived, clutching two blue envelopes in her hands. "Hey, Tori, this just showed up at my place for you," she said, handing over one of the envelopes. "If it's from a secret admire, can you please let them know that we don't live together?"

"Sure," Tori smiled.

"What does it say?" Shane asked impatiently, leaning closer to try and read the letter from over Tori's shoulder.

"Girl Sport magazine saw me surfing and want me for a photo shoot," said Tori "An article about 'Beauties of the Beach'" she told them, making Shane look at Dustin as they recognized the name.

"Isn't that the one where they have these incredibly gorgeous girls?" he asked, Tori and Aliyah turned around.

"Yeah." Tori nodded.

"So?" Aliyah asked in a low voice, almost challengingly.

"Ok, we'll just go back to silent mode now" said Dustin, and he slipped from the counter, pulling Shane with him.

"So, you going to do it?" Kelly asked.

"I wanna show them that I'm not just some dopey tomboy," Tori sighed.

"I hope that's a good enough reason," Kelly smiled, turning to Aliyah. "What about you? Are you going to do it?"

Aliyah shook her head. "No way! I like who I am!"

Kelly smiled, nodded and walked away, leaving Aliyah and Tori in one another's company.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Is this the right place?" Tori asked looking at Aliyah who was looking around the beach raised a skeptical eyebrow at the scene. There was a small trailer parked a few feet away, a rail of clothes stood outside, and a camera was positioned facing the waves.

"I don't know," Aliyah shrugged. "I still can't believe you dragged me into this,"

"You don't have to take part," Tori said. "I just wanted some company."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand why you're even bothering to go through with it! So what if Shane thinks you're a guy-girl, let's go find that dude ourselves and get his phone number, guys like a girl who make the first move, you know?"

"You've been spending too much time in Briarwood," Tori pointed out. "Not all guys like that in a girl."

"Meh must be Briarwood guys that have the appeal then."

The blonde shook her head and ventured further onto the beach, grabbing Aliyah's arm and pulling her along behind.

"Hello..." Tori called, as she approached the trailer. "Is anyone here?"

"Nope," Aliyah said, clapping her hands. "Oh, well, let's go home!"

She turned to walk away when the trailer door burst open behind her, and two girls stumbled out. They were wearing outfits that made Aliyah want to gag.

"Hello!" a girl, around their age smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tori, and this is my friend, Aliyah," Tori said, sounding a little nervous.

"My, aren't you...ordinary," the girl retorted.

Aliyah glared. "Ordinary?" she repeated. "And who are you? You look like you've just stepped out of a sixties movie."

Both girls ignored her.

"Let's see if we can't do something about this," the pink haired girl smiled, pulling Tori towards the trailer. The brown haired girl latched onto Aliyah, but the teen pulled back and stepped away from the trailer, indicating that she was not going anywhere. She was here for moral support and company, nothing more and nothing less.

Moments later the trailer door slammed open and Tori stumbled out. Aliyah took one look at her friend, and almost threw up the little lunch she had consumed. "Tori, you look ridiculous! I thought people who work for fashion magazines had a better fashion sense, I a better fashion sense that these two, super freaks!"

"I agree," Tori nodded. "This is so not me!"

"We've seen what's you, okay?" the pink haired girl nodded, grabbing Tori's shoulder and pushing her towards where Aliyah was standing, she then picked up the camera and moved it to stand in front of the two girls.

"Can we bail now?" Aliyah asked. "Don't worry, I'll take you back to my place and we'll find you something suitable to wear. This is tacky!"

"Now, don't move," the female with pink hair said, as she removed a device from her pocket. "This won't hurt a bit."

Tori tapped Aliyah's shoulder and pointed at the device. "Can you read the back of that?"

"Huh," Aliyah hesitated. "If found, please return to...Lothor!"

"I thought I recognized you two," Tori gasped. "Bad hair, bad clothes, too much make-up..."

"Do you really think it's too much?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Hey, Marah!" the pink haired female said, turning her companion and slapping her shoulder. "Kelzaks!" she added, opening the device, jabbing a button and with a flash freaky looking soldiers appeared on the beach in front of the two surfers.

Aliyah's eyes widened as she glanced sideways at Tori. _Uh-oh_ she thought, remembering her History tutor at the Lightning academy telling her and a few others the story of the rogue Ninja Lothor and how he used freaky looking foot soldiers called Kelzaks during his attacks.

"Aliyah, get out of here!" Tori ordered.

"And leave you behind?"

"Go find the others, tell them I need help!"

Tori pushed her friend towards the edge of the beach as the Kelzaks attacked; she put up a fight, and it wasn't until Aliyah had reached the edge of the beach did she realize that she had been a target all this time; the Kelzaks had gained on her as she ran across the beach, they grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Hey, let go!" Aliyah screamed, grabbing the wrist of a nearby Kelzack, she twisted its wrist and flipped it over onto its back. Figuring she wasn't getting out of this without a fight, Aliyah jumped into the air and flipped over backwards as two more Kelzacks slammed into one another as they attempted to ram her from both sides. "Losers!"

"Aliyah!" Tori yelled.

Aliyah spun around just in time to see Kapri snapped the camera and Tori was pulled inside, as a replica clone stood beside her. "Dude, that is so not cool!" she whispered, her eyes widening as the camera was turned in her direction. "Oh, no you don't!" she said, jumping out of the way of the beam and Ninja streaking up over the cliffs behind her.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After being given her orders the fake Tori made her way back to Storm Charges to confront Shane and Dustin.

"Whoa, did you crash an outlet mall?" Shane asked, upon seeing his friend dressed in rags.

"I have to get to Ninja Ops, right away," the clone said. Shane and Dustin, thinking the clone was the real Tori, pulled her off to the side.

"Dude, I can't I have bikes stacked up, like, out the door!" Dustin said.

"I really need you guys," Tori said. "I was attacked by Aliyah and Kelzacks."

Shane's face turned serious. "What? Are you sure?"

"Positive," Fake Tori nodded. "She was there when the Kelzacks showed up, she ordered them to attack. Sensei has to know."

Shane and Dustin exchanged looks and nodded. "Fine. Let's go!" Shane agreed, although he still couldn't believe that Aliyah was involved with Lothor.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"We might have to stop for gas, man," Dustin groaned as they drove through Blue Bay Harbour.

"We're not stopping," Tori told them, staring out at the road in front of her.

Shane and Dustin turned to her in confusion. "Well, what if we don't make it?" he asked slowly.

"We'll make it. Just drive." Tori told them.

Shane looked towards Dustin; fear flickered across his face for a second, before it was replaced with fear for the construction workers that had stopped them a little around the corner.

"Oh, road works," Dustin complained.

"Don't stop," Tori ordered.

Dustin shrugged. "What can I do?" he asked.

Tori unbuckled her seatbelt, climbed out of the van and stormed over to the construction workers.

While Tori was yelling and screaming at one of the workers, Aliyah landed in a crouch behind the van, and crept silently up towards the driver's side. Dustin had rolled down the window, which made this even easier for her. "Hey, Dustin!" she whispered.

"Huh, what?" Dustin frowned, glancing out of the window.

"Down here,"

Looking down, Dustin's eyes narrowed at the familiar female. "What do you want?" he asked. "Don't you have some poor innocent to terrorize?"

"What are you talking about?"

"As if you don't know, traitor!"

At this point, Tori had turned her back on the construction worker who had already turned the sign to 'Go'; however, she paused on her return as someone called out to her, she turned around to see the surfer from that morning, she glared and returned her seat in the van, slammed the door and yelled at Shane and Dustin to get moving.

Aliyah sighed, as she straightened up the moment the van was out of sight; she glanced around and silently Ninja streaked after it. Landing like a cat on top of the Van, Aliyah waited for it to stop, before she could dismount, she had to warn Shane and Dustin that the Tori inside the van with them weren't the real Tori.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Dustin screeched to a halt suddenly, throwing Aliyah straight off the top of the van. She groaned as she hit the ground and rolled to a halt in front of another Tori's feet. "Oh, for the love of -" she complained loudly, please tell me you're the real Tori Hanson.

"You have a sister named Rebecca," Tori said. "Your parents died in a mission over in Afghan and you are currently living with your grandparents, Catherine and Daniel Logan."

Aliyah nodded as she pushed herself to her feet. "Very nice."

The sound of slamming doors alerted the two females to the presence of another, looking around both Aliyah and Tori spotted the fake stalking towards them.

"Anything you can do," the clone said, "I can do better!"

"Except pick clothes," Aliyah pointed out. "And what is with that hair? You look like you have a beehive on your head!"

The clone glared at her, grabbed her shoulders and shoved her aside. "You're insignificant!" she snapped, before turning back to her duplicate.

Aliyah hit the grass on the side of the road, and instantly shot back to her feet. She may have not been the sharpest at Ninja school but she hated be treated like a dog. "Tori, remember she is a carbon copy of you," she called. "All photos' melt under water."

Tori nodded and then rushed into battle with her carbon copy twin.

Meanwhile, Shane and Dustin had their hands full with a monster that had appeared out of the middle of nowhere. Abandoning the two boys, Aliyah chased after Tori and her clone, just as the surfer was pushed up against a fountain.

_All photo's melt under water,_ Aliyah's words struck Tori, who turned to the fountain and grinned.

"Looks like you've met your match," the clone smirked. "Face it sister, you're finished!"

"I guess you're the one who's washed up," Tori smirked, calling upon her Ninja powers as a beam of water flew from the fountain, around the real Tori and then splashed over the clone.

"NO!" the clone yelled as the blast of water knocked her off her feet. "Help me, I'm melting!"

Soon there was only a smoldering puddle of wax left on the floor.

"Ew," Aliyah wrinkled her nose as she joined Tori at the fountain. "Guess she's not exactly like you."

"Guess not," Tori nodded. "Aliyah, you should get out of here, go back to Storm Charges, I'll call you later."

Aliyah nodded and took off down the road and around the corner.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Tori walked into Storm Charges the next morning, as she remembered she had promised to call Aliyah before the battle with the copybot, yesterday, but she had forgotten given the circumstance

She wondered what life would be like if Aliyah knew the truth about her secret identity; it would have made life so much easier, at least then she wouldn't have to lie to her every time there was a problem.

As she entered the store, she spotted Shane leaning against the wall staring at her.

"What?" she questioned. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I was just noticing," Shane responded. "You aren't completely unbeautiful, y'know,"

Tori smiled nervously. "Gee...thanks, I think,"

"Think what?" Aliyah asked as she arrived behind her blonde friend. "Why are you staring at me?" she added at Shane. "It's kind of unnerving."

"He's finally realizing that we are more girls than we act," Tori smiled, wrapping her arm around Aliyah's shoulders.

"Do you think you could do that from over there?" Aliyah asked, "Because seriously, you're freaking me out!"

Shane smirked and widened his eyes as he moved closer to her. Aliyah shrieked and shoved him away. "Dude, you're a freak! Go away!" she cried, as Kelly and Dustin arrived.

"Shane, leave her alone," Dustin said. "We all know you fear Aliyah,"

"No I don't,"

Aliyah grinned. "Yeah, you do, I sneak up on you when you least expect it," she nodded. "And you jump. That's called fear."

"Shut up," Shane said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Dustin grinned and turned to poke Tori. "There's a customer over there that needs help with the surfboards, can you do me a favour and talk to him?" he asked.

"You do realize that I don't actually work here," Tori said.

"Yeah, but seriously, dude, just go talk to the guy," Dustin nodded, pushing her in the customer's general direction.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine. Can I help you?" she asked.

The customer turned around and Tori recognized his as the guy from the beach yesterday morning; she threw a suspicious, yet happy glance over her shoulder at the others, all of whom were grinning and laughing.

"Hey," the boy smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tori,"

"I'm Dill,"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, February 20, 2012 at 04:37am**


	2. Looming Thunder

**Author's Note:** I am happy to see that a lot of you are enjoying the story. It makes me want to write more, which is why I will now apologize for the slightly late update, because I have been more focused on finishing the Overdrive season for my Abby series, and therefore nothing else has been updated.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belong to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>Dustin's bike roared over the hill as Kelly timed him from the sidelines and Aliyah watched him, she wasn't a Motocross addict, but she knew the basics and enjoyed watching Dustin.<p>

As for the yellow clad-teen, he was ripping the track up and overtaking everyone before they even had a chance to pull ahead, however, his minor glimmer of hope that he would finish this race in record time was dashed when two new riders overtook him with ease and passed the finishing line long before Dustin knew what was happening.

With a feeling of confusion, annoyance and fascination, Dustin rode over to his boss and friend.

"Have you ever seen them before?" Dustin asked as he removed his helmet.

Kelly shook her head. "They ride like factory pros. I would've remembered them," she said.

"I'm just glad they don't race 125s," Dustin said.

Aliyah, however, was more fascinated with the riders themselves rather than the fact that they were Motocross riders or that they had beaten Dustin. At this moment, the two new riders and pulled to a halt a few feet away from the group of three, and had removed their helmets.

The taller of the two was wearing Crimson, and when he removed his helmet, Aliyah noticed that he had blonde shaggy hair, while the other was wearing Navy and was a lot shorter than his companion; he was dark hair but was also dark skinned.

"Anyone home?" Dustin asked, snapping his fingers in front of Aliyah's face.

The seventeen year old blinked and turned to glare at Dustin. "Get your hand out of my face before you lose it!" she snapped.

"Easy tiger," Kelly smiled patting the female's shoulder.

"Where's he going?" Aliyah asked, noticing that Dustin had walked away.

"He's gone to say hello," Kelly answered. "Are you going to do the same?"

Aliyah shook her head. "No, do you need help packing up?"

"Could you help me with Dustin's bike?"

"Sure,"

Grabbing the handlebars, Aliyah pushed the bike around the Storm Charges van and loaded it into the back of the van, as Kelly sorted through a few things.

"Alright, you push and I'll -" Kelly started, before cutting off as Aliyah jumped down from the back of the van and slammed the door in her wake.

"Sorry," Aliyah smiled. "But it was easier to just do it myself. I don't want blood poisoning again."

Kelly looked sheepish.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Did Aliyah react to the Kelzacks?" Shane asked as he, Tori and Cam made their way back to Ninja Ops. They had just finished the Tsunami cycle training, and Dustin had dashed off at the end to finish his shift at Storm Chargers, this left them to discuss Aliyah's possible involvement with Lothor.

Tori shrugged. "Not that I noticed," she answered. "She didn't scream like most do when they are faced with creatures like that, and she put up a decent fight."

"So there is a possible that she could be in league with him?"

"I don't think so," Tori said, shaking her head. "Marah and Kapri made no indication that she was with them,"

"Maybe it was a part of the plan?" Shane suggested.

"What, to lure me there?" Tori asked. "Aliyah didn't want to be there any more than I did," she shook her head. "No, I don't think she is in league with Lothor, I think she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Shane shrugged indifferently. "OK, we'll go with that for now," he said. "But until we are completely sure that she is not on Lothor's side, we keep an eye on her."

Tori sighed. "Fine," she agreed, she hated keeping secrets from Aliyah, much less spying on her.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

That afternoon, Aliyah walked into Storm Chargers, heavy music blaring the headphones she was wearing. She spotted Kelly near the front of the store and had started to walk forward when some knocked shoulders with her as they passed.

"Hey, watch it!" Aliyah snapped, turning to glare over her shoulder, she recognized the person as the tall blonde from track earlier that morning.

"Watch where you're going next time!" he responded.

"Excuse me? You're the one who walked into me!" Aliyah hissed, removing her headphones now that her music had died away.

"That's not how I recall it,"

Aliyah felt herself shake in anger; it was this particular reason that she had failed her Ninja training. She had anger issues, and her Sensei's didn't see it fit that she should become a Ninja master if she couldn't control her temper.

Being a Ninja Master meant that a person was calm and one with the element that they could control. And being in control of Lightning meant that Aliyah was danger to not just herself, but everyone else too.

"Temper, Aliyah," Kelly soothed appearing behind her friend and touching her shoulder. "Wow, you're fired up today, what's the matter?"

Aliyah shook her head. "Nothing," she answered.

Kelly frowned as she watched Aliyah walk away and enter the TV room; the seventeen year old threw herself down onto the purple sofa and switched the TV channel over, as loud beats of music echoed out onto the shop floor.

The red head shook her head, Aliyah was a complete enigma on the best of days, and today was just one of those days.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Dustin looked up as Shane and Tori entered Storm Chargers. Hunter and Blake looked around as they noticed that something else had caught Dustin's attention.

"Hey, you guys get to meet," Dustin grinned, waving his friends over. "Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake," he pointed at each of them in turn.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," said Hunter, while Blake looked Tori over.

"But not everything," he said, and Tori tried to hide a smile of delight.

"Hey Dustin, can I speak to you for a minute?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, sure dude,"

Dustin and Shane moved away near to where Aliyah was sitting in the TV room, the seventeen year old female was now lying flat on her back staring at a magazine that she was holding up over her face, she glanced up as the two boys grew closer. They hadn't noticed her yet.

"Dude, you were supposed to be back at Ninja Ops," Shane said, in what he believed to be a whisper.

"Yeah, I know," Dustin sighed. "These guys showed up and we started checking out some bikes."

"Sensei's not happy. He's doing that thing with his nose again."

"Great," Dustin groaned rushing back to the Bradley brothers, he gripped Tori's arm and pulled her out the door.

"Catch you later, Tori!" Blake called, waving goodbye.

Aliyah frowned as she sat up and watched the three friends disappear, had she heard right? Sensei and Ninja Ops?

Was it possible that her friends were Ninja's?

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Dustin finished his lap around the track and smiled. "Cleared it no problem that time," he said.

"Yeah, dude, keep that up and you'll be ready for 250's in no time," Blake nodded.

"I'd remember this moment," Hunter agreed nodding his head in encouragement.

Dustin smiled. "It's been really cool hanging with you guys. It's hard to find people that like what you're into."

"I heard that," Hunter nodded. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What was that?" Blake asked as the shaking stopped, and the three riders looked around in confusion.

Hunter extended his hand and helped Dustin back to his feet. Just then, Dustin's morpher beeped.

"Hey, freaky watch," Hunter said, noticing the morpher and twisting Dustin's wrist to get a better look. "Does it have a compass?"

"Yeah, it's got a bunch of cool stuff," Dustin nodded. "I'll show you sometime! Look, I got to go!"

"How come you always got to bail, Dustin?" Blake asked, stepping forward and stopping the yellow clad teen from taking off.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, Dustin!"

"Uh, I really gotta go..." Dustin said hastily, pulling away.

Blake watched as Dustin took off, before reaching down and picking up the backpack. He nudged his brother, smirked and removed the disc for the Tsunami Cycles from inside.

"I saw that," Aliyah shouted as she jogged to a halt in front of the brothers. "You just took something from Dustin, what is it?"

Blake held up the disc. "I asked Dustin to keep a hold of this," he shrugged. "I'm just taking back what's mine."

Aliyah eyed him suspiciously, before snatching the bag from his possession. "You Bradley brothers are weird," she commented, "you show up here out of no where, and suddenly you're best friends with Dustin! You don't even like him!"

"We never said that,"

"You called him a goofball!" Aliyah argued.

Hunter glared. "What's it to you if we did?" he asked.

"He's my friend," Aliyah snapped. "Either treat him with respect, or, don't speak to him at all! And don't go taking things from his possession unless he is here to say otherwise," she shot Blake a look in process, before turning toe and leaving the track.

Something was not right with those boys...and she was going to find out what.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah smiled as Dustin rode towards her, Shane and Tori after clearing the track of all competitors, she had come out specially to see if he had gotten faster in his racing, and also because she wanted to see if Hunter and Blake had heeded her advice in stringing Dustin along in an unwanted friendship on their part.

"Thanks for the shower," Tori complained, as Dustin skidded to a halt and sprayed her, Aliyah and Shane with clumps of dirt.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded, dusting the dirt from her shoulders. "White is a nightmare to clean as it is."

Dustin chuckled apologetically. "Sorry. So, did I look faster?"

Aliyah and Tori exchanged grins, as Shane nodded.

"You were ripping it bro!" Shane answered. "So, where are Hunter and Blake? I figured they'd be here."

Dustin's smile faded. "Yeah, I guess they had something better to do than hang around with a goof like me, huh?"

"Hey, uh, some of the stuff I said before," Shane replied awkwardly. "I didn't mean it when I said you weren't committed."

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "You're a great -"

She cut off and glanced unwarily at Aliyah. The teen in white was more focused on something over Dustin's shoulder, than she was on listening to what her friends were talking about, but not even they wanted to take the chance of judging Aliyah's hearing. Even if she did seem to have selective hearing sometimes.

"Thanks," Dustin nodded; getting the jist of what Tori was edging towards. "I know I can be a bit of a flake, sometimes," he added. "But it's nice to know that you guys depend on me and trust me enough to bounce back."

Tori and Shane smiled.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Standing on a hill under a tree, watching the three Wind Rangers and Aliyah were the Crimson and Navy rangers.

"Have your fun while it lasts," the Navy ranger laughed.

Crimson nodded. "There's a Thunderstorm coming," he chuckled, his gaze lingering on the seventeen year old in white, she was staring directly at him and his brother, but whether she could see them was a different story, she made no indication that she could, "and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

_Anyone have any ideas on how to incorporate Aliyah into the story? How would you like the others to find out about her being a ranger? Remembering the fact that she does not want this responsibility; but she cannot run from it._

_You're ideas are welcome._

_And the best one will be chosen and incorporated into the story._

_Next Chapter is: Thunder Rangers and it will be posted as soon as I have finished writing and posted the final chapter of Abby Holloway's adventure with the Overdrive team. This is currently the one I am working on now._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated**** Tuesday, February 28, 2012 at 11:53pm**


	3. Thunder Strangers, Part I

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize for the extremely late update. I have an overactive imagination and too many ideas for Harry Potter... there is also the mini factor that I have not finished University yet because one stupid little essay is preventing me! I really do hate anxiety attacks and the more I concentrate on my final essay, the more prone I am to panicking. Anyway, I managed to drag myself away from my busy schedule to update this outdated chapter.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belong to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable," Shane breathed. He and Dustin were in their Ninja gear sitting at the table in Ninja Ops. On the table was Cam's laptop, the screen turned towards them so that they could see it clearly.<p>

"Dude, that's so sick it's just wrong," Dustin agreed, holding his fist to his head.

"Aw, check out the lines on that baby," Shane grinned. "The way they move...dude...I can't believe it!"

He allowed his head to fall onto the table.

Cam walked in and saw the two, catching a part of their conversation.

"You'd better not be doing anything illegal!"

The two rangers stuttered and hastily attempted to move the camera out of the way of their mentor's son. "No, it was just already there so..." Shane trailed off, as Cam yanked the laptop away.

"Let me see!"

He looked at the screen and saw Dustin's yellow Tsunami Cycle. "The Tsunami Cycles?" he asked looking at the two rangers who were grinning.

"Yeah!" they grinned in unison. Cam rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you two be doing school work, or annoying your parents?"

"Well, I mean, you know, it was already switched onto this channel so we thought we'd just go for -" Dustin started but Cam cut him off.

"Computers don't have channels, Dustin. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first," Cam said.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Shane asked, "We didn't break it."

"That's not the point," Cam sighed, typing at the keypad. "It's just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems. I just don't want anything to -" he cut off as his computer beeped; he frowned and started typing faster than intended. "Please say this is a dream!"

The picture of the bike disappeared from the screen and it went completely black.

"What?" Shane asked, looking totally confused.

"You're sweating like really, really bad man," said Dustin. Shane nodded his head in agreement. "You okay?"

"It's frozen!" Cam shouted. He pushed himself up from the table and hurried towards the mainframe. Shane and Dustin were at his heels. He looked at the screen in dismay. "It's totally dead!"

"But you backed it up, right?" Shane asked. Cam nodded.

"Of course I did, I must have." Realization dawned slowly on his face. "Dustin! You have the backup. I gave it to you on that disk!"

Shane and Cam turned to Dustin who looked completely confused, before nodding, "Oh yeah right! It's in my back -" he cut himself off; a sinking sensation flooded his stomach as he realized that the yellow and black backpack wasn't there. "It's in my backpack."

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah squeaked as she entered Storm Chargers only to be hit in the face with a long-sleeved crop top. "Hey!" she exclaimed, pulling it off of her head and looking around for the culprit, her eyes grew to the size of saucepans, as directly opposite her in the back room, various items were being thrown into the air. "What the hell? Dustin!"

The boy in Yellow jumped at the sudden yell of his name, hit his head on the underside of the table and yelped. "Ow!" he cried, pulling his head out and straightening up, rubbing the bump that was starting to form. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

Aliyah grinned through her laughter. "What exactly are you doing? You do understand the concept of clean, don't you?"

"Haha," he mocked her, giving her a short glare. "I've lost my backpack and I can't think of anything until I find it!"

"This one?" She lifted the yellow and black backpack that she had taken from the Bradley brother's yesterday afternoon and offered it to her friend. "You left it at the track," she smiled.

Dustin grinned. "Aliyah, you're a life saver!"

"Don't think I won't collect,"

Dustin saluted and ripped over the bag, reached in and groped around for Cam's disk. A frown came to his face as he realized it was not there. "Ali, was there a disk in here when you found it?"

"No," Aliyah shook her head. "Why?"

"My friend's computer crashed this morning, and I have the backup," Dustin explained. "Are you sure there wasn't anything in it?"

Aliyah frowned. "Blake took something from it," she answered. "He said that he had given you something to keep for him and he was just taking back what was his."

Dustin looked confused. "I didn't give him anything," he said.

"You didn't?"

Dustin shook his head.

Aliyah growled silently. _**I'm going to kill them!**_

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Meanwhile, over in the rock quarry things were starting to heat up for the Wind Rangers; they had just gotten the call to activity down in the quarry but when they had gone to investigate they had come up empty.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, looking around.

"Not a whole lot," Tori commented.

Dustin nodded. "Nothing here."

"Uh, Cam? Are you sure this is the place? It's like downtown Deadsville," Shane said, raising his morpher up and contacting Ninja Ops.

"_I'm picking up heat signatures from the area,"_ a voice answered back. "_It's usually dead on."_

"Okay," Shane nodded.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet exploded and they were thrown into the air by the blast.

"Note to self," Shane groaned. "Never _ever_ doubt Cam!"

The dust cleared and two Rangers stood ahead, their arms crossed, and their backs to the Wind Rangers. One stood in Crimson and the other Navy.

"Who are you?" Shane called.

"And what's with the attitude?" Tori asked.

Crimson turned his head a fraction of an inch to the right. "Obviously you didn't get the memo," he sneered.

"Old rangers out," Navy continued, turning completely to the Rangers. "New rangers in!"

"What do you expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked incredulously.

His answer came in the form of an attack, as the two new rangers charged forward and started slashing at the Wind rangers; their Ninja-streaked kick in as they moved at the speed of light back and forth. When they stopped the three Wind rangers lay on their stomachs severely injured and out of breath.

"Doesn't look like they want to talk," Shane stated sarcastically.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Tori said.

Dustin nodded. "I hear ya!"

Struggling to his feet, Shane stepped forward. "Didn't your parents ever teach you how to play nice?" he asked.

Navy stepped forward. "We don't do nice," he retorted, jumping into the air and kicking Shane in the chest, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"That was brutal!" Shane commented, holding his chest.

While Shane fought Navy; Tori and Dustin charged at the Crimson, who dodged and countered all of the attacks with ease. He didn't even look phased, even when Shane joined the fight, he was still faster and stronger, from the sidelines, and Navy prepared himself for another attack.

"Thunder staff!" he commanded, removing the staff from his back. "Mega Power!"

And then he run forward, slashing at the three Rangers. When the Wind rangers hit the ground for the second time, Crimson removed his own Thunder staff, and they stormed forward twirling them menacingly.

"They have sticks!" Shane said.

Tori breathed in sharply. "Really big sticks!"

"Anyone got a suggestion?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, give up," Crimson suggested.

Navy nodded. "Trust us; it's much less painful that way."

The Wind rangers got to their feet. "Oh, I get it!" Shane chuckled. "This is a training thing, isn't it?"

"Cam, you got us," Tori grinned.

"I think this is real," Dustin said.

Crimson turned to Navy. "Alright, ready?" he asked.

Navy nodded. "Yeah!"

They raised their staff's into the air and with a flash - they were gone.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"You two!" Aliyah snapped as she approached Hunter and Blake. As she had guessed it they were at the race track, wearing their motocross gear. "Do you live here, or something?"

"Or something," Hunter retorted.

Aliyah glared at him.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked.

"That disk," Aliyah said, rounding on Blake. "The one you 'claimed' to have given Dustin to hold for you, it wasn't yours, was it? Don't answer that because I know that it wasn't yours! Dustin is going ape looking for his backpack, he wants that disk, so I asked him, and you never gave him a disk! So, I'm guessing you know what my next question is going to be -"

"No," Blake interrupted.

Aliyah blinked. "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"No," Blake repeated. "No, you're not getting that disk."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not yours,"

"It's not yours either!"

Hunter's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer, pushing the boundaries of Aliyah's personal space. "Finders keepers," he sneered.

"Screw you, Bradley!" Aliyah hissed. "Give me that disk!"

Hunter shook his head, smirked and stepped backwards. "Fine," he said, handing over the CD.

Aliyah snatched it from him, turned and stalked away; she paused at the exit only to glare back at them, before taking off down the street.

Blake frowned. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"We have we need from it," Hunter answered.

"Yes, but why did you give it back to _her_?"

Hunter shrugged, looking up to where Aliyah had disappeared and then turned back to his brother. "I enjoy watching her lose control."

"You like her," Blake answered.

"Not a chance!" Hunter growled, turning away from his brother. "Let's go!"

**~*LightningStorm*~**

"The quarry again?" Cam complained as he sat at his computer. "What is it a monster-con over there?"

"Zurgane," Shane sighed.

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien sidekick?" Tori asked.

"It could be a trap." Sensei warned them, "Use caution when engaging him."

"We always do," Shane nodded.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he scoffed, but the Wind rangers ignored him.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

They morphed and headed off to the quarry.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"What did Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane taunted as he, Tori and Dustin arrived.

Zurgane glowered and removed his swords from his shoulder pads.

"Rangers, meet your destiny!" he shouted.

Tori, Shane and Dustin called for their Ninja swords, and rushed at the faceless general.

"I'm sick of Power Rangers!" Zurgane ranted. "Rangers! Rangers! Rangers! That is all I _ever_ hear!" he yelled, while fighting them off. "This will not teach you to respect me!" he blasted the, throwing the three of them onto their backs. Just as he was about to take his final strike, a beam of red hit him and he disappeared.

Shane frowned. "Where'd he go?"

"Hopefully far away," Dustin commented. "If we're lucky?"

"When are we ever that lucky?" Tori asked.

Suddenly the ground exploded beneath their feet, as they were thrown backwards and the smoke started to clear, the Wind rangers saw that the Thunder Rangers were standing in front of them once again.

"Recognize these?" Crimson asked, they summoned their energy and blasted the ground in front of them as two bikes appeared.

Tori gasped.

"No way!" Dustin yelled. "They stole Cam's disc!"

"Yeah, but ours come with a few improvements," Crimson laughed, as he swung his leg over his bike, revved the engine and drove towards them along with his team-mate. With explosive results, the Wind rangers were blown backwards as the Thunder rangers rode on through.

"Do you smell something burning?" Navy taunted.

"Anyone feel like s'mores?" Crimson called.

"But how did they steal Cam's disc?" Tori questioned.

"I know," shouted a familiar voice. Tori, Shane and Dustin whipped around as Aliyah skidded to a halt behind them.

"Who are you?" Shane asked, playing the 'secret identity' game. If he had called Aliyah by her name, then he would be giving away the fact that he was someone she knew, he had to play it cool, at least for her sake.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Drop the act, Shane," she said. "I know who you are..."

"You do?" Tori asked. "How?"

"Now's not really the time," Aliyah answered, stepping closer to her friends. "But to answer your question, Tori, they stole the disc that was in Dustin's backpack, and I'm guessing the friend you were talking about this morning Dustin was Cam?"

Dustin nodded.

"But if they stole from Dustin," Shane frowned, looking around at the Thunder rangers. "Then that means they know him...how do they know him?"

"Seriously?" Aliyah asked. "I knew you were dense, Shane, but not stupid! Don't you find it strange that after Dustin makes friends with Hunter and Blake, these two power players turn up?" she nodded towards the Thunder rangers, "more to the point I find Blake and Hunter with Cam's discs, and next minute you are fighting them on, what are they called?"

She pointed at the bikes.

"Tsunami cycles," Tori supplied.

Aliyah nodded. "Think about it," she said, turning to Shane. "It is too much of a coincidence. The Bradley brothers show up and suddenly so does the Thunder rangers?"

She turned expectantly to the Thunder rangers. She wasn't expecting them to demorph and prove her true, but she didn't care, she had her theory and she was sticking with it, the rest was up to them.

Crimson laughed. "Lothor warned us about you," he sneered. "But I don't think even he understands the way your brain works!"

"Lothor doesn't think about a lot of things," quipped Aliyah. "Lothor _thinks_ he can capture all the Ninja Academies in three different cities and get away with it! Lothor _thinks_ that he can destroy families and then he prays to the devil that no one comes looking for revenge! But I have just one thing to say to Lothor..."

"And what is that?" Navy questioned.

Aliyah's eyes flared dangerously. "If he thinks that he can sit in his little ship and destroy Earth, he has got another thing coming! I may not be a Power Ranger... but I am also not the type to just sit around and turn a blind's eye! My sister's death will be avenged and my academy will come home! Even if I have to die in order for that to happen!"

Crimson clenched his hands tightly into fists. "That can be arranged!" he sneered.

"Fortunately for you," added Navy, grabbing his companion's shoulder. "Our fight is not with a pathetic Ninja drop out! We are here for one purpose only!"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded, pointing at her friends over her shoulder. "Them! But like I have previously states, they are my friends, either treat them with respect, or, don't speak to them at all!"

Crimson growled and took a step forward, but Navy stopped him.

"Forget her!" he said. "We've got more important things to deal with..."

"Yeah," Crimson nodded, stepping backwards. "Goodbye Rangers! And good luck in your future battles!"

They snapped their morphers towards the ground, there was a minor explosion, a puff of smoke and as the air cleared the Wind Rangers and Aliyah noticed that they had gone.

**~*LightningStorm*~**

"Aliyah?"

Aliyah smiled and turned towards Tori, they were walking through the forest away from Blue Bay Harbor, and back towards the entrance to the Wind Ninja Academy, well, at least what remained of it anyway. "I bet you are wondering how I know?" she asked.

Tori nodded.

"Yeah," agreed Dustin. "I'm a little confused myself."

Aliyah smiled knowingly. "You know how secrets are hard to keep?" The Wind rangers nodded. "Well, Ranger secrets are even harder..." she pointed at their wrists. "I recognized the symbols on your morphers, but you guys are not so subtle when trying to converse about places such as Ninja Ops..."

Shane and Dustin looked sheepish.

Tori, however, laughed lightly. "You know? It is actually a relief to know that you know... I was getting irritated with keeping secrets from you, especially after you told me that you were used to people keeping things from you... if I remember correctly, it is part of the reason why, when you first came here, you had a hard job making friends!"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "Everyone seemed to have something that they did not wish to share with me... I understand the concept of secrets... but I do not understand the concept of keeping them from the very person in which they are about. Grow a pair of balls and admit that you have a problem and not whisper about people behind their backs!"

"Well, now you know that our secret was never about you," supplied Shane.

Aliyah nodded. "I never suspected that it was," she answered honestly. "I didn't even question your secrecy. But if you remember, I was never actually around you whenever a monster attacked, therefore, you never run off and left me with a mountain of questions and no answers."

Tori grinned.

Shane nodded. "Point taken."

"Let's get inside," said Dustin. "I bet Sensei will be pleased to hear that we are not the only survivors of Lothor's attacks on other academies!"

Shane, Tori and Aliyah nodded, and the latter followed her friends beyond the magical barrier and into the destroyed training grounds of their academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **Due to the changes in this chapter, the next one will start with the end of Thunder Strangers Part 2 and continue through to the end of Thunder Strangers part 3. Mostly to not confuse anyone and to show that Hunter and Blake, despite being unmasked already by Aliyah, have taken Sensei for their particular reasons.

I hope this chapter was worth it… it was the only way I could incorporate Aliyah into the story, without her interfering with the battles in her Ranger form. I have another idea for that and it will be shown next chapter, when a familiar face from Aliyah's past will return.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, May 18, 2012 at 06:26pm**


	4. Thunder Strangers, Part II

**Author's Note: **Wrote this chapter in between writing the final part to my final essay. I hope it is up to its usual standards and that you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belong to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cam, where is Sensei?" asked Shane, after he had been granted access to Ninja Ops. Behind him came Dustin, Tori and Aliyah. "We found another Ninja survivor - this is Aliyah!" he motioned to the second female present.<p>

Aliyah smiled. "Hi, pleasure to meet you!"

Cam smiled a small strain smile. "Hi, but I apologize..."

"Apologize?" Aliyah asked. "For what reasons?"

"That you have come here for nothing," answered Cam. "My father is not here!"

Shane, Dustin and Tori frowned. "Where is he?" they asked at once.

"They have taken him,"

"Who has taken him?" questioned Dustin.

Cam looked around at the computer, the same one he had been sitting at when the Thunder Rangers had entered, attacked and captured his father.

"The Thunder Rangers!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah paced back and forth behind Cam who was frantically searching the GPS on his computer for any location that his father may have been. Finally, after what felt like hours, he got a hit. "That's them," Cam announced pointing at the computer monitor. "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track his location within a twenty five mile radius."

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers can he," Shane asked.

"No," Cam told them. "And he's about to go out of range."

"Why are they taking him out there to the middle of the forest," Dustin asked in confusion.

"Found it," Tori suddenly said. Everyone turned to her and saw that she was holding a scroll. "The mountain of lost ninjas."

"Of course," Aliyah gasped.

"Oh that's where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right," Dustin asked.

"So you do study your ninja history," said Cam.

"Yeah sometimes," Dustin nodded.

"Then you should know, that the mountain of lost ninjas is where the cavern of spirits is," Cam said.

"Which houses the gem of souls," added Aliyah.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, it's the only thing on earth that's powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei."

"That's got to be what tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum are after," smirked Aliyah.

"Then that's where we're going," Shane told them.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The forest was quiet.

A little too quiet for the Bradley brothers - Blake Bradley in particular.

"I don't know about you bro," he said nervously. "But I'm not digging this place."

Hunter, who was walking ahead, carrying the sphere they had taken from the Wind Ranger's headquarters, scoffed. "Don't be such a baby!" he said.

"You should be afraid, Thunder Rangers," said a voice from within the sparking sphere in the Crimson rangers arm. "There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever seen."

"Quiet!" Hunter snapped. "We know what we're doing!"

"Taking revenge on one that has caused you no harm, makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with," said Sensei.

Hunter stopped and Blake almost walked into the back of him, at least he would have done, had he not looked around just in time to side-step his brother.

"You destroyed our parents," Hunter snarled at the sphere. "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that is coming to you!"

Sensei shook his fury head and the Bradley brothers continued onwards, unknown to the fact that they were being followed.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Tracking systems are online," Cam announced from the back of the mobility transport unit. He had just located the energy blip that was his father and explained to the Rangers and Aliyah that after Hunter and Blake had attacked Ninja Ops, his father had covered himself in a protective sphere.

"How long before we get there?" Aliyah asked impatiently, as she paced the truck.

"You were told to go before we left Ninja Ops," said Shane.

Aliyah glared at him. "Not that!" she snapped. "I'm just freaking out here!"

"Why are you freaking out?" asked Dustin.

"Because I don't do long distance travels too well," explained Aliyah. "Being shut up in a car or truck in this case, is not something that I enjoy. Why do you think that I don't own a car?"

Tori, however, was sitting on her bike looking sad. She still couldn't get over the fact that Blake was evil.

Cam looked back at the group of four. "This is as far as I go," he said. "The rest is up to you."

Shane nodded and mounted his bike, Dustin mimicked his actions and Aliyah hopped onto the back of the Yellow ranger.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cam asked, spotting her.

"I am not staying behind," Aliyah answered. "I got a score to settle with Mr. 'I-Am-The-Crimson-Ranger-You-Will-Do-As-I-Say!'"

"It is too dangerous!" said Cam, "my father would not -"

"Dude, no offence, but your father is in no position to be calling the shots!" interrupted Aliyah. "I am going and you can't stop me!"

Cam sighed. "Fine. But do not come crying to me if you get hurt!"

Aliyah snorted but kept quiet.

"Please find my father," Cam pleaded, deciding to ignore Aliyah for once.

Shane, Tori, Aliyah and Dustin nodded.

"Hit it!" Shane grinned, revving the engine of his bike and riding out of the back of the command centre. They popped a wheelie and disappeared into multicolored blurs.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Another hundred odd yards away from their heated conversation - if you could call it that - with Sensei Watanabe, the Thunder Rangers stopped as an eerie whisper lingered in the afternoon air.

"What was that?" asked Blake, nervously looking around.

"Nothing," said Hunter, sounding sure of himself. "C'mon... we don't have far to go!"

However, before they could take another step, there was a flash of white lightning and a mob of hideous looking ghouls appeared in their path.

"That doesn't look like nothing," pointed Blake.

"Ready?" asked Hunter, lowering the sphere to the floor and preparing his morpher.

Blake nodded. "Ready!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

They morphed and prepared to fight.

The ghouls attacked first. Hunter kicked Sensei up into the air and ducked under a kick as he punched a ghoul in the gut and flipped him over.

Meanwhile, Blake, who was not burdened with carrying anything, flipped over the ghouls and elbowed one away, and then shifted his weight to his hand, which was planted on the floor; supporting him while he delivered a kick to the stomach.

"They just keep coming!" shouted Blake, after at least five minutes of non-stop fighting.

"What now?" demanded Hunter, as he struggled as the ghouls swarmed around him.

"Put me down, I say!" Sensei ordered.

Just then - when all hope seemed lost - three brightly coloured lasers hit the ground at the base of their fighting stretch and the ghouls fell away.

"Huh?" Hunter and Blake frowned, glancing up to see the Wind Rangers ride in on their bikes. On the back of Dustin sat Aliyah. She was the only person that was not in a ranger suit.

"Whoa," said Dustin looking around at the Thunders and then the ghouls. "Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary colour?" suggested Shane?

"Bad plan!" shouted Aliyah.

"How about anyone not wearing spandex?" asked Hunter.

Aliyah glared at him. "Bite me, Bradley - whoa!" she yelped as a ghoul came at her and Dustin, knocking her off the back of the bike.

"Aliyah!" shouted Tori, looking around for her friend.

"Stay close," Hunter told his brother.

"Right," Blake nodded.

Just then, the Thunders were surrounded yet again by several ghouls. Hunter held up the sphere that Sensei Watanabe was in, which proved to be fatal on his part, as Dustin drove by on his cycle and took it from him.

"I'll take that," Dustin said.

"Hey," Hunter yelled angrily.

"You okay," Dustin asked as his Sensei as he brought his bike to a stop.

"Not for long," said Blake as he flipped over the Yellow ranger and grabbed the sphere.

Dustin stumbled forwards into his handle bars. "Hey, give him back!"

"Hunter," Blake yelled as he tossed the sphere in his brother's direction.

"Got it," Hunter said as he reached for the sphere.

Aliyah smirked in satisfaction as she streaked in front of Hunter, snagged the sphere out of thin air and streaked off away from him.

"Bitch!" Hunter growled, glaring after her.

"Snooze you lose," taunted Aliyah, before she screamed as she was tripped up by another ghoul. She hit the ground and took a kick to the chest. "Son of a -" she cursed, as arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and helped her to her feet. It was Dustin.

"Are you okay?" he enquired.

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine! My rib cage isn't though!"

"It will be more than your ribcage if you don't give me that sphere!" spat Hunter.

"Spare me the dramatics, Bradley," retorted Aliyah, "but if you haven't noticed we've got bigger fish to fry!"

She was referring to the fact that they were now surrounded by several ghouls, all bent on one thing - destroying them.

"These guys are fearless," said Shane.

"They're dead," Tori reminded him. "It's not like they have a lot to lose."

"So that would be the glass half empty right," Dustin asked.

"Back off," Hunter warned the ghouls.

"Shouting at a bunch of dead, guys?" Aliyah sniped. "Very helpful...and completely stupid!"

Hunter growled at her "You got a better idea?"

"How about a truce," Shane asked. "Let's do this together."

Hunter considered it for a split second, his gaze lingering on Aliyah, he really hated her. Unfortunately he saw no other way out of this situation without her or the Wind Rangers help. He caved. "Fine! But only for now!"

With that settled, Hunter and Shane paired off against the ghouls, leaving Tori and Blake together and lastly, Dustin and Aliyah. Shane and Hunter charged towards a small army of the ghouls and they started throwing punches and kicks at them. When Shane failed to take out a ghoul, Hunter would finish it off.

Blake and Tori did a flip and when they landed they both swung their feet underneath two ninja spirits making them both fall backwards. Dustin charged towards two ghouls and kicked one in the gut and then punched another one. As they went to attack him, he did a backwards handspring to dodge their blows.

Aliyah, clutching the sphere that Sensei was still inside, did a flip over Dustin and took out the ghouls that tried to attack him with several kicks and punches to the chest and gut. Before they knew it, they had defeated the ghouls.

"Got them," Shane said.

"That was great teamwork," said Sensei.

"We did it," Tori grinned, high-fiving Aliyah.

"You rock bro," Dustin said as he patted Blake on the shoulder.

"Don't call me bro," Blake ordered, twisting his hand painfully and elbowing him away.

"Blake!" Tori shouted, attempting to stop him, but Blake shoved her away.

Aliyah growled as she caught Tori and aimed a kick at Blake's back; the Navy ranger caught her leg and deflected the attack, he laughed as she stumbled into a pine tree.

"Good job," Shane told Hunter as he held out his hand.

Hunter smacked it away. "Yeah right!" he laughed, punching the red ranger in the gut making him fall backwards. He then rounded on Aliyah. "Now to deal with you!"

Aliyah snarled at him and aimed a high kick for his head. It connected. Hunter reeled back.

"You'll pay for that." He promised and lunged at her.

Aliyah, caught off guard, lost her grip of the ball and Hunter did not hesitate in snatching it away from her, all the while slamming her against the turn of another tree.

"Let's go," Hunter laughed as he and Blake took off.

"We're out of here," Blake chuckled. "Later losers!"

"Who you calling a loser?" yelled Aliyah. "You're the ones running away!"

"Not for long," said Shane.

Aliyah, Dustin and Tori nodded. "Right!"

"Ninja streak," the four ninja's shouted.

Within seconds, they disappeared in blurs of Red, Blue, Yellow and White.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The Wind rangers and Aliyah followed the Thunder rangers to a rock quarry and once they stopped Ninja streaking, they immediately started to fight.

Hunter kicked Shane in the gut and made his sail backwards and then swung his Thunder staff at Aliyah, causing her to prance out of his reach. Tori went to punch Blake but he grabbed her arm and flipped her over, while hitting Dustin with his Thunder staff and causing him to hit the ground.

"Dustin!" exclaimed Aliyah, kneeling beside her friends.

"Why are you doing this," Dustin asked the Thunders as he and the other wind rangers got to their feet.

"Simple...revenge," Hunter told them with anger in his voice.

Just then the ground started to shake causing Aliyah and the Wind and Thunder rangers to take in their surroundings.

"Huh," Tori frowned looking for the cause of the disturbance.

"What's happening?" asked Dustin.

"Revenge for what," Shane demanded to know.

"MEGAZORD!" shouted Aliyah, pointing at the overly large fighting machine in the distance.

"Hey is that," Shane started to say but Tori finished his sentence.

"Zurgane!"

"Who gave him the keys to a Megazord?" Dustin asked.

"That will keep them busy," Hunter told Blake.

"Yeah," Blake said.

With that, the Thunder Rangers took off.

"_Guys, they're getting away_," came Cam's voice over the morphers.

"Not again," Dustin said as he and the others turned towards the spot where the Thunders had been seconds before.

"You guys go after them," Tori told her friends. "I'll keep Zurgane busy."

"Are you sure?" asked Aliyah, nervous of leaving her friend alone.

Tori nodded.

"Alright," Dustin said.

"Let's do it," Shane said as he, Dustin and Aliyah ran off.

"Cam, how about those zords?" asked Tori into her morpher.

"_On the way Tori_," was his reply.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Give me that ball," Dustin yelled as he jumped into the air and went for the attack on Hunter but Blake stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," Blake said as he kicked Dustin in the stomach.

Shane then charged at Hunter and aimed a punch, but Blake quickly came and intervened. Hunter took off running again but Aliyah slid across his path and tripped him causing him to flip over.

"Whoa! Hey bro!" He shouted tossing the ball to Blake. Blake caught it and used it to block a kick from Shane.

"Oh sorry Sensei!" Shane said quickly.

"I'm fine." Sensei assured him.

Blake then turned to throw the ball back to Hunter, but Aliyah jumped in front of him and caught it. "Ha! Finders keepers!" she quipped, throwing their own words back at them.

However, Hunter kicked at her face causing Aliyah to drop the sphere and raise her hand in protection, she pushed his foot away and snarled angrily as Blake streaked forward, snagged the sphere from the air and skidded to a halt beside his brother.

"I'll take that," Blake chuckled.

As the Thunders started off across the quarry once more, Shane and Dustin reached Aliyah and helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Aliyah assured them.

"What do you think they mean when they say they want revenge?" Dustin asked.

"Come on," said Shane, "let's find out!"

"Right," said Dustin and Aliyah, and the three of them took off after the Thunders.

After managing to catch up with the Thunders, Aliyah managed to get Sensei Watanabe back by grabbing Hunter's arm and flipping him over. Blake charged at Aliyah to get the sphere back, but Aliyah quickly tossed the sphere at Dustin, however, just as Dustin was about to catch the sphere, Hunter kicked it away, sending Sensei Watanabe flying into the air.

The Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers all rushed to catch him but as they fought each other, he ended up slamming into the ground with a hard thud.

"Sensei," Dustin yelled as he and Shane were kicked to the ground by Blake and Hunter, leaving Aliyah to pick up the sphere.

Just then they heard Tori scream as Zurgane sent a heavy blow to the Megazord.

"Tori," Aliyah yelled when she saw the Megazord hit the ground.

"I meant to do that," Tori said with a laugh as she brought the Megazord back to its feet.

"Zurgane! Here comes the fun," Dustin yelled.

"Ha ha! Tori is taking you to school," Shane added.

"Recess is over," Blake told the Wind Rangers as he pulled out his Thunder staff and intercepted the two boys, leaving Hunter to deal with Aliyah.

Aliyah sighed in aggravation. "I was hoping you'd have forgotten about me!"

"Not likely!"

"Damn it!"

Aliyah grinned sheepishly, turned and ran a few feet away from the battle, unfortunately Hunter caught her and tackled her to the ground, the fingers on his right hand tightening around her throat so that she gagged as her air was cut off.

"LET HER GO!"

Suddenly there was a loud screech and a large eagle swooped in to attack Hunter, he was knocked away from Aliyah, who rolled onto her stomach, clutching her neck and gasping for breath.

"What is that?" asked Dustin.

"I don't know," answered Shane.

As the eagle disappeared, the four rangers looked around as a new Ninja joined them. She was wearing a White Ninja suit with black accents and a face mask.

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!" the newbie shouted. There was a crash overhead as the sky darkened, lightning flashed and streaked towards the ground, it hit the new ninja earning a collective gasp from the others present. When the lightning faded, the new ninja was dressed in a black suit, with a pair of wings on either side of her helmet and a white lightning streak down the front of her costume.

"Power Lightning!"

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

The new ranger didn't answer; instead she flew across the quarry at Hunter and started a one-on-one battle. "Get out of here!" she shouted, grabbing Aliyah's arm and thrusting her in Shane and Dustin's direction. "Take him and go!" she added, tossing the sphere to Shane.

"Got him!" Shane cheered as he, Dustin and Aliyah ran from the Thunders. Aliyah paused at the edge of the quarry and turned back to watch the Black Lightning ranger battle the Thunders.

_**Who is she?**_ She wondered. _**And where did she come from?**_

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"I think we lost them," said Shane when he was sure they were safe away from Hunter and Blake.

"Thank goodness," said Sensei in relief.

Shane nodded and lowered his visor. He smiled. "Your safe now Sensei."

"Who was that newbie ranger?" Dustin asked, turning to Aliyah. "Did you recognize her?"

"How could I?" asked Aliyah. "She had a mask on! I didn't register the voice either!"

"Well, she saved our butts!" said Shane.

Dustin nodded.

"Hey guys," Tori said as she rushed over to them. The visor on her helmet opened once she made it to them. "You got him! Excellent!"

"Mind if we cut in," Blake shouted as he charged at them. The Navy Thunders caught the Wind Rangers and Lightning ranger off guard so they were unable to block any attacks.

Blake then kicked the sphere out of Shane's grip and Sensei Watanabe went flying yet again.

"Not again," Sensei complained as he hit the ground hard.

"Thunder storm cannon," Hunter yelled as he aimed the large blaster at the group ahead of him. "Come on Blake get out of the way!"

"I can't," Blake told his brother as he fought the Wind Rangers. "Just take your shot!"

"You guys look out," Aliyah warned her friends when she saw Hunter aiming the Thunder Storm cannon at them.

"Whoa! Shane come on," Dustin said.

"Uh, I'm a little busy," Shane told them as he tried to fight off Blake.

"Hunter shoot," Blake told him.

Hunter hesitated before taking the shot. A laser blast hit the Wind Rangers, just as a black blur knocked Aliyah aside out of the way of the blast; unfortunately, Blake was also caught along with Sensei. The sphere went flying towards Hunter who bent over and picked it up.

"Hello again," Hunter chuckled.

"Oh well," said Sensei.

"Blake!" yelled Hunter, looking over at his brother. Smoke was coming from Blake's costume as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm okay," Blake assured his brother as he walked over.

"Where did the little pest go!" demanded Hunter.

Blake shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "Why do you care, anyway? We've got what we want... let's get out of here!"

Hunter nodded, before looking up at the Wind rangers. "Your Sensei destroyed our parents," he spat answering their earlier questions. "Now it's payback time!"

Then the two brothers walked away.

"Dude they can't be right," Dustin said as he pushed himself to his knees.

Shane shook his head. "It's a lie," he growled, pummeling his fists into the ground.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah frowned as she followed the black Lightning ranger across the shore. "Who are you?" she asked for what felt like the hundredth time. "Where did you come from?"

But each time she spoke, her question went unanswered.

"The Ninja spirits sense our presence," the Black ranger said after a while. "There!" She had stopped walking and was looking across the crashing waters at the mouth of a large opening in the side of the mountain.

"The cavern of lost souls," whispered Aliyah. "I wonder if my parents are in there."

The Black ranger glanced back. "Your parents were killed in action," she answered.

"What do you know about my parents?"

"I know that they were not active Ninja's when they died..."

Aliyah narrowed her eyes. "_Who are you?_" she repeated.

"A friend," answered the Black ranger. "But I am also someone who has come to show you that you cannot run from destiny... no matter how hard you try! Now, come, we must consider what we are about to do next very wisely, we will only get one shot at saving the Wind Ranger's Sensei!"

"Why do you care about what happened to him?"

"Because Sensei Watanabe was there when I needed him," answered the Black ranger. "Now, it is only fair, that I return the favour!"

"Why must we be careful?"

"Because there are powerful forces here!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Entering the cave ahead of Aliyah, the Black ranger found Hunter and Blake standing at the plinth in the centre of the room; the sphere was balanced on top of its surface and Hunter was holding a glittering crystal over it.

"Easy big fella," the Black ranger said, startling the Thunders. "Do you seriously know what you're doing with that thing?"

"You!" Hunter spat, glaring at the two Lightning ninja's. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Aliyah asked.

"It looks like your here to stop us!" Blake answered.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner," Aliyah clapped sarcastically. "Give the Navy Thunder his prize. Which would you like? An ass-kicking? Or the whole battlefield?"

Blake glared harder.

Hunter looked between the three. "Get out of here!" he snapped the Lightning ninja's. "Our business isn't with you today!"

"Obviously," the Black ranger retorted. "But we aren't leaving here without that sphere," she pointed at the orb. "So you can either hand it over... or I can just take it from you!"

"Try it!" Hunter snarled.

The Black ranger flickered her hand, but before she could move there was a shout from behind.

"No! Stop!"

The Wind Ranger's had arrived.

Shane was the one who had spoken and he was staring at Hunter and Blake, the former was still holding the Gem over the sphere. "Put it down!" he said. "Sensei didn't do anything!"

"Lothor told us everything!" Hunter spat.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents!" yelled Blake.

"Lothor saw the whole thing!" agreed Hunter.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" shrugged Hunter.

Dustin frowned. "Well dude, he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys!" he pointed out.

But Hunter paid little to no attention to him. "We're done talking!" and he raised the Gem of Souls ready to break the sphere around Sensei, when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Put it down Hunter" they all stopped and looked up as two spirits appeared, revealing their faces.

"Mom, Dad? How did you-" Hunter was cut off by his father.

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas; we'll be here for all eternity," he told them gravely, and Blake clenched his fists.

"Because of him, right?" he spat, but their mother shook her head.

"No Blake, he's not responsible for what happened to us," she told them as the other four watched in awe.

"Then who is?" Hunter demanded.

"The one they call Lothor"

"Well there is a shock," said Aliyah.

"They're fading!" Hunter cried out in horror, and he and his brother pleaded with their parents not to go, but they just smiled at them.

"We'll always be looking after you," their mother told them as she disappeared.

Their father not that far behind. "Make us proud..." and with his final words they disappeared completely

"Oh, what a sight" Lothor appeared behind them all, making the Ninja's look around in anger, "the Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy" he smirked, floating towards them all. "My ears were burning; you've been talking about me, haven't you?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter shouted in anger, tears forming in his eyes despite his efforts to control his temper. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you?" Lothor smiled, before taking on a more serious face. "Now give me the hamster. I've got more serious matters to attend to!"

"He's a guniea pig!" Aliyah responded. "And you're just as brainless as these pair -" she jabbed her thumb in Hunter and Blake's direction, "if you think we're giving him to you!"

Hunter glared at her. He really did hate her.

Lothor glanced at the White ninja. "Then I'll take him!"

"Uh, lots of us and one of you" Tori pointed out.

"Oh please," Lothor growled, raising his hand and firing off a strand of red energy at the rangers.

"Look out!" the Black ranger shouted, turning swiftly and pinning Aliyah against the cavern wall. Tori, Shane and Dustin turned away, as Blake stumbled backwards and Hunter raised the Gem of Souls as the laser hit the Crystal and bounced backwards at the older Ninja. There was a yell and when the Ninja's looked back, Lothor was gone.

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed, turning to Hunter. "You nailed Lothor!"

"How did you do that?" Shane asked.

Hunter looked down at the crystal in his hand. "The Gem of Souls," he answered. "I used it to protect us, but it shattered!"

"That's bad right?" Dustin asked.

"For better or worse, the power of the Gem cannot be broken, Dustin," came a wise voice, and the Ninja's turned to see Sensei Watanabe appear from the sphere.

"Speaking of Power," asked Tori. "What happened to Lothor?"

Sensei sighed. "I fear that he is very much alive," he answered, "and more desperate than ever."

"That does not make me feel better," Aliyah muttered.

"Lightning Rangers," Sensei turned the White and Black Ninja's. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Tori, Shane and Dustin frowned at Aliyah. "Lightning Ranger?" they questioned.

Aliyah shook her head. "I am no ranger!"

"You wear the morpher of a Lightning ranger," said the Black ranger. "You cannot run from this... it is your destiny!"

"I don't want it!"

"You don't get to choose what you want and what you don't," answered the Black ranger. "There are things happening in this world that is out of our control! You just have to learn to deal with it! Your life has changed in ways that no one can begin to imagine! I hate to have to tell you this, but your parent's death was no accident..."

She turned and walked to the mouth of the cave, stopped and turned back to face a confused and slightly angered Aliyah Logan.

"What do you mean my parent's death was no accident?" demanded the Lightning Ninja.

"They were murdered!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Anyone want to venture a guess on who the Black Lightning ranger is?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 24 May 2012 at 04:13am**


	5. Snip It, Snip It Good

**Author's Note: **Man! You guys are good guesses! How did you know Rebecca was the Black Ranger?

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belong to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>Aliyah frowned as she sat alongside Cam; it had been 2 weeks since Hunter and Blake's departure from Blue Bay Harbour and the revelation that her parents death had been intentional and not accidental.<p>

During this short amount of time, Aliyah had spent most of her time at the Wind Ninja Academy with her friends, training and just hanging out, but she still refused to accept her role as the White Lightning Ranger; despite how many times Sensei Watanabe insisted that she accept the role because she could not run from destiny.

At this particular moment, on the Eve of the anniversary of her parents death, Aliyah was sat in Ninja Ops watching Shane, Dustin and Tori prepare for a simulation test, overseen by their Sensei.

He had insisted that they take the test just to reveal how much they actually remembered from their training.

It was kind of like being in class, except Sensei was your personal teacher and there weren't many distractions.

"Remember a Ninja's greatest enemy is himself," the furry guinea pig said. He bowed his head and in a flash three duplicates of the rangers appeared before them. "You may begin..."

Tori, Shane and Dustin frowned. What were they supposed to do?

"No, okay, okay, I get this," Dustin exclaimed first. "Ninja staring contest!" he grinned, blinked once and then opened his eyes wide as he stared at his clone.

Shane frowned in his best friend's direction. "Huh... maybe we're supposed to fight?" he suggested, turning to Tori who shrugged in response.

"Okay, dude, you know what?" Dustin asked. "I don't care how good looking you are; you're still going down!" and he slid into a defensive position alongside Shane.

Opposite them their clones mimicked their actions.

With a smirk Dustin knocked his clone's hand out of position and chuckled, until the look-alike did the same thing and smirked.

"Hey!" the Yellow ranger cried.

Shane was the first to initiate and attack; his clone copied his movements to a 'T' proving that it was difficult to fight oneself, because you always knew which moves you were going to use.

"Man, why is it so hard for guys to follow directions?" Aliyah asked.

Cam smirked.

"You guys, I really don't think we should be fighting ourselves," Tori said.

Cam turned back to the screen as the blonde turned back to her clone.

"That's it isn't it?" the Blue ranger asked.

Her clone winked, Cam hit a button on the computer and the clone disappeared.

"Tori - 1, boys - 0" Aliyah smiled.

Cam shook his head.

Finally the clone's one the battle against their real-life counterparts as Dustin and Shane hit the ground with thuds.

"Ouch," Aliyah cringed. "That sounded like it hurt," and she hurried from behind the panel to congratulate Tori on her defeat.

Shane shook his head.

"Tougher than I thought I was," he complained.

"I can't believe I kicked my own butt!" Dustin moaned, as he managed to get to his feet.

Cam, who had followed Aliyah out, jumped up onto the overhead bookshelf and started searching through it; while the Rangers all re-grouped beneath him and his father landed on the banister overlooking the students.

"Well done, Tori!" Sensei nodded.

"Tori?" Shane and Dustin exclaimed. "But she didn't do anything!"

"Precisely," Sensei nodded. "He who battles himself can never emerge victorious."

"Ninja Basics 101!" Cam nodded.

"Oh, right," Dustin blinked. "I must have been sick that day."

Aliyah smirked. She had attended her Ninja Basics classes, but that didn't mean she remembered them all.

"Sometimes caution is what wins the day," Sensei continued. "This is why it will be Tori who will seek the jade turtle."

Tori frowned, a little confused.

"Why do we need this turtle thing anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Well, when we revived the Zords, several key power spheres were kept hidden" Cam explained, as he held up a small scroll in his hands.

"Only to be retrieved when you mastered the skills necessary to do so," Sensei finished.

Aliyah tapped her head. "Sounds logical."

"I hope I don't let you down Sensei," Tori gulped.

"Trust in yourself," Sensei told her. "Your inner Ninja will show you the way."

Cam smiled. "And this is in case your inner ninja get's lost" and he held out the scroll, which seemed to contain a map to the Jade Turtle.

Tori smiled, thanked him and took the scroll.

"Hey, Tori" Shane smiled. "You'll do great!"

"Thanks," the Blonde smiled before leaving.

Aliyah waited until her friend was out of sight and turned to Shane. "Kiss up!"

The Red ranger glared.

"So, what do we do while Tori's turtle hunting?" Dustin asked.

Sensei nodded. "I'm glad you brought that up, Dustin, I have a special Ninja project for the three of you."

Aliyah frowned; what was she being dragged into this time?

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"… is that okay?" the reported asked, as Aliyah, Shane and Dustin Ninja streaked into the tree behind her cameraman

Once they had touched down on the lowest branch above the ground, they looped their legs around it and hung upside down, popping out underneath the leaves as they carried out their instructions from Sensei.

"I feel like a bat," commented Aliyah, her ponytail suspended in mid-air above her head.

The only person who seemed to be having trouble holding it together was Dustin.

The Yellow ranger frowned and turned to Shane, onto whom he was holding. "Okay, so let me get this straight, we do nothing?"

"We watch," Shane mumbled. "We listen… we wait…"

"Anything out of the ordinary happens," nodded Aliyah, "then we react!"

"Okay cool," Dustin nodded. "But uh...do you think we can find another place to hide? Because I think I'm losing my -" he cut off as his legs gave out and he plummeted to the ground below "- grip!" he groaned

Aliyah hissed as Shane shook his head.

"That had to hurt," the Lightning Ninja commented, as she reached up and gripped the branch, untangled her legs from around it and flipped over, she let go and landed beside Dustin. "You OK, dude?"

"Yeah," Dustin nodded and he got to his feet with her help. "How did you do that?"

"Years of practice," answered Aliyah.

"I thought you dropped out of Ninja school?" asked Shane.

"Not Ninja training," said Aliyah. "I spent a lot of my free time climbing trees when I was a kid!"

Dustin frowned, he too used to climb trees a lot as a child, but still he lost his footing when hanging from a branch.

"Do you have any other bright ideas?" asked Aliyah. "Preferably somewhere that Dustin _won't_ lose his grip?"

The Red ranger nodded. "I have one, but you'll have to turn your morphers off!" He glanced around. "C'mon!"

And he streaked off across the road and into the building where the conference was being held.

Dustin and Aliyah exchanged looks, shrugged and followed.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

_This is ridiculous! _Aliyah thought as she gripped onto the underside of the table, of which she was hidden. Shane and Dustin were either side of her pressing her between them.

"This has got to be the worst idea, in the History of worst ideas!" she hissed at Shane.

"You wanted a more comfortable place to hide," he hissed back, before falling silent as the chairman spoke.

"Let this meeting come to order," the head boss man called as he sat down. "Thank you all for coming here today. If we want to make an environmental difference globally, we must start locally!"

Everyone within the room -except for the three Ninja's- clapped at the idea that was until a loud beeping cut through the applause and the chairman looked up sharply.

"I thought we agreed no cell phones," he frowned

Shane and Aliyah turned in Dustin's direction, each of their facial features supporting identical glares.

"You didn't turn it off!" Shane hissed.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Dustin whispered nervously.

Aliyah looked around in hope that nobody realized that they were there; it seemed no one had the sense to look under the tables as they were each looking around the room for the culprit.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Shane looked around, before blowing into his hand and manipulating the air to cause a strong current to push open the door; while scattering the notes around the room as a distraction.

The three Ninja's then nodded before streaking out, avoiding being spotted by the people who were struggling to regain control of their papers.

Running out of their streaks, and skidding around the corner of the building of the main hall, the three Ninja's came to complete halts as Shane answered the call through his morpher.

"Go for Shane,"

"_I've been monitoring the police radios,"_ Cam answered. "_Disturbances have been reported all around you_"

The three friends exchanged confused glances.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked. "We haven't seen anything"

Running towards the double doors at the end of the corridor, Shane kicked them open as the three Ninja's bounced backwards as Kelzaks blocked their paths.

"Whoa," Dustin yelped.

"Take that back," Shane said into his morpher. "Call you later."

"Ready?" Aliyah asked, taking a defensive stance.

The two boys nodded and the three of them broke off into separate groups to fight the Kelzaks.

The foot soldiers were pathetic compared to the generals of Lothor's army, and soon the Ninja's had defeated them, but what was confusing was that there seemed to be no big ugly monster with them.

"Time to cut out!" a giant pair of scissors rushed out the building, alerting the rangers to his presence before he took off down the street.

The Kelzaks all disappeared after they had been defeated and Aliyah turned to her friends.

"Was that a scissors?" she asked.

Dustin nodded.

Shane gasped. "The Conference!" he cried, rushing back into the building.

His friends followed

Reaching the conference room, the three pushed open the doors and grounded to a halt as the people inside the room, were fighting and shouting abuse at one another.

Aliyah frowned.

"Weren't they just all passive and agreeing?" she asked. "What happened?"

Shane's morpher beeped.

_"You didn't happen to see a giant alien with scissors lurking around, did you?_" Cam asked.

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "We're just checking out his handiwork!"

"He's not about spreading the love, is he?" Dustin asked.

"We better find him," Aliyah told the two boys, and the three nodded before taking off to find the Snipster.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Many innocent civilians grabbed at one another, some hitting and punching, others screaming worthless abuse and threats at the other, as Snipster descended a set of steps into the chaos he had caused, he turned to observe the sight and laughed maliciously.

"This is great!" he chuckled, until 3 grappling hooks shot towards him, two looped around his arms and the other around his waist.

"We've got him on the ropes," Dustin grinned, as the three rangers yanked at the rope and pulled the walking scissors towards them.

Snipster glared in their direction. "I think you'll find, it's you who's going down for the count," he chuckled, before cutting through their ropes and blasting them with his eye lasers.

The three rangers groaned, as they hit the ground and rolled a few feet away from the monster.

"Now that's just lame," Aliyah pointed out, as she staggered back to her feet.

For a split second the three of them stared at the monster, before Shane turned to Riley.

"You're lame!" he growled.

"Excuse me?" the Lightning ninja blinked. "You're the one who suggested hiding in a tree, and then directly beneath a table in the conference room. Talk about pathetic!"

"You're pathetic!" Dustin rounded on her, before glaring at Shane. "You're the one who doesn't want the morpher! Who in their right minds would turn down a Ranger position?"

"Who in their right minds would accept a challenge of risking their lives for other people?" snapped Aliyah.

Shane looked between the two of them, which proved fatal when Dustin rounded on him.

"Are you eyeballing me?" Dustin snarled, before slapping the red ranger's helmet.

Aliyah clenched her fists angrily as she shoved Dustin. "Back off, dude!"

"Don't shove him!" Shane snapped, shoving her.

"Back off, man!" Dustin hissed, shoving Shane for shoving Aliyah.

Within seconds all three rangers were at each other's throats, and fighting out a worthless and pointless battle.

"_Shane? Dustin?"_ Tori's voice echoed over the morphers "_I've run into a little snag..."_

There was no reply because both Shane and Dustin were currently busy fighting one another and Aliyah.

"_Aliyah?"_ the blonde tried next.

Again nothing.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

By now Shane and Dustin had retorted to using their own weapons against one another as the Snipster admired his handiwork from afar.

"This is taking too long!" he grunted, as Aliyah, who still refused to morph, ducked under a swipe from both Dustin and Shane's ninja swords and rolled away from Dustin, and kicked Shane into a near-by car.

_"Use your inner strength to free yourself from the Spinster's spell,"_ Sensei's voice rang clearly in their minds.

"Uh?" Dustin frowned as Aliyah stepped away from him, and shook her head.

Shane also stopped, and stepped away.

"Dudes, did you just hear Sensei in your head?"

"Yeah," Aliyah groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. "I got a major brain wave."

"Sometimes, that guy makes no sense." Dustin told his friends.

The three got back to their feet.

"Hang on," Shane frowned. "Why are we fighting?"

"Because we were under a spell, dimwit," Aliyah teased, tapping his shoulder.

Dustin laughed and clapped his friend on the other shoulder.

"And he made us do it!" Dustin added, pointing at the monster, who was laughing at them.

Shane turned to the monster. "Nice try Scissor hands," he shouted, "but nothing can break us apart for long!"

"Then I'll have to split you up the old fashion way," the monster growled, running forward to attack.

"Ninja shadow battle!" Dustin commanded; and he and Shane attacked.

The monster sparked as the two separate swords slashed through him, and he disappeared as he exploded.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Lightning clashed over head as Aliyah, Dustin and Shane appeared in another rock quarry as they rushed to the aid of Tori.

"Hope we're not too late," Dustin gulped.

Aliyah glanced his way. "Tori is a big girl," she assured him. "She can take care of herself! I just hope she forgives us!"

"I agree!" Shane nodded.

"Hey, guys!" Tori shouted as she arrived on scene. She waved and skidded to a halt beside the three of them.

"We got here as fast as we could," said Shane. "Are you OK?"

"No problems," Tori grinned, holding up the Jade turtle.

"Hey, you got it!" Dustin exclaimed, exchanging high-fives with Tori.

"Marah, Kapri and I worked out a little deal," said Tori. But before the others could ask what she meant Snipster returned as he grew taller than normal height and towered over them and the city.

"Cam, we need the Zords!" Shane shouted.

"_First you have to break the Jade turtle, Tori"_ Cam responded. "_Hurry!"_

The Blonde frowned. "Does he have any idea what I went through to get this thing?"

"Better do as he says," Dustin pointed out.

"Right!" Tori nodded, rushing forward and smashed the turtle onto a rock as a tiny scroll fell out. She unravelled it and stared at the writing on the inside. "Cam, are you reading this?"

There was a pause

"_Got it! I'm sending the Zords, I'll let you know when the new codes are online_."

"Good luck," Aliyah bid the Wind Rangers; before she disappeared in a flash of White.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The battle had ended with the Rangers being victorious once again, Aliyah who had left the battlefield seconds before the battle had happened, reappeared at Ninja Ops just as it ended, with the Rangers destroying the monster with their new Zord weapon the Turtle Mace.

It was only when the Wind Rangers had returned to home base did Cam explain about the Turtle Mace technology.

"The Jade Turtle, was actually the hiding place for the Turtle Mace technology," Cam was saying, as he put the tiny scroll away and joined the four ninja's on the ground level

Tori nodded and turned to Shane, Dustin and Aliyah.

Hey, how did the conference turn out?" she asked.

"We were a little busy to see how it turned out!" said Aliyah, turning to Sensei.

Sensei turned to the four students. "Though the city leaders resolved many issues, Lothor still remains a threat to the Blue Bay Harbour!"

"Well, it's a good thing we've got their backs" Shane commented.

The others nodded.

"I wonder if Marah and Kapri learned anything from this?" Tori smirked.

"Knowing those two space freaks," said Aliyah. "Probably not!"

The others cracked grins as a infliction of laughter spread between them at the possibility that right now, somewhere out in space Marah and Kapri where being punished for their stupidity and naive nature against the Power Rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** I have caught up… now I can take down my old Lightning Storm story and continue with this one. Yay!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, 30 May 2012 at 10:35pm**


	6. Return of Thunder Part I

**Author's Note: **Just so you all know (I don't know who is a fan and who isn't) but Comet Warrior is still alive and will be sending me the next template for the Sabrina series as soon as possible. So our fiery red head should be back soon.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>Tori and Dustin sat in the back of Storm Charges watching a tape of Dustin riding out on the track, when the door opened as Aliyah entered, <em>Linkin Park<em> blaring from her headset and oblivious to the rest of the world. She approached the back room only to stop as a hand touched her shoulder.

Aliyah shrieked, grabbed the hand, spun around and flipped the person over. She let him go, however, as Dustin and Tori run out to see what the commotion was about and Dustin yelled at her to let go of the customer.

"Dude, I am so sorry," apologized Dustin, as he threw Aliyah a glare. The girl in White held her hands up in defence.

"No, it is alright," the man answered. "No harm done. I'm sorry that I startled you!"

However, now that the customer was fully standing in front of him, Dustin could see clearly who he was and his jaw dropped. "Dude, you're -"

"Roger Hannah," the man nodded, shaking Dustin's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Who is Roger Hannah?" asked Tori, confused.

"Five time motocross champ," answered Dustin. "More wins than anyone on the planet!"

"That might be a stretch," chuckled Roger Hannah.

"You're the team manager for Factory Blue," Dustin added, and two seconds later realized what he had said. "Oh! Wait a minute!

He dove for the pile of tapes on the table behind him, rummaging for his video. Aliyah, who had removed her headphones by now, frowned at the mess. "Dude, the back room is more of a disaster zone than my bedroom! It looks like a hurricane tore through here!"

"At least I didn't attack a civillian!"

"It was self-defense!" snapped Aliyah. "How was I supposed to know he was a motocross celebrity? For all I knew he could have been a perv - no offence!" she added to Roger Hannah.

Hannah nodded. "None taken... you can't be too careful!"

"At least he agrees with me!"

Tori, who had been silent after the introduction, chuckled at her friend.

"Um, maybe you could watch this," said Dustin, handing over his video. "I've been busting some super-fast lap times."

"Maybe another time," said Roger. "I'm looking for a couple of guys in particular. I hear they ride at the local track sometimes."

Aliyah tensed and glanced Tori.

"Don't tell me," sighed Dustin. "One big guy, one not so big guy, both insanely fast?"

Roger Hannah nodded. "So you know them?"

"Blake and Hunter," said Tori. "You could say we know them!"

"More like hate them," hissed Aliyah.

Roger frowned at her as Tori nudged her with her elbow. "Well, can you tell me where I can find them?" he asked.

"I really wish I could," said Tori, her expression falling.

"Yeah, dude, she does," nodded Dustin. "She's got this thing for -"

"Dustin," warned Aliyah. "If you value your life - shut it now!"

Dustin fell silent as Roger Hannah chuckled in amusement.

"Well, here is my card," he said. "If you run into them have them call me. It is important!"

Dustin nodded and took the card, waving as Roger Hannah walked off.

Aliyah took the card and looked at it. "How about we just tell Blake that Roger Hannah came looking for him, and we tell Hunter that no one finds him worthy?"

Dustin frowned. "What do you have against Hunter?" he asked.

"I just don't like him!"

"But I thought you had a thing for the whole 'brooding-bad-boy' persona?" asked Tori.

Aliyah glared. "Zip it, Blondie!"

"So you do like him?" questioned Tori. "And he reacts to your bait - which means he likes you, so this is great!"

"Whatever!" Aliyah said, rolling her eyes and headed back out into the open air and sunshine. She could hear Tori laughing, then footsteps and turned to glance over her shoulder. Tori had abandoned Dustin and was following her out of the store, a grin stretched over her face.

Aliyah groaned in annoyance... sometimes being the younger sister - despite not being biologically related - was annoying as hell.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah yelped as she ducked under a kick from Dustin, before retaliating with a sweep kick, knocking the Yellow ranger's feet out from under her. She snickered as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Make that 4 against 1, Shane," she called over her shoulder to where the Red ranger was watching. "That is four to the Ninja drop-out..."

Dustin grumbled and pushed himself to his feet.

"What was that?" asked Aliyah. "I couldn't hear you!"

"I said: What is it with girls and their humiliation of men?"

Aliyah grinned. "It is not our fault you make it so easy," she answered, turning to the sound of footsteps in the entrance cave. Seconds later Tori appeared, looking frazzled. "I sense bad news..."

Tori looked sheepish. "Uh, Dustin..."

"No," the Yellow ranger said, spinning around wildly. "Please tell me you didn't!"

Chewing her lower lip, Tori turned and pointed to the wreckage that used to be Dustin's race bike Shane, who had joined them, chuckled mercilessly and patted Aliyah's shoulder, as the Ninja in White clapped her hand over her mouth to hide her shock at the destruction.

"What did you do?" Aliyah asked, turning to Tori. "Run over a log?"

"Sort of," answered the blonde. "But it wasn't intentional... I was run off the terrain."

"By who?" asked Shane.

"Well, that is the part you're not going to believe,"

"Try us!" said Aliyah.

Tori took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "It was Blake," she answered. "I was run off by Blake!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"I don't buy it," said Shane, shaking his head. It was at least half an hour after Tori had explained the entire story to her friends, and an even further half an hour after it had taken the three Wind rangers to calm Aliyah down. Making it almost an hour since Tori had destroyed Dustin's bike.

"What's not to buy?" asked Tori.

"Well, why would Choobo decide all of a sudden to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane," nodded Sensei from his habitat. "It sounds far too convenient."

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out," explained Tori. "Even if they get in the ship, they won't attack until they can bring us in for backup."

"When I thought they couldn't get any dumber!" Aliyah scoffed.

Dustin rolled his eyes at the White ninja and turned to Tori. "I guess this gives us time!"

"Time for what?"

"For you to fix my bike, Miss. Freestyle, No-hand landing," answered Dustin, earning chuckles from Shane and Cam.

Tori blushed in embarrassment. "It wasn't that bad," she said sheepishly. "I just took a little spill!"

"The fender is facing backwards," Dustin pointed out, and Shane nodded seriously.

"Alright!" Tori whined as Aliyah giggled mercilessly from behind the blonde.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Have they told you their plan?" Aliyah asked, blocking Tori's moves as the blonde launched punch after punch at her, forcing the White ninja backwards.

"They said they'd let us know what happened," she replied, kicking Aliyah in the chest and firing another punch. "I trust them!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Aliyah. "Last time you trusted them; they betrayed you and kidnapped your Sensei!"

"What is it with you?" asked Tori. "Why do you detest them so much?"

"I don't detest them!"

Tori gave her an unconvinced look.

"Alright, fine!" cried Aliyah. "I have nothing against Blake! But I just don't like Hunter!"

"Why?"

"Because he is the biggest prat known to mankind!"

"Don't you think that is a bit harsh?" asked Tori. "You don't even know him!"

"I know enough to stay away from him!"

At that moment Shane walked in accompanied by Dustin. "You may want to listen to this," the red ranger said, walking past the two girls and into Ninja Ops.

Tori and Aliyah exchanged looks.

"What's up?"

"I just saw them at the shop," answered Dustin, "and they just totally blew me off! I don't know it was like déjà-vu all over again!"

"Technically, that is impossible, Dustin," said Cam.

"Whatever man," complained Dustin. "But I'm telling you, these guys are suffering from a major brain fade, okay? I mean, it's like our adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never even happened."

"But I thought we were all cool," frowned Tori.

Aliyah quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, and those guys have always been reliable!" she commented.

"Speaking of reliable," said Cam, walking between the group of four. "Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed!"

He pointed at the computer screen where a huge crab-like creature was attacking the power plant.

Aliyah chuckled at the image.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" she asked.

Tori shrugged and turned to Shane. "Do you want to say it or should I?"

Shane nodded and stepped back away from Cam and Aliyah, she still refused to even acknowledge her Ranger destiny. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with her morpher! She had a reason... she just refused to share that reason with her friends. It meant opening a can of worms that she had worked extremely hard to close!

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Arriving on scene, Shane looked around for any signs of a struggle. There were none.

"I don't see anything!" he said, turning to his team-mates.

"I hate to bring it up," Tori replied. "But this is always how it starts!"

Suddenly steam shot out from a near-by pipe infesting the place with some serious stank. Shane, Dustin and Tori recoiled in revulsion. Unfortunately, it seemed that steam was a diversion, because the second it had appeared all three Wind rangers ended on their butts in the middle of the construction site.

"I rest my case!" announced Tori.

"Well, if it isn't the world famous Power Rangers," the snail trailed. "You know? You look taller on TV!"

"Has anyone ever tell you that you look uglier in person?" retorted Dustin as he made it back to his feet.

"What is this?" questioned Tori, following his action. "Attack of the giant snail?"

"Not a problem!" said Shane, being the last back to his feet.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop, overlooking the battle, stood Blake and Hunter already in morphed form.

"There they are," Blake smirked.

"It's show time!"

Firing a blast of crimson lightning at the Wind rangers, Hunter chuckled darkly as they were blasted off their feet again.

"Where did that come from?" asked Tori.

Looking around, Dustin spotted the Thunders and pointed. "What the -?"

"Hey, remember us?" called Blake.

"What are you doing?" called Tori.

"Yeah!" nodded Shane.

Instead of answering, Blake and Hunter jumped from the rooftop and ran at the three rangers, drawing their weapons mid-sprint.

"Wait!" shouted a voice and a blur of black landed between the two teams. "What the hell - didn't we already do this?"

The Black Lightning ranger had arrived.

"Good of you to join us," said Shane, as he and the Black ranger were cut off from Tori and Dustin by Blake, who had not heeded her warning. "Too bad your partner in crime decides to ignore her calling!"

"She can't avoid it for long," answered the Black ranger. "She'll join us! Just give her time!"

Shane frowned. "Who are you?"

"Now is not really the right time," she answered, ducking under an attack from Blake and catching the next in her hands. "Dude! Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?"

"We don't want to fight you!" added Shane.

But Blake ignored both of them and continued on his rampage, while Hunter made short work of Tori and Dustin.

Within minutes the three Wind rangers and Lightning ranger were blasted backwards into the warehouse by a blast of Crimson thunder.

"I seriously do not appreciate my own power being used against me," snapped the Black ranger. "I'll do the Lightning attacks if you do not mind!"

"Why give just a powerful element to such a weak individual," sneered Hunter.

"Who you calling weak, dumbass!"

Tori, Shane and Dustin exchanged looks. If they didn't know better, they would have said it was Aliyah under the black mask.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah giggled as she and Cam monitored the fight from Ninja Ops.

"I'm starting to like her," she said, nudging Cam. "Maybe she really is my partner in crime!"

"Crime fighting, you mean?"

Aliyah shrugged. "Meh, as long as she gives Hunter hell, I could really careless!"

The boy in green rolled his eyes. "Well, why don't you show your _partner_ some hospitality and go help her?"

"Morphed or not?"

"Aliyah..."

"I don't want to morph, Cam!"

"Why not?"

"Why is it so important to you that I accept what is being asked of me?"

"Because I would do anything to have the opportunity!" yelled Cam. "I would give _anything_ to be in your position... I just don't understand why you would want to throw away the honor of defending your city!"

"I can defend Blue Bay Harbour without the likes of a morpher," answered Aliyah, hotly. "You want the stupid powers? You want a bounty over your head... then here -" she shoved her morpher into his hands. "Take the stupid thing! I quit!"

Cam sighed as he watched her storm out of Ninja Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Where are we going?" Dustin asked as he followed Shane and Tori through the warehouse. The Black ranger had disappeared the moment they entered the darkness and they had no clue has to where she had gone.

"Away from that stanky smell!" Shane called over his shoulder as the snail continued to chase them. Stealth was not an option with this clown... the rangers could smell him before they could see him.

Skidding to a halt in front of a hundred foot drop, Shane, Tori and Dustin turned back to the snail that now had then cornered.

"Trapped like rats!" complained Tori.

The Snail chuckled. "This gas is a total blast!" he said, blasting them with his toxic fumes.

Managing to get to their feet, the Wind rangers locked arms and spun around, sending the gas away and knocking the snail out of the warehouse. Calling forth their weapons, they followed him and attacked simultaneously, causing him to explode.

The moment he exploded, the snail returned, but this time he was bigger... better... and ready for them.

"You're about to get shell shocked!" the snail snarled, transforming it a shell and attacking the rangers.

"Lightning Megazord, power up!" Shane commanded.

The Megazord slimmed down and attacked, causing little to no damage at all.

Unfortunately, the fight with the snail was not the only problem the Wind's had to deal with. Blake and Hunter had recovered and returned with their own Zords... both of which transformed into their own Megazord.

"Oh, great," Shane said sarcastically. "The bugs are back!"

"Looks like you guys could use a little more help," said a familiar voice and seconds later a giant black eagle swooped in over the Wind Ninja Megazord. "Assault mode!"

The wings of the eagle folded backwards into its body, and it transformed into a blaster.

"Black Eagle!" the Black ranger commanded. "Blaster mode!"

The blaster slid easily into the hand of the Wind Megazord as the Black ranger combined her systems with that of the primary rangers. "Now you have twice the power!"

"But... how?" asked Dustin.

"Something's are easier to explain than others, Dustin," answered the Black Ranger. "This is just a little trade secret I picked up in Ocean Bluff. Don't worry... things will seem clearer real soon!"

Dustin frowned at the dashboard of his Zord... how did she know his name?

"Now what?" asked Tori.

"Aim and Fire!" the Black ranger commanded.

Shane nodded and took aim. He fired the blaster and watched as energized giant eagle spirit rammed into the snail. There was a split second pause before the snail exploded, issuing several bright orange lights into the atmosphere.

"What's happening?" yelped Tori as one of the orange lights wound its way around her dolphin zord.

"I don't know!" answered the Black ranger as another strand of light took hold of her Eagle zord.

On the ground, Choobo laughed as each of the individual zords were tapped into by the energy strands. "I hope you like the beach," he called, joyfully, "because that's where you're headed!"

There was a bright flash and seconds later, both Thunder and Wind Megazords shut down, as the Black Eagle slipped from the Wind ranger's hands and clattered to the ground.

Choobo laughed as he looked up at his handiwork... Lothor was going to be proud of him now!

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **Someone asked me if there would be Hunter/Aliyah fluff… in truth? I am not sure what there will be. I am conflicted on pairings. I know for a fact that it will be a Blake/Tori pairing.

But I do not know of any others as of yet… any specific pairing you would like to see, then don't hesitate to tell me… and that pairing does _not_ have to stay within the confinements of Ninja Storm! It can include another ranger from another series.

If you have an idea on who Aliyah should be paired up… then let me know… I would appreciate the help.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, June 05, 2012 at 5:04am**


	7. Return of Thunder Part II

**Author's Note: **Taking a small break from Harry Potter and updating my Power Ranger stories. I also apologize for making you all wait for this update.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It is time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up!"<p>

"Dustin, leave her alone!"

"She needs to wake up!"

"She probably hit her head; you'll make it worse by shaking her!"

Dustin looked up at Tori and then down at the Ninja in black, she was dressed in civillian clothes and her eyes were closed, but other than that she was open for inspection. He removed his hands from her shoulders and looked back at Shane.

"Does she look familiar to you?" he asked curiously.

"No," said Shane, shaking his head. "Why, should she?"

"I don't know..." muttered Dustin, "I feel like I have seen her somewhere before!"

Tori, who was also staring at the Ninja, nodded.

"Yeah. She looks a bit like Aliyah..."

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, just without the red-streaks," he added, catching a strand of the Ninja's hair that was fluttering in the wind.

"And let's not forget the temperament issues!" added Shane.

"If you understood Aliyah's past," came a familiar voice, causing all three Wind Rangers to jump, "then you would understand why she is the way she is... life has not been easy for her!"

Turning quickly back to the Lightning Ranger, Tori smiled.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," the Ninja nodded, sitting up carefully. "Where are we?"

"On some beach," answered Shane. "And yes, that is an obvious answer, but it is the only answer I can give you!"

The Ninja frowned. "I wasn't going to say anything," she said, raising her hands in defence. "I'm not Aliyah... I don't make sarcastic comebacks!"

Shane shook his head and looked away.

"We should get out of here," he said after a while. "Try and find some help! Maybe there are people on the island..."

"I don't think so," said the Ninja. "I mean, why would Lothor and his goons send us to an island full of civilization? To a place where we can get help to get home? It just wouldn't make sense!"

"She's got a point," agreed Tori, with a small nod.

Shane huffed and walked away.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Do we know each other?"

"No!"

"But you know us?"

"Yes!"

"And you know Aliyah?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know Aliyah?"

"That's the bit that is kind of complicated," explained the Ninja in black.

Dustin frowned. "Define complicated..."

However, before any rational explanation could be given, two similar blurs dashed past the three Ninja's and disappeared further into the dense forestry of the island.

"You guys saw that, right?" asked Dustin, pointing towards the trees.

"I did," nodded Tori.

"Good!"

"Maybe we should check it out?" suggested Shane.

"Yes," quipped the Ninja in black, with a roll of her eyes. "Let's all follow the mysterious blurs of colour into a forest that we have no knowledge about... how is the even _remotely_ smart?"

Shane narrowed his eyes. "I thought you weren't one for sarcastic comebacks?"

"Unless I can help it," the Ninja reminded him. "That one slipped out."

"Whatever... let's just go!"

And the Red ranger took off at a jog, leaving the others to follow him.

After ten minutes of running, the four rangers came to separate halts opposite Hunter and Blake. Both of whom did not look remotely pleased.

"You ever wonder if two Thunder Ninja's got into a fight with three Wind Ninja's and a Lightning Ninja, who would win?" Hunter challenged.

"No one," the Black ranger answered. "The only way we'd win is if we worked together!"

Dustin nodded.

"Which is what I thought we were doing?"

"Guess you thought wrong," Blake sneered.

"Tell you what," Hunter smirked. "We'll even give you a head start... if you wanna run!"

"I'm starting to see what Aliyah has against these two," the Black Ninja said, "they aren't very bright, are they?"

Shane snickered silently as Hunter and Blake glared.

Ripping off their clothes to reveal their Ninja uniforms underneath, the Wind, Lightning and Thunder Ninja's circled one another before moving in for the attack.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After a minor battle back in the woods, all six Ninja's ended up back in the open area of the beach. The waves raged out to sea and a mist had settled all around the island. "We having fun yet?" quipped Shane.

"No," Hunter answered, "but there is always this -"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

Dustin exchanged looks with the Black ranger.

"Like we didn't see that coming," he commented.

"So predictable!" she agreed.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

The others nodded.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

Blake smirked from beneath his helmet. "Oh, it's on now! We are through taking it easy on you!"

"Ninja swords!"

"Lightning Sabre!"

The Black ranger charged at Hunter, slashing at him from all directions. He stepped back, removed his Thunder Staff from his back and caught her across the chest with it. Staggering backwards, the Black ranger bit back a snarl and called for her secondary weapon.

"Eagle Blaster!" she shouted, firing several energy blasts at the crimson ranger.

"My blaster is bigger than yours!" Hunter shouted back, firing his own crimson blaster at the Black ranger. Shane streaked through the air, slammed into the Black ranger and knocked her off of the rock, narrowly missing Hunter's attacks.

"Look, we know you have some serious emotional issues that you're going through right now," said Shane, getting to his feet and helping the Black ranger back to hers. "Have you ever considered group therapy?"

"Um..." Hunter murmured, as he and his brother re-grouped and looked down.

"This is getting really old," muttered the Blue ranger as she rejoined Shane.

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. "I mean, I love dirt as much as the next guy, but this -"

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin!" Blake retorted.

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin shouted, easily offended.

Dashing forward, both Rangers exchanged a series of precise slashes, before Blake attacked with his Navy Antlers, rendering Dustin to his knees. Hunter, however, was seemingly fighting an internal battle with himself, because he had yet to move from his current position and still staring at the floor.

_Why are we fighting?_ He wondered. "Blake... wait... isn't Dustin our friend?"

"NOW!"

Hunter and Blake whirled about as three brightly coloured Ninja beams hit them dead in the chest, the force of the attack knocked Blake away from Dustin and into Hunter, both of whom were blown backwards over a boulder and disappeared from view.

"Can we get out of here now?" Dustin asked.

"Not yet," answered the Black ranger. "I have a theory..."

"What theory?" asked Shane. "Hey - wait, what are you doing?"

"Proving myself right!" answered the Black ranger as she edged closer to where Hunter and Blake had disappeared. The two Thunders had made it back to their feet, their visors were open and they were looking around completely confused.

Blake groaned as he clutched his head. "My head hurts!"

"Where are we?" asked Hunter.

"What do you remember?" asked the Black ranger.

Hunter paused and turned towards the four other rangers. "Wh- what are you guys doing here?"

"They seem like themselves," murmured Tori.

"We don't really know them all that well," answered the Black ranger. "How can we be sure that they truly are who they say they are? This could be another trick!"

Suddenly Choobo's voice echoed around the beach, alerting the Rangers to his arrival. "Hey, you down there, in the bug suits!"

"Hey better not be talking to us!" hissed Hunter, his visor snapping shut.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" shouted Choobo. "I've worked too hard for you to mess things up now!"

An explosion rocked the surrounding area, taking the rangers off guard and causing them to turn in the direction of the blast. There, standing opposite them, was the reason that they had been transported to the island in the first place.

"Oh great..." complained the Black ranger. "Didn't we already fight this guy?"

"You can't keep a good snail down!" Toxipod laughed. "Did you miss me?"

"Watch out!" Hunter shouted as the snail blasted the Wind and Lightning Rangers, as he and Blake dived aside to avoid the collisions. The others weren't so lucky.

"He smells even worse!" Tori said, as the toxic stench reached her from across the quarry.

"Everything about me is worse!" the snail announced.

"What does he want now?" Dustin grumbled.

"I want to sink this island with you on it," the snail explained, "I want to cause an atmospheric reaction that will drop the temperature on the mainland's to 100 degrees below zero! I want payback!"

Brushing off the mixture of sand and dirt from her suit, the Black ranger pointed her sabre at the Snail. "One must not want what one cannot have!" she said.

At that moment, Kelzacks shot out from nowhere and started attacking the four, cutting them off from Blake and Hunter.

"Blake, we've got to help them!" Hunter shouted as he got to his feet.

"All over it, bro!" Blake agreed. "Let's do it!"

"Not so fast!" said Choobo, as he landed in front of them. "Listen to me Crimson Ranger. Your brother has betrayed you!"

Hunter scoffed.

"That's crazy!" he laughed, before pushing Blake aside as a beam of energy shot through the clouds and engulfed him completely.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked as the beam faded.

"I think so, but I feel kinda weird..." Hunter muttered as his visor flashed a light pink colour.

"Here is the real deal," called Choobo, "you can't trust your brother anymore, that pretty blue ranger has convinced him to join up with them!"

"What are you babbling about?" snapped Blake. "I would never turn on my brother! You're the one with the evil plan!"

"Tell him the truth!" said Choobo. "He deserves to know that you have betrayed him and your poor lost parents!"

"Hunter!" called Blake, spinning around. "Don't listen to him! It's all a bunch of lies - you're trying to destroy us!" he added to Choobo.

Hunter, who was conflicted on what was happening and what he was being told, looked away from the argument and towards the battling Rangers on the otherside of the beach. "My own brother..." he murmured, snapping his head towards Blake and slashing him with his Thunder staff.

"Look out!" shouted a familiar voice as a blur collided with Blake and knocked him sideways, out of the way of Hunter's attack. Rolling for a few seconds, both Blake and his savior came to a stand-still and the Navy Thunder ranger was able to see that it had been Aliyah who had saved his life.

"What -?"

Getting to her feet, Aliyah turned to Hunter.

"What is wrong with you!" she snapped. "Have you completely lost your Ninja mind?"

"Stand aside, this has nothing to do with you!" growled Hunter. "He brought this on himself!"

"You're not thinking straight!" yelled Aliyah. "Damn it, Hunter, I know you and I have no forms of a relationship - or friendship - but Blake would not betray you! He's your brother! Your younger brother... you are all he has, why would be betray you and your parents?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" spat Aliyah. "I came here to help... I didn't waste precious resources to come here and get pushed around by an overgrown baby in a bug costume! If you don't want my help, then fine, but I am not standing aside and allowing you to destroy the Thunder Ranger that I don't seem to have a problem with!"

"She is telling you the truth, Hunter!" called Blake, getting to his feet alongside Aliyah. "You were hit by that beam, remember?"

"More lies!" yelled Choobo. "Don't listen to them!"

"Hunter, look into your heart," said Blake, taking a step towards his brother.

"Does he even have one?" asked Aliyah, receiving a dark look from Blake. "What? He's as cold as a freaking Ice sculpture!"

"He's my brother!" defended Blake.

Aliyah shrugged. "So? I'm as hot-headed as Mount Vesuvius, doesn't mean that I am any less of Rebecca's sister!"

"Who is Rebecca?" asked Blake.

"Oh, for the love of -" yelled Aliyah. "Do you not pay attention?"

Blake blinked. "What - What did I say?"

"I just told you that I am Rebecca's sister," said Aliyah, "and two seconds later you ask me who Rebecca is?"

"Oh..." said Blake, realizing his mistake. "My bad!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned back towards Hunter. "Whatever... just snap him out of whatever dream-land he has gone too, so we can go home! The mainland's are about to become a frozen wasteland!"

"Hunter," nodded Blake. "Look into your heart... you know the truth!"

Suddenly, a crevice in the side of the mountain exploded, issuing toxic steam into the atmosphere and hitting Hunter dead in the face. The Crimson ranger yelled in agony, as Aliyah held Blake back, as he tried to help.

"Get out of there!" Blake yelled, but it was too late.

"What's happening to me?" Hunter cried as slime appeared on his helmet, making him more aggressive. "This is the end Blake!"

"Alright, time to go!" announced Aliyah, grabbing Blake by the arm. She threw a pellet cap at the ground as Lightning clashed overhead. There was rumble as White lightning hit the ground, directly in front of the White and Navy rangers, and when it cleared Blake and Aliyah were gone.

The others following her example.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Re-appearing outside of a cave, Tori looked around for any signs that Aliyah and Blake were near.

"Where could she have gone?" asked the Blonde.

"She's here," said the Black ranger. "I can sense her... this way..." she nodded towards the face of the cliff and led the way into the darkness. Just beyond the opening the four of them found Aliyah and Blake resting.

Tori grinned and run towards her friends.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" she asked.

"We're fine," nodded Aliyah.

"How did you get here?" asked Dustin.

"With a little help," answered Aliyah. "My grandparents are former Lightning ninja's they taught me how to teleport using Lightning. But since I dropped out of Ninja school, I couldn't use my natural control over it. So instead they gave me these -"

She held up a small black capsule with white marks on it.

"A Lightning Pellet," the Black ranger announced. "Lightning Ninja's are taught to use them at the beginning of their training!"

Aliyah nodded, a frown coming to her face as she surveyed the Black ranger, who was wearing a customary Ninja face mask. "Who are you - you sound familiar!"

"I should," the Black ranger nodded. "I am the one with the voice that used to sing you to sleep at night... I tried to convince you that leaving the Lightning academy was not going to help in your time of need, that they would provide moral support and a distraction... I was the one who suggested Anger management classes when your control over Lightning got to dangerous... I am -"

"Rebecca..." whispered Aliyah.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

It had been almost three hours since the rangers had escaped Hunter, Choobo and Toxipod.

Almost two hours since Aliyah and Rebecca had been reunited.

And almost an hour since Blake had rested enough to travel exceedingly far distances without the support of another ranger. His battle with Hunter had weakened him, not just physically, but emotionally too.

He now stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean.

"Hunter is the only family I have," he said, turning to his friends who stood behind him. "He's always been there for me. And now, for the first time in our lives, he needs my help. I'm not going to let him down,"

"We'll do whatever we can," Tori nodded.

Aliyah scoffed. "Speak for yourself," she muttered. "I'm all for using leaving him here and going home!"

Blake narrowed his eyes at his savior, while he owed her a debt that he would never be able to repay; he was not growing increasingly tired of her slander against his brother. She'd have had enough to say if he had spoken about leaving Rebecca behind if the situation had been reversed.

"Shane," Blake continued, turning to the Red ranger, "that wasn't us back there..."

"I know," Shane nodded. "We should've known. We're there for you bro!"

Dustin nodded in agreement.

"Completely," agreed Rebecca, folding her arms across her stomach.

The group of five turned towards Aliyah.

"Don't look at me," said Aliyah. "I'm still all for leaving him on this god-forsaken island... but you all seem hell bent on saving him!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Tori... yes, now she was starting to see exactly what the blonde female meant when she had announced that there was a possible chance of a crush between Aliyah and Hunter. And while at the beginning she had not believed it, mostly due to the fact that the two in question could not stand one another, but now she was starting to see it more clearly.

There was definitely something between them... something they both desperately wanted to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 15, 2012 at 5:36am**


	8. Return of Thunder Part III

**Author's Note: **Has it really been eight days since our last update? Well, it truly feels longer, but that might just be me! I am, however, sorry for making you wait those eight days for an update. I have been busy the past couple of days; changing my bedroom around and preparing it to be painted and re-decorated, plus I have counseling sessions and I am having problems with my eyes; they are very itchy and I'm not sure what it is wrong =/ - Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning: **The rating on this story has been risen to a T for safety and language.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary: **We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It is time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>As they walked along the sea front, Dustin rubbed his arms.<p>

"Is it just me of is it starting to get seriously cold?" he asked.

"Most of the time I'd say it was just you," Shane agreed, "but it is definitely getting colder here."

"I' really like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops," Tor said as she brushed her hair from her face.

"I'd settle for knowing where we are," Rebecca said, she had removed her mask now and was walking alongside her younger sister.

"Borderco Island," Blake answered.

This made the other rangers stop and stare at him, an action that took Blake several seconds to realize that they were no longer beside him.

"What?" he asked.

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Aliyah asked, folding her arms.

"You don't want to know," he said, shaking his head. "Trust me!"

"Trust us," Rebecca interrupted. "We do!"

Blake sighed, "I heard Lothor talking with his pals just before he sent Hunter and me back to Earth..."

"And...?" Aliyah pressed.

"This place doesn't exist on any map," Blake continued, "it raises from the sea like every 200 years or something."

"And then what?" Dustin asked.

"Well that's the part that is kinda harsh," Blake muttered, causing Tori to gasp and looking around worriedly.

"You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?" she cried, startling Rebecca and Aliyah.

Blake shrugged. "I told ya you didn't wanna know!"

"We'd better find some higher ground," Shane sighed, and he started walking away.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because that is going to work!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shane asked, stopping and turning to the female in White.

"Think about it, Shane," said Aliyah. "This whole place is _sinking_ back into the ocean... pretty soon it is not going to be the point of just finding higher ground! We are wasting time searching for Hunter, we need to get out of here and fast, especially if we are ever to make it back to the mainland's to protect the world against Lothor!"

"We're not leaving Hunter," Blake said turning away from the White ranger and carrying on down the beach.

The others exchanged looks and hurried after him, heading for the trees. Aliyah sighed and followed after them, she could have easily returned to the mainland's herself, but she couldn't shake the nagging voice in the back of her head that was telling her that she would soon be needed to help.

_**Help with what?**_ She thought as she entered the trees after her sister.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Once they had reached a grassy spot high enough away from the sea, the six rangers took a break.

"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked, reaching for a stick and using it as a shovel.

"Not me," Shane grumbled, "I can use the break from getting my butt kicked."

Blake turned to the Red ranger angrily; he was almost as bad as Aliyah... _almost_.

Shane raised his hands in defence. "Hey, no offence, but your bro isn't exactly playing well with others these days," he defended.

"Look, Hunter is a great ranger, one day you're all gonna be glad that he's got those powers," Blake defended in annoyance.

"Sure, the day he stops using them on us!" Shane muttered, as Aliyah smirked in agreement.

"How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked, taking a seat beside Dustin.

"What?"

"Your powers," Rebecca elaborated.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. You never told us how any of that happened."

"Well, it's a long story," said Blake, "do you really want to hear it?"

"It's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt," grinned Shane.

Aliyah chuckled at the Yellow ranger, as he looked around confusedly, and then tossed his stick aside.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja," Blake began; he stood with his back to the raging sea, his arms folded across his chest. "After they... passed away... he brought us to the Thunder Academy, helped us get through everything, it felt like we belonged there! We both did really well in our training, Sensei Omino, he was training us for something, but we didn't know what..."

"So that's when Lothor showed up," nodded Rebecca.

"Yeah," nodded Blake. "Our school was attacked. Kelzacks and Aliens were everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers; he told us that we would know what to do! Only at that moment he got captured by Lothor..."

"When you go in one of those ball-things," interrupted Dustin, "what's it like? Is it like going up a freestyle ramp or -"

Aliyah blinked. "So not the point, dude!"

"No, yeah, sorry, continue!" Dustin nodded, turning back to Blake who looked awkward.

Rebecca and Tori grinned at Dustin's child-like attitude.

"When we got onto Lothor's ship he was pretty tweaked that the Ranger powers had been passed on to us, that's when he told us the lie about our parents!"

"And you went all medieval on us," Shane reminisced.

"Let's not go there again," said Aliyah, glancing at Tori. She knew how much the blonde blamed herself for what had happened, and it had taken her a month to help Tori get over the betrayal that Blake had left behind, they really didn't need a repeat.

"You've got to understand, Hunter is a good person. But if he believes that someone wronged him, he won't stop until he makes it right," Blake defended.

Rebecca smirked.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," she muttered, sneaking a glance in her sister's direction.

Aliyah frowned.

"I am nothing like him!" she hissed. "The dude is a total jerk!"

Tori shared a grin with Rebecca.

"You're story explains a lot," said Shane, "and we understand that Hunter won't stop until everything's perfect again! But why is he taking his anger out on us?"

"Choobo used some kinda mind erase on us to make us think you were our enemies" Blake explained, tapping his head as he spoke.

"How come you snapped out of it?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"I guess I just had more help remembering who my friends are" Blake looked at Tori with a faint smile, making Aliyah smirk as Tori smiled faintly, before getting to her feet and approaching Blake after he had finished speaking.

"Then that's what Hunter needs" she said. "Come on, we'd better go find him."

Shane and Rebecca nodded and started to lead the way back down the hill they had just climbed.

Aliyah tossed her head back and let out a groan.

"Do we have to?" she whined, sharing a disgruntled look with Dustin.

Unfortunately, at that moment, both Shane and Rebecca grabbed their respective team-mates and started pulling them single-handedly down the hill.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Coughing as they wandered over a rocky part of the beach, the rangers covered their mouths and noses with their hands, as they continued their search for Hunter.

"This island reeks!" Dustin coughed.

A distant yell caught their attention and the six turned to see Hunter rolling down the side of the same sand dune they were searching.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Blake said, pointing at the unmissable form of the Crimson ranger.

"Oh, good," Aliyah quipped. "We found him!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and nudged her sister forward, off of the rocks. Aliyah yelped as she toppled over and landed on her butt in the sand, cracking her elbow on a sharp-edged rock beside her.

Sucking in a breath as tears appeared in her eyes, Aliyah glared at her sister.

"Oh," Rebecca chewed her lower lip. "Sorry!"

"Bitch!"

Meanwhile, Blake and the Wind Rangers had hurried towards Hunter, only to stop as Toxipod appeared before them.

"You guys better bail! Cause I'm one bad snail!" he shouted, making Dustin grin.

"If you're a snail, how come you look more like a crab?" he taunted.

"Crab, snail, whatever!" Toxipod snarled, blasting them once more.

"Time to plug this slug!" said Dustin.

The others nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

The four rangers morphed leaving Aliyah and Rebecca behind them. Aliyah was cradling her arm close to her chest. It had gone numb the moment she had hit the rock and the numbness had travelled further down her arm, stopping at her wrist.

"I have to help the others," Rebecca said, her arm around her sisters shoulders. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes!" Aliyah nodded. "Go! Go before they get their butts kicked!"

Rebecca nodded and took a stand in front of her sister.

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! - Lightning Sabre!"

Once morphed and armed, the Black ranger tore across the beach towards the Snail and intercepted him before he could attack Tori.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach, Blake and Hunter were fighting for control of the situation they had been thrust into. Blake was fighting with his brother to see reason, and Hunter was fighting with Blake in order to shut him up so he could destroy him!

Suddenly, Hunter straightened up, demorphed and collapsed, landing face down in the wet sand.

Aliyah smirked. "Ninja Swan dive..." she joked, getting unsteadily to her feet and approaching the Thunders, while the friends and sister finished of the surprise attack from Chuboo and a cluster of Kelzacks.

"Come on! No! Come on bro, stay with me!" Blake was shouting as Aliyah grew closer, the Navy Ranger was shaking his brother fiercely by the collar, cutting off his air supply that was until Hunter grabbed his wrist.

"Dude, I kinda need to breathe at some point" he choked, and Blake let out a short laugh as he climbed off his brother and looked up as Aliyah arrived and the others ran over.

"Well he looks like he's back to being Hunter" Tori said.

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" Dustin asked.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked.

Hunter nodded and looked up at them.

"Yeah, my friends!" he said, making them smile.

Aliyah scoffed. "Yeah, because friends try to kill each other!"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Hunter asked, his eyes narrowing at the site of the girl in White.

"Who is she, when she's at home?" snapped Aliyah.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around her sister. "Aliyah saved Blake's life, Hunter," she told him. "If she hadn't arrived when she did, you would have destroyed him."

Blake nodded in agreement. "It's true, Hunter, she also tried to snap you back to normal... she didn't have too, but she did!"

Hunter frowned and looked up at the Ninja in White.

"Why?" he asked.

Aliyah paused, why had she saved Blake? Why had she tried to save Hunter? She didn't really have a solid explanation for it, the only thing she could think was, until Hunter had shown up, she didn't really have anyone that she could fight with. But she didn't tell him that, instead she said, "Don't get used to it... Next time you won't be so lucky!"

"Who says there is going to be a next time?"

"With you," Aliyah scoffed, "there is _always_ a next time!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After Hunter's rescue, the seven rangers fled the area that had been used as their battlefield. Aliyah was in the lead, nursing her arm which was making her frustrated and angry. She wasn't sure if she had broken her elbow, sprained it or bruised it, whatever had happened to it she had never been in so much pain... or felt such a numb feeling before.

"Try and move your fingers," Hunter suggested.

"I already tried that, you idiot!" Aliyah snarled.

"Then try again!"

"If I couldn't do it the first time, what makes you think I can do it now!" she growled.

Hunter rolled his eyes, grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm towards him.

Aliyah screamed as pain shot from her elbow to her wrist.

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter snapped, holding her wrist in his hand.

"A baby? _A baby!"_ Aliyah yelled, ripping her wrist away from the Crimson ranger and biting back the tears that wanted to fall from the pain. "That fucking hurt!"

"Oh boy," Rebecca muttered, darting forward and wrapping an arm around Aliyah's shoulders, mostly to prevent her sister from attacking Hunter for his idiotic idea. "Anyone know of a way out of here? Before we have two dead bodies to take back?"

Blake shook his head. "There is no way off of this island. The whole idea of sending us, or you as it was originally planned, here was so that we wouldn't be able to get back to the mainland's," he explained.

"That's not helping," Rebecca groaned, tightening her hold on her sister, just enough to keep her from attacking Hunter, but not enough to the point where she would injure her wrist further.

Just then, Shane's morpher beeped, causing the remaining rangers to turn in his direction.

"Is that you, Cam?" the Red ranger asked, raising his wrist quickly.

"No, it's the phone company," scoffed the familiar voice of Cam. "I'm calling to find out if you're happy with your long distance service,"

The rangers laughed quietly.

"Is he always this... uh... funny?" Hunter asked with a grin.

"Not always," Shane answered. "We're great, Cam, thanks for asking."

"Are the Thunder and Lightning rangers with you?" Sensei asked.

"Right here, Sensei," Shane answered.

"Good. I must speak with them upon your return," he said, causing Aliyah to groan. She knew exactly what Sensei wanted to speak with them about, and despite knowing that her sister was safe and well looked after, didn't make her decision upon becoming a Power Ranger anymore changeable.

"Which brings us to our next problem," said Cam. "You're on an island that is sinking fast. You've got to find a way off!"

"No shit, Sherlock," quipped Aliyah. "Please tell me your idea doesn't include finding higher ground?"

Shane glared at the White ranger.

"How about the gliders?" Dustin suggested.

"The atmospheric pressure is too unstable right now, it wouldn't be safe," Cam answered.

"Well, what about the Zords?" Blake asked.

"Good idea, Blake," Sensei nodded in approval.

"They're on their way," Cam agreed, "I just have to check their structural integrity to make sure they can stand the water pressure."

Aliyah frowned, but found that she was in too much pain to retort.

"We are ready when you are, Cam," said Shane, dropping his arm and turning to the others. "Let's do it!"

"Wait!" Hunter interrupted, causing the others to turn sharply in his direction. "I just wanted to say that it means a lot, the way you stood up for me!"

"Hey, that's what friends do," Shane grinned slightly and Hunter nodded. "So, before this turns into a group hug, let it go!"

"Group hug?" Aliyah repeated she was still angry at Hunter. "Not in this lifetime!"

"You're just a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Hunter said.

"You're a fine one to talk, Thunder Boy!"

Suddenly the ground shook as two fully-formed Megazords landed on the beach a few feet away, followed closely by an echoing screech as a Black Eagle zord swooped in overhead, and landed, perched on a near-by rock formation.

"That's our ticket out of here," Rebecca said.

"Thank god," Shane nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

With six out of seven rangers had morphed, the seven teen's took to their respective Zords, Aliyah accompanying Rebecca, and then took to the sea and air as they returned to the mainland's.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After returning to the mainland's, Hunter, Dustin and Blake headed over to Storm Charges, where a frazzled looking Kelly was cleaning up after the recent 'Big Freeze' as the government was calling it; before returning to Ninja Ops where Sensei, Cam and the others were waiting.

"Woah, wait a minute," said Shane, walking the length of Ninja Ops before turning to Hunter and Blake. "Let me get this straight, after all we went through, you guys still want to walk away from being Rangers?"

"We have to," Hunter said, while Aliyah sat on the low-table, her arm in a cast. She had been taken directly to the hospital after they had reached the mainlands, and the doctors had confirmed that she had, indeed, fractured her elbow.

"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us" Blake reminded them.

"Join the club, dude," Dustin said, but the Thunder Rangers refused to listen.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us. You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people" Hunter told them.

"You've been given a gift, isn't it your responsibility to use it?" Tori argued back, and their sensei backed her up.

"Tori is correct. Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility" he told them.

"So what do ya say? You guys in, or not?" Shane asked as he put his arms around Tori and Dustin. "That goes for you guys too," he added in Rebecca and Aliyah's direction.

Rebecca held her hands up. "Hey, i'm only here until she -" she nodded at Aliyah, "accepts her responsibility... and I guess that is going to take a couple of weeks longer, especially now with her elbow fractured!"

"Then you may as well stay," Aliyah said, looking up at her sister. "Because like I told Cam... I don't want the Lightning morpher..."

"Ali..."

Aliyah shook her head. "Forget it, Rebecca," she interrupted. "I'm not cut out to be a Power Ranger... I didn't even finish Ninja school!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **Aliyah will morph soon... just looking for the right episode.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, June 23, 2012 at 8:24pm**


	9. Return of Thunder Part IV

**Author's Note: **I may have created a less-than-friendly friendship between Aliyah and Cam! I am not sure... which is why I am letting you be the judge! You tell me? When you get to the end of this chapter. Does the Samurai and White ranger look more like a couple?

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning: **Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary: **We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It is time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"This is the last of new stuff," Hunter said to Kelly as he and his brother unloaded the last of the boxes off the van outside.<p>

"You guys are doing great," Kelly grinned. "Keep it up and you'll never know!"

As she walked away, Dustin walked out of the back room, supporting a huge grin as he spotted the Bradley brothers.

"How goes life in the work force?" he laughed.

"It's all good," Blake grinned, "thanks for the hook-up!"

"We owe you one" Hunter nodded.

"You want an easier way to repay me?" Dustin suggested, and the brothers knew instantly what he was edging towards.

"If it involves morphers and Megazords, we're still thinking," Hunter told him.

"I know the whole Sensei-guinea-pig thing seems a little out there, but once you get past the teeth and the clothes and the talking, it's really not that unusual," Dustin grinned.

"On which planet is it not unusual?" Hunter asked.

"Look, it's nothing to do with Sensei, alright," said Blake, "it's just a big decision. But we won't keep you hanging!"

"Why don't you bother Aliyah about this?" Hunter wondered, curiously.

"Because she'll take my head off," Dustin answered, "I'm serious Aliyah is not the type of girl you want to mess with!"

Hunter and Blake exchanged looks before heading for the door.

"Hey, are you guys still riding later?" Dustin asked, and they nodded.

"After work. Meet us at the beach!" Hunter told him, before the pair left and Dustin went into the backroom.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Shane leapt up off his skateboard and landed with a loud bang on the stone floor of Ninja Ops, before rolling along and stopping before he crashed into Sensei's habitat. He did this several more times, before Aliyah, who was sitting on the edge of Cam's chair looked around in annoyance.

"Dude, does it now say 'Skate Park' outside the secret entrance?" she asked.

"Sorry," Shane apologized, knowing that it was best not to annoy Aliyah. Ever since the return of the Thunder Rangers and she had broken her elbow, it didn't take a lot to set her off. She was like a time bomb waiting to explode.

"Someone knew what they were doing when they built these Thunder Zords," Cam said, he, Aliyah and Tori had been examining the Thunder Megazords schematics on the computer's mainframe when Shane, who had gotten bored, started to mess around on his skateboard, and Rebecca had gone back to Briarwood to try and scavenge anything that may have survived the attack on the Lightning Academy.

Tori sighed.

"All we need now is for someone to drive them," she muttered.

"Blake and Hunter will follow their destiny," said Sensei, "whatever that may be!"

Cam, however, had narrowed his eyes at something on the screen. He had found earlier that morning, before the others had turned up, but for the life of him he could not figure out what it meant.

"That's weird" he muttered, and Shane smirked.

"What? Finally find something that you can't figure out?" he asked, causing Aliyah to grin and Cam glared to glare at him coolly.

"I've scanned the Thunder Zords for damage, and I keep coming up with this non-functional retrofit," Cam replied, which none of them understood but him.

"Could you repeat that with few syllables?" Tori asked.

"One piece doesn't have any purpose," Cam explained, "but it is integral to the overall design. I'd just love to know what the deal is with it," he sighed, making Shane grin.

"Wouldn't that count as something you can't figure out?" he asked, causing Aliyah to laugh and Tori to grin.

Just then, the mainframe beeped and Dustin appeared on the screen. He was at the beach, decked out in his riding gear and looking completely and utterly confused about something.

"Guys, we may have a problem," the Yellow ranger said.

"Define: Problem," Tori replied.

"Hunter and Blake are gone!"

"Ha! Pay up Shane! I win!" Aliyah grinned, turning to the Red ranger who groaned in annoyance.

Tori frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Shane and I had a bet on how long the Thunders could last before disappearing again," Aliyah explained, "I said less than a week after the Borderco Island incident, he disagreed and said it would be at least a month... but he forgot to realize that those boys are danger magnets... henceforth, I win!"

The Red ranger pouted as he handed over $10.

"I will win it back," he said.

"Sure you will," Aliyah nodded. "In about a year or so!"

Shane narrowed his eyes, while Sensei ordered Dustin to return to Ninja Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"But I don't understand," Shane said, once Dustin had returned and explained what he had found on the beach when he arrived. "Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys, but leaving their bikes? No way!"

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent," Tori said, before pausing and looking down at the Guinea pig. "No offence, Sensei,"

Sensei shook his head. "None taken, Tori, I too suspect foul play,"

"And it probably has something to do with this," said Cam, he was sat, still in front of the computer, scanning the whole map for any heat signatures that would lead him to Hunter and Blake, what he had found, however, was nothing that he had expected.

Choobo was standing in the middle of nowhere; looking as though he was meditating. He was holding his staff across his hands, and muttering nonsense to himself.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that he is not there for the scenery," Aliyah said, taking her seat, once again, on the edge of Cam's chair.

"I dunno dude, that place is kinda cool, especially this time of year," Dustin told them, earning several curious looks from his friends. His smile faded as they stepped away from the computer, and prepared to morph.

"I'll call Rebecca," Cam said, bringing up a second connection and contact the Black Lightning ranger.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

They morphed into their suits.

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

And they were off.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Right on time," Choobo nodded as the Wind Rangers arrived and dismounted their bikes.

"Where are our friends?" Shane demanded to know, as soon as the other two had joined him in front of Choobo.

"Why don't you join them?" Choobo asked, "There's room for three more inside!"

"We'll pass, but thanks!" Shane responded.

"Boo-hoo," Choobo said, pretending to cry; "now you've hurt my feelings! But not surprised how about some new playmates instead?"

There was a crash and several Kelzacks appeared before the rangers.

"Ninja Swords!"

"Attack!"

"Bring it!"

Quickly dealing with the Kelzacks, the Wind rangers regrouped in front of Choobo as they were joined by a familiar face.

"Sorry i'm late," said Rebecca, "I ran into a spot of trouble in Briarwood."

"Nothing serious, I hope," Tori said.

Rebecca shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle," she smiled, before spotting Choobo. "What does this space freak want now?"

"He has Hunter and Blake," Dustin explained.

"Aliyah said," Rebecca nodded. "How about we deal with this freak and I can go finish what I started in Briarwood!"

"Does anyone know _how_ to deal with this freak?" Dustin asked.

Shane's morpher beeped, and Cam sounded over the line. "Guys, I've locked onto Choobo's genetic encoding and found the routing system for the dimension in his pack," he explained, "it's the key to releasing the Thunder Rangers"

"You guys get that?" Shane asked, making Dustin laugh.

"Yeah right!" he chuckled.

"To get Hunter and Blake out," Aliyah said over the line. "You need to slash the tubing that connects the control panel on his chest to his backpack!"

Dustin frowned.

"How did _you_ know that?" he asked.

"Because i'm sitting with Cam at Ninja Ops watching him figure it out, you donkey!" Aliyah answered.

"On it!" the four Rangers nodded, before taking off.

"Hey, where you going?" Choobo complained, before yelling out as he was attacked from all sides.

The box burst open and the Thunder Rangers shot out.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"We're back," Hunter said, looking around in confusion.

"That was just weird," Blake commented.

Hunter nodded in agreement; before turning to the others has they finally caught up.

"Hey!"

"You guys alright?"

"We're fine!" Hunter nodded once.

"You could sound a little more generous," said Rebecca, "we did just save your lives... again!

"Don't remind me," Shane complained, "I can't be dealing with saving you guys every other week, and it's bleeding me dry!"

Hunter and Blake frowned in confusion. What did Shane mean? However, before they could ask for a solid explanation, Choobo returned, angrier than ever, his backpack still intact.

"You rangers and your team have really cheesed me off!"

"You guys ready?" Shane asked, turning to the Thunders.

"Oh yeah!" Blake nodded.

Choobo growled in anger, before blasting them. The rangers disappeared, leaving behind only their suits. "Oh, I hate it when they do that!" he complained, looking around for the multi-colored annoyances, they returned from all sides, attacking simultaneously.

Once they had re-grouped the Wind and Thunder rangers combined their secondary weapons and took aim.

"Wait!" Choobo yelled.

"What now?" complained Shane.

"I want to have a puppet show," Choobo announced. "I'll be the puppeteer and you'll be my puppets!"

He threw out his hands as invisible strings attached themselves to the Wind Rangers and Choobo pulled them forward, spun them around and aimed the cannon at the Thunder Rangers and Rebecca.

"No!"

"I'm holding the strings here," said Choobo. "Now do what I do!"

He curled his trigger finger inwards, as Shane's did the same on his Hawk Blaster.

"No," the Red ranger fought, "I won't do it!"

"Choobo's going down!" Hunter said, preparing to fire the Thunder Blaster.

Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"Hunter, wait!" she told him, "if you hit the rangers, you'll strip them of their powers!"

"We don't have much of a choice!" Hunter argued.

Choobo laughed darkly.

"Hunter, do it!" Shane yelled. "I can't fight him for much longer!"

Blake and Rebecca turned to Hunter.

"Can you do it?" Blake asked.

Hunter hesitated, before tossing the blaster to the floor.

"No, I can't risk it!" he sighed.

"I knew you didn't have it in you," laughed Choobo. "Three powerless Power Rangers, coming up!" he shouted, powering up the Wind Rangers.

Rebecca took a hesitant step backwards, before the Wind Rangers started to break the binds that held them in place. Once they were fully on their feet, she dived for her Eagle Blaster and pushed off from the ground.

"Duck!" she yelled at her friends.

The Wind Rangers did as instructed and Rebecca fired a blast at Choobo, before planting a double kick to his chest and flipping over backwards. She landed back beside Tori, as Shane patted her shoulder.

"That was smooth!"

"You're welcome!"

"I'm still working here," Choobo interrupted, having gotten back to his feet.

"Let's try this again," said Shane, preparing the Storm Cannon.

"You got it!" Hunter nodded.

The two teams took aim, as Rebecca stood behind them, her eagle blaster in hand.

"Ready..."

"Aim..."

"FIRE!"

Three swirling balls of energy overlapped one another, before combining as they hit Choobo dead in the chest, causing him to explode. Unfortunately, he walked away unscratched and unharmed.

"Aw man!" Hunter complained.

"No way!" Rebecca cried. "There is no way he is that powerful!"

"How did he do that?" Tori asked.

"With this," Choobo answered, pulling out the Scroll of Empowerment. "Now you're really going to get it!"

He threw the scroll into the air and started to grow.

"Cam, its Zord time!"

"Cam's a little busy right now," Aliyah answered, "But the Zords are on their way - CAMERON STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL! YOU'LL DAMAGE THE STRUCTURE!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes as her Black Eagle swooped in overhead. "I am not related to her!" she commented, as she took to the cockpit, the others following her lead.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah winced as she watched Choobo beat the crap out of her friends.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!"

"What in the name of all things big and mechanical does that piece do?"

"Dude! Priorities!" Aliyah said, pointing at the screen. "They are taking a beating... isn't there something you can send them? A power up... a combination kit... a -"

"What did you just say?" Cam interrupted.

Aliyah blinked.

"The rangers are taking a beating," she repeated.

"No, after that," said Cam, shaking his head. "Something about a combination..."

Aliyah paused as she racked her brains.

"Oh, I suggested a combination kit," she answered. "You know something that will give them more power!"

"That's it!" Cam yelled, after furiously attacking the keys on his keyboard. "Aliyah you're a genius! You figured it out!"

Aliyah, meanwhile, was staring at Cam as if he had just grown a second head. "Great! Now, what did I do?"

"Watch," said Cam, turning back to the monitors. "Guys! That part I was telling you about, we've figured out what it does! Check this out!"

He hit the giant red button and sent two similar power discs to Hunter and Shane.

"Thanks, Cam," Shane nodded. "But how about filling us in on the big secret?"

"Yeah," Hunter nodded in agreement.

"The only way to beat Choobo is to combine your Megazords," explained Cam, "Call the Mini Zord. He was a part of the program all along."

Aliyah frowned. "The Mini Zord?"

Cam nodded, while on screen a small blue and gold Zord floated high above the two Megazords.

"I am Mini Zord!"

"Aw, cute!" Aliyah cooed.

"Storm Megazord... Thunder Megazord... combine!"

Once combined the Thunderstorm Megazord shot forward and attacked, the Rangers managed to render Choobo incompetent before ending the battle with the Lion Blaster, and watching as Choobo was blown to bits.

"Ouch!" Aliyah said.

"That is what you get for being evil," Cam commented.

"Yup!"

Cam smiled, he really enjoyed Aliyah's company, but he was still trying to figure her out. He wanted to understand completely as to why she refused to be a Power Ranger, yet still wanted to be a part of the Ranger world. He guessed that was why he liked her... she was an enigma... a puzzle... and he loved puzzles.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The day had ended. After Choobo's destruction, Hunter, Blake and Dustin had returned to Storm Charges, where the Thunder Rangers had turned down the ultimate position of riding for Factory Blue.

"Factory Blue, man, that's nuts!" Dustin exclaimed causing Blake and Hunter exchanged looks.

"Well, we had something more important to do," Blake said, making the others look at him curiously.

"We're in," Hunter told him.

Dustin, Shane and Tori grinned and several hugs were passed around, followed by loud cheers. The moment, however, was interrupted when Aliyah and Rebecca returned from Briarwood, both talking energetically about something that had happened.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked, looking from one happy face to the other. "What did we miss?"

"Hunter and Blake turned down Roger Hannah," Dustin answered.

"They're one of us now," Shane grinned.

"What?" Rebecca asked, snapping to attention. "You told him no?"

Hunter and Bake nodded.

"What do you mean you said no?" Aliyah exclaimed.

"We decided that being a Ranger is more important!"

"Besides, we didn't think you cared," Hunter replied.

"I don't," Aliyah answered, "i'm just depressed that I have to stare at your ugly mug every day!"

Hunter eyes narrowed; while Aliyah smirked tauntingly, and the other Ninja's were left to wonder if these two would _ever_ get along.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, June 27, 2012 at 12:13am**


	10. Boxing Bop a Roo

**Author's Note: **Would have had this chapter up last night before I updated my Harry Potter story, but I was engrossed in reading a Hunger Games Fanfiction. Anyway, at least the gaps between updates are getting smaller, huh?

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It is time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>Aliyah yawned and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Tell me again why we are up at this time of the morning," she said, turning to look at her sister. They were walking along the shore, bare-footed allowing the cool waves of the ocean to roll over their toes.

"We need to talk," Rebecca said, without looking at her younger sister. "I talked to Tori; she told me what you've been doing since you left the Lightning Academy."

Aliyah sighed and dropped her arms. "So you know about my suspension..."

"It's not really suspension if you don't go back, Ali!"

"But I hate it there!" Aliyah whined.

Rebecca sighed. "Aliyah, we agreed that -"

"If I was leaving the Lightning Academy then I had to find a suitable replacement," Aliyah nodded. "I know... but High School? I don't do High School!"

"You don't do High School or you don't do other people?"

"Both!"

Rebecca heaved a heavy sigh, stopped and turned to her sister. "Look, when Mom and Dad passed I promised that I would take care of you. I couldn't force you to stay at the Lightning Academy if you didn't want too, but you promised me that you stay out of trouble!"

"And I did," Aliyah protested. "It is not my fault that my anger controls me!"

"That is what your anger management classes are for," Rebecca exclaimed. "Do not tell me that you have been kicked out of them too?"

Aliyah shook her head. "No, I am still taking them," she said. "But I don't think they are doing me any good. In fact, they seem to be making me worse!"

"Do explain,"

"I can't," Aliyah answered. "I don't know what's happening... when i'm in class someone could make a crack, it may not even be directed at me, but I still lose my cool. And when I try and talk about it with my psychologist, I get so angry over the thought that I lose my cool again. It's a vicious cycle, Bec, I can't break it!"

Rebecca nodded. This was the reason that Aliyah had left the Lightning Academy, her anger was always in control, and she was never in control of her anger.

"This is the reason why I can't be a ranger," Aliyah added.

"What?" Rebecca asked, startled.

"I know that you only wanted to see if you can find the reason behind my denial in being a Power Ranger," Aliyah answered. "You're a good Ninja, Rebecca, but you suck being subtle!"

Rebecca grinned sheepishly.

Aliyah sighed and looked out towards the ocean. The sea was calm.

"I know you think it is my destiny to be a Power Ranger," she continued. "But I don't have the training that the rest of you do. I can't control Lightning. I can barely defend myself. I wouldn't know how to control a Megazord, and I wouldn't be able to combine our secondary weapons."

Rebecca was silent as her sister continued.

"You use Lightning as a weapon," Aliyah pressed on quickly. "A weapon is something you can control. Anger is my weapon... and I can't control it!"

She fell silent.

Rebecca chewed her lower lip.

"What if there was a way for you to control your anger?"

Aliyah glanced up. "What do you mean?"

"That is the only thing that is holding you back," said Rebecca. "If you can control your anger, you can control your Lightning."

Aliyah blinked. "What do you -?"

Rebecca grinned.

"Oh no," Aliyah groaned.

"Oh yes," Rebecca nodded, grabbing her sister's hand. "Time to train!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Two flashes streaked across the beach as Aliyah and Rebecca began to spar. The older of the two sisters was much more advanced in her training than her younger sister, and was at a much bigger advantage when it came to fighting.

"Keep your arms up," Rebecca coached as she kicked at Aliyah's head, causing the youngest to duck. "Use them to protect yourself!"

Aliyah barely had time to think, let alone register what her sister had said, before the Black ranger was at her again, and they continued fiercely.

Grabbing her sister's wrist, Rebecca twisted it and pinned Aliyah to the ground. It had been several weeks since she had broken her elbow, and although it was not fully healed, the cast had been removed.

"Ow, ow, ow," Aliyah whimpered, as she rolled onto her stomach and her sister leaned down over her. "Becca, let go!"

"Take control, Ali," Rebecca coached.

Trying to think through her pain, Aliyah grabbed her sister's ankle and flipped Rebecca onto her back. Both sisters recovered and faced each other, the teen in white clutching her wrist tightly in her free hand.

"That hurt!" she yelled.

"That's the point, Aliyah," Rebecca nodded. "In order to control your anger, you need to get angry first! C'mon... there is no rest for the wicked!"

Aliyah groaned.

"I don't remember training being this hard at the Lightning Academy," she muttered.

"That's because you left in your first year," Rebecca answered. "The further you go in your training, the harder it becomes! It's not too late to come back, you know?"

Aliyah shook her head.

"Kind of hard to return when there is nothing to return too," she pointed out.

Rebecca smiled wisely.

"If I could show you what we are fighting for," she said, "would you reconsider joining the Rangers?"

"They don't need me," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "They have you! You're a Ninja Master... you're one fight away from becoming a Pai Zhuq master! Why are the others going to want a Ninja drop out when they have all the power they need in one person?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Because you have the potential of being the greatest ranger of all," she explained. "Your powers -"

"There you go again!" Aliyah exploded. "My powers... my powers... what powers?"

"Now is not the time," Rebecca said shaking her head. "When you have learned to master your Lightning powers and activated your morpher, you will understand your powers and what you are destined for."

Aliyah sighed.

"What do you want to show me?" she asked.

"Your last home," Rebecca answered, holding out her hand. "I'm taking you back to the Lightning Academy."

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

At Storm Charges, a banner for Total Trek hung as the store bustled actively. "Looks great," Tori remarked. "If you had surfing I'd be all over this Total Trek."

"Oh yeah, that'd be fair, you blowing everyone out of the water," Dustin said, after he had finished hanging up the banner.

"And the problem with that is...?" Tori smiled.

"Guys, check this course out," Kelly called, pointing at a large map. "We start at the skate park; it's a run to the motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish. You entering, Dustin?"

"I'm never getting on a skateboard again," Dustin said, raising his hands in protest. "I've still got bruises from last year."

Tori and Kelly grinned, just as Hunter and Shane arrived.

"Hey, you got an entry form for my kick-flipped challenged friend here?" Shane asked.

"Individual?" Kelly asked. "Or are you two entering as a team?"

Hunter laughed a little. "Us? Together?"

"You got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates," Shane said.

"I was just asking," Kelly said, handing Hunter a form. "Well, you're the second one to sign up, Hunter."

"Yeah, who's first?"

Kelly grinned and glanced at Shane, as the red ranger brushed Hunter's shoulder and turned to leave the store. "You're toast, dirt boy."

Dustin and Tori laughed, but Hunter stopped Shane. "Wait, do you hear that? It sounds like... uh... your hopes and dreams crashing down around you."

He brushed past Shane, who followed him out.

"And here we see Alpha males in their natural habitat," Tori laughed. "Where is Aliyah when you need her?"

Dustin shrugged. "Last I checked she was heading up to Briarwood with Rebecca,"

"Really? Why?" Kelly asked.

"Dunno," Dustin answered. "Something about 'understanding the past, in order to take control of your future.'"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah swallowed as she followed her sister through the darkened forest, ahead of her she could vaguely make out the entrance to the Lightning Academy. Reaching the side of a mountain, Rebecca stepped through into the darkness, calling upon her powers of lighting to light the way to the entrance.

"It was never this dark," Aliyah commented.

"That is because the attack from Lothor caused a rock slide," Rebecca answered. "The entrance was buried under rubble... I had to use my powers to gain entry last week."

"How long were you here before you ran into Zurgane?"

Rebecca shrugged.

"A couple of hours," she answered.

"Did you find anything that could help us?"

"No," Rebecca sighed sadly. "I was in the middle of searching the main building when he attacked; he seemed rather disappointed that it was me... but he wanted a fight, so I just gave him what he wanted!"

Aliyah grinned.

For the next ten minutes, the two continued on in silence.

Soon they reached an opening in the side of the mountain; it was doubled in width and had hinges that were once attached to a set of dark, metallic gates. Rebecca passed through first, followed closely by her sister.

The first thing Aliyah noticed, as she stood on the side of the training fields, or at least, what used to be the training fields, was the rubble all over the place.

The training fields held several scorch marks, the flags that stood around the edge of the Lightning Academy hung limply on their poles, charred to pieces, some had even been burned, disintegrated and lay in piles on the floor, or were like dust in the wind.

Looking north of the training grounds, Aliyah felt her heart hammering inside her rib cage. There, standing on top of its marble plinth, or what was left of it, was the completely decimated remains of the academy. Its marble walls had been blown to pieces, scattered rocks and boulders thrown in all directions.

The marble steps had been cracked in half, showing the earth underneath.

"He did all this?" Aliyah asked. "Lothor?"

"Yes," Rebecca nodded. "He destroyed many lives that day... Sensei gave me the morphers and told me to run! I didn't want to leave him, but he told me that I was the key!"

"The key?"

"To unlocking the ultimate power," Rebecca nodded.

Aliyah frowned. "The Ultimate power? What is that?"

"Not what, who, you, Aliyah, you are the ultimate power," Rebecca answered.

Aliyah blinked.

"Your powers are all that we need in order to survive Lothor and return the captured Ninja's!" Rebecca explained. "In the wrong hands, you are a danger to humanity... but in the right hands, and with the correct training, you will lead the Rangers to victory."

"How do you know this?"

"Mum and Dad," Rebecca answered, "but there is also a prophecy..."

Aliyah perked up.

"A prophecy?" she repeated.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes. I used to study it quite often between classes, but it was destroyed during the battle!"

"Oh," Aliyah frowned; she would have loved to have seen the Prophecy for herself. "Is that what Mum and Dad -?"

"Died for?"

Aliyah nodded.

"Partly," Rebecca nodded. "Mum and Dad's deaths weren't done by accident, Ali, they were pre-planned!"

"By who?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"We don't know," she answered. "All we do know is that they died to protect you! Whoever killed them was looking for you!"

"You can't be sure of that!"

"I can," Rebecca argued. "You are the answer to a _lot_ of people's problems, Aliyah! And like you have seen, there are people out there who will do just about anything to get their hands on you!"

Aliyah sighed, this was all interesting and nerve-wracking, but it still didn't explain why she had been chosen as the White Lightning Ranger.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because -"

Rebecca's morpher beeped, interrupting her. The black ranger sighed and accepted the call, she knew that she could have ignored it, but there was obviously trouble back in Blue Bay Harbour and the others needed her assistance, they wouldn't have been calling if they didn't.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah, Dustin, Blake and Tori watched as both Shane and Hunter raced one another across the sea front.

"So, let me get this straight," Rebecca said, as she paced Ninja Ops. "There is a kickboxing kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor and they are out playing follow the leader?"

"Sensei, we need help here," Dustin said, scratching the back of his head. "Something Sensei like..."

"They must both learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower," Sensei replied.

"Dude's way deep, especially for a rodent," Aliyah smirked.

Dustin and Tori grinned in agreement while Blake and Rebecca rolled their eyes. The Guinea pig was a Sensei... of course he was going to be deep.

Suddenly, the computer beeped and the screen went black.

"Um... Cam?"

The boy at the mainframe turned at the sound of his name, and glanced at Aliyah who was pointing at the laptop. He sighed, got out of his chair and lifted it up.

"The battery is dead," Cam confirmed.

"Greaaaaaaaaaat," Aliyah said. "Now what do we do?"

"_Cam_," Shane's voice echoed over the monitors. "_Looks like that Kangaroo clown is back for round two! We need help!"_

Rebecca turned to her sister. "We go play!"

"Have fun," Aliyah nodded, making her way towards the computer along with Cam.

Tori sighed and glanced at Rebecca, she should have guessed that the Black Ranger had no luck in convincing Aliyah to join them. _**Stubborn as always**_ she thought sadly.

"Ready?" Rebecca asked taking the lead as she and the others fell into formation.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Bop-a-Roo grinned as he spotted the Rangers.

"I'm a maniacally mad marsupial!" he growled out.

"What did he say?" Tori asked.

"Got me," Rebecca shrugged, before her eyes widened as the dial upon the kangaroo's chest ignited and spun, landing on Lightning. "Look out!" she yelled, placing her hands on Tori and Dustin's shoulders. She pushed them both into Blake and Hunter, who stood either side of them, Hunter knocking into Shane during the descent of his fall.

Bop-a-Roo's attack hit the Black ranger, knocking her backwards into a dry-stone wall.

Tori gasped. "Rebecca!"

Rebecca coughed and pushed herself up onto the palms of her hands.

"I'm alright," she choked, clutching her hand to chest. "I'm alright!"

Bop-a-Roo laughed and punched his fists together excitedly, shouting jumped words to the skies.

Regrouping around the Black Ranger, Tori and Dustin helped her to stand.

"Why did you do that?" Shane asked

"Because Lightning is my element," Rebecca answered. "It shouldn't have hurt me as much as it did... I was just caught off guard!"

The red ranger hesitated.

"Go," Rebecca waved him off. "Fight Bop-a-Roo... I'll catch up!"

"If you're sure,"

Rebecca nodded and Shane ordered the others to follow him.

From the sidelines, Rebecca slid down the dry-stone wall so that she was sitting on the floor, her ribs hurt. Wrapping her arms around her chest, the Black ranger winced at the slightest movement, she may have told Shane that she was alright... but she was anything but.

However, with the rangers, Bop-a-Roo had just deflected their energy blast back at them and rendered them all to their knees.

"I've had enough of this!" Shane growled, pushing himself up. "Let's put them together!"

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

The two weapons fired and combined, heading straight for Bop-a-Roo, just as a shield appeared in front of him, bouncing the beams back.

"Guys!" Rebecca yelled, wincing as she lurched forward.

"What happened?" Shane asked, pushing himself to his feet.

"I don't know," Hunter answered. "It looks like some kind of shield!"

Rebecca frowned and glanced around, her gaze fell on Marah, Kapri and Zurgane standing a few feet away. "Greaaaaaaaaaat," she said, sarcastically. "The whole family is here!"

"Let's do this!" Kapri yelled, running at Hunter with her swords drawn.

Marah copied her actions and charged at Blake, while Bop-a-Roo punched Shane, leaving Dustin and Tori to deal with Zurgane.

Still injured from her surprise attack, Rebecca watched, carefully calculating the situation and ready to input a battle strategy if, and when, the guys needed one.

Much to the Black ranger's disappointment, Hunter and Blake weren't having much luck with Marah and Kapri; the two girls seemed to have had a bit of training since their last fight on Earth and had soon rendered the brothers to their knees.

_**Oh, am I glad Aliyah is not here to see this**_ Rebecca thought, not wanting to know what her sister would have to say.

As if on cue, Aliyah's voice sounded loudly over the morphers.

"_Is that the best you can do, Thunder Boy?_" she yelled, and the others knew it was aimed at Hunter; he was the only person that she seemed to have a pet name for. "_This is no time to be a gentleman, Bradley! Knock the stuffing out of her if you have too!_"

"_Aliyah!"_ Cam scolded.

"_Cameron?_" Aliyah replied, innocently.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, and lifted her morpher to her lips. "When you two have kindly finished flirting, we could use a little help!"

"_What do you need?"_

"A suggestion on how to take out Bop-a-Roo," Rebecca replied. "Tell me you've been watching Shane and not just looking for a way to bother Hunter."

There was a slight pause.

"Aliyah...?"

"_You're no fun!_" Aliyah answered, and Rebecca could imagine her pouting. "_Fine. I have noticed one thing... Bop-a-Roo seems most vulnerable when you blast his own energy back at him! If there was a way to combine both powers of Wind and Thunder, you may just have a chance!"_

Rebecca nodded in approval. "Cam... is there any chance you could combine the powers of Wind and Thunder?"

"_I could try_,"

Meanwhile, Shane was having just as much trouble with Bop-a-Roo that his friends were having with the others. After several well placed kicks and punches, Hunter hit the ground next to Shane.

Rebecca winced, not because she was in pain, but because of the beating her friends were taking.

"Any day, Cam," she said into her morpher.

"_Shane, Hunter, listen up,"_ Aliyah said over the morphers. "_I am only going to say this once, so if you miss it, it is your head on a platter!"_

Shane rolled his eyes.

"We're listening, Aliyah," he said into his morpher.

"_Good. Rebecca has spotted a weakness in Bop-a-Roo -"_

"I don't think he has any weaknesses," Hunter interrupted.

_"Do not interrupt me, Thunder Boy!"_ Aliyah growled in response.

Shane glanced across at Hunter, but because of the visors, Hunter missed the 'Are-you-insane' look that passed across the Red ranger's face.

"_Do you want help or not?"_

"Fine," Hunter nodded. "What do we do?"

"_You need to combine your powers,"_ Cam answered this time. "_Hunter, I am going to draw the power from you and channel it directly into Shane's Ninja sword. Understand?"_

_"They should,"_ Aliyah piped up. "_It is not that hard to work out... but then again, Hunter takes 'dumb blonde' to a whole new level."_

Tori frowned as she ducked under Zurgane's swords.

"Hey!" she pouted.

_"No offence, Tor,"_ Aliyah added quickly. "_You're smarter than Hunter, Blake, Dustin and Shane put together!"_

"Hey!" the guys exclaimed.

Tori, however, grinned.

"Sadly, I must agree, Ali," she nodded.

"Hey!" the guys exclaimed again.

Rebecca rolled her eyes; however, she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

_"Shane, are you ready?"_ Cam asked.

"Fire away!"

There was a spark of crimson energy from Hunter's morpher, which was directed at Shane's Ninja sword; there was a split second pause before the symbol changed.

"Got it!" Shane grinned. "Hope this works!"

Bop-a-Roo bounced from foot to foot as Shane got steadily to his feet.

"I've got the red ranger on the ropes!" he chanted.

"You're the one who is going down for the count," Shane retorted.

Bop-a-Roo fired at Shane, who deflected it with his sword, causing the monster to pause in his bouncing.

"Ninja Sword," Shane yelled. "Thunder Power!"

He ran at Bop-a-Roo and slashed downwards. Sparks flew in every direction and Bop-a-Roo was blasted backwards away from the fallen Rangers.

"Let's put them together!" Shane commanded, for the second time.

The others re-grouped around the two red rangers, as Kapri, Marah and Zurgane re-joined Bop-a-Roo.

"Hold on," Kapri shouted. "You though her's was good, try mine!"

Another shield appeared in front of them.

"That looks pretty strong," Tori pointed out.

"_Hey, idiots,"_ Aliyah called through the morphers. "_You already know that combining Wind and Thunder together deflects Bop-a-Roo... why not try combining all your weapons? That is if Hunter can bear the thought of parting with is beloved blaster!"_

Hunter growled. He was going to throttle her before the year was through.

"She's got a point," Dustin nodded. "The combining our weapons part, Hunter, not your Blaster issues."

"It could work," Shane nodded. "What do you say, Hunter?"

"Alright," the Crimson ranger. "Let's give it a shot!"

They combined the Thunder Blaster to the end of the Storm Cannon and aimed it at the newly formed shield. Kapri, Marah and Zurgane backed away instantly.

"Look at that thing!" Kapri gasped, in surprise. "Let's get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Zurgane growled, and in three separate sparks, they disappeared.

"Full Power!" Shane shouted.

The weapon started to charge and fired at the shield. It exploded upon impact and Bop-a-Roo was lost within the fiery flames of the attack.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"And the winner of this year's Total Trek is... the team of Shane and Hunter!" Kelly smiled as she presented both leaders with a trophy, one that they held between them, flashed their medals and grinned as the photographer snapped a picture for the newspaper.

"Not bad," Tori smiled, positioning herself between the two boys and under the trophy, once the photographer had departed.

"We try to learnify with great knowledgeness," Shane smiled.

Rebecca frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"We're starting to hang together better," Hunter translated.

The Black ranger nodded. "Yeah... right..."

"Hey, where's Aliyah?" Dustin asked. "Wasn't she supposed to be here?"

"Yeah," Blake nodded.

Rebecca sighed.

"She's gone home," she explained. "She wanted me to wish you guy's good luck on her behalf, but she's got a lot to think about at the moment."

"I take it she's not any closer to making a decision?" Tori asked.

"No," Rebecca answered. "But given our little History lesson today... I don't think we'll have to wait for much longer."

The Wind and Thunder Ninja's frowned.

"What do you -?" Dustin started.

But Rebecca held up her hand and cut him off.

"I gotta go," she said. "Catch ya later!"

And she was gone out the door in the blink of an eye.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah sighed as she closed the front door to her home with a snap. Her grandparents, Catherine and Daniel, were sitting in the family room quietly watching the news.

Catherine looked up as the front door opened and closed. "What happened to you?" she asked, spotting her granddaughter.

"I - I just..." Aliyah stuttered. "I just got a lot on my mind."

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "I just - I'm just going to take a bath, you know, think things over in the hot water."

Catherine nodded. "Alright."

Aliyah smiled and hurried upstairs, she didn't know why she was hiding her conversation with Rebecca from her grandparents; maybe they knew something, maybe they could help her... but she couldn't shake the nagging voice in the back of her mind that this was something that she needed to work out... alone.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Later that evening, Catherine, who was in the middle of cleaning up the downstairs area before bed, paused at the sudden knocking at the front door. Confused on who would be calling at that time of the night, the ex-Lightning Ninja cautiously approached the front door, grasped the door hand and pulled it open.

She was surprised to find her eldest granddaughter, Rebecca, standing on the opposite side.

"I must be dreaming," she whispered, clutching her chest. "Rebecca...?"

"Hi mama," Rebecca smiled. "You're not dreaming... i'm home!"

Catherine smiled and opened her arms to embrace her grandchild.

"Oh, my beautiful baby," she said.

Rebecca smiled and nodded into the embrace, how she had missed them during her time in Ocean Bluff.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner!"

"It was too dangerous," Catherine nodded. "Your grandfather and I understand!"

Rebecca smiled.

"Is Aliyah here?"

"She is in her room," Catherine nodded. "Rebecca, sweetheart, what is the matter?"

Rebecca sighed.

"I told her mama," she explained.

"Oh, Rebecca..." Catherine sighed heavily. "Your parents -"

"My parents are dead," Rebecca interrupted. "They wanted Aliyah to grow up and have a normal life. They were wrong... keeping this secret has done nothing but left Aliyah unprotected and uneducated. It is crucial that she accepts her destiny and soon!"

"What does Aliyah say about this?" Catherine asked.

"She doesn't want the morpher," Rebecca answered.

"Then you cannot force her!"

Rebecca sighed.

"She is one of us, Mama," she said. "I know that I cannot force her to do what is expected of her... but at the very least, let her know that she is not alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, 29 June 2012 at 12: 21am**


	11. Samurai's Journey Part I

**Author's Note:** I decided to leave out Pork Chopped and go straight into Samurai's Journey. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning: **Rated T for safety.

**Shout Outs: **Just wanted to say thanks to the following: **Shades-Soul, DJScales, Taeniaea, Trinaa95, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Nikki500, Dark Stormchaser, Razmend **and **Kenn-Faith-Dawn** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"(It starts with one)<strong>_

_**One thing I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**_

_**To explain in due time**_

_**All I know**_

_**Time is a valuable thing**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings.**_

_**Watch it count own to the end of the day**_

_**The clock ticks life away**_

_**It's so unreal**_

_**Didn't look out below**_

_**Watch the time go right out the window**_

_**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**_

_**Wasted it all just to**_

_**Watch you go..."**_

Rebecca frowned at the loud music that was blaring from her sisters' headphones; they were stood inside Ninja Ops waiting patiently for Dustin and Shane to arrive for their lesson with Sensei that morning. Several seconds before Cam was about to call them, via the mainframe, the two boys arrived, muttering apologies to the Guinea Pig.

"If only we can get her attention," Hunter said, nodding in Aliyah's direction.

The White Lightning Ninja was wearing the traditional Lightning academy Ninja Uniform, something that Rebecca had managed to save from the Lightning academy before it was completely obliterated by Lothor, she had told Aliyah that if she was going to retain in the art of the Lightning Ninja then she was going to require the correct gear.

Rebecca nudged her younger sister with her elbow, causing the younger teen to snap to attention and the music to die away as Aliyah removed her headphones.

"What?" Aliyah asked, irritated by the intrusion of her favourite song.

"Lesson is about to start," Rebecca answered, seemingly ignoring the attitude in her sisters' voice; if her grandmother's word was anything to go by then she understood why Aliyah was acting this way. It happened once a month; Aliyah would get easily irritated for no apparent reason, unfortunately, not everyone within the room was aware of this.

Aliyah blinked and looked towards the end of the table, where Sensei was waiting patiently.

"Oh," she nodded, switching off her Ipod and getting carefully to her feet. She rounded the small wooden table and took her place between Tori and Rebecca, as she and the others gazed down at the furry Sensei as he poised in front of a brick.

"No way, dude," said Hunter, shaking his head and looking around at Shane and Dustin. "There's no way he does it!"

"I dunno, dude, he is pretty strong for a little guy," Dustin shrugged.

Shane hissed at the two.

"Quiet, have a little respect for the master," he told them.

"Watch closely Rangers," Sensei told them, leaping into the air and smashing he brick with his tiny paw.

The Rangers laughed in amusement and astonishment.

"You were saying?" Tori asked, smirking at Hunter.

"I stand corrected," Hunter said, looking around at the others. "But how?"

Tori opened her mouth to answer, but Rebecca touched her shoulder and turned to Aliyah. "Ali, do you know the answer?"

"Uh..." Aliyah hesitated, glancing around at the others and cursing her sister for putting her on the spot. "Uh... I'm not sure if i'm right, but something inside is telling me that the power comes not from the body, but from the mind." she answered.

Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"Well done, sis," she said, hugging her sister with one arm.

"Thanks," Aliyah muttered, looking down the line at Hunter, who had volunteered to try next. "This should be interesting!"

"You sure you want to go there, bro?" Blake asked.

"Hey, if he can do it, I, eh... can give it a shot," Hunter said, hesitating slightly. Shane smirked and placed a new brick in front of the Crimson ranger, patted it and the stepped aside as Hunter took his place behind it.

The others watched as Hunter slammed the side of his hand down and gasped in pain.

"Looks like Rodent - 1, Thunder Ranger - zip!" Aliyah said wrapping her arm around Shane's waist as he wound his around her shoulder, both laughing openly at Hunter's failed attempt.

"You think you can do better?" Hunter challenged.

Aliyah's eyes narrowed and darkened. "Mov -"

"No!" Rebecca intervened. "No, Aliyah is working at basic level... we normally don't do this kind of training at the Lightning Academy, besides in her angered state, Aliyah will easily shatter the stone."

Aliyah grinned smugly at Hunter. "Don't tell him that, Bec, you might injure his huge ego!"

"I hate you!" Hunter retorted.

"The feeling is mutual, Thunder Boy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You'd prefer, 'Sparky'?" Aliyah grinned; satisfied that she could get under his skin so easily.

Hunter growled in annoyance, stood and walked away, leaving Shane, Dustin, Blake, Tori and Rebecca to attempt to break the brick but each and every one of them ended up failing, just as bad as he did, but they didn't inflict snarky comments from the Ninja in White.

Sensei sighed and shook his head at his team.

"You have come far in your training, Rangers," Sensei told them, "but you still have a long way to go."

"Yeah, but you're like a full on Ninja Master," Dustin said, before whipping around as Cam yelled and slam his hand onto the brick. A crack appeared, one that travelled straight through the brick and broke it in half.

Aliyah grinned, proudly.

"Alright, how did you do that?" Shane asked. "You used some kind of laser beam, thing, didn't you?"

Cam's face hardened and Aliyah clenched her hands tightly into fists, she had spent the last few weeks with Cam, getting to know him in ways that the other rangers never would, and in that short amount of times she had realized how much the Wind and Thunder's actually disrespected Cam for all that he did for them.

"Or you switched the bricks," said Dustin, "I saw that on a stunt show once."

Cam threw the large chunk of stone at the Yellow ranger, who was almost pulled over as he tried to catch it. "O...kay, maybe not..."

"It's gotta be a trick," said Hunter, shaking his head in disbelief.

Cam sighed in annoyance, turned around and stormed out of Ninja Ops.

"What did I say?" Hunter frowned.

"Why does it have to be a trick?" Aliyah snapped. "You just don't get it, do you? Just because Cam isn't a Ranger, doesn't make him completely useless! You act like he is inferior to you because you have a morpher! You have special powers! Well let me fill you in on a little secret, Thunder boy, if it wasn't for Cam and what he does none of you would have half the stuff you do in battles!"

And she too stormed out of Ninja Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Breaking the surface of the destroyed Wind Academy, Aliyah found Cam skipping rocks down at the lake.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cam sighed. "I'm just tired of the lack of respect."

"Who says you don't get any respect?" Tori asked she and Rebecca had followed Aliyah out of Ninja Ops, intending to find out how Cam was after the confrontation with the others.

"Cam, don't listen to the likes of Hunter and Shane," said Rebecca, "Aliyah is right about everything she said, if it wasn't for you and what you do, we wouldn't have half the toys we get to use in the fight against Lothor."

"It's not enough," Cam sighed. "I wanna be part of it!"

"You want to be a Ranger," Tori nodded. "Why don't you talk to Sensei?"

"I have," Cam answered, "but he has forbidden me!"

"Forbidden you?" Rebecca repeated. "Why?"

"Because of a promise he made a long time ago," Aliyah answered, she knew of the reasons that Sensei wouldn't allow his only son to become a Ranger, and it was in Cam's best interest that she not indulge her friends with that insight. It was also the reason she felt guilty around Cam - here was a kid so desperate to join the fight against evil, and here was she trying her hardest to run away from it.

Tori paused and then turned to the boy in green. "Cam, your father just wants what's best for you," she said. "You have to tell him how you feel! Make sure that he understands how important this is to you! He is the most reasonable... well, Guinea Pig, I have ever met!"

"How many wise-talking Guinea Pigs have you met?" Rebecca teased.

Aliyah grinned, as she skipped another of her rocks. She and Cam had been having a contest for the last ten minutes, just enough to take his mind off of the insensitivity of the guys back in Ninja Ops.

"Go talk to him," Tori said, glaring at the Black ranger.

Cam smiled and looked between the three girls. "Alright," he caved, skipping the last of his rocks and overtaking the spot where Aliyah's had sunk two minutes ago. "But if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month!"

"Deal!" Rebecca nodded, as Aliyah pouted at Cam's win.

The four turned away from the water's edge just as it exploded into the air around them. "What the hell -?" Aliyah yelled, spinning around and coming face-to-face with Marah, Kapri, an ugly looking monster creep and a cluster of Kelzacks.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" the White ninja asked. "This is a _private_ conversation... and you were not invited!"

"We'd thought we'd interrupt this greeting card moment," replied Kapri, "it was getting to cutesy for my tastes!"

Aliyah hissed.

"Attack!" Kapri ordered,

The freaky monster fired an energy beam at the four Ninja's causing Cam and Aliyah to jump one way, and Tori and Rebecca to dive the other.

"Back off, geek," Kapri laughed.

"Just proves he's smarter than you," Aliyah quipped. "Better to be a geek than a super-spaced Ninja freak!"

Kapri narrowed her eyes. "Did I ask for your opinion?" she spat.

"No, but I thought I'd give my input," Aliyah retorted, angering Kapri further.

Meanwhile, the others had arrived from Ninja Ops, just in time to witness the verbal fight between the two females.

"I have heard of cities coming alive but this is ridiculous!" Dustin said, observing the monster.

"Haha," the monster growled. "Everyone's a comedian! Are you going to morph, or do I have to beg?"

"You got it!" Shane nodded.

Aliyah, however, frowned as she looked between her friends and the monster, something was quite right about the situation, but before she could figure out what her friends had morphed and the battle had begun. Pushing her thoughts aside, Aliyah darted through the thicket of Kelzacks and knocked Kapri to the ground.

"You fight well with your mouth," Aliyah hissed. "But how well are you with your fists?"

And she aimed a punch at Kapri.

Marah, who attempted to aid her sister, was quickly dealt with when Aliyah pushed off of Kapri and roundhouse-kicked her in the stomach.

Meanwhile, the other rangers were in trouble. Cam had managed to hold his own against the Kelzacks before being overpowered, and the others were in the midst of being drained of their energy by the monster.

Collapsing to the ground, the rangers looked up just as Marah, Kapri, the monster and the Kelzacks disappeared, leaving Aliyah and Cam to rush forward to help.

"Dude, what happened?" Aliyah asked, helping her sister and Tori to their feet.

"I don't know," Cam answered. "We better get them back to Ops."

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Man that guy worked us" Shane grunted as Cam scanned him to find the problem.

"Cam, what happened out there?" Aliyah asked.

The other rangers were slumped over, Tori leaning on Blake, while Dustin lay on the ground, Hunter was hunched over on the table, his head between his knees and Rebecca was leaning against the wooden table, tiredly.

"Metropolis drained their ranger energy force" Cam explained, putting away the scanner. "If they go out and fight again, there's a good chance they won't come back."

Aliyah paused and turned in the direction of her friend, before rounding on the Rangers.

"Dude, that's harsh," Dustin whined as he managed to move his head and look up at the genius as Sensei surveyed the scans on the computer.

"This is grave news," Sensei sighed, turning to look at them all. "We must find a way to retrieve your powers."

Tori looked up as the computer screen changed to show the monster with the ball containing their powers.

"Look, there he is," she managed to say weakly.

"Alright, it's go time," said Shane, weakly attempting to stand.

"You can barely stand, Shane," said Cam, pushing the red ranger back down into the chair.

"Look, i'm not going to just sit here while that freak is loose," Shane growled, as the others started to get to their feet. "We have to do something!"

Rebecca hesitated. "There is one other option," she said, looking up at her sister, the others followed her gaze, realizing all too soon was she was getting at. Aliyah was the only other person with the ability to morph and her ranger powers and energy still intact.

Finally catching on, Aliyah shook her head. "Oh no," she said. "No! Rebecca... no! Forget it!"

"You have to, Ali," Rebecca said, "You're the only one left! You heard Cam, if we go out there again there is a chance we won't come back!"

"A chance!" Aliyah pointed out. "He is not 100% certain! It's 50/50... You're Power Rangers, so take the risk!"

"You take the risk," Tori said. "Come on, Aliyah, you can do this! I know you can!"

"Yeah, think of how many innocent people are going to get hurt if our powers are blown out of existence," Shane pointed out.

Aliyah looked around at them. "I'm not ready!" she protested. "I can't fight!"

"You fought Kapri," Blake pointed out. "And you fought me and Hunter the first time you met us! You put up a pretty good fight back then!"

"That wasn't fighting," Aliyah said. "That was anger!"

"It was still fighting," Blake shrugged. "Maybe you fight differently to us. Sensei Omino always used to tell Hunter and me that every Ninja has a different fighting style. We all fight for different reasons and we are all powered by different motivations! Maybe your motivation is anger!"

Rebecca nodded. "He has got a point, Ali," she agreed. "Use your anger. Channel it into your powers..."

"What if I fail?"

"You won't fail," Rebecca promised. "You're going to do fine! Once you morph everything you need to know will be downloaded to your genetic make-up! You'll know what to do!"

"Just let your powers be your guide," Sensei said, wrinkling his nose.

Aliyah hesitated and glanced around at her friends, her heart pounding inside her chest. They were counting on her. "I -" she started. "I won't let you down!"

Rebecca smiled and reached into her pocket for Aliyah's morpher, she handed it over and caught her sister's wrist just as Aliyah was pulling away. "You could never let me down!" she whispered. "I'm proud of you in whatever you choose to do. Be safe, Aliyah, and may the Power protect you!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Back at Ninja Ops the rangers, Cam and Sensei watched as Aliyah streaked into the warehouse and stole the ball from Metropolis, she was still in her Ninja form and the look in her eye was a dangerous one.

"_Hey, that's mine!"_ the monster yelled. "_I stole from you rangers fair and square!"_

_"Didn't anyone ever tell you that stealing is a crime?"_ Aliyah retorted, holding the sphere under her arm. "_I'm just here to sentence you... to a world of hurt for your crime!"_

She snapped her wrist up, her morpher perched easily on top of it. Aliyah hesitated slightly, before saying, in a loud and clear voice: "_Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"_

The sky darkened and a crash echoed over the speakers, lightning flashed and streaked towards the ground, hitting Aliyah who braced herself for impact. When the light faded, Aliyah was dressed in an all-white body suit, with a pair of ears on top, and a black lightning strike down her chest.

"_Power of Lightning!"_

"Yes!" Rebecca cheered, hugging Tori as they witnessed Aliyah's morph. "Yes! She's one of us now!"

Tori nodded promptly but instantly regretted it.

"Now for her to come back safely," Cam said, turning his gaze back onto Aliyah.

The battle between Aliyah and Metropolis went on for more than a few minutes, before the monster cast a blanket of darkness over the entire warehouse, causing Aliyah to disappear from the screens and the tracker within her morpher to switch off.

Rebecca frowned as Cam tapped furiously at the keypads. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Cam said, shaking his head. "It's like he's taken her to another dimension or something! I can't contact her... she's not her own!"

Rebecca groaned, her sisters first time as a Power Ranger and already she was left to fend for herself. "Come on, Ali, use your inner strength... you can do it!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah frowned as she glanced around, all she could see was darkness.

"Hello?" she called. "Rebecca? Tori? Cam!"

There was no answer... just forever, eternal darkness.

"Where am I?" she questioned herself.

"You are in my world now," Metropolis answered, appearing in front of the newly formed White ranger. "If you ever want to go home, I suggest you give that back to me!"

He pointed at the sphere.

Aliyah narrowed her eyes through her visor. "Let me get this straight... i'm supposed to hand this over? With all my friend's powers inside it? That is never going to happen!"

"Fine." Metropolis growled. "Then you can stay here..."

"I have no intention of staying here!" Aliyah spat. "I'm taking my ball and going home!"

She reached for her primary weapon on her waist.

"Lightning Sabre! Full power!"

The sabre sparked as it reached its highest capacity, she slashed at Metropolis's stomach but he disappeared as her sabre sliced straight through him. "Uh -?" Aliyah frowned, looking at her weapon. "What just happened?"

Metropolis laughed but didn't re-appear. Aliyah spun around in a full circle, it sounded like he was inside her own head.

"Where are you!" she shouted. "You coward... come out and fight!"

"Who you calling a coward?"

"The clown who hides behind the darkness rather than face me himself," Aliyah challenged. "Prove me wrong, Metropolis!"

There was a split second pause, before the monster reappeared, slashing at Aliyah with his claws and knocking her clean off her feet.

The White ranger screamed as she hit the ground and rolled for a bit.

"I guess you were wrong," he hissed.

"Guess I was," Aliyah nodded, getting to her feet. "But now I am ready to go home!"

Metropolis laughed and clawed at the White ranger furiously. Aliyah, burdened with a giant sphere containing her team-mates Ranger powers, tried her best to deflect the claws, but failed miserably as she was thrown forcefully through the air and collided with the concrete wall of the warehouse in which she had been disappeared from quarter of an hour ago.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"She's back!" Tori exclaimed as she watched Aliyah take another beating from Metropolis. "But she is taking a beating!"

Rebecca, who had regained very little of her energy back, turned quickly to Sensei. "Isn't there something we can do?" she asked. "I convinced her that she was our last hope. If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself!"

"In the past there was a power that could help us," said Sensei, "but there is no point in longing for something that has long since been destroyed."

"This is no time for riddles, dad," Cam said in annoyance, Aliyah was in trouble and he needed to help her.

_"Give it to me!"_ Metropolis yelled over the mainframe as he towered over a weakened Aliyah Logan.

Aliyah clutched the sphere closer to her body. "_No! This sphere contains the powers and energies of those who are willing to sacrifice everything to bring home their respective academies. I owe it to the Lightning Academy to make the same promise!"_

Tori watched fearfully as Aliyah pushed herself up onto her feet, she swayed slightly but managed to maintain her footing. Her arm curled around the sphere as her hand tightened around her sabre.

"_In the name of the Lightning Academy, I, Aliyah Logan, declare war against Lothor!"_

Tori and Shane exchanged looks. This was not good.

"Sensei, if you know of _anything_ that can help, now would be the best time to tell us!" said Rebecca, desperately, her sister was about to become history. All because she was foolish enough to convince her to go into battle alone.

"It is useless to discuss," Sensei said. "We cannot safely predict how the portal will respond too -"

He cut off as he realized he had said too much.

"The Scroll of Time!" Rebecca and Cam exclaimed, making a dash towards the library. Cam, having more energy than the Black ranger, leapt up onto the stand and reached for the scroll, only to pull back as his father landed in front of him.

"No! You must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time," he warned.

"Dad, if we don't do something, there won't be any time left!" Cam protested. "Aliyah is about to be destroyed because she is too stubborn and pig-headed to stand down! I have to do this! I have to go back in time and get the one power source that can help us!"

Sensei shook his fury head.

"To confront one's past is an awesome responsibility," he explained. "You risk changing everything you know about the present.2

Aliyah's cries rebounded around Ninja Ops as she continued to fight against Metropolis, however, he was proving to be tougher than he looked.

_"You're through!"_ the monster growled. "_Why don't you just give up?"_

"_You will not beat me!"_ Aliyah yelled, flying to her feet and rushing back at the monster. She attacked and defended, but being out of training for so long was showing just as basic her fighting skills were, as time and time again, no matter how well she fought, Aliyah was defeated.

_"Pathetic!"_ Metropolis laughed.

Cam, who had turned at the sound of Aliyah's cries, turned back to his father. "I have to take that chance," he said.

Sensei sighed and stepped aside, allowing Cam to take one of the scrolls.

"Thanks dad," Cam smiled, jumping down and turning to face the other rangers.

Tori and Dustin's gazes were flickering back and forth between Aliyah and Cam, as if watching a rather intense tennis match, Hunter, Blake and Shane were firmly staring at Cam, each of them cringing as Aliyah's screams hit them and her declare of war fueled their need to return to battle; while Rebecca was torn between yelling at her sister to focus and warning Cam to be careful.

Unrolling the scroll, Cam and those who were focused on him, watched as it became bigger and bigger, pulsating brightly in front of him.

Tori frowned as she watched Aliyah raise her arms up in front of her face as Metropolis reached down to grab her and the two of them froze.

"What happened?" Dustin asked, also confused on why the mainframe had frozen. "Cam, I think your computer is broken!" he added, tapping the screen.

"Don't do that!" Cam scolded. "It's not broken!"

"He is correct," Sensei nodded. "Are you sure this the only way, Cam? Time here will be frozen until the writing on the scroll fades away."

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this, can you?" Cam asked, turning to his father.

"No, I cannot," Sensei replied.

"And I can't think of any power source but one that can save us," Cam nodded. "I am going back to the past to get it!"

Rebecca stepped forward. "Cam, you must hurry," she warned him, "or you will be trapped in the past forever!"

"I know," Cam nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that!"

Sensei smiled faintly. "You have your mother's courageous heart and your father's stubborn head. Be careful, my son."

"I will, Dad," Cam nodded.

He turned back to the scroll; it pulsated brightly awaiting him to step through into a world that was his own... but many years before his time. The other rangers stood and surveyed him.

"Wish me luck!" he said.

"You don't need luck," Rebecca smiled, unfolding her arms and facing him. "You need to be careful and you need to be swift! Our survival rests with you!"

Cam nodded, he knew that she spoke the truth, and with that he passed through the portal, the light and scroll vanishing in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 5 July 2012 at 03:49am**


	12. Samurai's Journey Part II

**Author's Note: **Here is Part 2 of Samurai's Journey. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning: **Rated T for safety

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you to the following: **Mr-Saviour09, Storylover213, Jessfairy88** and** SchoolBoredom** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>Rebecca sighed and turned back to the mainframe. Aliyah was still frozen, lying just under Metropolis, her arm covering her face in hopes of protecting it from the razor sharp claws that were inches away from her face.<p>

"Now what do we do?" the Black ranger asked.

"We can transport her back to Ninja Ops, where the force field will protect her," Sensei answered, landing on the Black ranger's shoulder. "I will walk you through it."

Rebecca nodded and made her way to the computer, from his perch on her shoulder, Sensei walked her through the necessary downloads and the Rangers watched as Aliyah disappeared from the screens.

"No!" Aliyah screamed, startling her friends.

Spinning around Rebecca darted out of the computer chair and fell to her knees beside her sister. "Ali, you're alright!" she yelled, grabbing her sisters shoulders and holding her down. "You're alright!"

"Bec -?" Aliyah whispered as her mind registered her older sisters face and voice. Her shoulders slouched and she lay back on the stone floor, her head, which was still covered by her helmet, rested on the pillows that lined the table.

Reaching for her sisters morpher, Rebecca pressed the middle button and murmured, "Ninja Form!" there was a flash and the white ranger suit disappeared, leaving a ragged and heavily beaten Aliyah Logan in its wake.

"What happened?" Aliyah asked.

"Save you energy," Rebecca reassured her. "We have activated Cam's teleportation system to get you here..."

"Where is Cam?" Aliyah asked, notcing that the resident genius was missing.

"He has embarked on a journey that may determine the fate of the world as we know it," Sensei explained.

Aliyah frowned in confusion. "I'm not going to ask," she murmured, rolling over onto her stomach and pushing herself up onto her knees. "You wanted the sphere... you got it!" and she placed the large black metal ball onto the table.

"Nice one, Ali," Shane nodded in approval.

"And for a Ninja drop-out," Hunter spoke, "you fought well."

Aliyah frowned up at him. "Was that a compliment?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess it was,"

"Well, in that case," Aliyah nodded. "Thanks... I think."

Rebecca turned to grin at Tori, maybe there was hope for these two yet.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah blinked rapidly as she started to come too, through her blearly-eyed state she noticed that her hands were starting to fade, the rest of her body following.

"Rebecca!" she yelped, looking up at her sister. "What's happening?"

The Black ranger stood, staring wide-eyed at her sister. "I don't know! Sensei!"

"Time is resuming its true course," the guinea pig answered. "Aliyah will be returned to where she was the moment time stopped."

Aliyah groaned. "You mean I have to go face Metropolis?" she whimpered.

"Better suit you up," Rebecca said.

Aliyah sighed and looked down at her disappearing arms. "Fine. Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!" she muttered, pressing the three buttons on her morpher, her suit covered her Ninja uniform and her helmet snapped into place, just as she disappeared completely from the eyes of her team-mates.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"No!" Aliyah yelled, rolling backwards away from Metropolis as his clawed hands struck the ground where she had once rested.

Metropolis growled at her and thundered forward, intent on drestroying her. However, before he could get in another hit, he was knock off course by a blur of green.

"Samurai Sabre!"

"Huh?" Aliyah frowned looking up as a Green ranger landed in front of her, blocking Metropolis's path. "Whoa! Rebecca, are you seeing this?"

_"Yeah, Ali, we see him!"_ Rebecca answered. "_Don't worry! He's here to help!"_

"You know him?"

"_As do you!"_ Rebecca answered.

Aliyah frowned and lowered her morpher as she watched the Green ranger destroy the monster that had been bent on eliminating her. Pushing herself to her feet, the white ranger stood in front of the Green ranger and powered down.

"Normally I would say I am halluncinating," she muttered. "But I haven't taken anything, so I'm guessing your real... unless I hit my head harder than I thought I did."

"You're not halluncinating, Aliyah," the Green ranger said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" the Green ranger asked, before powering down.

Aliyah laughed as the Green flash disappeared and Cam stood before her.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Come on, we have to get you back to Ninja Ops," Cam said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the warehouse.

"Why? What's the rush?" Aliyah asked, stumbling over debris as she followed behind him. Outside, both Cam and Aliyah found their route blocked by an array of soldiers, and floating overhead, Lothor.

Clutching Cam's hand, Aliyah turned around to see that a cluster of Kelzack's, led by Zurgane, had made their way behind her and was blocking off the entrance of the Warehouse. "Frack!" she muttered, turning back to Lothor.

"What's the matter, nephew?" Lothor asked, looking at Cam. "You don't like reunions?"

"Nephew?" Aliyah repeated in confuson. "Did he just say nephew?"

"You can't choose your family, Lothor," Cam yelled angrily. "And I certainly didn't choose you!"

"Pity, there's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire," Lothor stated.

"You must be joking," Cam scoffed.

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Samurai Ranger," Lothor warned, preparing to fire at the two rangers.

However, before he had the chance, both Cam and Aliyah disappeared.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah screamed as she hit the floor inside Ninja Ops, Cam landing beside her, their hands still entwined. "Mind giving some warning next time you're going to do something like that?" she grumbled. "You know, so we can work on our landing!"

"Your appreciation is noted," Sensei told them, almost sarcastically.

Aliyah nodded and allowed Rebecca to pull her back to her feet. "Thanks," she said, before turning to Cam and pulling him to her feet. "_Now_ are you going to tell me where you got the morpher?"

"After the others recieve their powers back," said Cam.

"Good idea, Cam," Sensei nodded. "The sphere holds the power of six rangers. Only a greater power can open it."

"Well, how about eight rangers?" Dustin suggested, looking around.

"I think Dustin's right," Cam agreed.

"First time for everything," Aliyah teased.

Dustin stuck his tounge out at her.

The eight of them put their hands over the sphere and it started glowing. Finally, it exploded, throwing them all back, as six colours burst into the air and collided with their respective ranger, flooding them with energy.

"Alright!" Shane grinned, punching the air as the others followed suit.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned to Cam. "_Now_?"

Cam sighed. "Yes, Aliyah, now..."

"Sweet!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After Cam had told Aliyah and the others of his trip to the past and everything that had happened there, the White ranger was still confused on one thing, one thing that kept playing on her mind ever since Cam had shown up at the warehouse in Green spandex.

"Can we talk about Uncle Lothor, now?" she asked.

"And here I thought our family tree was scary," said Rebecca, hugging her sister.

"Dude, our entire family have been in the Marine Corps, the Military, the Army, the Navy, Air Force and U.S Coast Guard... you name it and we're some how involved!"

The other Rangers frowned, before looking up at Sensei who had started speaking about how Lothor was no relation to him and Cam.

"How can you say that?" Cam frowned.

"By law, once a Ninja is banished, they cease to exisit," the guinea pig explained. "The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory."

"Don't you think I had a right to know?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, we all did!" Hunter agreed.

"Techincally, Cam had more of a right to know than we did," Aliyah told the blonde. "He's Sensei's son... we aren't family! Therefore, we have no say in the matter!"

Hunter ignored her.

"Regardless of whether we had a right to know or not," Rebecca jumped in. "The question we should be asking ourselves is, would we have battled Lothor any differently if we knew the truth of his heritage or not?"

The others lowered their gazes, realizing that she had a valid point.

The alarm started to blare, startling the rangers surrounding it.

"Speaking of battling," Tori murmured, watching as several aliens popped up in different locations.

"Dude, they're all over the place!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Split up," Sensei ordered, taking charge immediately. "Rangers go. Cam, you will remain here to monitor for additional attacks."

The rangers nodded and took off.

Aliyah frowned and turned to Cam.

"Go," he told her. "You can't hide here anymore, Aliyah!"

"Fine. See you out there!"

Tori smiled and put a hand on Cam's shoulder. "Green always did look good on you," she told him, before she and Aliyah followed the others out to take on their own monsters.

"I see the Samurai Amulet has finally found its home," Sensei said, turning to his son as the others left. "It is a great honor not to be taken lightly, my son."

"I know," Cam nodded, smiling sadly. "She was so beautiful... and brave... and kind. Everything you said."

"Do not forget wise," Sensei pointed out. "For she has chosen well in bringing forth the newest Power Ranger."

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey!"

Aliyah and Tori frowned at one another as they landed in front of the creature that was to be thir prey.

"An ant-eater?"

"Go figure!"

"Silly little girls," the monster rumbled, charging at the two rangers.

Diving aside the two friends got back to their feet and turned their attention back onto the creature. "Where's an ant hill when you need one?" the White ranger complained. "Animals are always at their weakest when they are feeding!"

"You know way to much about that," Tori pointed out.

Aliyah nodded. "Yup. Lightning Sabre!"

"Ninja Sword!"

Charging forwards, both girls slashed simultaenously at the creature, causing sparks to explode all over his body at the impact of the two weapons.

"Ninja Sword, full power!" Tori yelled, twirling the sword around her and striking the ground, she slashed upwards as a tidal wave of water followed the sword, drowning the monster.

Aliyah grinned. "Awesome. It's a good thing for us that water is such a good conductor of electricity," she nodded. "Lightning Sabre, full power!"

Thrusting the sabre into the air, Aliyah called upon the power of Zesus, as lightning struck her primary weapon. She twirled it around her body and jabbed it at the monster, watching as several strands of White lightning hit him in the stomach and chest, causing him to explode.

"Alright!" Tori grinned, high-fiving her best friend.

"I'll be honest," Aliyah nodded. "That was kind of fun..."

However, luck was not on their side, as seconds after the monster had exploded he re-appeared in one piece and looking furious.

"What?" Tori yelled.

"No fracking way!" Aliyah growled. "That guy just blew up and then he... unblew up!"

_"Rangers, return to Ninja Ops,"_ Sensei instructed.

Tori and Aliyah exchanged looks, nodded and took off.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Once back at Ninja Ops, Aliyah and the others were met by Cam, who was covered in painful looking boils.

"Gross!" the White ranger exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I got too close to that overgrown sucker!" Cam answered.

The others made noises of disgust, as the computer started beeping, alerting them to the growing of another monster. It was the one that Aliyah and Tori had been fighting.

"Starvark has grown," Sensei said, his back to the rangers.

"We'll get the Zords," Shane said, looking at Tori and Dustin.

"Thunder and Lightning Rangers, can you handle the others?" Sensei asked.

"With pleasure," Hunter nodded.

"Are they going to unblow up this time?" Aliyah whined. "As much fun as it was to take my anger out on those guys, I don't appreciate wasting it on things that refuse to stay dead!"

Rebecca smirked and hugged her sister with one arm. "They'd be foolish to come back and face you," she pointed out.

"He did," Aliyah retorted, pointing at the mainframe.

"What about me?" Cam whined, scratching his shoulder. The others noticed the hair on his hands, and took a step back in further disgust.

"Uh... Cam, what's that?" Tori asked, unable to look away from his growing mutation. Cam looked down as he continued to scratch, before looking back up.

"I have no idea," he sighed.

The rangers continued to stare at Cam until Sensei brought them back to their senses and sent them on their way, all the while promising to find out what was happening to Cam.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Let's do it, partner!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes beneath her visor and charged at the overgrown mushroom that stood opposite them. The two sisters kicked up, forcing the mushroom back, while Rebecca caught Aliyah's wrist and swung her up and over, so that Aliyah kicked the mushroom in the head and sent him rolling across the ground.

"Eagle blaster!"

"White Tiger Sai's!"

Charging forward once more, Aliyah locked blades with the Mushroom, rotated her wrists clockwise and grinned as the monsters swords flew out of his hands. "Becca... now!" she yelled, diving aside as her sister fired at the monster, forcing him to explode.

"Alright!" Aliyah grinned high-fiving her sister as they re-grouped.

"_Rebecca, Aliyah, there's two more at the library,"_ Cam told them, sounding twitchy.

"Right!"

"Let's go!"

"Race ya there!"

Rounding the corner to the front of the library, Aliyah jumped over her sister and attacked one of the monsters, she slashed downwards with her sai's causing sparks to fly. "I hate insects!" she cried, ducking under the beetle's arm and kicking him in the back. "Woah!" she added as he sprang back to his feet and swept her foot off the ground.

"_Aliyah, are you alright?"_ Cam asked.

"I think so," Aliyah nodded, looking up as Hunter jumped over her and attacked the bug-like-creature. "Dude! I didn't ask for back-up!"

"It looks like you could use it!" Hunter retorted.

"I don't need saving, Sparky!"

"Whatever you say,"

Aliyah growled and threw her Sai's at the Crimson ranger.

Hunter dived aside as the weapon continued on course and struck the monster behind him, he exploded upon impact and the sai's fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" Hunter shouted, rounding on Aliyah. However, before he could retort further, the ground shook underfoot and causing the four of them to look up, just in time to see the insect that had bitten Cam had grown, easily fighting back the Megazord.

"Hey, here's an idea," Aliyah spat, turning to Hunter. "Why don't you trade places with the Wind rangers... I'd rather watch you get trampled than them!"

Hunter ignored her, his hands curling into fists as her words washed over him.

Thankfully, Cam arrived in his Samurai Star Chopper and replaced Tori's place on the Wind Megazord, as the Blue ranger joined her friends on the ground.

"Check it out!" Rebecca grinned. "New combo Megazord!"

Tori grinned and high-fived Aliyah as the Shane, Dustin and Cam destroyed the overgrown sucker, blasting him to smithereens.

"Hey, let's head back to Ops," Rebecca said suddenly, turning to her team-mates. "I have an idea..."

"If your idea's are anything like Aliyah's then that can't be good!" Tori teased.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm the sane one in the family!"

"I'll take your word for it," Tori nodded, hurrying off after the Black ranger, the others followed, Aliyah and Hunter arguing the entire way back.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey guys," Cam grinned bounding into Ninja Ops later that afternoon. He wasn't at all surprised to find the rest of the team surrounding the mainframe, however, he was suspicious of the smug and gleeful looks on their faces. "What did you do?" he asked.

"We didn't do anything," Aliyah answered, pulling at her new Ninja uniform. It was exactly the same as the others, but the total opposite to Rebecca's. While Rebecca had a white uniform with Black accents, Aliyah had a black one with white accents.

Rebecca nodded. "She's right! But we did get you something."

"What are you -?" Cam started, before trailing off as the team parted to reveal Shane sitting on the computer chair, a black Ninja uniform with Green accents folded in his lap. "Whoa... were did that come from?"

"You'd be surprised how much use an old test uniform can be," Rebecca grinned, as Shane passed the uniform over.

Aliyah frowned as she pulled at her collar.

"I hate uniforms!" she grumbled.

"Well, if you're going to be apart of them team, you gotta have the gear!" Shane said, clapping her on the shoulder.

"I never agreed to be apart of the team!" Aliyah answered. "I thought this was going to be a one-time deal?"

Shane pouted. "But there's eight of us! We're stronger than ever now!"

Aliyah sighed. "Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Shane grinned, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Don't worry, Ali, you'll see the perks of being a ranger."

"What like dealing with overgrown suckers on a daily basis?" Aliyah asked, glancing in Hunter's direction. "And I don't mean the Lothor kind!"

Hunter glowered angrily at her. "That reminds me, have you completely lost your mind. You could have hit me earlier!"

"That was the idea!" Aliyah snapped. "Taunt me again and you'll wish you hadn't!"

Hunter glared at her.

"What's going on?" Tori asked, looking towards Rebecca and Blake. "What did Aliyah do?"

"Hunter taunted her about needing saving," Blake answered. "So she threw her sais at him!"

Dustin's jaw hit the floor. "Is she crazy?"

"Whatever happened to 'fight the enemy not each other?'" Cam asked.

Shane shrugged.

"I, for one, just wish they would just kiss and get it over with already!" Rebecca said, turning away from the bickering White and Crimson rangers.

The others chuckled in agreement, each turning away simultaneously, while Cam frowned at Hunter and Aliyah, before following.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Next chapter will be different to the canon... but before I can write it up, I need your help. There will be a new poll posted on my profile over the next couple of days and I would love it if you could take the time to choose one of the pairings. If you do not have an account with Fanfiction, could be please answer this question and leave your answer in a review. Thank you.

**Question:**

**Which pairing would you prefer?**

Hunter/Aliyah

Cam/Aliyah

Poll is now open.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 07 July 2012 at 02:40am**


	13. I Love Lothor

**Author's Note: **My apologies to those who wanted this to be a Hunter/Aliyah story, but Cam/Aliyah had the most votes.

**Author's Note Two: **I am aware that this update is supposed to be 'Scent of a Ranger' but I will include it next update. Given that Cyber Cam didn't make an appearance today, I say I got lucky.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you to the following: **Storylover213, Chinaluv** and **PlantyPie** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"I hope this stuff is better than Rebecca's cooking," Aliyah said, looking up at Kelly and Tori. She had been at Storm Charges for little over an hour helping set things out for the Cook Off that was scheduled to take place there in less than ten minutes.<p>

"She can't be that bad," Tori said.

"Dude, when we were kids, she nearly blew up the kitchen making _toast_!" Aliyah said, pinching a slice of pineapple from one of the bowls. "Yum! Pineappley goodness!"

Tori rolled her eyes at her best friend and turned to the door as the other's arrived, their faces taking on confused expressions as they looked around the newly decorated shop.

"What's this?" Shane asked, looking at the banner. "Real Sport Pro Cook Off?"

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin asked, hesitantly, taking a step back as Aliyah picked up a wooden spoon and started twirling it between her hands. The memory of her throwing a Sais at Hunter two weeks ago was still fresh in everyone's minds.

"Real Sports Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Charges to host a series of cooking demonstrations," Kelly explained, snatching the wooden spoon away from Aliyah, who looked ready to throw it.

"Dude, this stuff is nasty; I don't care how you cook it." Dustin stated.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Stick around, you might learn something," she said.

"Them?" Aliyah asked, pinching another pineapple piece and pointing at the four male's with her free hand. "Learn something? Like what... how to blow up a blender?"

"This is the last of the yoghurt," Rebecca announced as she entered the store carrying a large box in her arms. "And I found Cam outside!"

"Cam?" Shane questioned, looking around in disbelief. "You're taking cooking?"

Hunter, Dustin and Blake chuckled in disbelief, while Aliyah rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised at how many men can cook," she quipped, frowning at Kelly who hit her hand with a wooden spoon. "Ow!"

"No touching!" Kelly scolded. "Leave some for the smoothies!"

"Dude, these things use more strawberries than they do pineapples," Aliyah protested. "One more is not going to hurt!"

"One more is half a dozen to you, Ali," Rebecca chided.

"Traitor!" Aliyah accused turning away from the table and returning her attention to her friends; she had missed most of the conversation and was now presented with a room full of females, while Hunter, Dustin, Blake and Shane stood goggling at them. "Yes, because _that_ is very attractive!" she said loudly, causing them to blush beet red and take their seats.

Rebecca grinned and patted her sister on the shoulder. "Way to embarrass them," she complimented.

"Meh, Shane always did say I'd be the death of him," Aliyah nodded.

"I think he's right," Rebecca agreed.

Aliyah shrugged. "Then my job is complete!"

Tori rolled her eyes at the sisters, and took her seat in the front row beside Cam.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After Kelly had finished demonstrating how to make a 'Storm Charger Smoothie', she invited everyone up to have a taste.

Hunter took a glass, failing to notice something falling into the thick mixture.

"Past the lips, over the gums," he said before taking a sip, before shuddering. "Whoa... that tasted weird!"

"Let me see," said Cam, taking the glass from Hunter and taking a sip.

"It's not very sweet, is it?" Aliyah frowned, looking at Cam for his opinion.

"Nothing will ever be as sweet as you," Cam smiled.

"Uh, thanks... I guess," Aliyah frowned, turning to Hunter for his opinion. "Why are you grinning at me like a lovesick baboon?" she asked, suddenly nervous by the sudden change in behavior.

"Because he is one," Cam muttered, taking everyone by surprise, and causing Aliyah to cover her mouth as she choked back a laugh.

"Hey!" Hunter growled, glaring daggers at the Green Samurai.

"Go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation," Cam added.

"Back off," Hunter snarled, pushing Cam away from Aliyah and covering his shirt in flour in the process. "I saw her first!"

Cam glared at the Crimson ranger, opened a tub of flour and threw it at the tall blonde. "Make me!" he snapped.

Aliyah quickly found Tori and Rebecca before hurrying from the store.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Aliyah frowned, kicking the soccer ball above her head and dribbling it along the sidewalk the second it came back down. She was with Tori and Rebecca walking through the down town area trying to figure out exactly what had transpired back at Storm Charges.

"I thought you wanted a boyfriend?" Tori teased.

Aliyah narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but I didn't mean two of my closest friends arguing over me!"

"So you admit Hunter is a close friend?" Rebecca asked.

"Dude, seriously, you're asking me now?" Aliyah cried. "Look, he and I may not see eye-to-eye all the time, and alright, I admit that he gets under my skin, but he is a still a friend! I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to him!"

"You mean you wouldn't want to see something bad happen to him at someone else's hand?" Tori asked.

Aliyah sighed. "Yes, if someone else were to hurt Hunter, I would hunt them down and kill them! It is my job to threaten, maim and generally curse that big blonde idiot!"

"Speaking of the big, blonde idiot," Rebecca muttered, spying Hunter and Cam over her shoulder. "Hey, Tori, you feel like going to check on Storm Charges?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah. See ya, Ali, have fun!"

"I hate you," Aliyah growled as the two walked away, leaving her alone with Hunter and Cam who had finally caught up.

Hunter grinned goofily as he became level with the White ranger. "I got you a little something," he said, handing over a paper bag.

"How sweet," Aliyah smiled. "My very own... socket wrench set. Wow... this is really... um..."

"Pathetic and impersonal?" Cam finished for her, glaring at Hunter. "A true man would know what a woman really wants."

He pulled out his own gift.

"Acne face wash!"

Aliyah's face fell completely.

"What I want the most right now," she said, passing Hunter back his gift, "is to be left alone! I'll catch you two later!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Anyone seen Cam and Hunter?" Blake asked, as Tori and Rebecca returned to the store.

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. "We just left them with Aliyah!"

"She's going to kill you," Shane pointed out.

Rebecca shrugged. "I'm the older sister," she said. "She could never kill me!"

"Becca, you haven't been around for a few years," Tori said. "Aliyah is not to be messed with! You saw what she did to Hunter last week!"

"She'd never try to hurt me intentionally," Rebecca defended. "Trust me; she is going to be far too busy fighting off Hunter and Cam to worry about hunting me down."

Tori looked towards Shane and Dustin, they had been around Aliyah for almost six years now and they knew when to run and when to help her, _now_ was the time to run. Helping her at this particular moment would just escalate the situation.

"And now," Kelly called to the crowd, as they all took their seats front of the TV. "We are going to following the real sports executive chef's appearance on the cooking channel."

She clicked the remote at the TV screen, but a picture of Lothor, with the slogan 'I Love Lothor' popped up instead.

"Huh?" Tori frowned.

"I read the TV listings every week," Dustin said to his friends. "And I am pretty sure this wasn't in there!"

"Let's go!" said Shane, leading the way out of the store.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Once she was as far away from the guys, Aliyah spotted some Kelzaks going into a TV station. She frowned and glanced around, before realizing she was the only civilian for miles. Deciding to check it out, the White ranger jumped over the side and hurried towards the back door.

Sneaking inside, Aliyah hid behind a prop as she spotted Lothor and a giant rat-like monster standing in the centre of the stage. Aliyah's eyes widened as she ducked backwards as Zurgane turned in her direction, however, she didn't get far as if by teleportation the General appeared behind her, knocking her backwards onto her butt.

"This day just keeps going from bad to worse!" Aliyah complained, as Zurgane ordered a cluster of Kelzacks to take her away.

"That ought to hold you!" Zurgane growled, grabbing Aliyah's chin before walking away. He walked as far as Lothor and pointed at her from over his shoulder, however, Lothor did not seem all that surprised to see her, and he didn't seem to care either.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Have you seen the new fall TV line-up, Sensei?" Shane asked, once he, Blake, Dustin, Tori and Rebecca had found a secluded hideaway, not that far from Storm Chargers.

"_Yes, Lothor is using subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him,"_ Sensei answered.

"They must be some pretty serious signals," Dustin muttered.

"We have to shut down that broadcast," Blake said.

_"Hurry, I will try and reach the others,"_ Sensei said.

"How will we know which studio it is?" Rebecca asked.

Tori, however, latched onto Rebecca's arm and pulled her out of the way of the boys, as a horde of screaming girls ran past. They were carrying posters and protest signs, and screaming something that was indescribable.

"My guess?" the Blue ranger said, looking around. "Follow them..."

The others nodded and they took off.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After what felt like an hour, Zurgane and Lothor stormed past Aliyah, leaving her tied to the cactus prop on the edge of the set. Managing to tug her hand free, the White ranger lifted her morpher to her lips and contacted Sensei.

"Sensei, Lothor is plotting to brainwash the world through T.V," she said into her morpher.

"_He is a little late for that,"_ Sensei answered. "_But I am working on the problem. Right now you must help Hunter and Cam."_

"Do I have too?" Aliyah whined, wanting to be as far away from the creepy Samurai and Thunder ranger as possible.

_"Aliyah, you must!"_

"Fine..." the White ranger huffed, before untying her other hand and Ninja streaking to the beach.

**~*Lightning Storm.*~**

"Oh, you have got to be joking!" Aliyah grumbled, as she arrived just to see Hunter and Cam, morphed, and in the middle of a one-on-one battle with the other, while the monster from the TV studio stood near-by.

With a heavy sigh, the White ranger ran towards her friends and attempted to break them apart.

"Hello!" she yelled, pushing the two boys apart. "Isn't that the alien over there?" Hunter and Cam separated, but continued fighting as Aliyah slipped between them.

"It is time you knew the truth, Ali," Cam yelled.

Aliyah frowned in confusion. "Truth? What are you talking about? You know what? Forget! Just stop fighting!"

But they didn't listen.

The monster laughed from behind them, causing Aliyah to turn and realize that she was in this alone. "Looks like it's just you and me!" she said.

"Good, because my ratings are about to go through the roof!" the monster said, aiming his crossbow at her.

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

However, Ratwell's attack hit her mid-morph, knocking her off her feet the second her Ranger suit snapped into place.

"ALIYAH!" Cam and Hunter yelled their attention diverted to the fallen White ranger, rather than one another.

Abandoning their fight the Green Samurai and Crimson Thunder rangers ran towards Aliyah, making sure if she was alright.

"She won't be for long!" Ratwell yelled, firing his Crossbow at the three of them again. Both Hunter and Cam took a protective stand in front of Aliyah, each taking the blast, however the last one knocked the three of them into the air.

"A romance - action!" Ratwell laughed. "This story has it all!"

"Hunter, Cam," Aliyah coughed as she tried to get up. "You're under a spell! You've got to fight it!"

"This is no spell," Hunter said, shaking his head.

"My feelings are real!" Cam said, as he managed to get back to his feet. "And i'm going to prove it!"

"Cam, no!" Aliyah yelled as the Green ranger stalked past her. "Don't!"

"I'll protect you, Ali," Cam said, standing in front of her.

"How heroic!" Ratwell laughed, firing at the Green ranger once again. The rat fired again, but the Cam took it head on, and without any problems. "What? Nobody can be that strong!"

"Nothing can defeat the power of love," Cam announced, stalking forward as Ratwell ordered him to stop, but the Green ranger pushed onwards.

Hunter sighed as he looked from a worried Aliyah, to a determined Cam, and realized that he no longer stood a chance with the feisty White ranger. No matter how much they clashed and fought... her heart did not belong to him.

"Alright, Cam," he said. "You win! Catch!"

He snagged Cam's Samurai sabre from the sand beside him and threw it across the clearing. Cam caught it, slashed at the Rat's stomach and sliced him in half.

"Ali, I -" Cam started turning back to Aliyah, but before he could finish his sentence a pink bubble heart popped out of his chest, rose into the air and burst.

"Huh?" Aliyah frowned, glancing at Hunter and seeing the same thing happen to him.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca yelled as she, Tori and the others finally arrived. The two remaining female rangers dropped to their knees beside their sister and best friend and attempted to help her up.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

Aliyah nodded. "I don't know, but I got worked!" she said, as her knees gave out and she hit the sand once more.

"Ali," Cam said, kneeling beside her along with Hunter and checking to make sure she was okay.

"Let's get her back to Ops," Shane suggested, scooping Aliyah up as she demorphed, and carried her off the beach.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Cam groaned as he lay on the little wooden table inside Ninja Ops, Hunter sat beside him, while Aliyah sat above him flipping through a prospectus that had '**Reefside High School**' on the front.

Hunter frowned as he caught sight of it. "You're thinking of attending Reefside High?"

"Yup," Aliyah nodded. "Although this is Rebecca's idea, not mine! I am happy without it!"

"I thought you were enrolled at Blue Bay High School?"

"Apparently it is not suspension if you don't go back," Aliyah pointed out.

"You were expelled?" Hunter asked. "Why am I not surprised? What with your attitude and personality!"

Aliyah narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, do not confuse my attitude and personality," she snapped. "My personality is who _I_ am... my attitude depends on who _you_ are!"

Cam smirked as he pushed himself up so that he was sitting opposite the White ranger. "If this is a love hangover, I hope to never fall in love again!" he complained, effectively changing the conversation.

Aliyah looked momentarily hurt.

Cam caught the look and quickly changed tactic. "I mean, at least not while under a spell!"

"Right. So, what were you going to tell me when you said: 'It's time for her to know the truth!'?" Aliyah asked.

"Uh," Cam hesitated, unsure on how to answer what was being asked of him. Earlier he had been ready to tell Aliyah exactly how he felt, but now that he was out from under the love spell, he was finding it rather difficult.

Thankfully, Shane and Blake decided at that moment to enter, carrying a tray of chicken between them.

"A peace offering," Shane announced, putting the tray on the table. "Because your cooking class got messed up!"

"Hey, it wasn't me that started the food fight," Aliyah defended.

The guys grinned sheepishly, as Rebecca and Tori arrived, closely followed by Dustin, his arms full of Fried Chicken boxes. "Hey, who ordered take out?" Dustin asked, stuffing his face with chicken pieces. "I'm starved!"

"Since when does _homemade_ food come in a bucket?" Aliyah asked.

Rebecca and Tori exchanged looks as they laughed at Dustin's _perfect_ timing, while the Yellow ranger backed up away from the White ranger, who had just stuffed a chicken wing in Blake and Shane's mouths.

"Busted!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, July 08, 2012 at 3:39am**


	14. Scent of a Ranger

**Author's Note: **Here is 'Scent of a Ranger'. How does Aliyah deal with Cyber Cam?

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warnings: **Rated T for safety

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you to the following: **MegamanFanGirl** and **HotaruKenobi **for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>Aliyah aimed a punch at Cam and then ducked underneath his kick.<p>

Cam turned and attempted to flip Aliyah, who blocked and spun around, aiming a kick at Cam's stomach, the Samurai blocked and tried for a sweep, causing Aliyah to flip over onto her hands and then back up onto her feet. Spinning around, her fists raised, Aliyah frowned as she spotted Cam scaling the side of a cliff, flipped over but ending up on his back on the wet sand.

"Dude, you're such a show off!" Aliyah said, running to his aid.

"Let me try that again," Cam said, as Aliyah pulled him back to his feet.

"Cam, we've been sparring for over 2 hours! Let's call it quits! You look beat and I got to bet Rebecca!"

"I'm fine!" Cam protested. "Call Rebecca, tell her you're busy!"

"I can't," Aliyah sighed. "We're heading over to Reefside; I have an appointment with the headmaster at Reefside High!"

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Aliyah shrugged. "Rebecca is," she nodded. "I don't know why she is bothering; I'll only end up getting expelled again."

"Maybe you should ease off the fighting," Cam grinned. "Maybe you won't get expelled then!"

"Technically I didn't get expelled from Blue Bay High," Aliyah pointed out. "I was suspended... I just never went back!"

Cam rolled his eyes at the White ranger, just as her morpher beeped and his father called out to them.

_"Aliyah, could you please ask Cam to return to Ninja Ops? I am having trouble with the mainframe."_

Aliyah frowned at the Green Samurai.

"_I must have pressed the button I wasn't supposed to,"_ Sensei explained.

"I'll be right there, Dad," Cam sighed.

"That doesn't sound good," Aliyah said, closing the communication link and dropping her arm to her side.

"I told him to stay away from the super computer," Cam said. "Good luck in Reefside. I'll catch you later."

"See ya, Cam," Aliyah said as they both departed in opposite directions.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Next morning, Aliyah stretched as she entered Ninja Ops along with Shane and Dustin. The previous afternoon hadn't been all that exciting, she had met with the headmaster of Reefside High, who was planning on retiring at the end of the year, but was happy to give her a spot to attend next semester; she had returned to Blue Bay little have 11:00pm last night after making a quick stop in Briarwood to visit friends.

"Hey, Sensei, is Cam around?" Shane asked. "We're going to meet Blake and Hunter at the beach. We wanted to know if wanted to come with."

"I have not seen him all day," Sensei said, shaking his head.

"Dude's probably crashed out," Aliyah said. "Especially after yesterday, he looked dead on his feet."

"Hey, what's up?" Cam called, as he entered Ops from opposite the others. "Shane-man! Ai-Ai-Ai-Aliyah! D-Dog in the house!"

Aliyah blinked as she took in Cam's appearance, he was wearing a green ski cap, an open green shirt with a blank t-shirt underneath and sweatpants.

Shane and Dustin gaped at their friend.

"Uh, Cam?" Aliyah said. "What are you wearing?"

"I got tired of the same old rags, so I thought I'd bust out the phat gear."

Dustin shook his head. "Uh, we're going to the beach, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

"Dudes! I'm totally down with that" Cam responded. "Finally get to chill at the beach with my peeps."

Aliyah giggled. "Peeps?"

"Aliyah," Cam said, pushing Shane and Dustin aside. "May I be the first to say you're both looking extremely babealicious this morning!"

Aliyah stopped laughing instantly, and glared at Shane and Dustin who had started. "Thanks..." she frowned. "I think!"

"Gotta bail," Cam said turning to his father, "Later little furry, dude."

Shane, Dustin and Aliyah chuckled, turned and followed Cam out of Ninja Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Cam stood on top of the skate ramp, a look of intense concentration on his face. When he was ready he pushed the skateboard downwards and rode down the ramp, performing a set of instant tricks that caused his friends jaws to hit the floor. "Whoo!" Hunter grinned, as he watched.

"Hey Shane," Tori grinned. "He's even better than you."

"No, he's not!" Shane whined.

Cam slid to a halt at the bottom of the ramp and turned to his friends. "I gotta work on my back-slide-nose-slide!" he said.

"Dude! Where did you learn to skate like that?" Shane asked.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Blake frowned.

But Cam wasn't listening, he was facing the water. "Hey, come on, let's hit the waves!" and he took off.

"What?" the others asked, exchanging looks; before taking off after Cam.

The Green ranger was already in the water by the time the others caught up to him, and was riding the waves like a pro.

"Hey, girls," Shane said, draping his arms over Tori and Aliyah's shoulders. "He's even better than you!"

Aliyah glared at Shane's arm, shrugging it off of her.

"Don't go there!" Tori growled, glaring at Shane who backtracked away from them both.

"Yeah, dude," Dustin said as Cam ran out of the water towards them. "You were ripping it!"

Cam smiled as the guys congratulated him.

"You know what I've always wanted to try?" he asked, grinning at Dustin.

"What's that?"

"Motocross"

Dustin, Hunter and Blake laughed, but the look on Cam's face was a serious one.

"Moto isn't something you just try!" Dustin pointed out.

"He's right," Hunter added. "It could be totally brutal!"

"Yeah, man," Blake piped up. "It's not like riding a little skateboard or playing in the water," he started to laugh and nudged Aliyah's shoulder, as the Red, Blue and White ranger turned to glare at him. "Huh...no offence guys!" he added nervously, especially since Aliyah had a history of hurting people.

Cam shrugged. "Whatever man, I just wanna check it out!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

At the track, Hunter, Blake, Cam and Dustin were on the track racing around while Aliyah, Tori and Shane stood on the hill over-looking the track. A green rider flew past a yellow rider and Tori pointed out at the riders.

"There he is!" she said.

"That's not Cam" Shane said, in disbelief.

"It can't be!" Aliyah agreed.

"It is," Tori persisted. "Look at him!"

Cam had already took over Dustin and was on his way to over-taking the Thunder brothers; he passed them in seconds and flew through the finish line pumping his fists into the air, before he skidded to a halt as the other three joined him. Aliyah, Tori and Shane run down the hill and stopped either side of him.

"Awesome, Cam," Aliyah said, hopping on the back of his bike, and resting her head on his shoulder. "You've been holding out on us, dude!"

Tori and Shane nodded.

Dustin, Hunter and Blake stopped their bikes in front of the others and removed their helmets.

"Okay, that was just wrong" Dustin complained. "There is no way you ride like that, first time out!"

"Next time i'm gonna really crack the throttle," Cam said. "See what this bad boy can do!"

"There is gotta be something wrong with my bike!" Blake said, as Hunter leaned down to check the engine.

"Yeah," said Tori turning to the Navy ranger. "Right!"

She was still a little upset with Blake from his comment back at the beach. Blake threw her a look, but the Blue ranger merely grinned and turned back to Cam, who was flirting with Aliyah.

Suddenly Shane's morpher beeped. "Go for Shane!"

"_The city plaza has been invaded_," Sensei said. "_You must go there at once! Rebecca will meet you there!"_

"All over it," Shane answered, looking back up at the others. "Let's go!"

Aliyah nodded, jumped off Cam's bike and hurried toward the exit with Shane and Tori. In the beginning she had been against being a ranger, but even she would admit that taking her anger out on monsters was much easier than her anger management classes.

"Hey, you're seriously not bailing now?" Cam called after them, bringing them to separate halts. "What about Moto number 2?"

Tori frowned. "Cam, hello? Alien!"

"And that affects me how?" Cam asked.

Dustin looked around at the others.

"Dude, this is where we go save the world, remember?"

"You know, I am so over this whole ranger thing!"

Aliyah frowned. "Dude, are you for real? You wanted this whole deal more than I did, and now you're suddenly over it? You haven't been a ranger for more than two weeks!" she said. "Quit fooling around and come on!"

"But I know I can shed a few extra seconds off my lap time!"

Shane, Aliyah and Tori exchanged looks, as Dustin put his goggles back on, and the Thunder Brothers shook their head at Cam's new found behavior.

"All right! All right!" Cam said, sensing the tension in the air between him and the other Rangers. "Everybody chill!"

"Come on then!" Hunter said; kick starting his bike along with Dustin and Blake. The three of them circled around Cam and took off towards the exit as Aliyah, Tori and Shane followed on foot. Cam threw his hands up in the air in defeat and followed after the others.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The seven rangers touched down in the City plaza, just as Rebecca arrived, ready to face the newest monster of Lothor's army.

"Hey freak," Shane shouted, catching the monsters attention. "We're here to shut you down!"

The alien turned. "Oh please, don't you know that bright colours are so last year!"

"Bright?" Rebecca frowned. "When was Black considered a bright colour?"

"Maybe she's colour blind," Aliyah shrugged.

Cam looked up at the moment and spotted a shiny red car, a few meters away from them.

"Hey, I didn't know the new model was out! Sweet!" he said, and walked away towards it.

"Wait! What?" Rebecca asked stunned, at Cam's attitude.

"Smelzaks," the alien shouted. "Oh, Kelzaks!"

An army of black Kelzaks appeared in front of the Rangers.

The Rangers fell back into defensive positions.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they all said at once, and they rushed forward at the same time.

"Sweet," Cam said as he marveled at the car, oblivious to his friends who were in battle.

Shane double kicked a pair of Kelzaks and looked up.

"What is he doing?" he demanded.

"Checking out a car?" Tori frowned in confusion.

"Bad timing much," Dustin stated, as he was flipped over a Kelzack and was sent rolling into Rebecca.

"Cam?" Aliyah yelled. "A little help?"

Suddenly she was thrown to the floor as Dustin followed seconds later.

Over by the car, Cam was pretending to drive around, still oblivious to his friends cries for help.

"Let's get her, girls," Dustin said.

Aliyah and Tori nodded as they charged at the monster once more. The alien sprayed them with some sort of mist, causing them to turn into essences and become trapped in three perfume bottles.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca yelled.

"Tori!" Shane shouted. "Dustin!"

Hunter chart wheeled into view.

"Let them go!" he demanded, firing his Thunder blaster at the alien.

"Say goodbye to your friends!" the alien said. "Now they're part of my exclusive perfume line!"

And she disappeared.

The four rangers left, re-grouped.

"Power Down!" Shane ordered, and the others followed, before he led them towards Cam who was lying on the grass eating a sandwich.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter demanded.

"Man! Were you not paying attention?" Blake snapped. "She just took off, with Aliyah, Tori and Dustin!"

"Where's your head?" Shane asked.

Cam frowned. "Why are you bagging me?" he asked. "I didn't do anything"

"Exactly!" Rebecca snapped.

Hunter scoffed. "And Aliyah likes this guy!" he said. "I bet she's thinking twice about it now!"

"C'mon," Shane said. "We gotta go sniff them out!"

And he led the other them away from Cam, who looked neither upset nor worried.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Shane, do you even know where we are going?" Rebecca asked as she followed him through an abandoned warehouse yard.

"When in doubt," Shane said, tapping the side of his nose. "Follow your nose!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and followed him through a circular door in the side of the building. The inside of the factory was dark, damp and full of test tubes. "If this doesn't scream horror movie, then I don't know what does!" she said, looking around.

"Yeah," Blake agreed.

"This is weird," Shane said.

Rebecca nodded and then looked around as footsteps alerted her to the presence of another. It was Cam; he was dressed in his Ninja uniform and slightly out of breath.

"Guys, i'm here to help!" he said, once he had reached them.

"Forget it," Hunter said, instantly. "We don't want your help!"

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "Too little too late!"

Cam frowned. "What -?"

"Dudes," shouted another voice, and the four spun around to see Cam standing behind them. "Why did you bail on me like that?"

"What?" Hunter frowned, looking between the two Cam's that had appeared.

"Hey," the Cam in civilian clothing said, as he spotted his identical twin. He moved around the rangers and stood beside the Uniform-clad Cam.

Rebecca blinked. "Uh, did Cam ever mention a twin brother to you guys?" she asked, looking towards Shane, Hunter and Blake.

"No," Shane said, with a shake of his head. He had known Cam the longest, having been training at the Wind Ninja Academy since an early age, but not once had he seen two Cam Watanabe's on the grounds.

"Didn't you already do a clone story?" Rebecca asked, looking at Shane once more.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Aliyah told me," Rebecca shrugged, looking back at the twins. "So, the question right now is: Which Cam is the real one?"

"Shane-man," the Cam in a green ski cap said, as he moved forward. "It's all good!"

Shane gripped his hand and bent it backwards as he rushed forward.

"No! Wait!" the second Cam started, wincing as Shane flipped the duplicate over onto his back. "Ouch"

Rebecca, Hunter and Blake winced.

"He's not a clone," the Cam in Ninja clothing said. "He's a virtual replica. I designed him to help out at Ninja Ops, but he sort of got out of hand!"

Cyber Cam smiled sheepishly "Yeah, sorry about tying you up in the closet thing bro, I guess I got a little over excited."

"I can fix that," Cam said, and he hit a few buttons on a remote he had with him.

The replica fizzled out.

"Later dudes," he said before disappearing all together.

"You annoying little pests!" a shrill voice shouted loudly. "You've found my old perfume factory!"

The five rangers fell back into defensive poses. "Just to bring you up to speed," Shane said looking down at Cam, "she's got Dustin, Aliyah and Tori"

Cam nodded once and turned back to the monster.

"And now it's time for you to join them!" the Monster snarled, before throwing an energy ball at them, they all dodged rolling equal lengths away

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

They all morphed at the same time.

"Cyclone Morpher!" Cam yelled once morphed "Full power!" he pulled his morpher over his Sabre, before the rangers attacked with swiftness and agility of a jungle cat. Once she delivered a blow to Shane, Hunter, Blake and Rebecca, the monster rounded on Cam.

"I don't like the smell of this," she said.

"You aren't a bouquet of roses either, sister!" Cam shot back, before swooping away and re-joining the others who were getting back to their feet.

"Smell me!" the monster shrieked, firing an orange glow at the rangers, they scattered.

"You guys keep her busy," Rebecca said. "Shane and I will go look for the others!"

Hunter, Blake and Cam nodded, returning to battle.

They tag teamed her, as Shane and Rebecca went off to look for Dustin, Tori and Aliyah.

"Now where are they?" the red ranger questioned.

"How about in there?" Rebecca suggested, pointing at another circular door.

"Worth a shot," Shane nodded and they passed through.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Shane!" Dustin's voice shouted.

"Rebecca!" Aliyah called, her voice echoing from wherever she was being kept. "Help us!"

"Don't worry," Shane called back. "We'll get out!"

Rebecca picked up a green phial of essence.

"Not the green one!" Tori shouted.

"Aw man, this could take forever!" Shane exclaimed after picking up another wrong phial.

"Maybe not," Rebecca said, lifting up a bottle of clear liquid. "Shane, check it out! Ali?"

"Get me out of here!" Aliyah shouted from the bottle in Rebecca's hands.

Shane laughed and joined the Black ranger. "No way!"

"They're colour-coded!" Rebecca announced turning to the Blue and Yellow phial's beside her sisters. "Tori? Dustin?"

"Yeah, you found us!" Tori exclaimed.

"Now, get us out!" Dustin said, agreeing with Aliyah.

Suddenly, Rebecca bristled. "Oh no," she murmured. "Quick, grab the phials; we have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Shane frowned.

"Don't ask questions," Rebecca snapped. "Just do as I say!"

Aliyah snickered from her bottle. "Shane had a row..." she taunted.

"Shut it, Ali, before I decide to leave you in here!" Shane snapped.

The White bottle went quiet.

After collecting up the phials of essence, Rebecca pulled Shane behind a metal table as an energy ball blasted open the door that they had come through, and bounced around the lab, shattering tubes all over the room.

"_That_ is why we needed to hurry," Rebecca said, pushing herself up and running from the room. Shane hot on her heels.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Whoops," the monster snickered. "Were your rangers in there? I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, you're gonna be!" Rebecca shouted. "Lightning Sabre! Full power!"

She jumped over Cam, Hunter and Blake, twirled her sabre between her hands and slashed at the monster with it. She thrust the lightning sabre into the air as it sparked dangerously with strands of black lightning. "Lightning Energy Orb!" she commanded; she twirled the sabre in a full circle and sent it across the warehouse towards the monster. She exploded.

"We found them!" Shane announced, stopping beside the others and placing the container he was carrying on the floor, and the essences were released into the air, leaving three behind.

Yellow. Blue. White.

"Good thing they're colour-coded," Rebecca said, picking up the bottle of clear liquid. "Alright, Aliyah, no attacking people who you get out!"

"I make no promises!"

"I'd hate to be you right now, Cam," said Hunter, patting the green ranger on the shoulder.

Cam frowned and looked from Hunter to Rebecca. "What -?"

"You're Cyber replica is the reason she is in here," Rebecca answered.

"Oh," Cam gulped, as he took a hesitant step backwards.

Rebecca looked weary and turned back to the bottle in her hands. "Here goes," she said, unscrewing the lid and holding the bottle in front of her. A white mist lifted into the air and Aliyah reappeared.

"Can we go home now?" Dustin asked.

Tori and Aliyah nodded in agreement.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Tori looked up as Cam rolled towards her and the others on the training bike that Kelly had supplied him.

"So what do you think?" Dustin asked, joining the Green ranger. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

Cam laughed beneath his helmet. "Now, I know why you love this so much. I'm ready for another lap."

However, before he could take off for a second time, a scream reached his senses and he turned just in time to see Aliyah and Hunter disappear down the side of a near-by dip. Tori and Dustin sighed, as the three of them raced over to where Shane, Blake and Rebecca were standing.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"You remember a few months back that Aliyah quipped that Hunter and Blake couldn't go two days without needing saving?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Tori nodded.

"Well, Hunter made a quirk about this being the second time that Aliyah needed saving," Rebecca explained.

Tori and Dustin groaned at Hunter's stupidity.

"And, well..." Rebecca motioned to the two fighting Rangers at the bottom of the dip. "You all know how sensitive Aliyah is about certain subjects!"

"Hunter is just _asking_ for trouble!" Dustin said, as he watched Aliyah straddle Hunter and start punching every inch of him she could reach.

"Aliyah should come with a warning label," Blake said.

"And knowing she takes anger management classes, is not warning enough?" Shane asked. "Dude, everyone knows not to piss Aliyah off."

"Everyone but Hunter," Cam said.

The others nodded.

"Yeah, everyone except Hunter," Rebecca agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, July 09, 2012 at 1:22am**


	15. Sensei Switcheroo

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, welcome to chapter 14, Sensei Switcheroo! I have decided to take a break from my Harry Potter stories and get ahead in writing this season; once it is finished I can just update it rather than take hours to write it up beforehand. This chapter was fun to write.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety

**Shout Outs: **Just wanted to say thank you to **Shades-Soul **for me to any of their favourite author alerts. Appreciate it mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I want you to meet my dad," Dustin exclaimed as he and his father walked into Storm Charges. "This is Hunter, Blake, Cam and Rebecca."<p>

"I'm Jake," Dustin's dad said brightly. "Dustin's told me everything about you guys."

The four smiles dropped from the other's faces, as Dustin hastily leaned in and whispered. "Uh, not _everything_, promise."

"And this is my boss, Kelly," Dustin added, catching the red-head as she passed.

Kelly smiled at the older man. "Hey, can I help you with something?" she asked, shaking his head.

"We just stopped by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin said, smiling at his father. "Dad thrashed his last pair."

"You guys ride together?" Hunter asked "That is so cool!"

"I taught him everything he knows," Jake grinned enthusiastically.

"It's true, he did!" Dustin nodded with equal enthusiasm, before leading his father over to the gloves.

"A guy and his dad," Hunter sighed as soon as they were out of earshot. "I miss that!"

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "Me too."

"So do I," Cam sighed, making the other two males look at him quickly, raising their eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked. "At least your dad is still around."

Hunter frowned at her.

"My parents died when I was seven, remember?" the Black ranger answered, before he had the chance to ask the obvious question burning in his expression.

"Oh, yeah," Hunter nodded, looking apologetically. He hadn't realized until now, how close his past was to Rebecca. Both of them had lost their parents had a young age, been adopted into their respective Ninja Academies and trained for this big fight against Lothor.

"Yeah, well, somehow, high-fiving a guinea pig just isn't the same" Cam replied, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah looked up as Cam returned to Ninja Ops.

"Hey," she smiled. "Back so soon?"

"Got a lot on my mind," the Samurai answered, kneeling opposite her.

"You want to talk about it?"

Cam shook his head. "Not really,"

"Alright," Aliyah nodded.

"Aliyah, how do you deal with having no parents?" Cam asked, after a slight pause.

Aliyah frowned at the question. "Um, well, considering I was three when they died," she answered, looking back up.

Cam frowned, that didn't really answer his question.

"I don't remember them," Aliyah answered, noticing his further confusion. "If it wasn't for pictures, they would be nothing but a distant memory."

The Samurai nodded and looked up at the picture of his parents and him as a small baby near his father's habitat.

"Missing your mom?" Aliyah asked, following his gaze.

"And father," Cam nodded.

Aliyah smiled sadly. "We'll get your father back, Cam," she promised. "He won't be a guniea pig forever."

"I know," Cam sighed. "I just wish I knew how to change him back!"

"Well, considering it took a powerful source to change him into a rodent," Aliyah said. "I'm guessing it's going to take an equal mighty powerful source to undo what has been done."

Cam heaved a sigh and looked down at his Samurai Amulet, as Aliyah got to her feet.

"I know you're smart, Cam," she said. "But I doubt even you have something _that_ powerful. I'll catch you later!"

And she left.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Shane and Rebecca arrived at Ninja Ops, just in time to find Cam hooking up some wires to his computer, along with his Samurai Amulet.

"Cam, what are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"I've adjusted the energy of my morpher to reconstruct matter of a subatomic level," Cam answered. "It will, in theory, make my father human again."

"I thought you weren't going to mess around with that thing," Rebecca said, "you know, since it has the power to blow all of Ninja Ops?"

"Only when it's not used correctly," Cam added.

Rebecca frowned and looked at the machine. "How do we know that _this_ is the correct way?" she asked.

"Aliyah suggested this," Cam defended. "Take it up with her."

"I suggested what?" the White ranger asked, entering from behind them. She frowned at the device as Sensei jumped up onto a small platform. "What's going on?"

"You suggested that Cam use his Amulet to change Sensei back," Shane said.

Aliyah frowned. "No, I didn't!" she protested, turning to Cam. "Dude, I merely theorized that it would take a powerful force to change your dad back, I didn't mean this!"

Cam shrugged. "It's worth a try," he said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sensei?" Rebecca asked.

"I am ready," Sensei nodded.

"Here goes," Cam said, activating the machine. When he did, it started to make a weird noise.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Aliyah asked.

"I don't know!" Cam said, "I think the energy might be too intense! Shane, pull the main interface cables."

Shane nodded and yanked the large cables out, only to be thrown back as the lights went out. The back-up generator kicked in and the lights turned orange as they came back on.

"Is everyone alright?" Cam asked, rushing over.

"Uh-huh," Rebecca nodded.

"Something is different," Shane said, shivering. "I can feel it in my... whiskers?"

Aliyah stared at the Guinea pig with wide eyes. "Dude, is it just me or does Sensei sound like Shane?" she asked turning to her sister.

"Dad?" Cam asked slowly.

Sensei took a step back.

"Dude, who you calling Dad?"

"I am here, Cam," said Sensei from the otherside of the room. The rangers turned to see Shane standing behind them.

"Normally," Rebecca said turning to her sister. "I would say it is just you... but I think we have a problem!"

"So, let me get this straight," said Aliyah, "Shane is in Sensei's body... and Sensei is in Shane's body?"

"That would appear to be the case," Sensei Shane nodded.

Suddenly there was an explosion from the super computer.

"And if that weren't bad enough, the force of the elemental pulse has shorted all of Ninja ops," Cam sighed.

Aliyah frowned. "Why do I get the feeling that you're blaming us for this mess..." she asked. "You were the one acting like a child on Christmas morning with that thing!" she pointed at the Amulet.

Cam glared at her as he returned to the computer.

"You know, you look kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that!" Rebecca laughed as she turned to Shane.

"This isn't funny Bec," Shane groaned. "I can't be a guinea pig today! I have a skate demo!"

"Not to mention what we'll do if Lothor attacks," Cam added. "We're on backup power as it is!"

"We can't let anyone know about our dilemma," Sensei said. "I will uphold your skating obligation."

"No offence Sensei, you may look like Shane," Aliyah said, "but skate like Shane, no way!"

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja master," Sensei smiled. "Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Aliyah, Rebecca, will one of you take me to the skate park, please."

Rebecca nodded. "I will. Aliyah, stay here and keep an eye on Shane!"

"Hey," the red ranger Guinea pig pouted. "I don't need a babysitter!"

"Dude, you get into trouble as a human," Aliyah said, "Merlin help us what you'll be like as a rodent!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Check me out," Shane cheered as he surfed the miniature skating ramp that Cam had set up for him, he was wearing a mini red helmet and was in possession of a mini black skateboard.

Aliyah smiled and shook her head as she watched him mess around, before he hit the top of the ramp and slid down to the middle on his back. The skateboard landing beside him.

"Man, four legs is definitely not better than two," Shane said, looking up at the White ranger.

"I bet," Aliyah nodded, scooping him up and sitting down so that she was leaning against the base of the computer that Cam was working on, the guinea pig in her hands. "Suddenly, I am grateful for having two legs! Can you imagine Sensei on a surfboard!" she added glancing up at the Green ranger.

Cam chuckled. "He's a Ninja Master," he said.

"He's still a Guinea Pig," Shane pointed out.

"I know," Cam sighed. "I miss him!"

Aliyah frowned and rested her head against his knee, as he brought the mainframe back online.

"There," Cam announced with a smile. "After the Skate demo, I can switch you back!"

"I hope your dad is as good at skating as he is everything else," Shane said, with an edge of doubt in his voice. "I have a certain reputation, you know."

"Relax," Cam reassured him. "What could go wrong?"

"Famous last words," Aliyah muttered.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Marah and Kapri had zapped in not that far from the Skate demo, where Sensei was acting more like Shane now that he had gotten used to being back in human form. A crowd had gathered and Rebecca, Tori and Dustin were grinning as they watched, it was like nothing had happened at all.

"Chapter three," Marah said, opening her notebook. "Surprising teenage superheroes."

"You don't need your notes, Marah," Kapri said. "Just send in the Kelzaks."

"Oh, I can do that," Marah said, taking out the P.A.M and pressing two buttons. There was a flash and Kelzaks appeared and infiltrated the gathering crowd. People screamed and started to scatter, catching the ranger's attention.

"Let's go," Tori said, and she followed the others towards the Kelzaks, Sensei following behind.

They each got into defensive positions.

"You ready for this, Sensei?" Tori asked.

Sensei looked over his shoulder at her. "I think the term is – Bring it on!" he then stepped forward and looked towards the Kelzaks. "Come" he said firmly. The Kelzaks didn't need telling twice as they swarmed forward always ready to attack, Sensei dealt with them single-handedly as the others watched on.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," Rebecca commented, before the three rangers jumped into action.

Normally they would have teamed off; but Sensei was fighting alone ahead of them and the two remaining Wind rangers and the Lightening ranger were fighting just behind separately.

Sensei ran up the side of the ramp, and balanced on the edge, he leant on the shoulders of a Kelzack who looked up at him and moved away, leaving him there leaning on nothing but air. They waved their swords underneath him before attacking once more.

Soon the Kelzaks were destroyed and the rangers re-grouped.

"Okay, where did he get those moves?" Marah asked. "That is so unfair!"

"Yeah!" Kapri agreed "The Kelzaks were useless! Let's see how the rangers feel about a little game of footsie."

Marah giggled and summoned the monster.

Laughing and high-fiving themselves, the rangers turned towards their Sensei, who was staring dead ahead at something they turned in the direction he was staring and jumped back into defensive positions.

"Ready to get stomped on, by Footzilla?" the monster asked. "Come on, let's play."

"Do you want to do the honours, Sensei?" Tori asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Sensei responded. "Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they all cried.

Sensei stretched his arms out and spoke. "This feels quite pleasant" he said.

"I'll keep you on your toes," the monster responded, laughing cruelly and he started forward. Tori, Rebecca and Dustin mimicked his actions.

"Wait!" Sensei said, sticking out his arm to stop them. "Allow me if you please,"

"Sure," Tori said, stepping back beside Dustin, as Sensei stepped forward and addressed the Monster.

"Come," he addressed.

The monster charged forward and Sensei slashed at him with his Ninja sword, at first it seemed that he made no mark whatsoever because nothing happened. But once Sensei had Ninja streaked onto the ramp behind them, he placed the Ninja sword back into its sheath on his back and the moment it happened, sparks from the monster, which fell to the ground like a child did, when it couldn't get its own way.

"You're awesome" Tori said.

"Wicked moves dude," Dustin said, patting his Sensei on the shoulders.

Sensei held up his hand. "Dustin, you will kindly not refer to me as 'dude'."

"Oh, right," Dustin said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

"Busted" Rebecca giggled.

The monster got back to its feet. "Now i'm hopping mad!" it growled as it started forward once more, only to meet Sensei's on slaughter again. Sensei punched the monster backwards before looking either side of him.

"Go!" he ordered.

Tori and Dustin then flipped forward and gripped the monsters arms and held him as Sensei spun in the air, Rebecca then kicked Footzilla in the back, pushing him towards Sensei, who slashed at him with his sword.

"It's time for some sole searching," the monster said before disappearing.

"I guess he knew when to make tracks," Tori said, watching him leave.

Their morphers then beeped and Sensei answered.

"Go for Sensei," he said. "I've always wanted to say that."

The others chuckled behind their visors, glancing at one another.

"_Everything is set up and running here," _Cam said. "_Come back in and I'll make the switch back_."

"Aww, do we have too?" Dustin questioned.

"Dustin!" Tori nudging her friend.

_"Do you hear that, Shane? They don't want you back!"_ Aliyah said.

"No, no, I didn't mean!" Dustin said, tripping over his words.

Rebecca smirked.

"_Don't worry, Shane, I got your back!"_

_"I'm not sure i'm relieved to hear that,"_ Shane sighed. "_Given the number of times you try to kill me!"_

_"Fear is a terrible thing!"_

_"Don't remind me!"_

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"There," Cam said, finishing the final touches on the computer. "By implementing the power supply, I think I figured out how to fix the problem."

"So it will work now?" Aliyah asked, Shane was resting on her shoulder and surveying the others who had arrived to witness the transformation.

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam nodded.

The White ranger nodded and glanced sideways at Shane. "You ready?"

"Yes!" Shane nodded.

Aliyah smiled, squeezed him around the waist and rested him on the miniature platform. Cam nodded as Aliyah stepped back, away from the machine, and signaled him to start the machine.

It seemed to be working.

"Hey, it's working!" Dustin laughed, stupidly putting his hands inside the energy field.

"Not again!" Aliyah groaned. "And here I thought Hunter was the stupid one!"

There was a miniature explosion and Dustin, Shane and Sensei were thrown backwards by the sheer force.

"I got legs!" Shane smiled. "I got legs! I'm me again!"

"Would you like me to get you a room?" Aliyah teased, watching as Shane continued to pat his legs.

The red ranger glared at her.

"Dad, how do you feel?" Cam asked the guinea pig.

"Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds."

Aliyah froze and turned to the Guinea pig. "Dustin?" she frowned, turning to the Yellow ranger's body as he got to his feet.

"We seemed to have solved one problem, and have caused another," Sensei, in Dustin's body, said.

"Aw frack, not again!" Aliyah complained, turning to Cam.

Cam sighed and returned to the computer, the screen beeped as it came back. "I think we're back online."

"He's in the shopping district," Tori said, leaning on Cam's chair.

"And I don't think he is looking for bargains," Shane nodded.

"Have the Thunder Rangers meet us there," Sensei said, as he approached with Aliyah and Rebecca.

"I'll join you after I've them in," Cam told the team.

The others nodded and streaked to the monster.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Ranger's you're not going to step on my party!" Footzilla yelled, as he turned and spotted the rangers.

"We're going to wipe you out toe jam!" Shane yelled.

"Ready?" Sensei asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"After you," Sensei said, allowing the Red, Blue, White and Black rangers go first. They were sadly, easily defeated, and landed with separate thuds on the ground as Sensei walked between them. "Allow me," he nodded, effectively dealing with the foot with no problem at all. "It is interesting to know the difference between Yellow Ranger's and Red Ranger's physiology!"

"Maybe you could do that after the fight?" Rebecca suggested.

"Excellent point," Sensei nodded. "You must pay evil space alien!"

"And you think I'm corny?" Footzilla laughed.

Suddenly, Blake and Hunter arrived and kicked the monster off his feet.

"It's time to give this foot the boot!" Hunter said.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

Once morphed the Thunder brothers took off as Footzilla followed them. Several seconds after they had, Cam arrived.

"Aliyah, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside the White ranger. "What happened?"

"Hunter and Blake just took off," Aliyah answered, getting up. "Why do they get all the fun?"

"Then let's go crash the party!" Rebecca grinned, tugging at her sister's hand.

Aliyah grinned. "Yeah!"

The two sisters streaked off, leaving the Wind's to follow them.

When Cam arrived, Footzilla could not believe it.

"Oh great, another one!" Footzilla yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm the last one!" Cam smirked before attack the foot.

When Cam finally rejoined his friends, the monster spoke. "I tapped you all with anti-gravity bunion pads!"

"What?" Aliyah frowned, checking her body for anything different. She found a pad attached to her shoulder, and tried to pull it off. "It won't come off!"

"A little lighter on your feet! Anti-gravity power... NOW!" the monster yelled, raising his staff and lifting the eight rangers into the air.

"Put us down!" Shane yelled.

"Okay," Footzilla laughed, giving the red ranger exactly what he wanted. However, it was not in the way the rangers expected, when Shane hit the ground and the smoke cleared, he was wedged tightly in the pavement.

"You're grounded, Red ranger!" the monster taunted.

"Shane, focus your energy. I'll distract Footzilla!" Sensei yelled. "Lion Hammer!" He threw the Yellow Ranger's secondary weapon at the monster and sent him flying into a car.

"Ninja power of Air, break free!" Shane yelled before he flew out of his hole.

Once he was free, Shane used his Hawk Blaster on the monster, obliterating him and freeing the others from his spell. They all landed hit the ground on their butts, except Sensei who landed gracefully on his feet and approached the Red ranger.

"Awesome!" Shane cheered.

"Easy for him to say," Aliyah muttered, picking herself up from the ground and turning to help Cam.

"Good job, Shane," Sensei complimented.

"Thanks, Sensei," Shane nodded. "I guess a little bit of you must have rubbed off on me!"

"$10 say you're back to bumbling self by tomorrow!" Aliyah smirked.

"I will hurt you," Shane warned.

"Bring it on, Ranger boy!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Everything is all set," Cam told the rangers as Dustin stood on his pad, ready to become human again.

"I never realized how hard it must be for you not to have a human father," Sensei said to his son, who smiled a little sadly.

"Whatever form you're in, I'm there for you," Cam told him. "And I know you're always there for me."

"That's nice and all, but can we get this over with? I think I got fleas," Dustin interrupted, ruining the moment, as he scratched behind his ears.

"Wow, even in guinea pig form he has bad timing," Aliyah muttered to Shane and Tori, both of whom smirked. Dustin, however, glared at her with his black beady eyes.

"I will get you!" he said.

"Yeah, course you will," Aliyah smiled. "In a few hundred years!"

Cam and Sensei smiled, before the ninja master stepped on the platform and Cam activated the system. A moment later, Dustin and Sensei swapped bodies and the real Dustin smiled excitedly at them.

"Yeah! I'm unfurry!" he cheered happily. "What a trip!"

"And I have returned to my rodent form" Sensei nodded.

"Don't worry dad, I'll find a way to turn you human again!" Cam told him.

"I know you will do your best, son!" he told him, before Shane tapped Cam on the shoulder.

"Hey, Cam, there won't be any... after effects of being a guinea pig... will there?" he asked as they all stared at Dustin, who was scratching his head like crazy.

"Highly improbable" Cam said slowly, just as Dustin reached for the sunflower seeds, digging his hand in and shoveling a handful into his mouth.

"Are you sure about that?" Aliyah asked, resting her head on Cam's shoulder.

"This stuff is awesome!" he said happily, causing the others to start laughing. The earth ninja frowned in confusion and looked up. "What?" he asked with a mouthful of food, but the others were laughing too hard to say anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **Depending on how fast you can review this chapter, you can have the next update by tonight. So review! review! review! Please?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 09 July 2012 at 04:00pm**


	16. Tongue and Cheek

**Author's Note:** You guys are awesome! Here is your second chapter as a reward! Hopefully I can get the next one out to you before I leave tomorrow morning. But don't worry I'll be back soon. I have just finished writing Brothers In Arms... and it has some awesome Hunter/Aliyah scenes and a very cute Cam/Aliyah scene :)

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Rated T for safety

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you to the following: **MegamanFanGirl** and **HotaruKenobi** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"Well, lucky you were there to help Kelly," Shane said, patting Dustin on the shoulder the morning after Storm Charges had been subjected to an attempted breaking and entering.<p>

"Yeah, well, hopefully those bone heads won't back up," Dustin nodded, slightly nerved about what had transpired the night before.

"You're actions were noble, Dustin, but using your Ranger powers for everyday situations can have serious consequences," Sensei warned him.

"Sensei, we fight Lothor's goons all the time! What's the big deal about helping out a friend?" Dustin asked.

"Maybe because Kelly as the ability to tell a reporter about her encounter with the Yellow ranger," said Aliyah, from the wooden table, she had been using Cam's laptop to surf the internet, and come across a news clipping.

"What?" Tori frowned, kneeling beside her friend and inspecting the screen in front of her. "Blue Bay seeing Yellow!" she read.

"How cool is this?" Dustin beamed, squatting down beside Aliyah along with Shane.

"While our city has grown used to the heroics of the Power Rangers, this is the first time one has stepped forward on his own," Shane read from the illuminated screen.

"Could this be a sign of things to come on Yellow going solo?" Tori finished, glancing up at Dustin.

"Hey, that's stupid! Why would I ever..." Dustin started, but was interrupted by a beep on the computer.

"What's going on, Cam?" Aliyah asked, easing her way through her friends and perching herself on the edge of Cam's computer chair.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan mail," Cam explained. "Yellow Ranger just got fifteen thousand letters and counting!"

"They're all for him?" Shane scoffed, nodding at Dustin.

"Don't sound so shocked," Dustin grinned.

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"It's jamming the system!" Cam said nervously as he tried to quell the number of incoming messages. Suddenly the keyboard exploded and the Rangers jumped back.

Aliyah bit her lower lip and glanced at Dustin. "Dude's in for it now," she muttered, as Cam turned to the Yellow ranger.

"Do me a favour," Cam said. "Next time you become famous, tell your fans to send letters the old fashion way! With stamps!"

Dustin frowned, how was this his fault?

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"This place is packed!" Shane commented as he and the Thunders walked into Storm Chargers.

"Hey guys," Kelly called from the register, Aliyah was sitting alongside her, looking pissed off about something.

"What's the deal, Kel?" Shane asked.

"Ever since the Yellow ranger showed up here I can't keep people away!" Kelly smiled. "It's kinda crazy but it's great for business!"

"What? Just cause the Yellow Ranger was here?" Shane asked. "He's not even like the red one!"

"Hey," Hunter and Blake said, hitting Shane in the back.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Big head!" she muttered, earning a look from Shane.

"What's your deal?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing!" Aliyah snapped, jumping down from the front counter and stalking out of the store.

Hunter, Blake and Shane frowned after her and turned back to Kelly for an explanation.

"Some guy tried hitting on her a few minutes before you arrived," the red head explained. "Kept making suggestive comments and actions towards her, I think it took all her self-control to not rip his head off!"

Shane sucked in a breath, as he realized how lucky the random stranger was. "I guess her anger management classes are working then?"

"Barely," Kelly nodded. "She's cooled down quite a bit, but she's still the same old Aliyah."

Shane nodded and watched as Kelly walked away, and Dustin came out of the back room. He spotted his friends and frowned, realizing he was late.

"Oh, man, I lost track of time," he said. "Let me wash up!"

And he ran back out.

"So, what are you two going to do while me and Dustin are at the skate park?" Shane asked, turning to the Thunder brothers.

Hunter handed Shane and letter, "It's from our adoptive grandmother!"

"Yeah, she's really sick," Blake said.

"You gonna go visit her?" Shane asked.

"That's the problem," Blake sighed. "She lives really far away!"

"You think Sensei will let us use the Ninja red eye?" Hunter asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"There is only one way to find out," Shane said.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Hunter frowned as he entered Ninja Ops and spotted Aliyah at the mainframe with Cam. "Do you live here or something?" he asked the White ranger.

"Or something," Aliyah smirked.

"Bite me, Logan!"

"Oh, back to surnames," Aliyah said. "What did you forget my first name? I know my name originates from four different speaking countries, but it's not that difficult to remember, is it?"

"Four?" Cam asked.

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah. Aliyah is used in Arabic, English, Hebrew and Swahili speaking countries."

Cam looked impressed and turned back to the codes he had been designing for the last hour. Aliyah smiled and turned back to Hunter, who was watching her and Cam curiously. "If you've got something to say, Bradley, spit it out!" she snapped.

Hunter glared and turned back to his step-in Sensei.

"Can we go, Sensei?" he asked.

"As you know Ninja skills are to be only used for the betterment of humanity..." Sensei explained. Hunter and Blake sighed, thinking he was going to say no. "And I believe caring for your family certainly falls into that category."

"Thank you, Sensei," Blake smiled.

"We'll be careful," Hunter nodded.

"You mean you're going to get captured and we're going to have to save you again," Aliyah quipped.

Hunter glared. "This coming from the girl whose needed saving twice already?"

Aliyah growled.

"Enough!" Sensei scolded the pair of them. "Aliyah, I believe it is time for your training! Hunter, Blake, go, your grandmother is waiting for you!"

Blake nodded and pulled his brother from Ninja Ops, while Aliyah disappeared through a side door.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Three hours after the Thunders had departed for their grandmother's home, Rebecca arrived at Ninja Ops. She had already been to Storm Charges looking for her sister, and got the low down on what had transpired while she had been in Ocean Bluff.

"Hey," the Black ranger smiled as she spotted her sister at the small table in the middle of the room. "Kelly told me what happened earlier."

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, I figured she would have," she said. "It's not like anything is kept a secret anymore."

"Ali, I know that guy was out of order," Rebecca said, "but don't take it out on the rest of us. You did the right thing by walking away; it could have been brutal if you hadn't."

"So everyone keeps telling me," Aliyah said. "Look, Bec, Sensei's already had a word with me about my attitude towards everyone, especially Hunter -"

"What did you do to Hunter?" Rebecca asked quickly. "I thought you two were getting over your differences?"

Aliyah scoffed. "Me and Him?" she asked. "No, a part of what makes me and Hunter work so well is the fact that we hate each other! That will never change. He will always be the big, blonde idiot that says the wrong thing at the wrong time, and I'll always be the girl that will bite his head off when her anger gets out of control!"

"I take it your classes are not working then?"

"They're working," Aliyah nodded. "I just can't seem to find the root of my problems! We've already ruled out Mum and Dad's death, giving I was only three when they died. I shouldn't have had to deal with it. We are now looking into the possibility that my failures are the reason I am so angry!"

Rebecca frowned. "I'm confused."

"Maybe I am angry at myself for not trying hard enough," Aliyah explained. "I dropped out of the Lightning Academy because I was angry... but maybe I was angry because I kept failing at my lessons and my teachers were picking up on every little mistake I made."

"Aliyah, you shouldn't take that to heart," Rebecca sighed. "They were only trying to help."

"By calling me stupid?" Aliyah asked. "By comparing me to you?"

"What?" Rebecca asked. "They never -"

"'Rebecca is one of our top students,'" Aliyah said, anger and upset in her voice. "'Rebecca picked this up from the get-go!' and my all-time favourite, 'Why can't you be more like Rebecca?' Every single day, all I ever heard was 'Rebecca this and Rebecca that' even my own friends would compare us! I lived in your shadow for eight years, until I decided that I couldn't take it anymore."

"And this has caused your anger issues?"

Aliyah shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe. All I know is that I am sick and tired of people thinking that, just because we are sisters, that we are exactly the same! I am not you, Rebecca, I never will be, and until people realize that I am never going to change!"

The Black ranger sighed and glanced down at the wooden table and then back up at her sister. "You're right, you're not me! You're Aliyah Ziva Logan... you're the one with the more power to defeat more than you can imagine; you're the child prodigy, the prophesied child. The one that darkness will comb this entire planet to find."

Cam and Sensei paused and turned to listen.

"You're a danger to humanity, but you're also a savior to this world!" Rebecca continued. "And you are the only person that I can think of that took control of her destiny at the tender age of eleven. You can do so much more than you think you can, Ali, you don't need people to tell what you can and cannot do, you just do it on impulse! That is what makes us so different! You're impulsive..."

"And you're strategic," Aliyah smiled.

"Exactly," Rebecca nodded. "We're fire and ice... but we make one hell of a great team."

Aliyah glanced at her sister, smiled and said, "Thanks, Rebecca!"

"You're welcome," Rebecca replied, wrapping her arms around her sister. "You're a great person, Ali; don't let anyone tell you any different!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"I'm worried about Dustin," Shane said, as he, Tori, Cam, Aliyah and Rebecca sat around Ninja Ops. Aliyah was resting against Cam, while Tori and Rebecca couldn't help but exchange subtle grins at the action. "I mean, all this attention has gone to his head, and if it gets any bigger -"

"What? There won't be enough room in here for the rest of you?" Dustin asked as he walked in.

"Something like that," Shane said.

"I think you're just jealous and dude, green is not your color!" Dustin commented.

"But it is my color, dude," Cam said. "And I think Shane has a point, for what it's worth."

"Typical, everyone thinks Dustin can't be right!" Dustin sighed in frustration.

"This isn't about who's right, Dustin," said Tori. "It's about doing what's right!"

"We are all pleased that you gained the world's attention, but how you use that is what's important," Sensei said.

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'm doing just fine." Dustin said, checking his watch. "Now I've got to go, I've got to go take a call from my agent.

Rebecca frowned and turned to her sister. "Agent?" she asked.

"We may have a problem," Aliyah said.

"That's not the only problem," Cam said. "I just lost all trace of Blake and Hunter."

"Ha!" Aliyah grinned. "Hunter owes me an apology."

"Yeah, like you're going to get that," said Tori.

Aliyah shrugged. "Point is, I was right, again!" she grinned. "Those two can't go anywhere without needing saving!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Cam can you track them?"

"I'll try," Cam nodded.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Ten minutes later, Cam announced that he had found the Thunder brothers, and brought up the image of a warehouse on the computer screens, where a monster was terrorizing the workers.

"Lothor's post monster general," Shane said.

"Must have gone postal on Hunter and Blake," Tori nodded.

"Wow, and here was me wondering why things hadn't gone digital," Aliyah said, sarcastically.

"Let's go," Rebecca said, pulling her sister by the arm.

"Someone beat you too it!" Cam sighed.

"How did he get there so fast?" Aliyah whined.

"He's the great Yellow Ranger," Shane said, rolling his eyes. "Of course he's there first!"

"Shane, I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were Rangers, you were good friends," Sensei said. "It would be a shame to lose that."

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Ninja Stor -"

"Hold it!" Shane yelled, as he and the girls joined Dustin.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked.

"Hey, don't answer that because we already did," Shane said, turning to Dustin who looked angry at the prospect of them interrupting.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the three wind rangers yelled, Shane and Dustin fighting for the spot of leader.

Aliyah, Rebecca and Tori exchanged looks.

"Okay," the Black ranger nodded, turning to her sister. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Hey, what have you done with our friends?" Tori yelled, once the five rangers had morphed.

"I stamped them out," Slob Goblin answered. "And you're about to be next!"

"Don't bet on it!" Aliyah snapped.

He blasted them with an energy blast causing Rebecca, Aliyah and Tori to dive one way, and Shane to push Dustin the other way.

"Stay here, I'll handle it!" Shane patted Dustin's shoulder before running off to battle the monster by himself, much to Dustin's displeasure. This, however, didn't last long as Dustin cut into the fight and argued with Shane over who would defeat him.

"Time to get a few licks!" Slob Goblin yelled before wrapping his tongue around Tori and pulling her into his arms, holding her waist with his tongue and her arms with his hands.

"Tori!" Aliyah yelled starting forward, but Rebecca held her back.

"I've got a new blue stamp!" the monster laughed, shooting the other four.

"I've got to help her!" Dustin said.

"You?" Aliyah snapped. "It's your fault she is in this mess to begin with!"

"Ali, ease up," Rebecca said, knowing that Aliyah could say some pretty nasty things when she was angry.

"Ease up?" Aliyah repeated. "Tori, Hunter and Blake have been caught by that freak, all this publicity has gone to his head -" she pointed at Dustin, "making him think he is unbeatable and reject his friends! Friends who are there for him when he needs them! Friends that will always be there for him when he needs them!"

Dustin hung his head in shame as Aliyah's words cut him deep.

"Friends don't turn their backs on friends, Rebecca," Aliyah finished. "No matter what the situation!"

"You're right," Dustin sighed, realizing his mistake. "You're right, Ali, this whole thing is my fault! The problem is, I don't know how to make things right again!"

"You could try apologizing," Aliyah said.

Dustin smiled. "I'm sorry! I want us to be a team again! Like we were before all this happened!"

Shane glanced at Aliyah, who nodded as Rebecca wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. The red ranger nodded once and turned back to Dustin.

"That's so touching!" Slob Goblin taunted, blasting them once more. The four rangers rolled in different directions, as Shane turned to Dustin.

"Ready?"

"You know it!" Dustin nodded, before jumping to the ground and landing on his stomach. Shane got on his friend's back, using Dustin as a Skateboard to attack the monster. Slob Goblin threw Tori at Aliyah and Rebecca, both of whom stumbled under the extra weight of the Blue ranger, but managed to stay up.

While the Black and White ranger's made sure that Tori was alright, Shane and Dustin destroyed the Slob Goblin.

"We cool?" Shane asked Dustin, as they rejoined the girls.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, we're cool!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"How was it seeing your grandma?" Dustin asked, as he, Hunter and Blake walked through Ninja Ops.

"She's so cool," Hunter said. "And she is feeling much better now too."

"She wasn't even fazed by the monster attack," Blake grinned. "Man that is one tough lady!"

Aliyah grinned as she hurried into Ninja Ops with Tori, Shane and Rebecca. "You guys got to check this out!"

"Check what out?" Dustin asked, as Aliyah rounded him and made a beeline for Cam. "What's going on?" he added to Shane, Tori and Rebecca.

"You'll see,"

"Hey, Cam, can I use the computer?" Aliyah asked.

Cam nodded, blushing slightly as she sat on his lap.

Rebecca and Tori grinned knowingly as they caught one another's eyes from behind the Samurai ranger.

"What are you looking for?" Hunter asked.

"Shush," Aliyah scolded, as she hit 'Enter' and another news clipping popped up on the screen, with the title of '**Rangers Continue to Stifle Crime**' in big bold letters across the top.

Dustin laughed. "Hey, that's us!"

"Front cover on all the newspapers," Rebecca nodded, patting Dustin on the shoulder.

"Hey, the press did show," Dustin nodded.

"Fortunately, they seemed to have missed the part where you opened your visors," Sensei said, causing Tori, Aliyah and Rebecca to grin sheepishly.

"I'm through being a celebrity!" said Dustin. "From now on it's all for one and one for all!"

Suddenly the computer beeped and the screen changed.

"I didn't do it!" Aliyah yelled, taking her hands off the keyboard in fear and surprise.

The others laughed at her, as Cam reached around her and magnified the screen to show Choobo wandering around aimlessly. "I guess not everyone shares the team spirit," he laughed.

"_Hello? I'm not a stamp anymore... I wanna go home!"_

"Aw," Aliyah cooed. "If he wasn't always trying to vaporize us, I'd be tempted to help him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 10 July 2012 at 01:02am**


	17. Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:** I was going to skip this episode but decided against it at the last minute. I hope it is worth it.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety

**Shout Outs: **Just wanted to say thanks to the following: **DJScales, lmv16, Mr-Saviour009** and** Kenn-Faith-Dawn** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"First place," Hunter grinned, as he hovered his trophy in front of Dustin who was setting out clothes on the rack.<p>

"Aw, hey, you did it!" Dustin grinned, reaching to touch the trophy but Hunter pulled it back before he had the chance.

"Yeah, man, he checked out on the second lap," Blake nodded.

"I'd say you're getting faster," Dustin grinned.

"That is part of it," Hunter nodded. "But I felt like I was riding a factory bike out there."

"Yeah, that freaky guy hooked you up," Blake agreed.

Aliyah frowned as she passed. "What freaky guy?"

"Huh, skinny," Blake described. "Kind of nerdy looking?"

"Yeah, he did a whole re-build in a couple of hours," Hunter nodded.

Aliyah turned to Dustin and smirked.

"Perry," they both answered together.

"Who?" Blake frowned.

"Perry, he is this total Moto genius," Dustin elaborated.

"You know him?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Dustin nodded. "He lives down by the train tracks on the outskirts of town. It's really creepy."

Aliyah nodded. "Remember the time we used to dare each other to running through his warehouse?" she asked Dustin. "And you and Shane went and got lost?"

Dustin glared at her. "We only got lost because you and Tori ditched us!" he protested.

"Dude, it's not our fault we were faster and smaller than you," Aliyah grinned.

"What does height have to do with it?" Blake asked.

"She and Tori were big enough to crawl through air vents and escape quicker," Dustin explained. "Shane and I had to take the long route. Anyway, I have to get back to work."

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, and I got training with Cam, see ya!"

She waved and left the store.

Dustin went back to work and the Thunders headed off to find Perry.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After training, Aliyah met up with Tori, Shane and Dustin inside Ninja Ops, just as the mainframe beeped alerting them to trouble somewhere in the city.

"Whoa, check this guy out!" Shane said, as a gold guy in a brown shawl walked out of a warehouse.

"Dude, what is that?" Dustin asked.

"Isn't that the warehouse we used to play in when we were kids?" Tori asked, nudging Aliyah.

"You mean Perry's place?" Aliyah asked. "I dunno it's been years since we've been there. Hunter and Blake have gone to see Perry, what are the chances they are still there with this guy?"

"Or they've already battled him," Tori said, suddenly nervously.

"Dude, Blake's gonna be okay," Aliyah assured her. "But just to be sure let's go play! Cam, call Rebecca, have her meet us there!"

Cam nodded.

"Ready?" Shane asked, turning away from the mainframe.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

The three Wind rangers them mounted their bikes, Aliyah jumping on the back of Dustin, and the four of them took off on their bikes towards the strange new monster.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey, mind if we put in a few hot laps?" Shane called as he and the others arrived on scene. The big gold monster dude looked around and laughed at them.

"Be my guest, but prepare to eat dirt!" he yelled, pulling of his brown cloak, to reveal a golden armor-plated body. "You're not the only ones with a bike!"

He summoned his own bike; it was an array of colours, ranging from orange to yellow to blue to large red flame-like spikes at the end.

"Dude!" Aliyah gasped from over Dustin's shoulder.

"Let's get this poser!" Shane said.

The others nodded in agreement, and revving their engines shot forward. Aliyah tightening her grip around Dustin's waist. She hated bikes.

Once he was close enough, the monster leapt off his bike, kicked the three Wind rangers and sent them hurtling off their bikes. Aliyah, who was stuck behind Dustin, ducked as Motodrone aimed a kick for her head, but fell from Dustin's bike when it crashed in a flaming awning.

"So not what I had in mind for today," the White ranger groaned.

"You alright?" Cam asked, appearing beside her, he too was already morphed.

Aliyah frowned. "Do you watch us get the crap beaten out of us and then decide to show up?" she asked, accepting his hand and pushing herself back to her feet.

"Something like that," Cam answered, "You going to be okay?"

"Yes," Aliyah nodded. "Go!"

The Samurai nodded; shed his plated armour as he shifted into Super Samurai Mode, and leapt at the monster, sabre drawn. He caught the monster in the arm, but was almost immediately blasted back into some barrels.

"Cam!" Aliyah yelped, running towards him.

"This is just the beginning," the monster cackled as the others re-grouped with Cam and Aliyah.

"Normally I save my best fighting for when I am with Hunter," said Aliyah, "but this guy is working my last nerve!"

"Can say that again," Shane agreed. "C'mon!"

He charged forward.

"Shane!" Aliyah yelled, knowing that charging into a battle blind was only going to result in getting your ass kicked.

Shane grunted as the strange enemy tossed him aside like a rag doll, charging after his friend; Dustin attempted to take the gold guy down, but only resulted in him being tossed into some barrels. Returning for another round, Shane kicked out and swung his sword, but the monster blocked his attacks before tripping up Cam and sending him to the ground before turning his attention to Aliyah and Tori.

"Pretty little girls," he drawled backing them further into a corner.

Glancing over her shoulder, Aliyah spotted a low hanging rail and remembered how she used to pull herself up onto it when escaping Shane and Dustin as kids. Nudging Tori, she nodded in the direction of the rail and grinned.

"Lead him inside?" Tori asked in an undertone.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "I'll meet you on the otherside."

"Got it!"

Tori turned and run off into the building as the big gold monster attempted to follow her, but he was distracted as Aliyah threw her Sais at him and ducked under a high kick to the head. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to catch me," she taunted, jumping backwards to avoid a punch.

"Come on..." she yelled, turning toe and running in the direction of the warehouse, she grabbed onto the rail and flipped up onto the metal walkway. "Follow me now!"

The monster grunted in annoyance and leapt after her.

"What are they doing?" Cam asked, as he, Shane and Dustin got back to their feet.

Dustin grinned. "It's a rather intense game of 'Follow the Leader'," he explained. "We used to play it all the time as kids. Aliyah would lure whoever was targeting us away, and we'd meet her on the otherside of the warehouse after she run rings around the pursuer on the inside."

Shane nodded. "It's easier to give Aliyah the leadership and have the target chase her because we know she'll go to extreme lengths to shake him!"

"So, where's Tori?"

"Probably waiting for Aliyah on the otherside," Dustin answered.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Having dropped back to ground level, Aliyah weaved around the fleeing workers as the golden enemy chased after her.

"Move!" she screamed. "Get out of the way!"

The golden monster lunged at the White ranger, catching her ankle and sending her sprawling to the ground with a loud 'Oof'. Rolling over so that she was facing the enemy, Aliyah grabbed his fist as he aimed it at her face.

"Rookie mistake!" she spat, twisting his wrist and kicking him in the stomach, propelling him backwards away from her.

Rolling onto her knees, Aliyah made another break for the exit where she could see Tori waiting for her on the otherside. Unfortunately, the monster lunged again, grabbed the White ranger around the waist and tackled her to the ground.

"Dude, let... me... GO!" she yelled angrily, blocking his fists and flailing around in hopes of dislodging him from her person. However, he held firmly and aimed a punch to her helmet. The visor cracked slightly under the force, and Aliyah felt the back of her head hit the inside of her helmet. _**So not cool**_ she thought as her eyes watered and stars punctured her vision.

"Who are you?" the White ranger demanded. "What do you want?"

"They call me Motodrone" the monster told her, aiming another punch to her face, however, before his fist could connect a hand caught his wrist and he was pulled off of her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice?" Rebecca demanded, kicking the monster in the stomach and propelling him backwards through the air. She nodded once as he hit a wall and turned to help her sister back to her feet. "How's it hanging?"

"Could be better!" Aliyah answered, ducking as Motodrone returned for another round. "Dude! Trying to have a conversation here!"

"Enough!" Hunter shouted as he and Blake finally arrived. "Crimson blaster!"

The Golden monster deflected the attacks and rounded on the Thunder brothers. He tossed Blake aside like he was nothing but a rag doll, and stalked towards Hunter, delivering a series of punches that made Hunter's suit spark like crazy as he cried out in pain, crashing to the ground.

"And you'll find out what I want!" he growled at Aliyah, before rushing at her and Rebecca. The two sisters kicked up and blocked his attacks. Motodrone kicked Rebecca away and turned his attention back onto Aliyah, battling her furiously.

Aliyah grunted as she was kicked in the stomach and crashed into the side wall of the warehouse. Shaking her head, the White ranger pushed herself up onto her knees, reached for her Sias and threw it at Motodrone, catching him in the back of the knee, as he returned to beating Hunter for interfering in his attack on her.

Hunter collapsed to the floor as Motodrone growled in Aliyah's direction before limping away.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca called, as the two rangers made a beeline for their siblings.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"This is the weirdest thing," Cam said, from the mainframe. His words caused everyone to gather around him, everyone except Hunter and Aliyah who were lying horizontal to one another on the small wooden table, but listening to every word the others were saying.

"What is it?" Tori asked, leaning on the computer chair and staring at the screen.

"I've been running tests on Motodrone," Cam explained. "And I've found traces of human DNA."

"What?" Aliyah exclaimed, shooting up off the table. Her head spun as the blood rushed quickly to her brain, and her face paled as she sat back down. "Whoa... never doing that again!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and pushed her back down onto the table. "Stay down! You're still hurt!"

"Yes, Mom," Aliyah muttered.

Rebecca glared as Hunter chuckled from his place near her feet.

"But seriously, Cam," Aliyah said. "You're not saying that Hunter and I got our asses handed to us by a civilian, are you?"

"It looks like some kind of mutation," Cam assured her.

"But still human?" Hunter asked.

"Unfortunately," Cam nodded. "Yes."

"Well, that's humiliating!" the White ranger grumbled, glaring at the ceiling as Hunter kicked her in the shoulder.

"Then it's not one of Lothor's goons," said Blake, frowning at the screen.

"No. I won't be able to find out who it is until the computer runs through the database" Cam sighed.

"Until then you must take care when dealing with this creature," Sensei told them from the keyboard, looking up at the rangers as they nodded. "We do not know what he is capable of!"

"Dude, kick me again and I will break your leg!" Aliyah snapped, raising up slightly and glaring at Hunter.

Hunter smirked as he nudged Aliyah's shoulder once more with his foot.

"That's it!" Aliyah yelled, jumping up and pouncing on the Crimson ranger. They both rolled off the table, Hunter defending and blocking Aliyah's punches.

Rebecca and Blake rolled their eyes at their sibling's behaviors.

"And he's supposed to be the older brother," Tori muttered, effectively ignoring the fighting rangers in the background.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Cam frowned as he glanced over his shoulder at Aliyah to find her lying flat on her back on the table, staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" he asked, getting up from the computer chair and kneeling at her head.

"This is surprisingly comfortable," Aliyah answered, looking sideways at him. "Also I think Hunter hurt me more than he intended when he jabbed me between the shoulders!"

Cam shook his head. "Well, you did threaten to break his leg," he pointed out.

"He kicked me!" Aliyah protested.

"You're both as bad as each other," Cam said, with a soft smile.

"Yup," Aliyah nodded. "But that is why you love us! We keep you entertained."

"Well, I don't know about loving him," Cam replied. "But I know I love you."

Aliyah smiled, pushed herself up and kissed him, lightly. "I love you too!" she answered, before looking at the mainframe as it bleeped, alerting them to trouble and interrupting their moment.

"Motodrone's back," Cam said.

"Where?" Aliyah asked.

"Warehouses," Cam answered. "Just outside of town!"

"Who's closer?"

"Hunter and Blake,"

"Have them meet me there!" Aliyah said, jumping to her feet and running out of Ninja Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah arrived at the battlefield just in time to see Motodrone fire weird orange energy at Hunter, causing him to disappear. "No!" she yelled, as Blake called out his brother's name in despair. "Dude! Give him back!"

"Why don't you come get him, White Ranger?" Motodrone growled.

"Don't mind if I do!" Aliyah snapped, running at Motodrone. She aimed a high kick to his head, which he deflected and then aimed a sweep for her feet. Aliyah jumped up and over his leg, flipped backwards away from him and threw her Sais at him at different intervals. Motodrone, however, raised his arms and laughed in amusement as the weapons merely bounced off of his armour.

"Pathetic child!"

"Who you calling a child," Aliyah spat, angered at his name calling. "Lightning Energy Orb!"

She twirled her Lightning sabre in a full circle, before throwing it across the courtyard at Motodrone. The golden enemy caught it and blasted it back at the White Ranger. Aliyah screamed as the orb encased her and exploded, however, when the smoke cleared, Blake, who had been watching from the sidelines, noticed that Aliyah had gone.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled.

"Bye-Bye," Motodrone laughed, turning on the spot and disappearing, along with his bike.

"No!" Blake yelled, as he tried to follow, but merely fell to his knees again, just as the others arrived.

"Blake, are you okay?" Tori asked in concern.

"Hunter," Blake panted. "Aliyah... they're gone!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Who are you?" Hunter asked, he was still morphed and hooked up to a weird looking machine. Aliyah, who had demorphed after her own energy blast had been thrown back at her, was chained to the wall a few feet away, as Motodrone walked away from her.

"The perfect building of man and technology," Motodrone answered.

"Shouldn't you be out dominating a national or something?" Hunter asked. "Instead of destroying a city?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Motodrone growled, rounding Hunter and holding up two thick tubes of blue liquid. "Guess I got too much of the blue stuff."

Aliyah frowned in confusion.

"Oh well," he said, looking away from her. "Let's move on to why you are here," he pulled the covers off a shiny street bike that had been hidden in the corner of the room. "Originally just a street bike, but I have made a few changes for the whole world's domination thing! All I need is a power source... and guess what? You're it!"

"Dude, you 100% crazy!" Aliyah yelled.

"Yes," Motodrone agreed. "But that's the fun of it!"

He jabbed a big, bright red button and Hunter started to convulse as his energy was drained from him.

"HUNTER!" Aliyah screamed in fear.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Gone?" Rebecca repeated. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Gone," Blake answered. "As in Motodrone sent them somewhere! He was ready to leave after he took Hunter, but then Aliyah turned up... he looked like a kid on Christmas morning when he saw her! Like she was his targeted prize all along!"

Rebecca sighed heavily as she paced Ninja Ops, her mind working overtime as she tried to figure out why Motodrone would want Aliyah. It couldn't be because of her powers, if what Cam said was true, and Motodrone really was mutated from a Human, then how in the world did said human find out about Aliyah in the first place?

"Any ideas as to why he would want to take either Hunter or Aliyah in the first place?" Tori asked, looking shaken by the news that her best friend and team-mate had been captured.

"Other than the fact that they are both strong fighters," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "No! What could Motodrone be remotely interested in that Hunter and Aliyah have to offer? The only differences they have is Hunter is an older brother and Aliyah is a younger sister, other than that... they're exactly the same!"

"Well, there has got to be something," Blake sighed, turning to Cam. "Come on, dude, tell me you've found them!"

"Hold on," said Cam. "I've almost got a lock on Motodrone's identity."

He tapped a few keys as the facial recognition format matched Motodrone's face to Perry's.

"Perry?" Dustin frowned.

"I know where Hunter and Aliyah are!" Blake said.

"Old warehouse down by the track," Tori nodded.

"You don't think Perry's taking revenge for everything we did as a kid, do you?" Dustin asked, nervously.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Dude, like he'd remember us!" he sighed.

"Never mind that, now," said Rebecca. "Let's just go!"

"Right!" Blake nodded and the Navy and Black rangers headed for the exit.

"Rebecca, Blake," Sensei stopped them. "I know your siblings are in danger but so is Perry! If you don't destroy the Motodrone technology soon it will absorb Perry, and he will be gone forever!"

"Don't worry," Blake nodded.

"We got it covered!" Rebecca agreed, leading the others from Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey, Motodrone," Shane's voice rebounded around the empty warehouse. "You want to come out and play?"

Aliyah barked out a laugh as Motodrone yelled in despair.

"No! I am so close!" he yelled.

"Not close enough, dude," Aliyah smirked. "The Rangers are here to put an end to you!"

Motodrone growled, grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall in which she was chained too. Aliyah cried out as tears sprang to her eyes. "No one is going to stop my brilliant creation!" he snarled at her, before pushing away, mounting his bike and taking off to face the others.

Once he was gone, Hunter attempted to catch a glimpse of Aliyah.

"Ali... you alright?" he asked.

Aliyah whimpered in response. "No... my head and wrists hurt!" she answered, blinking back the tears of pain.

At least ten minutes after Motodrone had left, footsteps alerted Hunter and Aliyah to the presence of another. Fearing that it was Motodrone, Aliyah crumpled herself up against the wall, only to breathe a sigh of relief as her sister, Cam and Blake run into view.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca yelled, running towards her sister and untying her quickly. "What did he do to you?"

"Before or after he tied me up?" Aliyah asked, whimpering as her sister pulled at the chains that binded her to the wall.

"Hunter, you okay?" Blake asked, as he and Cam surrounded his brother, while Rebecca unchained Aliyah.

"Took you long enough to get here," Hunter groaned. "Motodrone, it's -"

"Perry," Blake interrupted. "Yeah. We know."

He removed the head piece from his brother and lifted the harness. Hunter groaned and went to get up, but Blake pushed him back down. "No, no, no, sit this one out!" he patted Cam's shoulder. "Can you make sure he's okay?"

Cam nodded and Blake turned to Rebecca.

"Go," the Black ranger told him. "I can't leave her! If the bruises and whimpering is anything to go by, there is definitely some internal damage!"

Blake nodded and took off to help the others.

"This is quite a setup" Cam said as he looked around, making Hunter breathe out a small laugh.

"Is that _nerd_ envy I'm hearing?" he taunted, making Cam roll his eyes.

"Funny," he stated dryly, moving over to the machine beside the Crimson ranger.

"He used my ranger energies to power the bike," Hunter told him weakly. "I think he turned it into some kinda weapon!"

"He's only taken an imprint of your energy," Cam explained. "If I redirect the power, I think I can get you back on your feet"

He started fiddling with the machine as Rebecca, who had finally freed Aliyah, walked over, supporting her sister who was looking slightly worse for wear.

"What about the bike?" Aliyah asked wincing with each step she took. "I'm not one for bikes, of any kind, but it could come in hand if used properly!"

Cam looked up at her and then around at the street bike behind him. "I have an idea," he said, turning back to his friends.

"Course you do," Rebecca nodded, with a light smile.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After getting Aliyah home and explaining everything that had happened to her Grandparents, Rebecca returned to the cliff top where the other rangers had found a new human Perry.

"Perry, you okay?" Hunter asked, as the Black ranger joined them.

"Aw man, what happened?" Perry asked in confusion, looking around at the Rangers.

"You fell off your bike," Blake told him.

"I don't remember anything…" Perry muttered as his head hurt. "My head…I feel like I've been living a bad dream" he complained.

"Yeah, I know two people who can relate," Rebecca muttered, looking directly at Hunter. The crimson ranger shrugged sheepishly, as he knew that one of the people she was talking about was him.

"Wait a minute…" Perry said, looked at them quickly. "In my dream…you guys were the…Power Rangers!"

Blake laughed, nervously.

"Yeah right…" he said. "Who would make this guy a Power Ranger?" he pointed at Hunter, who frowned at his brother.

"Hey, I'd make a great ranger!" he defended.

"Actually…I can't imagine either of you as rangers," he chuckled as the others tried to hide their amusement.

"Aw, where's Aliyah when you need her!" Rebecca teased.

Hunter glared at her. "You're as bad as her!"

"Run's in the family," Rebecca said, with a shrug, as she turned away.

"Speaking of Ali," said Tori, linking arms with the Black ranger. "Where is she?"

"At home," Rebecca answered. "She's pretty beaten up! My grandparents have confined her to her bed."

"That bad, huh?" Dustin asked.

"Put it this way," Rebecca sighed. "She can't walk unless there is something or someone supporting her."

Shane whistled. "Ouch!"

The group then moved off, leaving the cliff and the remains of Motodrone and his bike behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **Again… depending on how fast you all review this chapter, I can get "Shane's Karma part 1" out tonight.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, July 10, 2012 at 8:15am**


	18. Shane's Karma Part I

**Author's Note:** Where did everyone go? I usually get 11 reviews per chapter… I was reduced to 6 today. I know that makes me sound like a review hoe, but I'm not, I just like getting that fuzzy feeling that tells me you all enjoy what I am writing and are wanting more. I like knowing I am doing something right. So… please come back to me.

**Author's Note Two:** There is a surprise in here concerning Cam/Aliyah – can you find it?

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warnings: **Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary: **We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm worked," Dustin groaned as he and the other Rangers stumbled down the steps into Ninja Ops.<p>

"A ten mile run, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course," Blake listed, completely exhausted from the amount of training that they had just completed.

"The obstacle course wasn't _that_ bad," Aliyah said, sitting down on the table and falling backwards. "I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, but you're a professional in Parkour," Tori groaned, kneeling beside her friend and rested her forehead on her stomach. Aliyah groaned the beating she had taken from Motodrone three weeks previous still haunted her body from time-to-time.

"Parkour had nothing to do with it," the White ranger protested.

"Dude, all you did was run and jump," Hunter said, entering last.

"Hey, don't abuse my training!" Aliyah grumbled. "Parkour and Free running training provides the best overall training for any obstacle course."

"That's how you completed it in less than 10 seconds," Blake complained.

Aliyah nodded. "Yup. Parkour training builds strength, power, coordination, and balance, it also teaches you adaptability which most other training methods leave out. Did you know that Parkour training is what gives potential Ninja's the edge?"

Dustin's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yeah," Aliyah smiled. "Being able to adjust tactics on the fly is important when faced with new and ever-changing obstacles, and being able to keep a cool head under pressure is another huge benefit of Parkour training that translates over to Ninja training."

"But you can't keep a cool head while under pressure," Rebecca said.

"I can when it comes to Parkour," Aliyah said. "It was a part of my training for anger management. We were all advised to select a training programme that would eventually help us relax; Parkour helps me turn my anger into strength, power and agility. It gives me balance between normality and anger."

The others nodded each of the looking impressed.

Shane yawned.

Aliyah frowned. "Dude, if I was boring you, you could have at least told me!" she pouted.

"Uh? Oh, sorry, Ali," Shane said, rubbing his eyes. "You're not boring me, I'm just lacking sleep this morning. I keep having this weird dream, keeping me up all night!"

"You should pay attention to that," Tori said, turning to her friend. "Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself!"

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" Cam asked, noticing the silence coming from his father's little habitat.

"Look," Tori noticed a tiny scroll pinned to the house and lifted it up to read. "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence enjoy a well-deserved day off" she finished, as the others cheered and Aliyah rolled off the table with a yelp of surprise.

"No way, is that what it says?" the White ranger asked.

"Yeah!" Tori nodded, looking slightly sad.

"Well I'm thinking maybe the track then a movie...or maybe a movie then...the track" Dustin looked thoughtful as he planned out his day.

Aliyah frowned at the Yellow ranger. "Okay, first off, you need to get out more if the only place you can think of to spend your day off is the track," she said, "and secondly, aren't you forgetting something _really_ important?"

Dustin pouted in response. "No...?"

"Come on, dude, we celebrate it _every_ year!" Aliyah cried. "If I remember correctly last year we had a pool party!"

"Man! Are we stupid?" Shane asked, realizing exactly what Aliyah was edging towards. He wrapped his arm around Tori and gave her a one-armed hug. "Tomorrow, it is your birthday!" he sang.

"Oh yeah," Dustin grinned as realization dawned.

"Finally!" Aliyah sighed, exchanging a grin with Rebecca in the process.

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"How about it, Tor?" Blake asked.

"Alright," Tori agreed.

"Meet at the beach first thing in the morning," Hunter told the others, before leading the way out of Ninja Ops.

"Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight," Tori told Shane, as she passed with Aliyah and Rebecca. "I think tomorrow might be something special after all."

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The next morning, Rebecca picked Aliyah up from their grandmother's and headed over to the beach. When they arrived their noticed the others, except for Shane, already there. With an evil smirk, Aliyah pulled away from her sister and took off at a run, when she was close enough she lunged at Tori and landed on her back, knocking the two of them down the sand slide to the beach.

"Hey birthday girl," Aliyah grinned, rolling off of her best friend once they had reached solid ground.

Tori groaned. "You are way to chipper," she said. "What did you take this morning?"

"I didn't take anything," Aliyah answered. "I'm always happy on your birthday! Remember, we had a deal? I could be brooding any time of the year except your birthday."

"Glad you remember," Tori smiled, starting to climb back up to the top.

Aliyah followed her.

"So where's Shane?" Rebecca asked, looking around.

"We can't leave without him," said Dustin said, stuffing a floaty duck on top of Aliyah's head. "He's bringing the cake."

"Quack!" Aliyah said, pulling the floaty down over her head, shoulders and placing it around her waist.

Hunter frowned at her.

"What?" Aliyah asked, noticing his stare.

"Who are you and what have you done with Aliyah?"

The White ranger rolled her eyes. "I made a deal with Tori when we were kids," she explained. "I could be miserable and brooding any day of the year, except for her birthday! I am not about to break that promise."

"She's right," Dustin nodded, wrapping his arm around Aliyah's shoulders. "She's always chipper on Tori's birthday! She makes an effort on mine and Shane's, but for Tori, she puts in double the effort."

"Yeah, well I have fun with Tori," Aliyah said, looking up as Shane called out in greeting. She frowned, however, at his clothes. "Uh-oh..."

"Here Tori, happy birthday" he smiled as Tori took the cake from him.

"Hey, that doesn't look like beach wear bro," Hunter said, taking the cake from the smaller blonde while he, too, wore a rubber inflatable duck ring on his head.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Shane said looking embarrassed as he thought of a way to explain.

"Don't tell me you're bailing!" Tori exclaimed in disappointment.

"Okay, look, I had that same dream again last night," Shane explained, as Aliyah approached them. "I think it is trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin your friend's birthday?" Tori asked.

"It's just I have a weird sense that something isn't right," Shane sighed. "I've gotta go check out the woods."

Aliyah frowned. "One of the hottest and best days of the year," she said. "And you're spending it in the woods?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded, sheepishly.

"Wow," Aliyah said. "And people say I have got my priorities crossed."

She walked away as Cam approached the Blue and Red rangers.

"Shane, i'm the first person to say duty before pleasure," the Green ranger said. "But I've left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up, he'll let us know!"

Shane sighed and started to back away. "I'll catch up, okay, I promise!"

Tori sighed. "You better!" she shouted after him.

"Well, that sucks," Rebecca muttered, turning to Aliyah who was tossing a beach ball into the air. "I bet Tori's bummed to the high heavens."

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "But word of advice? Get ready to run!"

Rebecca frowned. "Why?"

Aliyah grinned, tossed the beach ball into the air and then kicked it in Tori's direction as it came back down. The others froze and watched as the lime blue ball hit the blonde in the back of the head, causing her to turn quickly.

"You!" she said, pointing at Aliyah.

"See ya!" the White ranger grinned, taking off down the beach.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"You guys, do you think we did the right thing?" Tori asked. "Maybe we should have gone with Shane!"

Aliyah snickered as she watched Hunter struggle with his shirt from over Tori's shoulder. "Why? Because he had a nightmare? Tori we all have nightmares! It is a part of being a human! And with what we see every day... it'd be a surprise if we _didn't_ have nightmares!"

"She's got a point," Rebecca nodded, pushing her sister off of the giant rubber dolphin Dustin had packed.

"Hey!" Aliyah yelped landing on her stomach.

"Maybe Tori's right," Dustin said, twirling a beach ball in his hands. "He did seem pretty tweaked."

"Aw, come on, you guys," said Blake. "We're here now! It's a party, right?"

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "Last one in the water's a little girl!"

"Oh!" Dustin whistled as Tori, Rebecca and Aliyah turned to glare at Hunter.

"You are so gonna pay for that!" Tori said.

Glancing around at the three female's present, Hunter made a break for it, pursued by the three female rangers. Aliyah, being faster than Tori and Rebecca, caught up with the Crimson ranger first and landed on his back as he stopped short of the sea.

"Going down!" Hunter grinned, falling forwards and grabbing Aliyah around the waist as she tried to jump off of him before he hit the water.

"Dude, so gonna pay for that!" Aliyah yelled, as she broke the surface and turned to glare at the blonde beside her. Hunter, fearing his life, sprang from the water and ran back to the others for protection; Aliyah, shouting abuse as she followed him, and pouncing on him just short of the other's safety barrier.

Dustin grinned.

"Too bad, Hunter," he called. "Maybe next time!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After separating Hunter and Aliyah, the birthday party continued.

"Heads up!" someone shouted as seconds later a volleyball crash landed in the middle of the rangers stuff, after hitting Tori in the back of the head.

Aliyah jumped to her feet, scooped up the ball and approached her friend. "You alright?" she asked, as Rebecca checked the back of the blonde's head for any damage.

"Nope," the Black ranger announced. "Nothing fatal. Just a bump."

Tori nodded and glanced over her shoulder to see a tall brunette approaching them.

"Hey, sorry about that," he apologized, reaching them. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. "No harm done!"

"I thought the whole point of Volleyball was to actually _hit _the ball at the opposing team?" Aliyah asked, tossing the white ball back at its owner. "Not at innocent bystanders."

The brunette frowned at her. "Hey, I know you," he said. "You're Aliyah Logan."

"Stalker alert!"

"No, no, i'm new in town, but I've been warned to stay clear of you!" he said. "You're not to be taking lightly."

"Well, whoever is your source of information is telling you the truth," Hunter said, appearing behind Rebecca. "She is a right piece of work!"

Aliyah frowned at him, before turning back to the newbie. "If you've been warned to stay clear of me, why are you still here?"

"Just making sure she's alright," the brunette said, pointing at Tori.

"More like flirting," Aliyah nodded, causing the guy to blush and Blake to narrow his eyes darkly. A notion that did not go unnoticed by Rebecca. "Like we said, no harm done. So you can go back to your friends now!"

The brunette frowned and stepped backwards.

"Whatever," he muttered, turning away and returning to his game.

"Thanks," Tori said, turning away from the group that had been staring at her throughout the entire conversation. While the brunette had been cute, the others had been unnerving.

Aliyah grinned and wrapped her arm around Tori's shoulder. "He was creepy! It would've been even creepier if he had planned that!"

"How do you know he didn't?" Blake asked, still ticked off that some random dude was flirting with Tori.

"Because he'd be dead by now if he did," Aliyah answered, flopping back down onto her bathing towel beside Cam, as Rebecca and Tori flopped down onto their own opposite her.

"You really are a piece of work, Aliyah," Hunter said.

"Only if you don't know how to handle me," Aliyah answered. "If you can control me... i'm not that difficult!"

Hunter frowned. "But we _don't_ know how to handle you!" he pointed out.

"Then it sucks to you!" Aliyah laughed.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

A while after the interruption with the volleyball, Cyber Cam contacted the rangers.

_"Hey, party animals, I think we have a problem! We have an alien visitor in the forest... and get this he's not working for Lothor!"_

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam asked.

"_No can do,"_ Cyber Cam answered. "_Wherever that spaceship is, it is interfering with Shane's morpher."_

"Well keep trying," Cam said. "I'm on my way."

Tori frowned. "You're going back?" she asked, slightly upset that he was leaving.

"Only until I figure out what's going on," he answered. "With dad out of town, I just feel better checking things out myself."

Aliyah, who had been sunbathing quietly, removed her sunglasses, pushed herself up and looked up at Cam. "I'll come with you," she offered, pushing herself to her feet.

"No, stay!" Cam said, not wanting to ruin her day or anyone else's.

"But -"

"There is nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with," Cam interrupted, kissing her cheek.

Aliyah nodded, not missing the grins that the others passed around as Cam kissed her. "Alright..." she sighed, giving in and agreeing to stay, mostly for Tori's sake.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Cam promised, taking off up the beach and disappearing.

Rebecca and Tori grinned as they stepped closer to Aliyah, blocking her path as they knew she was gonna make a break for it, in hopes of getting out of their interrogation.

"So," the Black ranger said. "You and Cam?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aliyah said, trying to keep the smile off her face.

Tori smirked. "Yeah, that's why you're smiling!"

"No, seriously," Aliyah said, stepping through her friend and sister. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Dustin and Blake blocked her path.

"Well, maybe you need a little help remembering," the Yellow ranger said, grabbing her legs and Blake grabbed her shoulders, and between them they carried her back towards the water's edge.

Aliyah screamed in protest.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

_"We've got a problem!"_ Cam said, quarter of an hour after the guys had thrown Aliyah into the sea, and practically tortured the truth out of her. They now knew that she and Cam had been secretly dating for the last three months, although Rebecca and Tori were slightly hurt that Aliyah didn't trust them enough to tell them.

"I hate you right now, Cam," Aliyah huffed, answering the call. "You couldn't have called quarter of an hour ago?"

"_Sorry, Ali,"_ Cam apologized.

"What's the problem?"

"_As long as the ship remains cloaked -"_

_"I have no way to track it,"_ Cyber Cam interrupted, causing Aliyah to smile in amusement.

"Any word from Shane?"

"_No, his frequency is still jammed -"_

_"He must be close to the source of the disturbance,"_ Cyber Cam interrupted again.

Aliyah laughed. "Thanks Cyber Cam," she smiled.

"_Him? What about me?"_

"I'm mad at you," Aliyah answered. "I'm not mad at him!"

"_Ali..._" Cam whined. "_I said I was sorry!"_

Aliyah rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile from her face. She ended the communication link and turned to her friends.

"Birthday or not," Tori said, "I think we better get back!"

Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, get out of here before some Kelzacks show up!" Dustin said.

Rebecca groaned.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Blake complained, pointing over Aliyah's shoulder at a cluster of Kelzacks on the otherside of the rocks.

"Let's check it out!" Hunter said.

Aliyah nodded and led the way over the rocks.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey!" Blake yelled from the spot on the rocks. "If an alien freak throws a party and nobody shows up, is it still a party?" he taunted, alerting Marah and Kapri to their presence.

"Aw man, I hate it when they do that!" Kapri whined. "Come on!" she added to her sister.

"Yeah, wait a minute," Marah said. "I'm just thinking about it!"

Aliyah and the others grinned in amusement at her stupidity.

"Hunter, you're officially off the hook as the dumbest person in this universe," Aliyah said, patting the Crimson rangers shoulder.

"Thanks," Hunter frowned. "I think...?"

Kapri, annoyed by her sister, pulled her off to the side and ordered the Kelzaks to attack.

Jumping off the rocks, the rangers attacked, destroying half the decorations in the process.

"_Guys, we've got a bigger problem!"_ Cam interrupted. "_Looks like Zurgane is taking a new Zord out for a test drive, and I can't access the Thunder Zords portals._"

"What about the Lightning Zords?" Rebecca asked.

"_Only the Eagle Zord,"_ Cam answered. "_The Tiger Zord is not responding."_

Aliyah turned to her sister. "You go help Dustin and Tori," she said. "I'll stay here and help them!" she nodded at Hunter and Blake.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded.

"Okay!" Rebecca nodded, and they got ready to morph. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

Once morphed, Dustin, Tori and Rebecca ran off to the deal with the Zord battle, while Aliyah, Hunter and Blake dealt with the remaining Kelzaks, Marah and Kapri.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, 11 July 2012 at 01:00am**


	19. Shane's Karma Part II

**Author's Note:** I just finished writing "Eye of the Storm" and am I the middle of writing "General Deception" which is going to be taken down from a two-parter to one.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"The Storm and Samurai Megazord are badly damaged, not to mention the Eagle Zord," Cam reported as Aliyah and the Thunders returned to Ninja Ops. "It'll take hours, maybe days to make the repairs."<p>

"What about the Thunder and Tiger Zords?" Hunter asked.

"No luck accessing them yet,"

"Some day off," Blake complained glancing back at Tori, who forced a strained smile, and Dustin slung his arm around her shoulders.

"This must be the worst birthday ever," he sighed.

"I can't even think about that right now," said Tori. "I just have this really bad feeling that Shane is in trouble."

Aliyah, who was sat on the edge of the table, her head resting on Rebecca's shoulder, sighed and turned to her best friend as she slumped down beside her. "I'm sorry your birthday got messed up," she apologized.

Tori smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Hey, it's not your fault," she said. "Nobody is to blame... well, except maybe Lothor."

Aliyah smiled and nodded in agreement, reaching across and taking Tori's hand, she pulled the blonde into an embrace, allowing Tori to rest her head on Aliyah's shoulder, while Aliyah went back to lying against Rebecca.

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei," Hunter suggested, passing the three females and speaking to Cam.

"I've tried," Cam said. "But whatever is interfering with Shane's morpher is keeping use from reaching my dad too."

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach," Dustin said, realizing that there was no point in hanging around Ninja Ops when there was nothing they could do.

Blake nodded. "Yeah, our day off is pretty much over now."

"We'll be back, Cam," Hunter said.

"I'll call you if anything else happens," Cam nodded.

"What are the chances that it doesn't?" Aliyah asked, leaning on the back of his chair.

"One in a million?" Cam suggested, glancing back at her.

"Too bad we're that one!"

Cam nodded.

Aliyah sighed, kissed his cheek and hurried off after the others.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The six rangers walked along the beach as massive waves crashed against the rocks and sand bed all around them.

"Look at that swell," Tori sighed. "I haven't seen waves like this for weeks!"

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah. I was looking forward to some surfing today!"

"I know what you mean," Hunter agreed. "I was really looking forward to some down time!"

"Well, it's not like we don't deserve it," said Rebecca. "It's just getting Lothor to agree to some free time. You'd think, after several months of us destroying everything he has thrown at us, he would get the picture and back off."

"When ask the forces of darkness ever known to back off?" Aliyah asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "Well, have ten years of Ranger generations, you'd think they would learn their lesson by now."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," said Blake, turning in a complete circle and causing the others to stop and stare at him. "I don't wanna sound paranoid here, but, wasn't this where we left our stuff?"

Rebecca frowned and looked around, it was only then did she realize that the entire beach was empty.

"Aw man," Dustin yelled in frustration. "I can't believe our gear got jacked! This reeks!"

"No, wait a minute," Blake said, pointing out to sea. "Maybe our stuff got washed out with the tide or something?"

"The tide hasn't even come in yet," Aliyah informed him.

"So where is it then?" Hunter asked.

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?" Aliyah snapped, frustrated that their stuff had been stolen and now angered at Hunter for thinking of discrediting her on her knowledge of the sea.

Turning on the spot, Dustin paused and pointed into the distance. "I think I found it," he said, pointing out a group of Kelzacks and Chuboo rushing away.

"That is the last straw," Tori yelled. "Nobody steals my birthday cake!"

"Come on!" Aliyah said, taking off down the beach.

Reaching the otherside of the beach, the rangers found their stolen stuff in the possession of Chuboo, with a Kelzack wearing Tori's bikini.

"Tori, promise me you'll never wear that bikini again," Blake pleaded.

"No problem," Tori said in disgust.

"Give us back our stuff!" Hunter yelled.

"Make me," Chuboo said, turning away and picking up a white, two-piece bikini.

Aliyah gasped in horror. "Hey, don't touch that!"

"Looks like you're going to have burn that, Ali," said Rebecca, patting her sister on the shoulder.

"I barely have enough cash to afford what I have," Aliyah complained, as the Kelzacks attacked. "Let alone through perfectly good clothes away!"

Rebecca nodded and flipped over a cluster of Kelzacks that had attacked her and Aliyah. "Unleash the Eagle!" she commanded, as a huge black eagle exploded from her chest and soared through the Kelzacks with a screech of dominance.

"When can I do that?" Aliyah asked.

"You'll have to train," Rebecca answered, as they continued to fight around the others. "It takes years to unleash your spirit... but first you'd have to go through a series of events to even find out what your spirit is!"

Aliyah frowned. "Phooey!"

Rebecca laughed as the last of the Kelzacks were dealt with, Dustin ended up smashing Choobo's face into Tori's cake, but at least the imminent threat had been dealt with. So, with arms full of items, the six rangers began the long walk back to Tori's van.

"We kinda killed your cake," Hunter said.

"Let's just get back to Ninja Ops before anything else goes wrong," Tor sighed, glancing at Dustin as he rubbed gel all over his arms. "What's that? Sun block?"

"No, just the opposite," Dustin grinned. "Cyber Cam gave me this new sunless tanning lotion."

"Sure you want to use that much?" Aliyah asked, weary of Cyber Cam's knowledge of the outside world.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a bronze god!" Dustin laughed as he pulled ahead while the others stopped and stared at him.

Aliyah chewed her lower lip. "He does realize that Cyber Cam is what Cam program's into him, right? I mean, Cam has grown up at the Wind Ninja Academy is entire life, he doesn't know much about the outside world... therefore, Cyber Cam doesn't know much about the outside world."

"This is not going to end well," Rebecca said, already imagining Dustin at the end of the day.

"At least we'll have a good laugh," Aliyah said, grinning at Tori, who couldn't help but return it.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Look whose back!" Cam called as the others returned.

"Is the Megazord fixed?" Tori asked as they gathered around him.

"Of course, I am the brains of the operation, remember?" Cam smirked.

"What about my Eagle zord?" Rebecca asked.

"Fired up and ready to go," Cam nodded.

"What about the Thunderzords?" Hunter asked.

"The energy field in the forest is weakening," Cam explained. "I should be able to call them any second."

Hunter nodded.

"We'll meet you out there," he told Dustin, Tori and Rebecca, who nodded and turned away to morph.

"Hopefully I'll be able to get a lock on Shane too," Cam added, as a precaution."

"We'll take it for now," Rebecca assured them.

"You ready, bronze god?" Tori teased, making Dustin roll his eyes.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

As her sister and friends took off, Aliyah turned back to Cam. "Any luck with my Tiger Zord?" she asked, perching herself beside the mainframe to watch the fight.

"Not yet," Cam said.

Aliyah sighed and glanced at the screen as the others arrived and took Zurgane head on.

"I'll find it, Ali," Cam promised, knowing full well that she hated being the only ranger not involved in the Megazord battles.

"Tori!" Aliyah yelped, panic-stricken as she watched the Storm Megazord crash into the side of a mountain, causing chunks of boulder and debris to fly in every direction.

Suddenly the screen changed, showing them images of the Thunder Zords, which were waiting for release.

"Got it!" Cam reported. "The Thunder Megazord is online!"

"Let's go!" Hunter said, nudging his brother.

Blake nodded and they pulled back to morph.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

Aliyah sighed as the brothers took off and she knew that it wouldn't be long before Cam joined then, leaving her at Ninja Ops alone.

_"Welcome to the party,"_ Dustin said as the Thunder Megazord arrived on scene.

"_Yeah, thanks,"_ Blake laughed, as Zurgane sent his Zord into Lightning mode, before stealing Dustin's power sphere.

_"So easy!"_

"Any luck finding Shane?" Aliyah asked.

Cam shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because I am not sitting here while you guys are out fighting!" Aliyah said. "I wanna fight!"

"I know," Cam nodded, preparing to morph as she claimed the computer chair as her own. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised, kissing her once before heading out.

Aliyah sighed heavily and turned back to the mainframe as she watched the Samurai Star Megazord form mid-flight and join the battle with the others. "This sucks!" she complained, resting her head in her hands and watching the others have all the fun. "Why can't I go play?"

_"Hey, Zurgane, this disks for you!"_ Cam said, locking and dropping a Power disk, as a green power sphere appeared outside his Zord. One the sphere had opened, it revealed a spider-like weapon, which stole Dustin's sphere back and knocked Zurgane to the ground.

_"Hunter, Dustin, put them together!"_ Rebecca said, as the Eagle zord dislodged itself from the Storm Megazord and perched on a near-by Cliffside ravine; from where the Black ranger was able to witness the combination of the Thunder and Storm Megazords and the destruction of Zurgane.

Back at Ninja Ops, however, Aliyah and Cyber Cam were watching the fight between Shane fight and a new alien that looked like a shark.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey, you alright?" Blake asked as he, Hunter and Tori accompanied Shane into Ninja Ops. The red ranger, who had explained the day's events to the rest of his friends, was feeling more than depressed at the loss of the alien named Skyla. It was clear that they had become close, and losing some close was never easy to jump back from.

"Yeah, but I feel kinda bummed," Shane sighed.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tori asked.

"She will always be with you, Shane," said Sensei, he had returned from his retreat. He had returned just after the battle between Shane and bounty hunter, Vexacus had ended, and found a very angry White ranger pacing Ninja Ops. The reason behind her anger this time, however, wasn't only because they couldn't find her Tiger zord, but because she had been left behind - again! "Her power lives through you for all eternity."

"Thanks, Sensei," Shane smiled, cheering up slightly.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "But can we talk about the battlizer! How sick bro!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes as she approached the group. "What is it with boys and their toys?" she asked, causing the Blue ranger to grin in amusement.

"Must be the kick," Tori grinned.

"The kick?" Blake frowned.

"The adrenaline kick," Aliyah elaborated. "You don't have much going for you, so you get off on the kick you get from experiencing something amazing. Like Shane's new toy."

The three males stared at her, while Rebecca and Tori laughed at their confusion.

"Hey," Dustin called, entering Ninja Ops with a cake full of lit candles, a surfer and dolphin in the centre. "The day is not over yet!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the Orange Ranger," Tori laughed as Dustin's skin contrasted against the Yellow accents of his Ninja uniform and was illuminated against the flicker of the flaming candles. The only natural part of him was from where his glasses had been when he applied the sunless tanning gel.

"I don't know what's worse," Rebecca teased. "The glow of your skin or the glow of the candles!"

The others laughed.

"Haha, funny," said Dustin, dryly. "Yeah, Cyber Cam is gonna be cyber toast next time I see him."

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Aliyah said, turning back to Tori. "What you waiting, birthday girl, make a wish!"

Tori grinned and blew out the candles, as the others cheered and Aliyah hugged her best friend tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Tori!"" she smiled.

"Thanks, Ali," Tori grinned, hugging her friend back as the others joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N: **Don't you just love Tori and Aliyah's friendship? I do!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 12 July 2012 at 02:53am**


	20. Shimazu Returns Part I

**Author's Note: **The site is scheduled to be down for 15 – 30 minutes later tonight, which is why I am updating this now. If, by the off chance, you can review this chapter before the problems occur, you can have the second part to read too.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"You're improving nicely, Aliyah," Dr. Nick Henshall said as he pulled up outside Storm Charges, his patient, Aliyah Logan was sat in the passenger's seat. "We really seem to be getting to the route of the problems, now!"<p>

Aliyah smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I guess having a chat with my sister about living in her shadow has really made me realize that I have been angry at myself all along. I mean, you were right to assume that my anger wasn't aimed at my parents, I barely knew them and I don't remember them at all."

"Well, you were a toddler when they died," Dr. Henshall nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to remember them as clearly as your sister would; I am also pleased to hear that you have found Rebecca that must have lifted a great weight from your shoulders."

"Yes. Just knowing that she is alive and well has really pulled me back to earth," Aliyah said. "And my friends, both old and new, have been brilliant in helping me with my anger issues. Although Hunter still seems to get a kick out of pushing my buttons."

Dr. Henshall nodded in amusement. "I do not think he intends to hurt you," he assured her. "I am sure he only does it to torment you... do not let him get to you, Aliyah!"

"I won't," Aliyah smiled, glancing up as she spotted Cam outside Storm Charges.

Dr. Henshall followed her gaze and smiled, knowingly. "Same time next week?" he asked.

"Yep," Aliyah nodded, getting out of the car. Her counseling followed her, and observed her from the top of the car. "Thank you for the ride!"

"My pleasure, Aliyah," Henshall nodded. "I'll see you next week."

"Bye!" Aliyah said, watching as he left, before turning to Cam who had walked over the moment she got out of the car.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My counselor," Aliyah answered. "Rebecca was supposed to pick me up after my session today, but she's stuck up in Ocean Bluff, he offered to give me a ride back."

"So, you just got in the car with a random stranger?" Cam frowned, confused on her lack of safety skills.

Aliyah smiled at his protectiveness. "He's not a random stranger, Cam, I've known him since was eleven!"

"That's not the point, Ali," Cam sighed, pulling her away from the side of the road.

"Alright, Genius, what is the point?" Aliyah teased, following him away from Storm Charges. "And where are we going?"

"The Museum of Asian History," Cam answered, as she fell into line beside him, her hand still caught in his own. "And the point is your lack of safety skills is going to get you in trouble!"

Aliyah grinned. "Aw, you jealous?" she asked.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I'm wondering whether you'd react the same way if my counselor was female," Aliyah said. "And, why are we going to the Museum?"

"Because I have to pick something up for my father," Cam answered, looking down at her. "And for the record, i'm not jealous!"

Aliyah grinned as she kissed him.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah shuddered as she stared up into the face of the freaky clown-like statue at the end of the aisle which Cam and the Museum collector were searching.

"Oh, I hate clowns!" she commented, turning away from its pale-crazed face and returning her boyfriend as they finally located the box, which was the reason for why they were there.

"Do you know what's in it?" Cam asked.

The collector frowned and turned to the Green ranger. "I was hoping you would tell me," he said.

"Only one way to find out," said Cam, lifting the box off of the shelf and putting it down on a nearby table.

However, Aliyah's attention had been drawn away from the box and back to the creepy clown statue that stood at least 100 feet away from them.

The shattering of glass, however, caused her to whip around to find Marah and Kapri blocking the exit.

"Don't you two usually come equipped with a general or something?" she asked.

"No!" Kapri snapped. "We don't need a babysitter!"

"Could have fooled me!"

Kapri glared at the White ranger as a familiar face stepped out in front of her, causing her to take a step back.

"Perry?" Cam questioned.

"I have no use for Perry," Motodrone growled. "I am my own being brought to life by the great and powerful Lothor!"

"Well, that's really nice for you," Cam nodded. "But we have to go!"

He turned back to the box.

"Not before you hand that over," Motodrone growled.

"At least he's not after me this time," Aliyah said, as Cam fought Motodrone alone, before being easily defeated, and Motodrone made a beeline for the artifact. "Uh-huh..." she said, blocking his path. "We mustn't take what isn't ours!" she added, kicking Motodrone in the chest.

The two fought furiously as Cam returned, making the fight a three way.

Glancing over her shoulder, Aliyah spotted the box and then turned back to Cam. "C'mon!" she said, pulling him back to the table. The green ranger grabbed the box, as Aliyah took his hand and threw one of the remaining lightning pellets she possessed at the floor. "Lightning strike!" she yelled.

There was a flash and the two rangers and the box disappeared, leaving Motodrone to crash into the empty table.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Rebecca frowned as she returned to Ninja Ops after a rather intense day at the Pai Zhuq academy, however, she wasn't expecting to find Tori, Shane and Dustin, dancing, singing and playing a saxophone there.

"What the -?" she frowned, glancing over her shoulder as Cam and Aliyah arrived. "Someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" she asked.

"It depends on what you want first," Aliyah said. "The good news or the bad news?"

Rebecca's frowned deepened. "What -?"

"Good news," Aliyah said, "is we found what Sensei wanted. Bad news is Lothor revived Motodrone and he is back, badder than ever."

"Okay," Rebecca nodded, still confused. "But I was referring to this lot..." she said, pointing at the Wind Rangers.

Aliyah looked at her friends. "Yeah, I haven't got an explanation for this lot!"

"What's going on around here?" Cam asked, after scaring his father half to death and turning to the primary coloured rangers.

"We're going to be on Totally Talented," Dustin grinned, with enthusiasm.

Aliyah shared an amused look with her sister and Cam, at Dustin's statement. She wasn't exactly a fan of Totally Talented, and was in no rush to humiliate herself on national TV like her friends were.

"Don't you have to have..." Cam started, but cut off. "Forget it."

"Aw, is somebody green with envy?" Shane taunted. Cam's mouth twitched as he tried to keep the smile off his face.

"No, just green," Cam replied, rolling his eyes at the childish behavior. "Look, you guys are the only ones with hidden talent."

"Cool," Tori said, looking curious. "So what do you do?"

"If I showed you it wouldn't be hidden," Cam answered.

Rebecca laughed as she and Aliyah knelt at the edge of the table, near Sensei's habitat. "So, you guys been on a field trip?" she asked, looking at her sister and pointing at the box.

"Actually, Cam went on a field trip," Aliyah answered. "He just pulled me along... you know, after I found out he was jealous of my counselor!"

"What?" Tori laughed.

"Aw, someone _is_ green with envy," Shane teased.

Cam sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise. "I told you, i'm not jealous!" he sighed, looking down at his girlfriend.

"So, you're telling me you wouldn't have reacted so protectively if Dr. Henshall had been female?"

"I wouldn't have reacted at all if you hadn't got out of a stranger's car,"

"I told you," Aliyah sighed. "He's not a stranger to me! I've known him for six years!"

"Well, he's a stranger to me!"

"Ha!" Aliyah laughed. "Point proven... you were jealous!"

Cam shook his head and returned his attention to the box in front of him, while the others exchanged amused grins behind his back. "Dad, I got it," he said, looking at the lock.

"Got what?" Shane asked.

"Dunno," Aliyah answered. "Can we open it, Sensei?"

"Only in the case of an emergency," Sensei answered. "What is in that container is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

The rangers sighed in rejection of their Sensei's decision.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"You guys seen the news?" Tori asked as she and Dustin returned to Ninja Ops to find Cam and Aliyah watching the news report on the mainframe. "I'm gonna take that as a yes!"

"Anyone up for a game of fetch?" Aliyah asked, turning to the Blue and Yellow rangers. "I'm not much of a dog person, but I have a feeling these mutts are going to put up a fight!"

Tori nodded as Rebecca and Shane arrived behind them.

Once six rangers were assembled they gathered in the back of the mobile command centre and took off to monitor the forest.

"Any sign of them on the surveillance drone, Cam?" Shane asked, from over the Samurai's shoulder.

"I don't see anything," Cam said, "but that doesn't mean there's nothing out there."

"Well, I vote we do a little patrolling," Rebecca suggested.

The others nodded in agreement.

"What is it with you and woodland areas?" Aliyah frowned at her sister.

"Ali, we grew up in Briarwood," Rebecca said. "Running riots through the forest, you should be used to it by now."

"Actually, _you_ run riots in the Briarwood forest," Aliyah corrected, following her sister from the back of trunk and into the trees. "I was confined to the Lightning Academy until I decided to leave! I'm used to running riots in abandoned warehouses!"

Tori grinned and linked arms with her best friend as they walked through the trees.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"They can't be too far away," Shane whispered as he led the other five through the dense and silent forest, each keeping an eye out for the wolf-creatures.

"I hate silence," Aliyah complained, before the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, she whipped around and found herself face-to-face with a three monstrous, white, black and brown, furred covered mutts. "Uh... guys... I think I found them!"

"Wolves in Blue Bay Harbor," Rebecca commented. "That's a new one!"

Falling into line, Shane looked over at the others.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

Almost immediately the wolves attacked, clawing at the ranger suits that covered their victims' bodies; and despite having primary and secondary weapons at their disposal, the rangers were easily overpowered.

"Alright, i'm taking suggestions," Shane said, as he and the others started backing away from the three furious canines.

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin asked.

"How about an electric collar?" Tori suggested.

"Normally i'm against animal abuse," Rebecca said. "And an electric collar is classed as animal abuse. But when you're right, you're right!"

Just then, a blast hit the ground in front of the wolves that made them yelp loudly. Everyone turned to see Hunter and Blake, as they finally arrived.

"Down boy!" Hunter taunted.

"Bad dog!" Blake nodded.

"How about a little thunder?" Aliyah suggested, as the wolves snarled at the Bradley brothers before fleeing the scene.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Take a look at this," Cam said, turning a book around so the others could see what he was talking about.

Aliyah frowned as she recognized the clown in the picture. "It's that freaky clown from the museum," she shuddered. "But he was just a statue... a giant china doll!"

"I hate dolls!" Rebecca shuddered. "Especially china dolls..."

"Who is this dude, anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu, an ancient warlord." Sensei answered. "What you saw, Aliyah was his spirit, preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"That makes me feel so much better," Aliyah muttered, her fear of clowns growing stronger.

"So, what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing people of local villages with creatures called 'Wolfblades'," Cam explained.

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbour now?" Hunter asked. The Samurai nodded silently.

"How is that possible?" Rebecca asked.

"I bet that whatever energy source was used to bring back Motodrone rubbed off on Shimazu," Cam theorized, making Aliyah groan and bury her head in arms, as she lay against Cam's legs.

"Great," said Shane. "Now we got a 2000 year old Kabuki dude with an attitude, and his three pet wolves running loose in the city!"

"Don't forget Lothor," Dustin added in.

"Trying to look on the bright side?" Tori grumbled.

"There's a bright side?" Aliyah asked her voice muffled against her uniform.

"Dustin brings up a good point," Sensei defended. "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor!"

Dustin grinned.

"See! Not so dumb after all!" Dustin told them happily, making the others laugh.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Huh?" Aliyah murmured as her internet search disappeared and a satellite image of the city appeared. "Uh, Cam? You might wanna take a look at this!"

"What is it?" Shane asked, following the Samurai over and crowded around the computer, as Aliyah perched herself on the side beside the screen, and Cam reclaimed the computer chair.

"There is no sign of Shimazu," Cam said. "But I've got Motodrone on the scanner."

"He's mine," Hunter said, with a small smirk.

"I'm coming with you," Aliyah said, turning to Hunter. "I got a score to settle with this guy!"

Hunter nodded, knowing that Cam had made moderations to his Gilder cycle in order for it to accommodate two rangers and not just one; it was as if they both knew that Aliyah would hold a grudge against Motodrone for the suffering he put her through.

"You guys look for the three Wolfblades," Hunter added, to the other rangers.

"Right," Shane nodded. "We'll take the forest."

"And I'll track you from what's going on from the Samurai Star Chopper," Cam added.

Shane clapped Cam on the shoulder as they all lined up.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

With her arms wound tightly around Hunter's waist, Aliyah glanced up at Motodrone as he stood, patiently on the otherside of container port.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, Power Rangers!" he growled at them. "Remember me?"

He dropped his cloak.

"Like we could ever forget that face!" Hunter said.

Motodrone growled and mounted his bike.

"Ali, hold on!" Hunter instructed.

Aliyah nodded and tightened her grip.

"Ninja Glider Cycle!" Hunter yelled, revving the engine and charging full blast at Motodrone who was coming in the opposite direction.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

_"Rebecca! Shane! Tori, Dustin and Blake need you in the city square!"_

"All over it," Rebecca replied, as she and Shane returned to the inner part of the city to find the others having a hard time handling the mutts.

Firing their lasers, the Black and Red rangers caught the wolves in the back and propelled them away from their team-mates.

However, soon after Shane and Rebecca arrived, the life-size version of the picture they had seen at Ninja Ops appeared in front of them.

"Come, come, Power Rangers," Shimazu taunted. "Don't you know that wolves can smell fear? You've obviously sent them into a feeding frenzy!"

"The only one who should be afraid is you!" Dustin yelled.

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit!" Tori added.

"Why would I be afraid of children?"

"Please tell me, he did not just call us children?" Shane snarled.

"Let's work this loser!" Blake growled, and the fight began all over again.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

In a game of cat and mouse, Hunter and Aliyah chased Motodrone through the container ports.

"Ali, i'm switching to flight mode," Hunter informed his companion.

"This is where I get off," Aliyah answered, having no intention of switching modes. "Lead back to the entrance, I'll meet you there!"

Hunter nodded and allowed her to dismount, before switching to flight mode and taking off after Motodrone; while Aliyah Ninja streaked over the containers back to the entrance and exit.

From her place on top of the containers, Aliyah could see everything, including Hunter getting hit by Motodrone's laser beam and spiraling out of control, before crashing a few 100 yards away.

"Hunter," Aliyah called as she streaked to the crash site. "Are you alright?"

The Crimson ranger staggered to his feet and stumbled towards her. "I'm fine," he said, as she caught him, before he could fall over. "My bike's gonna need a little body work."

_"Ali, Hunter, you okay?"_ Cam's voice echoed over their morphers. _"Can you hear me?"_

"We're fine, Cam," Aliyah answered. "But Hunter's bike is toast!"

"Cam, can you get a fix on Motodrone?" Hunter asked. "He disappeared!"

"_I'm working on it! But nothing yet!"_

Aliyah supported Hunter to a near-by ledge and sat him down. "Cam, when you find Motodrone send Rebecca or Shane," she said. "I'm taking Hunter back to Ops!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Rebecca, Tori, Blake and Dustin returned to Ninja Ops after defeating the Wolfblades to find Cam working at his computer, Shane resting and Aliyah tending to Hunter's wounds. It was a surprise to see the White and Crimson rangers accommodating one another rather than being at one another's throats, like they were used too.

"You've all done well," Sensei told them, as they gathered around the mainframe, well, all except Hunter who had strict orders from Aliyah to not move a muscle. "But i'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worthy opponent."

"No kidding," Dustin groaned. "Those wolves were dogging us big time."

"Unfortunately, they're not done," Cam said, breaking the bad news to them and bringing up footage of the Wolfblades as they rematerialized, only this time much bigger and as one creature.

"No way," Tori exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aliyah complained, as they all stared at the screen in shock at the sight that was before them.

Even Hunter, who was watching from the table, couldn't believe his eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, July 12, 2012 at 4:36pm**


	21. Shimazu Returns Part II

**Author's Note:** Here is part 2 of Shimazu Returns. I am so proud... three chapters in one day! Whoop! Oh, yeah, there is a little surprise in here for you lovely people. I would ask if you can see it, but it'd be pretty impossible to miss seeing as it's mega huge! Let me know what you think =)

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thanks to the following: **netball queen** and **newty01** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"That is one ugly mutt," Tori said, leaning on Aliyah's shoulder.<p>

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work," Hunter complained.

"You guys better get out there," said Cam, "before it decides to make the Federal Building into a chew toy."

"You guys go," Rebecca said. "I don't really see how much help I can be, at least not until we find the Tiger zord."

Aliyah glanced up.

The others nodded and lined up ready to morph.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Water!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Power of Thunder!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

_"Let's pound this hound!" _Shane said as they arrived at the fight in their Megazords. The others exclaimed in agreement, lunging forwards to defeat the Wolfblades. However, the combination of the three wolves' strengths was enough to avoid the Thunder Megazord and leap at the Storm Megazord, blocking an attack and slicing it across the chest.

Stumbling backwards the Thunder and Wind rangers cried out as the Wolfblades blasted them with blasts of energy causing sparks to fly inside and outside the Megazords.

"_Hunter, Mini Zord formation!"_

"_Good call, Shane!" _Hunter nodded.

The two locked and dropped their Power Sphere's and called the Mini Zord to them. It combined the two Megazords to create the Thunderstorm Megazord.

The Wolfblade howled at them.

"_That's right fleabag, keep yapping!" _Shane yelled with a grin. "_Cause we've got something for you!"_

"_Lion laser attack!" _they called, and fired the laser at the Wolfblade.

The Wolfblade howled angrily as the blast caught it, and Shane let out a cheer. Until the smoke cleared to reveal that the attack hadn't even injured it.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Rebecca cried in horror, as she watched from Ninja Ops.

The rangers let out cries of horror, and the Wolfblade leapt at them. It caught the Thunderstorm Megazord and pinned it, dealing rapid attacks.

"Cam, bring them back!" Aliyah said.

Suddenly everyone disappeared from their Megazords, and reappeared in Ninja Ops.

"Power down" they all demorphed and staggered as the beatings took their toll.

Hunter, who still hadn't completely healed after his fight with Motodrone almost collapsed the moment he demorphed, and would have done had it not been for Blake and Rebecca catching him before he could hit the ground,.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Okay, listen up everybody," Cam said, calling everyone to attention. He had been working on the Zords since the others had been returned to Ops, and the damage was not good. "The Zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest, but we're going to need reinforcements,"

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions on how to deal with these freaks," Shane said.

"I have one," Cam said, turning to his father. "Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of emergency" he told Sensei, who nodded from his little habitat.

"Say no more Cam," the guinea pig told him. "You have my permission."

Cam turned to lift the crate out from a shelf.

"We're finally gonna see what the big deal is!" Blake smiled in excitement.

"Anyone wanna take bets?"

Aliyah opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Shane placed his hand over her lips and silenced her.

"Not you," he said. "Every time someone bets against you, they lose!"

Rebecca and Tori grinned.

"Hey, it's not my fault you all suck!" Aliyah said slapping his hand away and listening to the others make bets.

"It's gotta be some, like, really old sword!"

"Or a cool fighting staff!"

Cam set the crate on the table and the others gathered around, watching as the Samurai lifted the lid to reveal a scroll.

"Great. Just what we need. Another ancient scroll." Tori sighed in disappointment.

"Hey Cam, I just wanted to ask-" Shane started, but was immediately shushed by the green genius. "Ok...well, maybe we'll just leave you alone." the red ranger muttered.

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake sighed, feeling restless as they waited for Cam to read the scroll.

"Be strong, and stay alert," Sensei told them, providing them with a half answer that did not make them feel any better about the situation at hand.

"Let's go dude," Hunter tapped Blake, and the others looked up at them. "We just...got something we gotta take care of!" the crimson ranger stated, and the pair headed to the exit as the others exchanged looks.

"Call if you need us!" Blake shouted back to them.

"They're kidding, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Hunter is such a bad liar," Aliyah said, looked across at Shane. "You thinking what I think you're thinking?"

The Red ranger grinned and patted her shoulder. "Let's go!" he said, getting up off the table and pulling Aliyah up with him, before leading her out of Ops and in the same direction as the Thunders had disappeared.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Yo, wait up, bro," said Hunter as he followed Blake up a set of steps to the door at the top of the building. Unknown to them Aliyah and Shane were hiding at the bottom of the steps, concealed behind a wall.

Aliyah glanced around the wall and watched as the brothers disappeared in through the door. "Go," she said, motioning for Shane to go first.

"All's fair in love and show business," Shane grinned. "Come on, let's go find out what they're doing for Totally Talented."

Aliyah nodded. She and Shane always had a good friendship, they weren't as close as she and Tori, but she knew that he could always count on her to go sneaking around.

"You guys lost?" someone asked, causing the two friends to jump a foot in the air.

Turning around Shane and Aliyah sighed as the Thunders stood behind them.

"I hate it when you guys do that!" said Shane, humiliated that they had been caught red-handed by the two people that they were following.

"You guys need any help?" Hunter asked, staring down at Aliyah, who glared back at him.

"What? You're not the only ones that can come here, you know?" she snapped.

Shane's morpher beeped. "Go for Shane?"

"_Shane, you and the other Rangers must come to Ninja Ops, right away!"_ Cam responded.

"Saved by the bell!" Aliyah said, "Come on!"

Shane, Blake and Hunter nodded, Ninja streaking back to Headquarters.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"You want what?" Aliyah asked, staring at Cam after he had told them what the plan was going to be.

"Your power disks," Cam repeated.

"I know i'm the slow on," said Dustin hesitantly. "But doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?"

"Yes, but only until I return," Cam said, understanding their hesitation to hand over the only thing that stood between them and total destruction at the hand of the Wolfblades.

"I dunno if that's such a good idea," said Blake, a little nervous.

"Yeah, I kinda like knowing that I can kick some Space Ninja butt, if I have too," Hunter added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I understand your hesitation, Rangers," said Sensei, coming towards them in his habitat. "But it is the only way."

"How is giving up our power disks going to help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane asked.

"To defeat his Wolfblades, we must open the portal to the ancient world," Sensei explained. "Your eight power disks are powerful enough to do that."

Aliyah glanced over Cam's shoulder as his Cyber twin arrived carrying the scroll.

"Look, if anything happens, Cyber Cam can activate the Zords," Cam reassured the rangers. "You can still operate them; you'll just be in civilian form."

"Am I the only one who sees the danger in that?" Aliyah asked, and although the others agreed with her, they knew that this was the only way.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked her.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "What kind of question is that?" she asked. "You know I do! But I don't -"

"Then trust me on this," Cam interrupted.

Aliyah sighed and exchanged a look with the others, before reluctantly removing her power disk from her morpher and handing it over.

"Thanks," Cam said, as the others followed Aliyah's lead. "Wish me luck!"

"No luck," Aliyah said, jumping up. "You better come back!"

Cam nodded, kissed her and then turned away to morph. "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"_I've got the co-ordinates,"_ Cam said over the mainframe, as the rangers watched his every move from Ninja Ops. Aliyah was sitting in the computer chair, looking nervous, while Rebecca leaned over the back, her arms draped around her sister's shoulders. It was strange to see Aliyah worried for someone else. _"And I should be in range soon. Stay on the alert, Rangers!"_

He went quiet for a few seconds and Aliyah tentatively brushed her fingers across the slot on her morpher than usually housed her power disk.

Sensing her friend's anxiety levels soar, Tori perched herself on the edge of the computer chair and wrapped her arm around the White ranger's shoulders.

"He'll be okay," she promised, as the others patted Aliyah's shoulder and back in comfort.

_"Just a few clicks to the portal site,"_ Cam said after a while, bringing relief to all inside Ninja Ops, and Rebecca felt her sister relax.

The computer beeped as the Wolfblades appeared ahead of the Samurai attacking on impulse, and sending Cam's Zord to the ground.

"Cam!" Aliyah and Shane yelped.

"We have to help him!" Tori exclaimed

Cyber Cam, who had appeared frowned as he stared at the screen, "Hello, anyone notice a three-headed dog on the loose?" he asked, earning dark glares from the others.

"You really need an attitude adjustment," Blake told him.

Cyber Cam shrugged. "It's not in my programming!"

"Is sending the Zords in your programming?" Hunter asked, pausing in the door.

"Right," he nodded and turned to send the Zords.

Aliyah started for the exit but Rebecca held her back. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Cam needs help!" the White ranger said. "I can't sit here and watch you lot taking a beating and know that Cam is out there somewhere, possibly hurt from that crash!"

"Cam will be fine, Ali," said Rebecca. "You can't go out there! Like you said, you haven't got a Zord; I don't want you to get hurt!"

Aliyah glared, and ripped her hand out of her sister's grasp. "You're the head Lightning ranger! So where the hell is my Zord?"

"I don't know," Rebecca answered, motioning for the others to go on ahead. "It was hidden away over a decade ago... but no one knows where exactly it was hidden!"

"Well, that just sucks!" Aliyah snapped, angrily. "Why was my Zord hidden?"

Rebecca chewed her lower lip as she realized that she could no longer keep the truth from her sister, but before she could explain the true reason behind the Tigerzord being hidden, there was an almighty roar from the mainframe that caused them to turn around.

"Is that -?" Aliyah started, as a giant white and black animal appeared in the middle of the city.

"Tiger zord!" Rebecca exclaimed, surprised at the sudden appearance of her sisters Zord.

_**Aliyah. Come to me, Aliyah...**_

"Huh?" Aliyah frowned looking around as she heard a voice calling her name. It seemed distant, but closer all the same. "Who said -?"

_**Follow me, Aliyah!**_ The voice said again.

Glancing at her sister, Aliyah headed for the exit. She knew that Cam and the others would be unhappy when they found out that she was putting herself at risk by following some disembodied voice from the safety of Ninja Ops, but something was telling her that she could trust this voice, and trust it she did.

"Ali, that's your -" Rebecca said, turning to face her sister, only to find her gone. "Ali?"

The Black ranger looked back to Cyber Cam who shrugged, to indicate that he had no clue as to where the White ranger had gone.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Whoa..." Shane breathed as he spotted the Tigerzord. "Look at thing!"

"Aliyah!" Tori yelled as she spotted her best friend on a near-by rooftop, she looked like she was following something because she had just appeared out of nowhere. "Aliyah... what are you doing?"

_**That's it, Aliyah, come join me!**_

Aliyah grinned and Ninja streaked off the rooftop and landed in the cockpit of her Zord. The tiger growled in approval of its rider, and Aliyah looked down at the control panel as the same voice from her head, sounded louder and clearer in her ears.

"Welcome White Ranger," it said. "I have been waiting almost a decade for you!"

"Whoa, who said that?" Aliyah asked, looking around.

"I did," said the voice. "I am Saba..."

Aliyah frowned and looked at the Sabre that was inserted in the control panel. "Saba?" she asked. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Are you familiar with the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers?" the Sabre asked.

"Not fluent," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "But I know that is where the original White ranger originated from."

"Yes," Saba said. "I once belonged to the original white ranger, but when he passed over the White ranger powers and became the Red ranger. I was then hidden away by the great sage Zordon, because he believed that there was no one on earth capable of controlling me. That was until you were born... you, Aliyah, are my new partner, you are the one with the power to control me!"

Aliyah nodded, her mind trying its hardest to understand what the sabre was telling her, she knew that she would have to ask Rebecca more questions when she got back to Ops. "So, are you going to walk me through what I do now?"

"Now, you morph," Saba answered. "Until you do that, we cannot combine to Warriormode."

"Alright!" Aliyah said, looking out at the city ahead of her. But Cam hadn't returned yet! "Come on, Cam!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Guys, check it out!" Cam yelled, appearing on a rooftop near-by, he was wielding a guitar, which emitted loud sonic noises when he played it. "I'm calling it the Lightning rift blaster!" he added.

Blake laughed from his Zord. "You couldn't come up with a better name?" he asked.

"Hey!" Aliyah and Rebecca yelled over the intercoms.

"We resent that, Bradley!" Aliyah added.

"My bad, Ali," Blake apologized.

"Actions speak louder than words, Blake," Cam added, playing the guitar again. "I can use it to summon the mighty mammoth zord!"

"You also awakened the Tiger zord," Aliyah grinned, patting her console. Saba purred in agreement and Aliyah couldn't help but laugh at the bond that she could already feel forming between her and the talking sabre.

Cam began to strum again, summoning a new Zord to join the fight.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Hunter laughed as the Mammoth Zord moved towards them.

"I'm sending you back you power disks!" Cam called to them.

There was a split second and then her disk appeared on the console in front of her. Aliyah grinned, and re-attached it to her morpher.

"_Ready?" _She heard Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"_Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"_

_"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"_

_"_Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!" Aliyah yelled, morphing into the White ranger.

_"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"_ Rebecca's voice joined the battle as the Black eagle flew over the other Zords. "_You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you, Ali?"_

Aliyah smirked.

Once morphed, Hunter and Shane formed the Thunderstorm Megazord, something that caused Aliyah to grin.

"Not bad," she taunted. "Check this out! Saba?"

"Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode, now!" the sabre ordered, and the Tigerzord started to change.

"No way!" Dustin cried as the new humanoid robot stood ready for battle. "That's awesome!"

Rebecca laughed in victory. "Eagle Zord, Tigerzord, combine!" she commanded.

The Eagle zord broke apart and re-attached itself to the Tigerzord, providing it with an armor-plated chest shield and helmet; while on the inside, Rebecca popped up beside her sister.

"Lightning Megazord, online!" the two sisters said.

"Power spheres released!" Cam commanded of the Mammoth zord as it shot out three spheres, all of which the Thunderstorm Megazord grabbed and combined.

"Stand back, Rookie," Hunter teased, as the Thunderstorm Megazord stepped towards the Wolfblades and away from the Lightning Megazord.

Aliyah growled in response. "Who is he calling a rookie?" she spat. "Saba, isn't there anything we can do to prove we're not basic brats?"

"All over it, Aliyah," Saba promised, knowing that she was still new to this whole Megazord battle and that he would have to take the lead this time, before he could get her up to scratch. "White Tiger Thunderbolts!" he commanded, as the primary weapon of the Megazord slashed through the air and emitted bright white energy-formed fireballs at the Wolfblades.

Aliyah laughed as the wolves exploded upon impact. "Who's the rookie now, Bradley?"

"Combine with the Mammoth Zord," Cam shouted. "The power should be enough to defeat the Wolfblades."

"Got it," Shane nodded. "Initiating sequence!"

Both Megazords landed on the Mammoth Zord, its eyes glowed green in response and the Wolfblades snarled angrily.

"Mammoth Zord, engage weapons!" Shane ordered. "Sphere attack!"

Power spheres started to slide down the trunk and slam into the Wolfblades, causing it to howl in pain.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" the seven rangers commanded, powering up the Mammoth and Megazord lasers, and blasting the Wolfblades at the same time. They howled again, before collapsing and exploding in a ball of fiery explosions.

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey, you made it," Tori grinned as she spotted Cam walking towards them on the set of Totally Talented with his guitar. Aliyah and Rebecca frowned.

"Are we the only two that didn't cave?" Aliyah asked, turning to her sister.

"I still don't understand why you haven't entered, Ali," said Shane. "You have a brilliant voice!"

Aliyah shook her head. "Yeah, if you like claws on a chalk board!" she answered.

"Dude, you know you're better than that!" Shane defended. "Why do you always bag on yourself? We could have done a double act, you and me, we'd so come first!"

"I know better than to humiliate myself on national TV," said Aliyah, folding her arms and glaring at the red ranger. "And besides, the only person I sing with is Rebecca... or at least, I used too!"

Rebecca smiled and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder, remembering all the times she used to sing to her when they were younger and she would awaken with nightmares.

It was then that Hunter noticed the guitar that Cam had on his person. "That thing's not going to summon any ancient Mammoth robots is it?"

"It might," Cam smirked. "I've been known to rock a few worlds."

"Big words for such a little man," Shane teased. "But don't feel too bad when you come in second."

"Don't get so cocky, Shane," Aliyah said.

The show started and the Rangers took their seats. The host introduced the show, before Tori took to the stage to do her dance routine first.

Shane was next to do his act - Singing.

After Shane, it was Dustin. He took to the stage in his suspenders and everything and rocked the stage with his Saxophone. After the Yellow ranger was Cam and has promised he had managed to rock the world.

Blake and Hunter were next with their 'secret talent'.

The 'Secret Talent' was Hunter signing Rap and Blake has the Disk Jockey.

"I didn't know you could do that," Tori said, after the Thunders rejoined them.

Finally, the last act was introduced.

"And now for our final act," Stu Starmaker said, "from far-far away, SNA, Space Ninja's with Attitude!"

"Marah and Kapri?" Aliyah said, exchanged a look with Rebecca and laughing at the idea.

"Since when do they sing?" Rebecca asked.

"Since when do they have any talent at all?" Aliyah asked. "Except for screwing up Lothor's plans?"

When the two girls were done, they were crowned winners much to the disdain of the team.

"No way!" Shane exclaimed.

"Dude, they were pretty good" Dustin admitted, trying to cover the shock of it all.

"Okay, there is something wrong with this picture," said Shane, glancing back at the others.

"Really wrong," Aliyah agreed, her eyes resting on something backstage. "And I think I know..." she added getting to her feet and walked onto the stage as the others watched in confusion. The White ranger pulled back the curtain, grinned and lifted a bright pink CD player into her arms. "You guys want to try that again?" she asked, turning to Marah and Kapri, and pressing 'play' as the song played once more.

Rebecca chewed her lower lip, although she couldn't stop the grin that was forming.

"Without the CD player?" Aliyah added, pressing 'stop' as everyone else realized they had been hoodwinked.

"No!" Kapri yelled, glaring heatedly at Aliyah. "They're our real voices!"

"Yeah, with maybe a little... enhancement," Marah added with a weak smile.

"Well, if we can't win, nobody wins!" Kapri said firing an energy blast at Stu, before she and Marah stormed off.

Aliyah shook her head and put the CD player back, as she returned to her friends. "Nobody likes a sore loser," she said, falling into her seat beside Rebecca and high-fiving her sister at another victory against Lothor.

As the Lightning rangers celebrated, Stu started ranting before storming off, much to everyone's surprise.

"So, does that mean that nobody wins today?" Dustin asked turning to Cam. Cam shrugged, smiling at him.

"I dunno, Dustin, I think we're all winners" he told him, making the yellow ranger laugh as they all pushed Cam about, stealing his hat for such a cheesy line.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated**


	22. Wild Wipe Out

**Author's Note:** I was going to skip this episode, but I thought it might be fun to incorporate Aliyah into it. Just so there is no confusion when you're reading... in this opposite universe, Rebecca never came to Blue Bay Harbour and Aliyah never became a Power Ranger.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>Aliyah grinned at Tori as they rode the waves back to shore. They hadn't been surfing for a few months now, due to constant attacks from Lothor had his new generals, Vexacus and Shimazu, so, when all was quiet, like it was today, they two decided to spend it away from Ninja Ops and doing something they enjoyed.<p>

"Where is Rebecca?" Tori asked as they run up the beach to where their stuff was waiting.

"Ocean Bluff," Aliyah answered. "I don't know why she keeps disappearing back up there... she won't tell me anything regarding the Pai Zhuq academy!"

"She will," Tori nodded. "In time."

Aliyah smiled and wedged her board into the sand, before picking up a towel and rubbing her hair.

"Dude, babes alert!" another surfer said to his mate as the two girls passed.

"Dude, I was checking out their moves," his friend said, "not bad, for a couple chicks!"

The first guy grinned in response. "As long as they stay out of the way, and leave the big waves to us, I got no problem."

Aliyah bit back a growl and started forward, only to stop when Tori caught her wrist and pulled her backwards. "Don't let them get to you," she said. "Let's show them that even girls can surf the big ones!"

"I like your thinking," the White ranger nodded, grabbing her surfboard and following Tori back down the beach and into the water.

The two rangers paddled out to sea and waited for the perfect wave to pass. Finally, they spotted it, further out to sea.

"Let's go, Tor," Aliyah said, paddling faster. The blonde nodded and followed her.

Hopping up and balancing themselves on the board, the two started to ride, flipping over the surf as if to prove that they were just as good as anyone, however, the wave turned faster than the girls could move and crashed over them, knocking them clean off their boards and pulling them under the surface.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Coughing up water, Aliyah pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around at Tori, who lay beside her. "Nasty wipe out," she groaned.

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "I guess that is what we get for showing off!"

Aliyah nodded in agreement before pushing herself to her feet and turning to help her best friend, it was then the two rangers the black and red splashes interwoven with the other beach goers. "Kelzacks!" the White ranger hissed, spotting one attempting to attack an old woman.

"Hey!" Tori yelled, racing forward pulling the Kelzack away from the woman, she threw him towards Aliyah, who swept his feet out from under him and flipped him over onto his butt.

"What did you do that for?" the woman snapped.

"That was Kelzack," Aliyah frowned.

"Of course, it was," the woman responded. "And he was kind enough to help me with my seat."

Aliyah and Tori exchanged confused looks as the woman's attitude changed again.

"Next time, mind your own business!"

And she stalked off.

"Okay, that was weird," said Aliyah, pointing after her and turning to Tori. The blonde, however, was looking around the beach as more and more Kelzacks seemed to be interacting with the humans, and not harming them.

"Pinch me," Tori said, "because this is a dream!"

Aliyah nodded. "We have to find the guys!" she said, pulling her friend off of the beach.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Upon entering Storm Charges, the first thing Aliyah and Tori noticed was that it was overrun with Kelzacks and an assortment of monsters; learning from their mistake on the beach, the two didn't interact and instead set about looking for Kelly and the others. What they found, however, was something that shocked them to no end.

"Kelly?" Tori frowned, spotting the usually red-headed store owner, instead, now she was supporting black hair, black clothes and black make-up. "You changed your hair and... everything."

"Yeah, so?" Kelly replied, with an attitude. "What are you the fashion police?"

Aliyah glanced at Tori and then around at the store.

"Listen Blondie; are you here to buy something or just to bag on my gear?" Kelly asked, addressing Tori.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you have seen the guys," said Tori.

"A lot of guys come in here," Kelly nodded. "Can't remember them all."

"We mean the guys that work for you," Aliyah added.

"Oh, those guys," Kelly nodded, before glancing over her shoulder. "Hey, stock boy!" she yelled.

"Right here, ma'am," Zurgane said, as he edged uneasily out of the back room, carrying an array of boxes. He lost his foot and hit the floor, spilling the items inside the boxes all over the floor.

"Bone head, what's the matter with you?" Kelly yelled. "Chuboo!"

Aliyah's eyes widened. "No way!" she said looking up quickly and there was Chuboo scolding Zurgane for being a bumbling buffoon. "We have to get out of here!" she said, backing away and pulling Tori with her.

"_Once again, Blue Bay Harbour is under attack by those menaces the Power Rangers! The Mayor has advised everyone to stay inside and avoid confrontation._" said a woman on the TV as she showed a clipping of the guys attacking the city.

Aliyah and Tori exchanged looks before heading out of Storm Charges and Ninja streaking to Ninja Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"You guys," Tori called as she and Aliyah hurried into Ninja Ops, the others were sparring but stopped when the girls returned. "They whole city is flipping out!"

"Hey, Tori, Ali, there you are," Shane said. "What's up?"

"You missed out," Hunter grinned. "We were on fire... out of control!"

Aliyah glared at him. "I'll show you out of control if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!" she spat.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"We saw on the news that the Power Rangers were out there trashing everything," Tori said.

"Like we said," Shane nodded. "Out of control!"

"What? That was you guys?" Aliyah asked confused on what was happening.

"Shh," Hunter shushed. "Don't tell anyone, we wouldn't want to get into trouble!"

Aliyah growled and then lunged at him. "Don't shush me!" she yelled, aiming a punch at him. Hunter caught her wrist and twisted until she cried out.

"What's wrong with you?" Hunter asked, tightening his grip on her wrist. "Why are you and Tori acting weird?"

"We're acting weird?" Aliyah repeated.

"Yeah, what's with the whole goody-goody routine?" Blake asked.

Aliyah glanced at her best friend, who was looking more than upset at Blake's choice of words.

"Oh, hey, i'm sorry," Blake apologized. "My bad... what are you going to do, cry?"

The others laughed, as Aliyah raised her knee and hit Hunter between the legs. The Crimson ranger let her go and hit the floor like a stone.

"You crazy little -" Hunter snarled, glaring at the White ranger. "What did you do that for?"

Aliyah didn't respond, but stepped over him with a proud smirk, and re-took her place beside Tori, shaking her hand as the pain receded from her wrist.

"I'm almost done with the new weapon," Dustin announced, interrupting the tense silence that had fallen. "And it's really gonna rock this town!"

Cam smiled. "That's why you're the mechanical master!"

"Cyber Cam, what's going on?"

"Whoa, T," Cam responded. "I am so not Cyber Cam!"

Aliyah shook her head and glanced around. "Where's Rebecca... maybe she can shed a little light on what the hell is going on," she added to Tori, who nodded in agreement.

"Who's Rebecca?" Shane asked.

"My sister," Aliyah answered. "The Black Lightning Ranger?"

The guys laughed.

"Lightning Ranger?" Shane said, through his laughter. "You're joking right? Dude, you didn't want the powers... no Black ranger has ever turned up to try and get you to change your mind! You're just a Ninja drop out that we keep around for entertainment purposes!"

Aliyah clenched her hands into fists at his words. "Do not make me hurt you, Shane," she warned.

The guys laughed again at her angry outburst.

"Sensei, please," Tori said, spotting the guinea pig. "Tell me what's happened to everyone."

"What are you looking at me for?" Sensei asked. "If you don't want to be a ranger anymore, you know where the Waterfall is; don't let it splash you on the way out."

Hunter chuckled as he stopped behind Aliyah, a little too close for the White ranger's comfort. Whipping around, Aliyah shoved him backwards. "Personal space!" she snapped, watching as he tripped over one of the cushions on the floor and slid across the table, rolling off the otherside with a thud.

"Someone's fired up and ready for action," Cam said, walking forward.

He went to put his arm around her but Aliyah pushed it away.

"Aw, come on, babe," he said, smirking at her.

"Don't call me babe!" Aliyah growled, her eyes dancing furiously. She hated being called 'babe'. It was because of that word that she and Tori were in this mess in the first place.

"Ali!" Tori yelled, as Shane and Blake leapt at the White ranger, and she was left to defend herself against Dustin.

Aliyah twisted under Shane's arm and kicked Blake in the back, before struggling against Hunter as he snuck up behind her and grabbed her arms. Twisting her arms behind her back, Aliyah dropped to the floor and pulled Hunter with her, he rolled over and hit the ground behind her, as Aliyah kicked at him, getting him to release her hands; she then flipped back to her feet and blocked a punch from Shane.

"Tori," Aliyah yelled, as she spotted the blonde fighting Dustin and Blake. She watched as Blake caught the blonde's arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Ali... behind you!" Tori yelled.

Aliyah turned and ducked just in time as Cam aimed a kick for her head, she shifted her weight to her hands and kicked the Samurai's feet out from underneath him. "Later dudes!" she said, jumping over Dustin as he lunged for her, grabbed Tori and made a beeline for the exit.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Tori and Aliyah didn't stop running until they reached the park, stopping to catch their breath, both girls looked around as more and more aliens, some of which they had already fought and destroyed in the real world walked past.

"There has got to be an explanation for this," Tori said, as she and Aliyah finally made their way into the park, where more aliens were at play with other humans. "It's either a bad dream or a parallel dimension!"

Aliyah looked behind her as Toxipod ran off with a kite. "Definitely parallel dimension," she nodded.

"Let the flowers grow, let the people sing!" Marah and Kapri sang as they passed by.

"Okay, now I'm just plain freaked out!" Aliyah said, turning to face the hippies. "Who are you guys supposed to be?"

The girls turned to the two rangers, with bright smiles. "Hi! I'm Marah Marigold Moonbeam."

"And I'm Kapri, Rainbow Chaser!"

"We're folk singers!" Marah smiled.

"Let the flowers grow!" they started singing.

"Okay! We get it," Tori yelled over them. "Now let me get something straight... Aliens, Kelzaks, various monster types are all good?"

"Oh yeah!" Marah smiled.

"And everybody's afraid of the Power Rangers?" Aliyah asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kapri said in a not so happy tone. "They do whatever they want and stomp on anything that gets in the way! They horrible, evil creatures!"

"You're not from around here, are you?" Marah asked taking Aliyah's hand as Kapri wrapped her arm around Tori.

"Clearly," Tori sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Kapri asked.

"Well, we have this problem," said Aliyah. "We need someone really smart and powerful to help us,"

"You could go see the mayor of Blue Bay Harbour! He's a totally groovy dude!" Kapri smiled.

"And he's a Libran so he's totally balanced!" Marah added.

"Can you take us to see him?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Of course! Helping is like, my favourite thing!" Kapri smiled, grabbing Tori's hands while Marah grabbed Aliyah's.

"But first you've got to promise us something," Aliyah said, looking them straight in the eye and speaking as if they were children. "No more singing!"

"Okay!" they laughed.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Here we are," Kapri smiled ushering Tori and Aliyah through a beaded door and into an even weird room.

"Isn't it groovy?" Marah laughed shrilly, causing Aliyah to wince. "Now, you two have a seat, and the mayor will be with you shortly."

"We got to go through; we're performing at a puppet show this afternoon!" Kapri beamed. "Okay. Group hug!"

Aliyah yelped as she was squashed between Tori and Marah, before staggering as the usually, evil space ninja let go and left. "Wow, when I thought I couldn't hate them more than I already did!" she muttered, rubbing her collar bone.

Tori nodded and took a seat.

A few minutes later, the mayor ran out to greet them.

"Hello, i'm mayor Lothor! How can I be of service?"

Tori and Aliyah exchanged looks at the prospect of Lothor being the mayor of all this good, before passing out, simultaneously and flopping backwards onto their chairs.

Next thing Aliyah knew, she was being gently tapped on the cheek. "Can I get you a glass of water, young lady?" asked a familiar rasping voice.

"Motodrone?" Aliyah gasped, jumping up and over the back of the chair away from the golden monster that had caused her enough pain in the real world.

"Easy," Lothor said. "It's alright. You're safe here."

"Where's Tori?" Aliyah asked, looking around but not seeing her best friend. "What did you to her?"

"You mean the blonde?" Lothor asked. "She said she was going to stop the Power Rangers," he motioned to the TV screen.

"Not again," Aliyah sighed.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Lothor asked. "Nobody knows what to do about the Power Ranger problem. They are the worst kind of evil, your friend was either incredibly brave or very stupid to try and stop them."

"Tori is anything but stupid," Aliyah said. "And it should be you out there fighting them, not her!"

"I don't want any trouble," Lothor said.

"But it is your responsibility to the city and the people living in it," Aliyah said, turning to face the man she was supposed to hate with a passion, but some part of her, deep down, couldn't bring herself to be angry with him; she was more angry with the guys that were making this explode on the TV screen.

Lothor shook his head. "There is nothing I can do," he said. "I'm sorry."

Aliyah sighed and left the room. Tori had already gone on ahead to deal with the threat at hand, and in this world she hadn't accepted her Ranger destiny yet... but that still didn't mean she couldn't help; after all, she had fought against Hunter and Blake in the real world without any powers. She could do it again here.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Tori yelled, but nothing happened.

Aliyah, who skidded to a halt beside her best friend, frowned. "I'm guessing i'm not the only one going solo," she commented.

"My morphing call didn't work," Tori said. "Why didn't it work?"

"Maybe because we're not from this dimension," Aliyah answered. "Our morphers are linked to the Power grid of good... and that doesn't exist here!"

"Brains and beauty," Hunter said, impressed. "You really are one of a kind, Ali,"

Aliyah glared at him. "You're up and walking around already?" she asked. "Frack! I should have hit you harder! Oh... and don't call me 'Ali', only my friends call me, Ali, and you, are not my friend!"

Hunter clutched his chest in mock pain. "Oh, that hurt, baby," he said.

Aliyah snarled.

"This is a joke," Dustin said, "You don't really think you have a chance against all of us, do you?"

"Like we did before?" Aliyah retorted. "You forget, Dustin, I know all your secrets, you know none of mine!"

Dustin growled. "Get her!"

"Huh?" Aliyah frowned, realizing he had said 'her' and not 'them'. "Tori get out of here, go find a way home!"

"Not without you!" Tori yelled, fighting back against Blake, Shane and Cam, while Hunter and Dustin leapt at Aliyah.

Blocking Hunter's sword, Aliyah kicked him in the back of the knee, before flipping up and kicking in the chest, pushing him over onto his back. She then landed and swept Shane's feet from underneath him, before jumping up and over Cam who had abandoned Tori and run at her, Sabre drawn.

"Whoa," she yelped, as Cam grabbed her wrist and pushed her by the shoulder down onto the hood of a car, she kicked him in the chest and knocked him away from her, pushing up with her shoulders and rolling off onto the ground as Hunter and Dustin slammed their Thunder Staff and Ninja Swords down onto the hood, in exactly the same place she had been resting moments before.

However, she lost her footing when Tori was thrown into her and knocked her clean off her feet.

"Don't bother getting up!" Shane yelled, as he and the others raised their weapons and brought them down intending to strike the two females, however, no connection was made and no pain followed, although the guys were blasted off their feet by an explosion that rocked the whole warehouse courtyard.

"What now?" Aliyah complained, looking around and hoping that whoever had sent the energy blast was there to help her and Tori. She smiled, when she spotted Lothor walking towards them.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but I have been elected to protect the city and I intend to do it!" he yelled.

"Don't make me laugh!" Dustin yelled. "Everybody knows you're scared of us!"

"That may be true! But they're not!" Lothor smiled, calling forth is army of Zurgane, Marah and Kapri, Shimazu, Vexacus, Motodrone, and Choobo.

"Nobody's going to stop us!" Dustin yelled. "Get them!"

The fight was on.

Less than five minutes later the rangers were defeated.

"I hope you boys have learned your lesson," Lothor said, as he stood in front of the now de-morphed Power Rangers.

"What if we trash anymore stuff we're going to get our butts kicked?" Dustin asked.

"Exactly," Lothor nodded. "No wonder you're the smart one."

Making their way over to the aliens, Aliyah and Tori stood either side of Lothor and confronted their 'friends' who were none too happy to see them.

"Are you two happy?" Blake asked, glaring at the White and Blue Rangers. "You ruined everything."

"No, Blake," Aliyah said, wrapping her arm around Tori who was hurt by Blake's words. "You ruined everything!"

"Take them away!" Lothor ordered.

"I was over this bad Ranger deal anyway!" Hunter said. "I was thinking of taking up skateboarding!"

"Skateboarding?" Shane asked, "Naw, that's lame. Now Motocross, I could get into that!"

The others voiced their complaints and suggestions as they were pulled away by the Kelzacks, and Lothor turned to Aliyah and Tori.

"Thank you for everything!" he said.

"It has been interesting," Tori nodded, uncertainly. "But what we would really like to do now is find our way back home!"

"Well, maybe you should just go back the way you came," Marah suggested, earning props from Kapri.

"Back the way we came..." Tori murmured turning to Aliyah.

The White ranger groaned. "Wipe out... here we come!" she said, and the two streaked off to the Beach.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"There they are," Shane said, spotting the two surfers lying on the wet sand. "Tori, Ali!" he shouted, racing over, the others in tow.

Reaching her sister, Rebecca shook her shoulders, waking the White ranger out of her half-blinded state. "What happened?"

"Bec?" Aliyah frowned, glancing up at her, before spotting the guys. She gasped and rolled away from them, nudging Tori with her foot and waking her up too.

"Stay away," Tori said. "Stay back!"

"What?" Dustin frowned. "I showered and everything!"

"Dustin?" Tori asked, hoping beyond hope that she and Aliyah had returned to their natural world. "Is that really you?"

Dustin smelt his armpits before laughing. "Yeah, i'm pretty sure it is," he said.

Aliyah sighed and looked around at her sister. "You're real and I did accept my ranger powers, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded, exchanged a confused look with Cam. "Ali, what's going on?"

But Aliyah didn't answer her, instead she turned to Tori. "I am never doing that again," she said. "And you can't make me, either!"

"I didn't make you wipe out!" Tori protested.

"Yeah, you did," Aliyah nodded. "Or was it my other best friend that suggested showing off to a couple of surfer dudes was the only way to make a point? I could have pounded them instead... wouldn't have been easier and a lot less weird!"

Tori pouted and turned back to the others, who were looking confused. "You have no idea how good it is to see you!" she said, confusing them further.

"Where were you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Shane asked.

"You had us all really scared," Rebecca said.

"We'll tell you about it later," Aliyah said, as she noticed people returning to the beach, and this time there was no Kelzacks amongst them.

"What did we miss?" Tori asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Dustin answered. "Giant butterfly attacking the city!"

Tori and Aliyah exchanged looks.

"That's tame compared to what we just fought!" Tori said.

"What did you just fight?" Cam asked, as Aliyah and Tori passed around them.

"You really want to know?" Aliyah asked, turning around so that she was walking backwards.

"Yeah!" her friends said at the same time.

Aliyah and Tori laughed.

"Believe it or not," Tori said, overcoming her laughter. "We ended up fighting the Power Rangers... Red, Yellow, Navy, Crimson and Green, to be exact."

The boy's faces fell.

"Yeah, right," Hunter said, recovering first. "Like we'd ever turn evil!"

Aliyah smiled weakly and walked away.

Hunter frowned, "What -?" he called after her.

"Put it this way, Hunter," Tori said, patting his arm. "You're evil counterpart will be lucky if he is ever able to reproduce!"

And she too, accompanied by Rebecca, took off after Aliyah, leaving Hunter and the others to wince at the idea of what Aliyah had done to the Crimson counterpart in the other dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, 13 July 2012 at 02:40am**


	23. Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:** Would like to wish **Chinaluv** a very happy birthday and hopes that they had a fabulous day. Also, I finished writing up this season last night... and will be starting the sequel real soon.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout outs:** Just wanted to say thank you to the following: **LamoyaSmith vs blakeNtori** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warnings:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are the others?" Rebecca asked, looking around the quarry that they were using for Tsunami cycle training. It was only she, Aliyah and Tori there along with the mobile command centre, while Cam monitored them from Ninja Ops. "You did call them, right?"<p>

"Yes, Bec," said Aliyah. "They are probably waiting for Shane... I hear Porter flew in today."

"Porter?" Rebecca frowned.

"His older brother," Tori answered. "He and Shane don't actually get on all that well, his brother is rich and successful and he's not much into Skateboarding. The last time he was in town, he and Shane actually got into a huge argument where Porter admitted that he believed Shane was throwing his life away."

"Ouch," Rebecca said. "Yeah, I can see why he'd been bummed out."

Aliyah nodded, but said no more on the topic as the guys finally arrived.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After a brutal training session where the Wind rangers destroyed their Tsunami Cycles, Aliyah received word from Cam that the bikes could not be fixed in less than a week.

"You guys really did a number on them," she said, approaching the group.

"Well, looks like we're just going to have to practice with these two," said Shane, patting Hunter's bike.

"I'm game," Tori nodded, climbing onto Blake's.

"Uh, you sure?" Blake asked.

"Careful," Hunter warned.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned away. "Cam, be prepared for the Thunder's bikes to join the others," she said, speaking into her morpher as Tori and Shane started the engine's on the Thunder's bikes, spun in circles and then crashed them into the ground.

"Yeah, you tweaked them real good," Rebecca said, as Blake and Dustin loaded the Navy Tsunami Cycle into the back of the mobile command centre.

Hunter sighed. "Well, that was productive," he said.

"Hey, c'mon, Shane, we can't let these guys show us up!" said Tori, as the red ranger passed. He clearly hadn't been listening to the conversation and was more than confused when Tori addressed him.

"You're brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake asked, joining them.

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "Look, I gotta go, I've gotta meet him at the skate park and he will totally freak if i'm late."

"Just be cool, Shane," Blake advised. "You haven't seen him in a while, maybe he's changed."

Shane nodded before taking off.

Aliyah sighed and turned to Rebecca. "Anyone heading back to Ops?" she asked.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey," Aliyah said, as she entered Ops and approached Cam who was, as usual, on the computer. She spotted the blueprints for the new project that the Samurai was working on and couldn't help but roll her eyes, playfully as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulders. "No luck?"

"I'm getting closer," Cam answered. "Where are the others?"

"They ditched me after training," Aliyah answered. "Shane's gone to meet his brother, Hunter, Dustin and Blake are at the track, Rebecca, as usual, as gone back to Ocean Bluff and, I think Tori's at the beach!"

Cam nodded and went back to work.

Aliyah watched him for a few minutes in silence, before sliding away from him and perching herself beside the computer screen. "I thought this was the reason you created Cyber Cam?" she asked.

"I did," Cam nodded. "But I like to do something's myself,"

Aliyah rolled her eyes, grabbed his hands and sat on his lap so that she was facing him. "You are a control freak," she said, with a playful smile.

"And you are distracting me," Cam answered, as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Good. You need a distraction!"

The computer beeped and they pulled apart.

"Man, that is one ugly distraction," Aliyah said, sliding off of his lap and turning to the mainframe.

"I'll alert the others," Cam said, opening several communication links.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Rebecca appeared beside her sister, who jumped at her sudden appearance. "Dude, got to stop doing that! It's bad enough you do it at home when there are no lights on, let alone in broad daylight!"

"The dogs! The dogs!" one man screamed as he ran over to them, looked around wildly and then turned and fled the scene.

"Anyone see any dogs?" Dustin asked.

"Only that dog-faced freak," Blake said, pointing at the ugly monster that Cam and Aliyah had seen on the mainframe back at Ops, however, what they hadn't seen was that he was accompanied by Motodrone.

Aliyah looked around at Hunter as she remembered the last time they had gone up against Motodrone; he had eyes for only her and Hunter.

"Rangers, let me help you face your fears," Motodrone laughed. "Isaac!"

The monster beside him roared and sent two yellow energy blasts at the rangers. They scattered on impulse and Motodrone laughed harder.

"Ready?" Cam asked, taking the lead.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

They morphed into their respective suits and drew their weapons. Motodrone tossed his cloak aside and sent in the Kelzacks, who bombarded the rangers with attacks, while the golden mutant made a beeline for Aliyah.

"Dude, why do you always target me?" the White ranger yelled, blocking a punch to the head, but missing the blow to the stomach. She doubled over as the air was knocked clean out of her, making her an easy target for anyone.

"Isaac!" Motodrone yelled, and the monster fired another blast at Aliyah.

"Ali!" Tori yelled, kicking a Kelzack in the stomach and sending it hurtling into the path of the beam, as a collar appeared around its neck. The Kelzack grabbed its head, as if in pain, as Aliyah rolled out of its way.

"What is that thing?" Rebecca asked, helping her sister to her feet.

"I don't know," Aliyah answered. "But it looks nasty!"

"Where's Shane?" Cam asked, noticing that their red ranger was still missing.

"No idea," Tori shrugged, before tossing aside another Kelzack that launched itself at her.

Several moments later Shane rounded the corner to find his friends fighting Motodrone. As per usual.

"Glad you could make it!" Hunter shouted at the red ranger, as he slashed across Motodrone's stomach.

Rebecca screamed as Motodrone kicked her in chest and sent her crashing into the side of a pillar; she slumped to the ground and coughed as the golden mutant stalked towards her.

"Hey!" Aliyah yelled, rolling in front of her sister and holding up Saba, the new sabre that she had received the day her Tigerzord had been awakened.

The eyes of the white tiger's head flashed gold and energy beams hit Motodrone, propelling him backwards away from the sisters. "Join in when you like, Shane!" she said, pulling her sister up and helping her out of the way of the battle, at least until she had regained her breathing.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Shane said, as he tossed his backpack and skateboard aside. Once morphed he run into battle to assist his friends. After dealing with a few pests, Shane busted out the big guns. "Battlizer!" he commanded and destroyed the Kelzaks in seconds.

"We are not finished!" Motodrone growled, before he and Isaac disappeared.

Shane touched down and the other rangers run out to join him.

"Shane, you rock!" Tori stated.

Dustin nodded "Oh yeah!"

After the battle the other rangers took off, leaving Shane to go back for his Skateboard and backpack. He froze when he found his brother holding it.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Porter asked.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

While Shane had disappeared back to the Skate Park, the other Rangers returned to Ops; where Cam started to analyze the situation.

"You figured out that nasty collar yet?" Aliyah asked, as she perched herself on the side next to the mainframe.

"It seems the collar can harness the deepest of fears," Cam answered.

"That's low," Tori said. "Even for Lothor!"

"We better make the repairs to the Tsunami Cycles," Hunter said. "Just in case we need them."

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "Someone had a little accident."

Tori grinned sheepishly, as Aliyah laughed at her misfortune.

"Yeah, we'll go with you," Dustin agreed. "Some of us could use the practice."

"One little spill and suddenly you're a road hazard?" Rebecca asked, following the others out of Ops, meeting Shane at the door.

"Hey, see ya," Hunter smiled, patting the red ranger on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Shane nodded, watching them leave. "Hey, uh, Sensei, can I talk to you... alone?" he added, seeing as Aliyah and Cam had remained behind.

Cam looked down at his father and then up at his girlfriend. "We're going," he nodded at Shane, pulling Aliyah off of the super computer and out of the door. "Someone has to make sure they don't cause any more damage to the bikes."

Aliyah couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After recieving word from Sensei that Shane was in trouble, Aliyah, Rebecca and the others headed off to help while Cam returned to Ninja Ops.

"We might be too late," Rebecca said, as she and her sister arrived just in time to see Shane, Dustin and Tori with the nightmare collar attached to their necks.

"Tori!" Aliyah shouted, racing to her friend's defence, she grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her. "Tori snap out of it!"

"No," Tori moaned. "No... Please..."

"Ali," Rebecca shouted, as Isaac blasted his energy beams at her sister. The Black ranger collided with collided with her sister and pushed her aside, just as a nightmare collar attached itself to her neck. "NOOOO!" she yelled as her fears her unleashed.

Aliyah gasped as she looked up at Isaac, dodged an attack and run over to where Hunter and Blake were standing.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked the White ranger.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "I wish I could say the same for the others!"

Blake nodded and turned back to Isaac.

"Look out!" Hunter yelled as the three of them rolled out of the way of the monsters tentacles. As the three re-grouped the ground shook violently, as Isaac grew taller.

"Whoa!" Aliyah yelped, as she and the Thunders jumped backwards, looking skyward.

"Enough messing around!" Hunter stated, and together with Blake and Aliyah, they fired lasers at the monster, but he didn't seem fazed, at all. Isaac opened his mouth, took a deep breath and inhaled them inside.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"This is disgusting!" Aliyah complained, as she looked around the belly of the beast and realized that she was attached to the lining of his stomach along with the Thunders. "Cam? Can you hear me?"

_"Ali...?"_

Aliyah sighed in relief that her communication link was still working. "Cam, any ideas on how to get us out of here?"

"_Hang in there, Ali,"_ Cam said. "_I'm on my way."_

"What about the others?"

"_Dad's helping them now,"_

Aliyah nodded, despite Cam not being able to see her, she then turned her head slightly and glanced at the Thunders. "Did you hear that?" she asked, hoping they had.

They nodded.

"So, I guess we just hang out, huh?" Blake said, causing Aliyah to smile, despite the situation.

"We have nothing better to do," Hunter nodded, earning a chuckle from the White ranger.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

_"You are a disgrace to this family, Shane!"_ Porter yelled at his brother, who was curled up in a fetal position and rocking back and forth as his fear took control of him. "_You have let all of us down! I am so disappointed!"_

_**Face your fears, Shane, believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear.**_

Shane nodded. "_I hear you, Sensei,"_ he said, turning to his brother. "I... am proud of who I am!"

"_I know,"_ Porter nodded, standing up and disappearing.

Shane frowned and looked around, as his nightmare world disappeared and he returned to normality. "Ha! Nothing can scare me now!" he nodded, before running off to help his friends.

"Tori, Dustin, Rebecca!" he yelled, reaching them. "Guys, be strong, listen to Sensei! Remember, you have nothing to fear but fear itself!"

_**Face your fear...**_

"Sensei, is that you?" Tori asked, looking towards the sky.

_**... Believe in yourself...**_

"I hear him too," Dustin nodded.

_**... And you will have nothing to fear.**_

Rebecca looked around at her friends. "Ali...?" she frowned. "Where is she? They haven't taken her, have they?"

"That's your biggest fear?" Tori asked. "Losing Aliyah?"

Rebecca nodded.

Tori patted her shoulders. "Don't worry, Bec, you're not going to lose Aliyah, especially to Lothor!"

"But where is she?" Shane asked. "And the Thunders? They didn't bail, did they?"

"They would never do that!" Tori defended. "They've gotta be around here somewhere!"

_"Okay, guys,"_ said Cam, from Ninja Ops. "_You may have broken Isaac's spell, but the only way to free yourself from the nightmare collar completely is to destroy Isaac. Use the Zords to distract until I get there."_

"Okay, Cam," Shane nodded. "But what about the others?"

"_They're inside the belly of the beast,"_ Cam answered. "_Tori, Dustin, ride the bikes inside... it's the only way to get them out!"_

"Right!" said Tori.

Rebecca hesitated, she wanted to be the one to save Aliyah, but she had no knowledge of the bikes and therefore succumbed to leaving the rescuing of her little sister to her new friends.

"Eagle Zord!" the Black ranger commanded, taking to the sky as her Zord flew in and Shane created the Storm Megazord. "Need a little extra fire power?"

"You know it," Shane nodded as the Eagle Zord attached itself to the Megazord. "Let's do it!"

"Dustin, Tori," Rebecca yelled, as Shane opened the mouth on top of Isaac's head. "Punch it!"

"Yeah!" Tori nodded.

"Let's go!" Dustin said, revving the engine and riding straight off the side of the roof and into the mouth of the beast.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Tori and Dustin touched down inside the belly of Isaac, as they looked around the awful place.

"Ew," Tori complained. "What's this guy been eating?"

Dustin sniffed. "It smells like chilli dogs!"

There was a groan from behind them and they turned to see Hunter, Blake and Aliyah hanging from the wall.

"Look, there they are!" said Tori, starting forward.

"Hang on," Dustin yelled. "We'll get you down!"

"Ninja Beams!" the two Rangers yelled as they fired Yellow and Blue beams at the cavern walls and the two Thunders and Lightning Ranger's fell to the floor.

"Guys," Tori said, reaching Blake's side as Dustin did Hunter and Aliyah's.

"Come on, wake up man" Dustin said, shaking Hunter's shoulders

"Dustin?" Hunter questioned, as he looked up at the Yellow ranger, who was helping him to his feet.

"Blake, are you alright?" Tori asked, helping the Navy ranger up, as Dustin turned to Aliyah, wrapped his arm around her waist and supported her against him.

"Yeah, I think so," Blake answered, before they all stumbled as Isaac took a beating from the outside.

"_Guys!_" Shane yelled over the morphers "_Get out of there!_"

"You've got to open his mouth!" Dustin replied.

"_I'll try," _Shane responded.

While inside the stomach, Hunter, Dustin, Tori, Blake and Aliyah mounted the bikes. Hunter on the back of Dustin, while Aliyah sat in front of him.

"_Go!_" Shane commanded

And the bikes lifted into the air, driving out of the mouth.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The bikes landed on the rooftop outside and the five rangers dismounted, as Cam arrived in the Samurai Star Megazord just in time to save Rebecca and Shane from Isaac.

"Okay, our turn!" Hunter said, turning to his brother.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed.

"Not without us!" Dustin said, turning to Aliyah and Tori.

"Right!" the two agreed, running off to their respective Megazords. Aliyah calling for the Tigerzord and forming the Warrior mode before Rebecca joined her and formed the Lightning Megazord.

"Check this out," Cam said, uploading four separate power disks, one to each of the team leaders.

"Sweet," Shane said.

"Alright!" Hunter nodded.

"Cool," Rebecca grinned.

"Power disks," the Red, Crimson, Green and Black rangers said together. "Locked and dropped!"

Four different power spheres opened to reveal parts to a large bird-like Zord.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"The Ninja Firebird," Cam answered. "It will enable us to form one Megazord!"

"Awesome!" Aliyah, Dustin, Tori and Blake exclaimed.

"Initiating Hurricane Megazord," Cam commanded, and the four Megazords merged together to form one. The Rangers all lined in front and behind one another in the head.

"Hurricane Megazord!" they yelled together.

The seating arrangements were planned out according to teams; in the front was the Wind rangers, behind them came the Lightning Rangers, and then at the back where Hunter, Cam and Blake.

Isaac's eyes blinked and the collars re-activated around the Wind rangers and Rebecca.

"I'm losing it!" Tori yelled

"Ali!" Rebecca screamed, startling her sister.

"Believe in yourselves," Shane said from up front.

"We're trying, man" Dustin argued.

Isaac attacked.

But Aliyah, using Saba, deflected him. "Lightning Strike!" she yelled, knocking Isaac backwards with a Lightning Thunderbolt which she had inserted into the chute beside her. He flipped over and landed on his feet, throwing blue lasers at the rangers, who deflected them with a barrier curtsey of Cam.

"Let's show him some real power!" Hunter said.

"Typhoon power!" the eight rangers yelled, as the star on the front of their Zords started to spin wildly and a tornado erupted from them, it caught Isaac and lifted him into the air, where he exploded.

The nightmare collars around the Wind Rangers and Rebecca's necks disappeared the moment Isaac was destroyed, and the rangers figured that the people in Blue Bay Harbour who had been affected had the same result.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"So, what was your biggest fear?" Aliyah asked, as she knelt opposite her sister inside Ninja Ops.

"Losing you," Rebecca answered. "This whole prophecy about you has been playing on my mind for some time now, and after you found the Tigerzord I knew it was only a matter of time before anyone found out about you! I don't want Lothor, or any future evil for that matter, to know of your powers and what you can do! I'd hate to see you get hurt because they want to use you for more than you can handle!"

Aliyah frowned. "Well, don't you think that's a bit strange?" she asked. "You've got a fear of something that _could_ happen, yet I can't do anything truly destructive because I don't even know what I am capable of, yet, you refuse to tell me what this prophecy is about!"

"For a good reason, Ali," Rebecca said. "Telling you... allowing you to know and understand would only fuel the process and causing you enough distress to do something stupid, plus, with your anger issue still a major problem, you knowing about the prophecy will not end well."

"But if it's about me," Aliyah said, "I have a right to know! What if I do... something... something bad... something that could have been avoided if I had known about the prophecy in the first place?"

Rebecca sighed. "Ali, you make valid points, and I know that you have every right to know," she agreed. "But for the time being, i'm afraid that the knowledge wouldn't help you in the slightest, and it would just make me feel hell of a lot worse! Facing my fear through Isaac was bad enough; I don't want to face the reality of it only to realize that i'm not strong enough to fight it!"

Aliyah frowned.

"Today," Rebecca continued, "today, I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, it was telling me that you were safe and alive, and I had nothing to fear. I really don't want to do that in reality and not have that voice telling me that you're safe. You're my baby sister, Ali; I don't want to lose you!"

Aliyah stared at her sister for a moment, before sighing. "Alright," she agreed. "You don't have to tell me... but, Bec, just know..." she smiled. "You're not going to lose me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, 13th July 2012 at 08:15pm**


	24. General Deception

**Author's Note:** Getting to the end of Ninja Storm now. Be sad to see it end... Ninja Storm happens to be one of my favourite seasons, and this as been an absolute favourite of one of my Power Ranger stories.

**Author's Note Two:** Three cute scenes between Aliyah and Cam in this chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout outs:** Just wanted to say thank you to the following: **andrewjeeves** and **LamoyaSmith vs blakeNtori** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warnings:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"Owie," Aliyah groaned, walking into Ninja Ops the next morning, stretching and yawning from the late night she had had.<p>

She spotted Cam and Sensei at the mainframe and made her way towards them; she was supposed to have gone camping with the guys, but after past experiences with Shane and Dustin, she didn't want to risk it this year.

Cam smiled as she perched herself on the edge of his computer chair. "Late night?" he asked, as she slid off the chair and into his lap instead, curling up against him.

Sensei smiled at them and turned back to the computer screen as his son run a full body search, looking for any potential evil signs.

"Yes," Aliyah answered, tiredly. "I didn't appreciate the early wakeup call from your Cyber twin, either!" she added.

Cam chuckled and kissed the top of her head as the search came back negative. "Nothing," he said. "No form of alien presence anywhere. Something's just not right."

"I agree," Sensei nodded. "Lothor has been far too quiet!"

"You don't think he's thought better of things and just... left?" Cam asked.

"That'll be a dream come true," Aliyah muttered, covering another yawn as she tried to stay awake. "And, no, you're not boring me!" she added quickly.

Cam smirked, and hugged her closer.

"I must agree with, Aliyah," Sensei nodded. "I am certain that leaving would be the last thing he will do. This prolonged silence can only mean one thing; he is planning his biggest attack yet!"

Aliyah frowned. "Sensei, out of all of us, why do you only call me by my full name?" she asked. "Everyone else calls me, Ali… well, except for Hunter and Rebecca... and that's only when they are mad at me, which for Hunter, is quite often!"

"I respect you too much to call you anything other than your name, Aliyah," Sensei replied.

"I will admit," Aliyah nodded. "It is nice knowing that someone will call me by my full name... it's not that I don't mind, Ali, it's just it is too common, and I like my full name... it is different and unique."

"And you are very different and unique, my dear," Sensei said, his whiskers twitching.

Aliyah smiled. "Thank you, Sensei."

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After a refreshing cat nap, Aliyah returned to the main part of Ninja Ops to find Cam working at the computer. She rolled her eyes and snuck up on him from behind.

"Having fun?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder, it was then she noticed the blueprints for the Samurai Star Megazord on the screen along with a few new adjustments.

Noticing her look, Cam smiled. "Given the prolonged silence on Lothor's side, I've decided to go ahead and finish a few outstanding projects."

"Uh-huh," Aliyah nodded. "And this is one of those projects?"

Cam nodded. "What else is there to do?"

"Well, you could have programmed all this into Cyber Cam," Aliyah said. "And we could have gone kept Tori company as she took the guys camping."

"Ali, you don't have to be here," Cam said. "I'm not forcing you to stay!"

"I know," Aliyah nodded. "I chose to come here, besides, I don't trust me and Hunter being trapped in the back of a van together for hours on end... we might kill each other."

Cam smirked at the mental image. "And you'll probably walk away victorious!"

"Of course," Aliyah nodded. "I always win!"

Cam smirked, as she sat in his lap, facing him. "You're distracting me again..."

Aliyah grinned as she kissed him.

Cam responded almost instantly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "Ali..." he grumbled as she pulled away when the need to breathe became insistent.

Aliyah snickered as he drew her back in, before they both sighed as the mainframe beeped and disturbed them.

"So much of the prolonged silence," Aliyah complained getting up off of Cam, and looking to see what the problem was. "What the -?"

Bringing up the radar and map, Cam aligned the co-ordinates right over the area where Tori had taken the others.

"That's the camp site," Aliyah said, recognizing it as the same place she, Shane and Dustin used to go as kids.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"You're finished, Rangers," Vexacus taunted, only to be hit by green and white energy blasts. Cam and Aliyah jumped over the others and stood facing the two generals.

"Cam! Ali!" Tori grinned.

"I picked something up on the radar," Cam told them. "Headed this way."

"What? Worse than these two super freaks?" Shane asked, in disbelief.

"Way worse," Aliyah nodded.

"Hey, Rangers," Vexacus called, earning their attention. "Nobody's worse than we are!"

"I would have to agree," Shimazu nodded.

"No one messes up my weekend," Hunter grumbled, as the Thunder and Wind rangers combined their secondary weapons to create the Thunderstorm canon, they fired at the two generals, only for the blast to be deflected back at them.

"Guys!" Aliyah cried, jumping over Dustin and falling to her knees beside Tori. "Are you okay?"

"This is too easy," Shimazu said, smugly.

The ground shook, nearly knocking the two generals off of their feet.

"What's that?" Shane asked, looking up as a mountain exploded and a robot replaced it.

"_Prepare to be destroyed,"_ a voice echoed, as Cam straightened up, his attention fully on the robot.

"Zurgane!"

"Not again," Shane complained.

_"Fight me, if you dare!"_ Zurgane challenged.

"Haven't you had enough failure for one day?" Shimazu yelled, but as ignored as the rangers got back to their feet and called for the Zords, accepting the challenge.

"White Tigerzord! Warrior Mode!" Aliyah commanded, inserting Saba into the control panel and watching as the Megazord came to life and transformed, this was the first time that she had fought in a Megazord battle with Rebecca.

"We haven't used this one in a while," Tori said, inserting a green power disk and calling forth the Star Blazer that fired four coloured stars, which landed on Zurgane's Zord and exploded.

"This one's mine!" Hunter called, as the Thunder Megazord stepped in front of them. He inserted a power disk of his own, calling the Sting Blaster, firing their own attack. However, Zurgane destroyed the attack before it could even reach him, taking the rangers by surprise.

"Try this on for size!" Aliyah said, inserting a Lightning Thunderbolt into the chute beside her. "Lightning Strike! Sonic blast!" she added, doubling up on the attacks. Her sonic blasts, which emitted from the tiger's mouth on her warrior mode's chest, knocked Zurgane back a few sets, however, he caught the Thunderbolt and threw it back at the White ranger, causing the Megazord to emit sparks.

"I got one for ya," Cam said, moving in front of Aliyah and sent out a power sphere. He was a little annoyed that Zurgane had interrupted him and Aliyah earlier at Ninja Ops, although he knew that Aliyah was only distracting him... still didn't mean he had wanted to stop. The bumblebee yoyo was knocked aside by Zurgane, as the rangers stared in disbelief at how every move they used, was deflected.

Suddenly, Zurgane's Zord fired a strange electrical impulse at the four Megazords, flooring them instantly.

Shimazu and Vexacus watched as the tables turned out of the Ranger's favour and into Zurgane's.

"My victory is at hand!" Zurgane laughed, surveying the four Megazords lying on the ground.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Zurgane advanced on the floored Megazords, read to destroy them, only for Aliyah's Tigerzord to pounce into his path and blast him backwards with a sonic blast, the Tigerzord roared and pawed at the ground, challenging Zurgane to take another attempt.

"Foolish ranger," Zurgane snarled, firing an energy blast at the Tigerzord, but missed, as with the speed of a cheetah, Aliyah dodged aside and blasted him again with numerous sonic blasts.

"She's fired up!" Hunter commented, as he watched Aliyah run rings around Zurgane, avoiding his attacks, but fighting back with her own.

Finally managing to get a hit in, Zurgane impaled Aliyah's Tigerzord with his sharpened claws, causing the White ranger to cry out as sparks exploded both inside and out.

Zurgane laughed and stalked towards the White ranger. "It's over for you... White Ranger," he snarled, however, before he could finish the job, Cam leapt in the way and blocked the attack, when Zurgane looked up, startled, his Zord was knocked back by a kick. The other two Megazords got up and crowded around Aliyah, as they stared at Cam.

"Where'd you get that mode, Cam?" Shane asked, and the Samurai Megazord looked around as Cam smiled proudly at his work.

"I am the one in charge of upgrades, remember" the green ranger chuckled, but looked around quickly as Zurgane rushed at him. The Thunder Megazord fired lasers at the Zord, knocking it away from Cam.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Hunter called as Zurgane's Zord crashed to the ground.

"Yeah!" the others nodded.

Tori, however, frowned. "Can we create the Hurricane Megazord without the Lightning Megazord?"

Cam turned to face the Tigerzord; it was damaged to intensely to combine with him and the others. "I started the plans for the Ninja Firebird before the Tigerzord had been found; I just modified it to accommodate Aliyah and Rebecca..."

"But you can still combine without me, right?" Aliyah asked, from the Tigerzord.

"Yes," Cam answered.

"Then go for it!"

"Hang tight, Ali," Shane said. "We'll get you out!"

"I know you will," Aliyah smiled as she watched the Samurai Megazord, the Thunder Megazord and the Storm Megazord form the Hurricane Megazord and fire the Typhoon attack on Zurgane, effectively destroying the Zord.

"Yeah! No more Zurgane!" the Rangers cheered happily at their victory, but Cam felt uneasy.

"Don't be so sure," the Green ranger said. "Zurgane's smart!"

"But we trashed his Zord," Hunter protested in disbelief.

"Even if he got out, he's got nothing," Dustin added in agreement, but Cam shook his head.

"Something doesn't feel right," the green ranger voiced his concerns. "It was just too easy."

"You call that easy?" Blake stared at him.

"Go back to your campsite. I've gotta check something at Ninja Ops!" the Samurai told them.

"I'll come with you," Tori turned to look at him. "I'm over the whole camping thing!"

"Dudes, that's cool and everything," Aliyah shouted. "But feel like helping me out first?"

"Eject, Ali," Shane instructed.

"That would be all fine and dandy if Zurgane hadn't completely totaled my control panel!" Aliyah retorted. "Plus, I can't move... my legs are trapped!"

Tori panicked and looked around at the others. "We're coming, Ali!" she said, ejecting from the Hurricane Megazord along with Hunter and Cam.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After dislodging Aliyah from her wrecked Zord, she, Cam and Tori returned to Ninja Ops in the Samurai Star Megazord, while Cam sent the Tigerzord back for repairs and the Thunder and Storm Zords returned to their hangers, and the guys returned to their campsite.

Once back at Ninja Ops, Tori set Aliyah down on the wooden table as she hurried off to collect the first aid kit to clean her wounds, leaving the White ranger along for a few moments with the Samurai.

"Why'd you do it?" Cam asked brushing her fringe from her face and eliciting a hiss of pain as his fingertips brushed across the wound on her forehead. "Sorry."

"Do what?" Aliyah asked, accepting his apology with a small nod. "Take the hit for the others? They're my friends, Cam, and it wasn't just them that I was protecting, I was protecting you too! Rebecca and Saba told me that the Tigerzord was built with agility and speed, that was all I needed to keep Zurgane occupied until you guys were ready."

Cam sighed. "This is what I meant when I said you lacked a sense of danger," he said. "You're going to get seriously hurt, Ali! You've got to slow down!"

"I can't," Aliyah said, looking down at her hands. "I only know one speed... and that's fast! Saba says that is why I am the perfect ranger to control the Tigerzord, we're brilliant together!"

"You're going to listen to a sabre over the words of your friends?"

Aliyah sulked. "Is that all you are to me?" she queried. "A friend?"

"No, Ali, you know you mean more to me than _just _a friend," Cam sighed. "But you started off as my friend, and I don't want to lose your friendship any more than I want to lose you!"

Aliyah blinked, smiled and then kissed him.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After Tori had patched up Aliyah, and Cam had contacted Rebecca, the three girls crowded around the table as the Samurai tried to find the reason behind his unease.

"It just doesn't seem logical," Cam said, frustratingly combing the forest again.

"Cam, sometimes one must turn away from a problem," said Sensei, "in order to find its solution."

"Dad, I've turned every way I knew how," Cam sighed. "I'm not even sure if there is a problem! I just know something isn't right."

Rebecca squeezed his shoulder. "You're father's right, Cam," she said. "There is no point stressing yourself out over this... why don't you take a break while the search is running? It's not illegal to relax, you know?"

"Hey, no fair!" Aliyah said, jumping back to avoid a hit from Tori. "Take it easy, would you? I'm not completely -" she ducked as Tori's fist barely scraped the wall behind her. "... Healed!"

"That reminds me," Rebecca added. "How are the repairs to the Tigerzord?"

"I've managed to get it back online," Cam answered. "The systems are working double-time to fix the damage."

"How long before I can fight again?" Aliyah asked, running over in hopes of escaping Tori.

"You shouldn't really be going anywhere," Tori said. "You need to rest; your injuries aren't going to heal otherwise."

"They're not going to heal sparring with you, either," Aliyah pointed out. "But I didn't see you turning down my offer to train!"

Tori grinned sheepishly.

"How is it that I leave you alone for one day," Rebecca sighed, looking over at her sister. "One day! And when I come back I find you half dead!"

"Because Zurgane doesn't know how to play nice with others," Aliyah said. "But seriously, guys, i'm fine!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After a while, the search came back and this time it was positive.

"What did you find?" Tori asked, as she watched the screen.

"I'm getting a strange energy reading," Cam explained, frowning at the results. "I think Zurgane used some sort of power replicator on us."

"Power what -?" Aliyah asked, resting her head, once again, on Cam's shoulder as she stared at the screen.

"In laymen's terms," Rebecca said, "it means we're in trouble!"

Aliyah groaned. "Please tell me my Tigerzord is ready for battle," she said, turning to the Samurai.

"Fired up and ready to go," Cam answered, causing Aliyah to hug him.

"Cam, I could kiss you!" she grinned.

"Please do that when Tori and I are not in the room," Rebecca said, smirking as Aliyah buried her face in Cam's shoulder, her hair falling down and concealing her blush from view.

The computer beeped, causing the four rangers to look up, frowning as they saw another giant robot.

"Well, there goes the neighborhood," Aliyah said.

"Guys, it's Cam," the Samurai said, contacting the four male Rangers. "Sorry to tell you this, but we've got another emergency on our hands."

"_I hear you, Cam,"_ Shane said.

"_With you, bro," _Blake answered.

"_On my way_," Hunter replied.

_"Right behind you, dude,"_ Dustin finished, and the four cut off the communication.

"Ready?" Cam asked.

The girls nodded, and the four fell into formation.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ranger Storm Power!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The eight rangers landed in front of the new robot, already combined into the Hurricane Megazord.

"What's the deal?" Shane complained.

"_I'm back and you're through!_" Zurgane told them determinedly.

"Zurgane! I knew it!" Cam complained.

"Alright, Cam," said Aliyah. "Can we save the 'I-told-you-so' for later? We're in big trouble here!"

"Let's take him out!" Shane said, and they moved the Megazord forwards, towards Zurgane. When the Megazord punched out, Zurgane countered with his own. When they kicked out, they met Zurgane's kick; finally, they resigned to sword provided by the White Tigerzord Warrior Mode, however, it did little to no damage to Zurgane.

"_What's the matter, Rangers?"_ Zurgane taunted. "_You aren't surprised, are you?"_

Raising his fist, Zurgane fired at them, causing Saba to kick the Megazord into speed and dodge out of the way of the blast.

"Thanks, Ali," Shane said.

"I didn't do that," Aliyah said. "Saba did..."

"Thanks, Saba," Rebecca nodded.

"My pleasure, Rangers," the sabre responded.

"_I've got another surprise for you,"_ said Zurgane, and suddenly he summoned a power sphere.

"No way!" Tori exclaimed.

"It's a power sphere!" Rebecca said.

"What a poser!" Dustin shook his head.

"I knew it!"

"This is brutal!" Hunter growled.

"Totally brutal!"

"You can't use our powers against us!" Aliyah snarled, and Zurgane laughed lightly at her.

"_We'll just see about that,_" he stated, and the power sphere broke apart to reveal a sword that straightened out before a spike stuck up at each side. "_Maximum power!"_ He swung it, and the rangers called on a force field. It immediately shattered, and the Megazord shuddered.

"Hang on guys!" Shane yelled as they struggled to stay upright, but it was no use.

"_Dark Lightning Energy Orb!_" Zurgane commanded, twirling the staff in a complete circle and then slashing at the Rangers with it.

Rebecca gasped. "No!"

"Look out, guys!" Aliyah yelled, remembering what happened last time she was hit with a fully charged Lightning Energy Orb.

The blasts hit the Megazord, which teetered on its feet and then slowly fell backwards, and crashed to the ground. The eight inside coughed as they lay either slumped over their consoles or back in their seats.

"Is everybody alright?" Tori asked weakly.

"What's your definition of 'alright'?" Aliyah asked, pushing herself up off of her console.

They watched as Zurgane hit the front of the Megazord lightly with his sword, before raising it above them, ready to administer the final blow. They all cried out, before Cam brought out the Riff Blaster, summoning the Mammoth Zord.

The Mammoth Zord arrived, firing a power sphere that connected with the back of Zurgane's Zord and knocked him out of his concentration. However, using the power of his new sword, he fired a blast that caught the Mammoth Zord and knocked it down.

"He's immobilized it!" Cam called out in shock.

"I can't believe it!" Shane yelled.

With that now out of the way, Zurgane turned back to face the Hurricane Megazord, which fell back into a fighting stance. "Let's put a new spin on this thing!" Shane yelled. However, as they fired their Typhoon attack, Zurgane countered with an attack from his sword, which easily broke through their furious winds.

"_Rangers, return to Ninja Ops immediately!_" Sensei told them as they cried out in pain. "_Use the Firebird to cloak your retreat._"

"Oh man!" Shane exclaimed angrily.

"We'll get him next time, Shane!" Aliyah said, reaching over her console and patting the back of Shane's helmet.

The red ranger nodded. "On our way, Sensei," he said, as they called on the Firebird to disappear from the fight.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

While Cam worked furiously on restoring the Zords to full power, the others either paced around Ninja Ops, crowded around the mainframe and flopped backwards onto the table, like Aliyah had done the moment she had returned. She was laughing at something Saba had growled when Cam announced that Zurgane was trampling the city.

"He's using our powers to attack the city!"

"We've got to get back out there!" Hunter growled as he looked to Cam, who frowned.

"I need more time before the Zord's will be ready to battle again," he told them.

"How are we gonna fight that thing without our Zords?" Tori asked, as Sensei bounced off Dustin's head to hand on the desk in front of them all.

"Think Rangers, what other resources are at your disposal?" he asked.

"What about the gliders?" Dustin asked, and Sensei gave a nod.

"And the Tsunami cycles!" Rebecca suggested.

"Excellent thinking. Individually, your weapons would be overpowered," Sensei told them. "But together, your resources will be significant" he stated.

"Follow my lead guys. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing!" Shane told them, and they nodded.

"I'll bring the Zords when they're repaired. Good luck!" Cam called, and they streaked off ready to fight.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey, Zurgane!" Shane yelled, as he, Tori and Dustin flew in on their gliders. "You gonna hide in that thing all day?"

"Yeah!" Tori yelled.

"Come out and fight us!" Aliyah goaded, as she rode in on the back of Hunter, Rebecca having elected to ride with Blake.

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter mocked.

The seven rammed into the Zord, Aliyah, throwing her Sais at the visor cracking it slightly, while Rebecca fired several energy blasts from her Eagle blaster as Hunter and Blake steered them carefully through the air and back to the ground.

"Look, no Zords!" Dustin said.

"Come and get us!" Rebecca yelled, as Blake landed and turned around, preparing for another attack. However, the attack was never made, as Zurgane leapt from his Zord, attacked the Wind rangers then landed on the ground to face the others.

The bikes pulled up in front of the fallen rangers, and Zurgane growled.

"I'll fight you on my own!" he yelled, pulling out his swords and rushing at them. He blocked the Thunder rangers attack, and caught them with one of his swords, forcing them back. He then caught them again, and knocked them to the ground.

"Hey!" Aliyah yelled, having retrieved her Sais and throwing them one after the other at the general. "How do you like it - Lightning Energy Orb!" she twirled her Lightning sabre in a full circle.

"Lightning Energy Orb!" Rebecca mimicked her sister from behind Zurgane, and the two rangers fired them at Zurgane simultaneously.

Zurgane slashed through the two orbs and watched as they fizzled out.

"Saba!" Aliyah yelled, calling forth her Tiger sabre.

"At your command, Tiger ranger," Saba said, as his eyes flashed golden and emitted golden beams, which Zurgane deflected.

Aliyah growled, her hands clenching tightly into fists as she watched Zurgane take out her friends one after another. "Alright... enough is enough!" she yelled, getting back to her feet and charging at the general, who had just raised his sword to attack Shane. The White ranger blocked the attack with her Lightning sabre which emitted sparks from the top, and the black lightning bolts running down the edge glowed brightly, showing that it was fully charged.

"Cam, we're running out of options!" Shane yelled, as Aliyah led Zurgane away from them and fought him furiously. She jumped over him, kicking off from his shoulder and turning mid-flight to fire energy blasts from Saba at the general, but he merely deflected them. Landing on the ground, mid-back flip, Aliyah snagged her Sias and threw them, one again at the General, hoping to hit a weak spot.

"Your pathetic attacks can't hurt me, Ranger," Zurgane growled. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Never!" Aliyah yelled. "You have a weak spot... everything has a weak spot... and I will find it! Lightning Energy Orb!"

She fired the blast alongside another blast from Saba. Zurgane caught the two blasts as they molded together to form one big bright white ball of fiery energy; and threw it back at Aliyah, who jumped out of the way just in time. The ball of energy, however, hit a near-by building causing it to explode.

"No!" the other rangers yelled, although they were relieved there was no one inside.

"_Got it! I'm on my way,"_ Cam said. "_And I'm bringing some backup!"_

"Good, because we're going to need it!" said Rebecca, as she sister refused to back down.

Soon enough, the Zords arrived, freshly repaired and ready for battle. The rangers cheered, happy that they were finally getting somewhere after the harsh beating they had just endured, well, all of them except Aliyah, who was still fuming.

"Have it your way!" Zurgane snarled. "To the Zord!" he yelled, leaping back into the Zord. The rangers leapt into their own Zords, combining into their Megazords and facing Zurgane. He suddenly fired a fist at them, and it connected with the Thunder Megazord, also catching the other two as the explosion spread.

As Zurgane went to catch them with his sword, Cam fired an attack that forced him back, and Zurgane looked up to see the Star Chopper change into a Megazord Mode.

"Time to bring out the Hurricane!" Shane called, and Hunter, Cam and Rebecca locked and dropped their power disks.

"You got it!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's finish this!"

The four sent out their power spheres, which formed the Firebird and allowed them to form the Hurricane Megazord. The two opponents faced each other, before the Hurricane Megazord rushed in. Immediately Zurgane began to get the upper hand, forcing them back. They lashed out, but Zurgane's Zord disappeared.

The Megazord spun around, only to be hit once again.

Zurgane cackled, before unleashing an attack that almost forced the Megazord to the ground.

"It's over for you!"

"Not even close!" Cam yelled, calling on the Riff Blaster once more. "Mammoth Zord, let's rock!"

The Mammoth Zord was called into the battle. Zurgane growled and fired an attack, but it didn't even seem to faze the giant Woolly elephant. The Rangers took to the Mammoth, and faced Zurgane.

"Give up!" Zurgane yelled.

"Never!" Shane and Aliyah replied, and the Mammoth Zord began to move. The Hurricane Megazord hit its head, sending out several power spheres that burst open in the air. They then landed on the Mammoth, and Zurgane stepped back.

"Fire!" they yelled, and the Mammoth emitted several energy blasts from the contents of each sphere.

Zurgane cried out as his Zord was destroyed, and the rangers cheered, glad it was finally over.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Here we are," Tori said, as she pulled over next to the campsite. Aliyah and Rebecca hopped out of the back while Cam and Tori got out of the front.

"I can't believe guys still wanted to go camping after all this," Aliyah said, stifling a yawn. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Yeah, you need it," Rebecca teased.

"Says the older sister that looks like crap," Aliyah defended, shoving her sister off the trail.

"Hey, I only look like crap because you wake me up every morning with your screams," Rebecca defended.

"I wouldn't be screaming if I could shake this nightmare," Aliyah retorted, stretching her arms above her head.

"Like Shane's nightmare?" Tori asked.

Aliyah shook her head. "No, nothing like Shane's nightmare, I don't even recognize the people in my dreams..."

"Are you sure their people?" Rebecca asked, wrapping her arm around her sister.

"Pretty sure," Aliyah nodded. "They don't morph into anything if that is what you mean..."

"So, you're having a nightmare about ordinary people?" Tori asked.

"That's keeping you awake all night," Cam added.

"And making you scream in fear at 3am on the dot," Rebecca finished.

Aliyah nodded. "Yup. Although i'm not so sure about that last one!" she said, turning to her sister. "Do I really start screaming at 3am on the dot?"

"Yes," Rebecca nodded. "I clocked you last night... as soon as the clock struck three, you started screaming."

Aliyah frowned, before looking up at the sound of heavy breathing and loud snoring. Exchanging looks, the four rangers stepped into the campsite to find their team-mates passed out in their chairs.

"I bet Zurgane's in worse shape than them," Cam stated with amusement, putting his arm around Aliyah, as she slipped hers around his waist.

"After the beating he took from her," Rebecca said, prodding her sister in the shoulder.

"No doubt!" Tori nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 14 July 2012 at 03:02am**


	25. Gem of the Day

**Author's Note:** We are getting close to the end... I cannot believe how fast it has gone.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"After we found the sword, I located a satellite picture of the area," Cam said, pressing play on the laptop, and showed them a clip of Zurgane being destroyed by Vexacus.<p>

"It's true Rangers," said Sensei. "Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane."

"Not that I'm going to miss Zurgane, but why would Vexacus do that?" Tori asked in confusion.

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair," Sensei answered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin asked, causing the others to look at him. "Maybe they'll keep fighting each other till there's no one left!"

He and the others laughed lightly.

"That is possible, Dustin," Sensei nodded. "But I suspect Lothor has even more sinister plot in mind."

"So what do we do next?" Shane asked.

"The time has come to face the enemy proactively," Sensei answered. "We must reinforce our ranks by rescuing all the captured ninja's. We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship."

"That's not going to be easy," said Blake, exchanging a look with his brother. "Trust us."

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy field," Cam added. "Without some way to break through, well never get in!"

"Leave that to me," Hunter said, heading off before the others could ask any questions. Rebecca frowned, hesitated, and then took off after him.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah looked up as the mainframe beeped.

"What is it, Cam?" she asked, appearing behind him and spotting her sister and Hunter on the screen, they were being attacked by some giant black bird.

"We've got trouble," the Samurai answered.

"It's Hunter and Rebecca," Tori said, appearing beside Aliyah.

"And my favourite fish," Shane added.

"I thought you didn't like sushi," Dustin frowned.

"Forget the fish jokes," said Blake, "check out Big Bird!"

Cam frowned. "This is weird the radiation I was tracking earlier is back!"

"But I thought you found it when you found Zurgane's Swords," Aliyah frowned.

"Yeah, so did I," Cam nodded.

_"Call to the beast inside,"_ Rebecca yelled from the mainframe. "_Unleash the Eagle!"_

Aliyah pouted. "She's such a show off!" she complained.

"Must run in the family," Tori teased.

Aliyah grinned. "We better get out there!"

The others nodded and moved back to morph.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ranger Storm Power!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Two rangers are no match for Condortron," Vexacus laughed as Hunter and Rebecca hit the ground hard. The Black ranger shook her head and pushed herself up onto her knees, before getting steadily to her feet as the black bird walked slowly towards her.

"How about three rangers?" Aliyah yelled, jumping over her team-mates and landing a double kick to Condortron's chest, taking him by surprise and knocking him backwards into Vexacus, she then landed beside her sister and sent a Lightning Energy Orb at the two.

Vexacus easily sliced through the orb with his serrated sword, his mechanical eye whirring and fixing upon Aliyah with intense hatred.

"One more doesn't matter!" he snarled.

"Oh, yeah?" Hunter asked, getting unsteadily to his feet.

Before anyone could react, lasers blasted Condortron, causing him to spin through the air and crash to the ground. Hunter and Rebecca looked in the direction that the attack had come from.

"Guys!" Shane called as he rushed towards them on his bike, the others in tow.

"You okay?" Cam asked as he leapt off of the back of Shane's bike.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah," before turning back to the fight as Motodrone and his Kelzacks appeared between the rangers and Vexacus.

"Miss me?" he taunted his eyes on Aliyah.

"Ew," Tori said, as Aliyah shuddered involuntarily under the golden mutant's gaze.

"This is my battle," Vexacus yelled, but Motodrone ignored him, sending his Kelzacks into battle against the Rangers.

Rebecca and Aliyah teamed up against Vexacus, kicking and punching for all they were worth, but the shark didn't even seemed put off by their constant attacks; he caught Rebecca's ankle and kicked her away, before grabbing Aliyah's wrist and twisting it and rendering her to her knees as her shoulder pulled.

Struggling against his death grip, Aliyah stabbed her Sias' into the back of his knee, which caused him to let her go and fall forward onto her front; rolling over onto her back, Aliyah fired energy blasts from Saba as Vexacus reached for her for a second time. "Not this time!" she snapped, getting back to her feet, just as Hunter flew over them in his Glider Cycle, he was in pursue of Condortron.

Getting back to his feet, Vexacus blasted Hunter, causing him to fly off course, hit the giant bird and crash into the side of a mountain.

"Hunter!" Rebecca and Blake yelled, the Navy ranger taking off immediately.

Rebecca hesitated and looked back at her sister, who was once again fighting against Vexacus.

"Go!" Aliyah shouted at the Black ranger, ducking under the shark's arm and kicking him the back. "Rebecca... Go!" she shouted again, knowing that her sister was worried about Hunter.

Rebecca nodded and took off after Blake.

Once her sister had disappeared, Aliyah yelped as Vexacus elbowed her in the stomach and then threw her into Cam who had come to help.

"Ali, you okay?" the Samurai asked.

"I've been better," Aliyah answered her arm around her stomach.

"I didn't request backup!" Vexacus snarled at Motodrone as he was thrown back by Tori, just as Dustin drove in front of her.

"We will leave you this time," Motodrone retorted as the Kelzacks gathered behind him. "But beware, I'm watching you." He warned, before disappearing with the foot soldiers.

"Return to the ship. I'll handle this alone" Vexacus told Condortron, who obeyed, flying back up into space. The rangers looked up for a moment, before returning their focus to Vexacus. "Any last words?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah! Super Samurai Mode!" Cam yelled, switching between his ranger modes.

"I'm pulling the strings now!" Vexacus called, and shot out several strange strings, which caught the rangers and hauled them into the air. "Dance!" he cackled, ramming them into each other before releasing them so they all crashed to the ground.

"What do you want?" Cam demanded as he got to her feet, only for Vexacus to grab him with the strings again and drag him forwards before the others could stop him.

"Cam!" Aliyah yelled.

Vexacus grabbed the Samurai by the wrists. "Just having some fun!" he laughed, lifting him into the air and then dropping him like a stone.

"Give him back now!" Shane yelled.

"Sure," he tossed the Samurai aside, and grabbed his sword. "I'll take you all!" he decided, and they each pulled out their weapons.

Each of the rangers launched themselves at Vexacus, who easily fought them all off and floored them with little effort.

"Navy antlers!" Blake yelled, catching Vexacus around the waist. The surprised alien thrashed about, before blocking the navy ranger's attacks. He grabbed Blake's wrist and pulled the ranger closer as he laughed, only to be blasted by Hunter. He then tossed the younger brother into him, and they crashed to the ground.

Vexacus then disappeared, and the ground began to shake, nearly knocking them off their feet as soon as they got up. Vexacus burst out of the ground on a giant shark, and put his sword over his shoulder.

"Land shark attack!" he yelled, and the shark headed towards the two Lightning Rangers, knocking them flying.

"Guys!" the others gathered around them, pulling them to their feet. "Are you ok? Where is he?" Shane asked as he looked around, before Vexacus reappeared, walking towards them.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye?" he smirked. They turned and faced him, ready to continue fighting. "With or without the gem, I will defeat you!" Vexacus promised, before disappearing. Immediately everyone turned to Hunter as their visors lowered.

"What gem?" Aliyah asked, looking at Hunter for answers. "What did he mean Hunter?" she asked, but he kept silent as the rest watched him, waiting for his answer. Hunter frowned as he knew he had no choice now but to tell them.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"The Gem of Souls," Hunter said, holding up the small cloth.

"But I threw it into the ocean," Cam said, looking confused.

Hunter shook his head and opened the cloth, revealing the Gem shards that he had kept from months back, everyone leaned in from where they were standing to get a better look. "Not all of it," he muttered.

"You should have told me, Hunter!" Blake said in annoyance, making everyone turn quickly to him.

"You didn't know about this?" Tori asked.

"No," Blake said, before turning back to his older brother. "And we're gonna have a long talk why, aren't we, bro?"

"I was gonna tell you," Hunter defended. "But the more time that passed, the harder it got. I'm sorry."

"Those fragments must be the source of the radiation I was tracking," Cam realized. "It had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword!"

"After Lothor shattered the gem, I hid these two pieces out there," Hunter explained. "I'd go out there now and again to see if they could help me contact my parents."

"Hunter, I know it's hard to accept that you're parents are never coming back," Rebecca sighed. "But the past is the past. You can't undo what has been done and you can't go back in time!"

"Rebecca is correct," Sensei nodded, solemnly, as he too understood Hunter's pain.

"Not without a scroll or something" Dustin smiled brightly.

"I know my parents are gone. But I still miss them" Hunter argued. "And those students up on Lothor's ship, someone misses them too" he pointed out. "But it's not too late for them. Let's bring them back" he dropped the gem shards into Cam's hand, looking determined.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Cam walked towards the entrance to his Dragon Force Vehicle, with the others walking behind him as he held his helmet in his hand.

"With the gem shards I should have enough power to break through Lothor's energy field," he said. "Once I've done that, you should be able to teleport onto the ship!"

The others nodded in understandment.

"We'll be standing by," Shane told him.

"Be careful Cam!" Tori said, making Cam sigh but smile all the same.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because we care about you," Aliyah said.

Cam smiled at her, before turning and walking off as Aliyah and Tori wished him good luck. He headed off down the corridor, ready to start the mission to save the other students.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The rangers watched as Cam took off through the portal and towards Lothor's ship, each impressed by the Dragon Force Vehicle and excited that they were on their way to saving the rest of their respective academies students. They watched as Cam made his way up through space, before he was suddenly shot at.

Everyone's excited mood changed as Cam struggled to regain control of his Zord.

"Cam! Cam come in!" Shane yelled as the Zord flew about, avoiding the attacks.

"_I'm hit, but I'm OK. My bigger problem is, if I don't get closer, I'll never be able to break through the energy field,_" he explained, and pushed on forward, continuing to avoid the lasers fired at him.

Suddenly the computer began to beep and another image came up, this time of Condortron.

"Uh oh, the big bird is back" Blake frowned.

Rebecca frowned. "Can we stop with the bird jokes?" she asked. "I don't appreciate them!"

"Sorry," Blake said sheepishly.

"We have to call the Zords!"

"But we can't leave Cam out there!" Aliyah exclaimed.

"Cyber Cam and I will monitor my son," Sensei told them. "You must take the Zords and face Condortron."

They nodded and headed for the exit, as Aliyah hesitated. She felt torn, she wanted to stay behind and make sure that Cam was alright... but she also knew that her friends needed help.

"Aliyah, go," Sensei ordered. "You will not be much help here!

Aliyah sighed and hurried off at the others.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

The three Megazords faced Condortron as he squawked, and got ready to fight.

"Let's do this!"

"Right with you Shane!" Hunter called from his cockpit of the Thunder Megazord

"Oh yeah!" Rebecca agreed as she took hold of the controls of the Lightning Megazord, ready to fight. They all blasted Condortron with their lasers, but he pushed through and ran forwards, slicing them all in turn.

"Lightning Staff! Energy Orb!" Aliyah commanded twirling the giant sized Lightning Staff in a full circle; she then slashed through the white orb that appeared and sent it hurtling at Condortron. However, he leapt over their attack and slashed down, knocking the Lightning Megazord to the ground. He then fired an attack that hit the Thunder and Storm Megazords. As they stumbled back, Aliyah and Rebecca forced their Megazord back onto its feet.

"We can beat this bird!"

"Concentrate!"

"Ok..."

"Focus!"

"We can do this!"

The three Megazords grabbed Condortron and flung him out of the way. As soon as he leapt to his feet, Cam's Samurai Star Megazord leapt in and dealt a couple of blows to the giant bird.

"Cam!" Aliyah sighed in relief. "You made it!"

"Heard you needed some help," he grinned as he looked over to the other three Megazords. The Samurai Megazord then hit Condortron again, knocking the big bird to the ground. "It's Hurricane Megazord time!" Cam announced as the four Megazords grouped together.

"Locked and dropped!" Shane, Hunter, Cam and Rebecca commanded, inserting their power disks into their Megazords command system and calling forth the Ninja Firebird.

"Hurricane Megazord!"

They then called on their typhoon power, which caught Condortron and destroyed him, which allowed them to relax and cheer.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"You don't have any more surprises out here, do you?" Cam asked, as he and Aliyah approached Hunter from behind.

The blonde jumped at their sudden appearance and sighed. "No,"

"What's on your mind?" Aliyah asked, noticing the distant look in his eyes.

"How do you do it?" Hunter sighed, looking between the sisters. "How do you deal with having no parents?"

"Because I don't know my parents," Aliyah answered, with a small shrug. Hunter offered her a confused look. "My parents returned to Afghan on a routine mission when I was two... I never saw them again!" she explained.

Hunter frowned. "They never came home?"

"No truer words have been spoken," Aliyah said, glancing up at the blonde. "They died a year later."

"Oh," Hunter nodded, suddenly guilty. "Sorry."

"What for?" Aliyah asked. "You didn't kill them! I just wish I knew who did..."

"You do realize that murder is illegal, right?" Hunter asked.

"And eye for an eye," Aliyah answered. "They murdered my parents... they deserve what is coming to them!"

Cam shook his head as Aliyah looked away. "Hey, thanks for giving me the gem shards," he said, "I know it must have been hard for you to give them up!"

"They weren't doing me much good out here," Hunter said. "Didn't do you much good either!"

"Well, it got me onto the ship," Cam said. "If it hadn't been for Condortron's attack, those students might be free."

Hunter nodded. "Do you ever think we'll get back up there?" he asked, curiously.

Aliyah perked up and turned back to face the guys.

"The Dragon Force vehicle took quite a beating," Cam nodded, "but I'll get it running again. We'll get those Ninja's home, I promise."

"You're on," Hunter nodded as Aliyah turned her gaze skyward, her thoughts wandering to that of her family that were trapped out in space. She may have walked out on the Lightning Academy, but she hadn't walked out on those she had left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 14 July 2012 at 05:00pm**


	26. Storm Before the Calm Part I

**Author's Note:** Here is the second to last chapter. And I would like to inform you, that I have started the sequel.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

And anonymous reviewer requested a one-shot between Aliyah and Hunter showing them in a relationship before Aliyah got with Cam. I will try and bring you a story between Hunter and Aliyah if I can think of one. But I make no promises at the given time.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this," Dustin yelled, storming into Storm Charges, carrying a box of oil under his arm. "I asked for four-stroke oil and they sent me this two-stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?"<p>

He tossed the bottle back into the box, before looking up at the sound of laughter from the otherside of the shop. Aliyah, Kelly and Shane exchanged looks and burst out laughing once more.

"What's so funny?" Dustin asked, assuming they were laughing at him.

"Hey, look, forget the oil," Aliyah said, walking over, "and pack your bags."

"Why? Where we going?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"You wanted freestyle," Kelly said, handing him a sheet of paper. "Well, you're gonna get your chance. Fill it out and sign it, we have it get it in straight away if you wanna make the deadline."

Dustin frowned and examined the sheet, his eyes widening in response.

"This is for the US Action Games!" he exclaimed, excitedly. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Kelly smiled, "and by the way, under 'Sponsor', write 'Storm Charges'," she added, walking away.

"Sponsor?" Dustin beamed, turning to Shane and Aliyah who were sitting in the back room. "Hey, did you know about this?" he asked.

"I'm going too!" Shane said, jumping up onto the sofa and miming a skateboard. "First skateboard, baby, yeah!"

The two rangers cheered and laughed as Aliyah lay back and watched them, she was excited for her friends, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and they were lucky enough to get it.

"Hey, Tori check it out!" Dustin said as the blue ranger entered the store, he passed her the form.

"Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the US Action Games in freestyle," Tori told him with a smile, and Dustin's smile faded a little.

"Yeah... how'd you know?" he asked.

"Aliyah texted me this morning," Tori grinned, entering the back room and flopping down beside her best friend, resting her head on the White ranger's stomach, and kicking up her feet on the second sofa.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Dustin resumed his excitedness as the Thunders walked in.

"Yeah, I know, US Action Games, right?" Blake answered, causing Dustin's excitement to die again.

"That's awesome!" Hunter grinned clapping the Yellow ranger on the shoulder, as the pair joined the others. Blake picked up Tori's legs and sat down, placing them over his lap as Hunter sat down _on_ Aliyah's.

"Oof!" the White ranger cried. "Dude, get off! You're heavy!"

"Then get up!"

"No!" Aliyah said. "Why can't you be more like Blake?"

"You're not afraid of Cam getting jealous?" Hunter teased.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Dude, i'm resting my legs on you, not making out!" she snapped. "Now get off, i'm losing feeling in my toes!"

Hunter scowled and stood up, Aliyah kicked her legs into the air and allowed him to flop down onto the sofa, before she placed her legs over his and turned to Dustin who had joined them, and sitting on the table, seeing as there was no room left on the sofas.

"Hey, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah and the Factory Blue sponsorship?" Dustin asked, nudging Blake, who grinned proudly.

"Yeah,"

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine," Hunter said, "he said he hadn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!"

"So what's the deal?" Aliyah asked.

"Full Factory ride, if I want it!" Blake said, causing the others to grin and cheer in approval.

"Why wouldn't you want it?" Dustin asked.

"Come on, man, don't you think i'm a little busy around here?" Blake asked his grin slipping as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, but how can you pass up an opportunity like that?" Aliyah asked. "I mean, we're not gonna be rangers forever!"

"That's what I told him," Hunter agreed, nudging his brother, who looked away, torn at the decision that needed to be made.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah frowned as she wandered into the back room. "Uh, question," she said, causing the boys to look up at her. "Did anyone let Sensei know that we were going to the Action Games?"

"Uh-oh," Shane said, looking startled. "Not me!"

"And what about Cam?" Dustin asked. "Did anyone think to ask him if he wanted to come?"

Hunter and Blake shook their heads.

"Ali, did you?" Blake asked, knowing that the White and Samurai rangers were usually inseparable.

"No, I thought you had," Aliyah said, biting her lower lip. "Oh, he is not going to like this!"

"I'll get the keys!" Dustin said, looking around for the keys to the van.

Blake and Aliyah nodded, leaving the back room to get Tori as Shane and Hunter made their way out of the store.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"So, it slipped all your minds?" Cam asked a little amused as he surveyed the sheepish teenagers in front of him. "Even you, Ali?"

"Guilty," Aliyah nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"I can understand how this could have happened," Sensei smiled, much less forgiving than his son was pretending to be. "It is a great honour to compete in such an event! I can only imagine the excitement can be quite a distraction."

"So, can we go Sensei?" Tori asked, sound hopeful.

"Of course," Sensei nodded with a smile. The rangers cheered; laughing in their excitement as Aliyah kissed Cam in apology.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Pulling up in the Storm Charges' van, the rangers all climbed out and looked around in excitement at the masses of people rushing into the area filled with arenas. People skated by on skateboards and rollerblades while others wheeled in on bikes.

"You guys better check in," Kelly called over the noise. "I'll make sure your gear's okay."

The rangers nodded and she walked off.

"We'll check the place out for er -" Hunter trailed off as he looked around.

"Lemme guess," Tori interrupted. "Chicks?"

Hunter smirked a little. "Now that you mention it!" he laughed as several girls run past, holding hands so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

"When will you grow up?" Aliyah asked, glancing back at him.

"Growing up is overrated," Hunter answered.

Tori rolled her eyes as she glanced at Aliyah. "C'mon," she said, linking arms with her best friend and pulling her away from the others.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dustin shouted after them.

"See ya later!" Aliyah called back, waving once before she and Tori disappeared into the masses of other people.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"What's Rebecca's reason for not being here?" Tori asked, as she and Aliyah walked arm in arm through the crowds of other excited teenagers. They had lost the guys at least half an hour ago and were just walking around enjoying one another's company.

"She has Pai Zhuq training," Aliyah answered. "She is one fight away from getting her Master tattoo and her test is this afternoon. She told me to wish Shane and Dustin good luck, and she'd try and get away if there was trouble... but even if she can't, I can still form the Megazord without her, it just wouldn't be the Lightning Megazord."

Tori nodded. "Yeah. So, what Master would she become?"

"Master Gel," said Aliyah. "I think... you know I'll just end up calling her Master Feathers, just to piss her off, anyway, so it doesn't really matter!"

Tori giggled. "Shall we go check out the skating ramps?" she asked. "See if Shane has signed in yet?"

"Sure," Aliyah nodded, and still laughing and talking, the two girls headed off.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Reaching the skate ramps, the White and Blue rangers noticed that 1) it was empty and 2) Marah, Kapri and a cluster of Kelzacks were standing in the middle of the ramp.

"Oh, great," Kapri complained as she spotted the two females.

"You two lost?" Aliyah asked, jumping over the yellow fencing and jumping up onto the ramp to face the sisters.

"We look lost?" Marah snapped.

"What a pain," Kapri sighed, pulling out the PAM and began pressing buttons. There was a zap of energy, one that made the hair on Aliyah's next stand on end, and next second two clusters of Kelzack Furies appeared all over the place.

Tori sighed and fell into a fighting stance. "One day off," she complained. "Just one! You guys already ruined my birthday..."

"Not to mention the guy's camping trip," Aliyah added.

"Yeah, and you've ruined so many of our plans too!" Marah said. "Do you need reminding of our little clone story a few months back!"

"Dude, that was at the beginning of the year," Aliyah retorted. "And you were stupid if you actually think that plan would work! Tori doesn't need to be on the front page of a beauty and the beach Magazine... she _is_ the beauty of the beach!"

Tori grinned. "You think so?"

"Course!" Aliyah nodded, returning the smile.

Kapri rolled her eyes. "Hey, Princesses, when you've finished," she called. "Kelzacks! Attack!"

The Kelzacks leapt forward, and Aliyah jumped into the air, kicked off from their shoulders and flipped backwards. She landed on the top of the ramp, raising he fists again as the Kelzack Furies surrounded her. Blocking their attacks, she ducked down trying for a sweep, but they jumped over her leg and kicked her in the stomach as she straightened up.

"I don't have the patience of a rag doll!" she snarled, blocking the next punch and flipping the Kelzack over her shoulder. She grabbed another and threw it into the side of the ramp, just as Hunter and Cam arrived, followed by three kids she did not recognize.

"Huh?" Tori murmured as a Kelzack pushed her into Aliyah, who caught her before she could hit the ground. "Who are they?"

Aliyah shrugged. "I dunno... but they kinda remind me of you, Shane and Dustin!"

"They do not!" Tori gasped, ducking to avoid another attack from a Kelzack Fury before kicking out.

Aliyah grinned as she heaved two Kelzacks together with a loud thwack, before feeling a stinging sensation run down her spine as she was jabbed in the back. "Ow!" she gasped, falling forwards into Cam, who caught her easily.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be," Aliyah answered. "As soon as these guys are gone!" she added, throwing two more into the side of the skate ramp.

"You have to get out of here!" Cam yelled, as he struggled against a Kelzack Fury.

"Dude, we're just trying to help!" the brunette shouted back.

"You can help by standing aside!" Hunter snapped, kicking out at another Kelzack as it lunged at him. "And staying out of our way!" he added, before throwing another. Unfortunately, the three kids didn't listen; instead they continued in their attempt to fight.

As Tori swung her leg up, the Kelzacks suddenly disappeared and the blonde stumbled backwards, nearly falling, and would have had Aliyah not caught her again in time. Shaking her head, Aliyah set the blonde back on her feet, and walked over to the three kids along with Hunter and Cam.

"What were you guys thinking?" she snapped. "You could have easily been killed back there!"

"We were thinking you were in trouble," the dark-skinned boy said, as his friends helped him up. "You should be happy we were there."

"No, you should be happy they all decided to dematerialize," Cam replied. "You have no idea what you're dealing with!"

The three strangers frowned at them.

"I'm gone," the dark-skinned teen muttered

"Me too," the girl nodded.

"Later dudes," the other guy said, shaking his head and walking away with his friends.

Tori frowned at her friends. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" she asked. "I mean, they were only trying to help! We would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed."

"We're trained for it," Hunter replied, turning to the blue ranger. "They're not!"

"Neither is Ali," Tori pointed out. "I don't see you telling her to step aside!"

"No, because he knows I'll kick his ass if he does!" Aliyah interrupted, before Cam pulled her off in the direction that Kapri and Marah had been interested in.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Cam wandered about in the grass, trying to find any clues as to what the space sisters had been searching for, while Aliyah and the others waited up in front of the barrier.

"They were interested in this area, here," Cam said, looking up. "But it must have just been a diversion."

"Well, I don't see anything," Hunter said, looking around.

Aliyah frowned as her attention was drawn to Cam's amulet. "Hey, what's wrong with your amulet?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked, looking down. It started glowing, and when Cam touched it, he cried out in pain.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"It's frozen!"

Hunter gave a small laugh.

"Frozen? Dude, it's like, 80 degrees out!" he exclaimed as Cam yanked the necklace off and examined it.

"No kidding," Cam agreed. "I better get back to Ninja Ops and do some tests on it there, see what this is all about."

Aliyah sighed as she realized this was going to be like Tori's birthday all over again.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

With Cam back at Ninja Ops, Hunter, Tori and Aliyah quickly located the others and explained what had happened, as they headed over to the first skateboarding competition. Shane wasn't entered until the second round and was standing in the crowded stands with their friends, cheering the other competitors on.

"_Rangers, I'm sending the Zords to you,"_ Cam said, as Shane's morpher beeped. "_There is a big fish in a little pond you have to deal with!"_

"On our way, Cam!" Shane nodded, as the group of teens moved past Kelly towards the exit.

"Where are you guys going?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, bathroom," Dustin answered.

"All of you?"

"We'll be back," Shane said. "I promise!"

Since almost everyone was gathered around watching some form of event, the entrance was empty, which provided a great back drop for the rangers who were looking for a place to morph.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

_"Ali,"_ Cam said, before they could call the Zords. "_Do you want me to call Rebecca?"_

Aliyah shook her head. "No! She's busy this afternoon... I'll just use the Tiger Warrior mode!"

The line crackled with static and Aliyah knew Cam was hesitant, giving her track record on piloting the Tigerzord alone, who could blame him?

"I'll be careful, Cam," she said. "I promise."

Cam sighed. "_Alright. The Zords are on their way!"_

The Rangers nodded and Ninja-streaked into the respective Zords.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Calling on their Zords, each formed their own Megazord, with Aliyah forming the Tigerzord Warrior mode, the rangers landed in front of Vexacus and prepared for battle, with Shane and Hunter calling on the Mini Zord and combining their two Megazords to form the Thunderstorm Megazord.

"You guys ready?" Shane called, and they all called out their agreements. The two Megazords moved forwards to meet Vexacus, who pulled out his sword and hit the two Megazords. He kicked the Tigerzord to the ground, before continuing his assault on the Thunderstorm Megazord. When they crashed to the ground.

"You should watch your step!" Vexacus taunted, laughing loudly.

"Come on guys!" Shane yelled forcing the Megazord to its feet as Aliyah followed. The thunderstorm Megazord used the Lion Blaster, but Vexacus easily deflecting the blasts that came his way, he deflected one blast and it soared over the Thunderstorm Megazord and hit Aliyah, causing spark to fly.

"Ali!" Tori and Dustin yelled.

"I'm okay!" Aliyah said, forcing the Megazord to its feet.

Shane then called on the Mammoth Zord, hoping to weaken down the giant fish alien. The giant Mammoth rolled into the fight, and the two Megazords leapt onto its back.

"Mammoth Zord!" they called, firing their attacks at Vexacus again, which caught him and made him cry out. However, as the explosion died down, he called on his Land Shark attack and shot towards them, ramming into the Mammoth Zord, destroying it and splitting the Thunderstorm Megazord back into two.

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus laughed loudly as the three Megazords lay on the ground, smoking and sparking as Vexacus stood nearby. He looked around as the three Megazords then got off the ground, ready to attack again

"I don't think so!" Hunter called.

"It's thunder time!" Blake nodded. "Power disk locked, and dropped!" Blake sent out a red power sphere that burst open to reveal the serpent sword. The Thunder Megazord then stormed forwards, making Vexacus chuckle.

"Ready for more?" he called, only to almost drop his sword as he was hit by the serpent sword. As he clutched at his chest, the Thunder Megazord leapt over his head and restrained him. As the thunder rangers hit him again with the sword, he laughed.

"Goodbye Thunder rangers!" he called, and swung his sword behind him, trapping them as he slowly exploded.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane yelled.

"Get outta there!" Dustin called, but Vexacus exploded and the two Megazords that were left standing were forced back by the explosion.

"No!" Aliyah clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide as she watched the smoke clear, revealing that Vexacus had been destroyed, but the Thunder Megazord was nowhere in sight. "Cam... please tell me you've got a lock on Hunter and Blake!" she said, ejecting from her Megazord and racing Tori towards the wreckage.

"Cam, we've reached the Thunder Zord wreckage. It doesn't look good!" Shane reported in as he, Dustin, Tori and Aliyah searched around the ruins of the Megazord.

"Any sign of Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked.

"_I'm getting infra-red heat signatures in the area, but there's a lot of interference,_" Cam replied. "_I can't pinpoint an exact location_."

"Keep trying to establish contact. We'll head back to Ops and regroup!" Shane told the Samurai, cutting off the connection as the four headed back to Ninja Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah felt her breath catch in the back of her throat as she entered the completely destroyed Ninja Ops. The computer systems sparked, and nothing seemed to be in one piece.

"What happened?" Shane yelled, entering behind the White ranger.

"It's trashed!" Dustin exclaimed in horror as he stopped at the entrance with the others, it was almost as if they were too scared to go inside.

_**Cam!**_ Aliyah thought, snapping herself back to her senses.

"Cam!" she yelled, suddenly terrified, tears of fear and panic stinging her eyes.

"Sensei! Cyber Cam!" Shane called. "Where are they?"

"Don't worry," Dustin said, wrapping his arm around Aliyah. "They'll be here somewhere."

"They have to be," Tori agreed. "If anyone can survive this it's Cam and Sensei!"

Aliyah nodded. "Say a word to anyone and I'll kill you in your sleep!" she threatened, drying her dampening eyes.

The three Wind Ninja's nodded, knowing full well, that Aliyah only cried when she was scared... and the also knew that she would hold true to her promise if they told anyone she had shed tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 15 July 2012 at 04:06am**


	27. Storm Before the Calm Part II

**Author's Note:** Frack! It's finally finished. Alternate ending coming up!

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications: **Would like to dedicate the season to the following: **DJScales, dsi User, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Aims5, Gaia'schild, LamoyaSmith vs. blakeNtori, Razmend, Tylerbamafan34, Starpower21, Grapejuice101, Randonchick1500, Pokeloon15, Kenn-Faith-Dawn, Shades-Soul, Kitten9322, Taeniaea, Kaigirl16, Jessfairy88, 009, Storylover213, Chinaluv, Sapphire Psycho, lmv16, Credit18, Andrewjeeves** andhalf a dozen **Anonymous guests** that have been with me since the beginning. Thank you very much.

**Special shout out:** Thank you too **Jessfairy88** for helping me out with the decision on who goes to Lothor's ship to rescue Cam and the other Ninja Students. I hope you aren't disappointed.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

><p>"This can't be how it ends," Shane said, as he and Aliyah struggled to lift a fallen wall, while Dustin and Tori checked around for any signs of Cam and Sensei.<p>

"Whoa, what happened here?" Hunter called as he and Blake walked into Ninja Ops, completely scratch free. The other four stopped what they were doing and hurried over to the Thunder Rangers.

"You guys made it!" Dustin smiled; happy they had survived the fight against Vexacus.

"Vexacus torched the Thunder Megazord, so we ejected," Blake explained, before looking around.

"Where's Cam?" Hunter asked, realizing that the Samurai was missing from their group.

Aliyah's eyes filled with tears again as she turned away.

Hunter frowned. "What -?"

"Lothor got here before we did," Dustin answered, as Tori went to comfort Aliyah. "We were too late."

"I wouldn't taunt her about the tears," Shane warned Hunter, knowing that he had a streak to tease Aliyah about anything that seemed alien to her... and crying was _very_ alien to the White ranger. "She'll rip you apart before you can blink!"

Hunter nodded.

"Better late than never, I always say," a familiar voice spoke out, and everyone jumped, looking around to see Sensei emerging from behind a bookcase, in human form.

"Sensei!" the three Wind Ninjas rushed in and hugged their teacher, relieved to see that he was still alive. "You're ok!"

Sensei smiled as he embraced the three.

"It's good to see you, finally," Hunter smiled as he, Blake and Aliyah encountered the human Sensei for the first time.

"Yeah, you're like, totally normal now," Dustin smiled in excitement, and Sensei nodded.

"Lothor's blast reversed the transmutation and allowed me to return to my human form," he explained, and for once they actually understood what he was on about.

"But... where's Cam?" Aliyah asked.

Sensei's smile dropped, and he looked away.

"He has been captured," Sensei sighed as he feared for his son's life.

Aliyah's breath caught once again as more tears blurred her vision.

"We'll get him back," Tori said, rubbing soothing circles into her best friend's back.

"It will not be easy, Tori," Sensei looked up, worry in his eyes. "My darkest fears have come to pass. Lothor is planning to open the Abyss of Evil."

"Are you serious?" Blake asked in horror, recognizing the name. "I thought that was just Ninja folklore" he shrugged.

"It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbour is home to the Wind Ninja Academy," Sensei told them. "We are the guardians to an invisible gateway. A gateway that once opened will allow all the evil of ages gone by to escape."

"Why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane asked.

"The Abyss can only be opened when it is full to capacity,"

"But even then, it can only be opened by a mighty force," Sensei added in, and they realized what Lothor had taken Cam for.

"The Samurai Amulet" Aliyah whispered.

"Yes... I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's powers to open the Abyss, and allow the army of evil to enter our world," Sensei explained, leaving the rangers in stunned silence.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"We have to stop the Abyss from opening," Shane said, as he and others sat on the wreckage, while Sensei searched through the remaining scrolls that Kapri had attempted to destroy. "There has to be a way!"

"We need help," Aliyah said, her voice hoarse from the lack of use. "Ninja help!"

"Where we gonna find that?" Shane asked. "We're the only ones left!"

"Lothor's ship," Hunter added in, thinking along the same lines as Aliyah. "Every ninja on the planet is locked up there!"

"We could take the Dragon Force Vehicle," Dustin said, remembering the dragon-like Zord. Everyone got to their feet, before Hunter and Blake stopped them.

"Wait! Blake and I should go alone," Hunter said, and the rest stared at them in shock.

"What?" Aliyah finally exploded. "Why should you get to go alone? They -" she pointed at Shane, Tori and Dustin, "have known Cam a lot longer than any of us! And he's my boyfriend! All you have done is threaten and taunt him of the fact that he wasn't a ranger! So tell me, _Thunder Boy_, why do _you_ get to go!"

Hunter glared at her. He knew she was scared for Cam's life and that this angry outburst was something that couldn't be avoided... but then again, they were all worried, not just her.

"We've been onto Lothor's ship," Hunter snapped back, his temper getting the better of him. It always did when he was around Aliyah. "We know where to look for the others!"

Aliyah opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off when Sensei interrupted.

"Enough! Both of you will go!" he said.

"Sensei, I'm not sure the Dragon Force Vehicle will accommodate three passengers," Aliyah said.

"No, but it will accommodate two," Sensei nodded.

Aliyah and Hunter frowned.

"No!" they both exclaimed, realizing exactly what their step-in Sensei meant.

"No, I am not going anywhere with just him!" Aliyah said, shaking her head. "No! Forget it! I'd much rather go with Blake, at least I trust him!"

Tori rolled her eyes.

As Sensei shook his head. "Blake will stay here and boarder the attack with Shane, Tori and Dustin," he explained. "As punishment for your distrust in one another, both you and Hunter will go to Lothor's ship and rescue Cam and the other Ninja's. The Dragon Force Vehicle is in the Zord bay. Be careful. And thank you for your courage," Sensei added.

Hunter and Aliyah glared at one another from across the destroyed Ninja Ops, before turning to and storming out of the room. Neither one was pleased with the situation at hand, but they both knew better than to argue with Sensei.

Blake watched them go, before exchanging looks with the Wind Rangers.

"Oh boy," Tori muttered. "The fate of every Ninja on the planet rests on their shoulders!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"We don't have much time before this place self-destructs," Chuboo said as he and a cluster of Kelzacks hurried past. "Let's get out of here!"

"Great," Aliyah muttered as she and Hunter hid behind a pillar. "Ticking clock on top of everything else!"

"Let's just find Cam! Follow me, keep your head down and your mouth shut..." he instructed. "And maybe, we'll all get out of here alive!"

Aliyah glared. "Keep telling me what to do and you won't be leaving here at all!" she spat, following him towards the bridge of the ship.

"This way!" Hunter said, finally coming across the main control room, where they spied Cam tied to a pillar.

"Thanks, guys," Cam said, as Hunter untied him, allowing him to wrap his arms around Aliyah as she run into them. "Hey, i'm okay," he reassured her.

Aliyah sighed. "Don't scare me like that!" she scolded, pulling back and looking up at him. "I thought I was going to lose you!"

Cam shook his head. "You're not going to lose me!" he promised, before kissing her long and hard.

"I know you guys are happy to see each other," Hunter said, "but can we save this for later! We have to get out of here!"

"Hey, guys!" Kapri screeched, and the three Rangers looked over at the two restrained girls.

"Hello? You can't just leave us here!" Marah cried in hysterics.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked coldly, and the two girls attempted to think of a reason as to why they should be saved.

"Because they're family," Cam sighed, providing them with an excuse.

Aliyah paused and looked at him, before groaning. "Fine!" She grumbled, heading over to untie Marah, glaring at Kapri who kept thanking Hunter over and over again. "Yeah, well, if I had my way I'd be leaving you here!"

Kapri glared at the White ranger.

As soon as they were free, an explosion rocked the ship, flooring Hunter and Aliyah, while Marah and Kapri latched onto the pillar they had once been tied too.

"Can you tell me how to release the student ninja pods," Cam asked, heading his cousins towards the exit, while Marah muttered on about Dustin and how she thought he was really cute.

Aliyah rolled her eyes skyward, before tensing as her attention was drawn to the left where she could vaguely make out a shadow moving towards her.

"We got company," Saba said, from Aliyah's hip.

"My thought's exactly," Aliyah nodded, looking up as Chuboo blocked the only way in and off of the ship's bridge. "Aw, frack!"

"For old time's sake?" Hunter asked as he and Aliyah stood in a line.

"Oh yeah," Aliyah nodded, her hostility towards him now gone that she knew Cam was alive and safe.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

The two morphed and drew their weapons, rushing at the Kelzacks, all the while the timer slowly ticked down to the self-destruct.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"I never thought I would be sick of so much black!" Aliyah said, cutting down several Kelzacks with her Sais'. "Don't tell Rebecca I said that!" she added as an afterthought.

Hunter smirked. "If we make it out of here -" he started.

"You will die by my hand if you breathe a word of what I just said," Aliyah threatened him, throwing her one of her Sias in his direction and hitting the Kelzack that had attempted to sneak up on him.

Hunter turned as the Kelzack hit the floor. "A little warning next time you're gonna do that!" he said.

"It's much more fun when you think i'm gonna hit you," Aliyah grinned, catching the weapon as he tossed it back at her.

"Hunter! Ali!"

Aliyah looked around as Cam, who had fallen to the ground, called her name. "You've gotta blow the console!" he told them, and they nodded.

"Together!" Hunter said. "Thunder Blaster!"

"Lightning Energy Orb!" Aliyah said, twirling her Lighting sabre through the air. She lashed at the console and destroyed the console. Instantly the Ninja students were free, and Chuboo and his Kelzacks disappeared.

The room shuddered as the timer reached its final moments. Pillars, which usually supported the room, started to collapse and explosions came from every direction.

"Run!" Hunter yelled, and the group rushed towards the only exit. Another pillar fell, but Hunter and Aliyah caught it before it could hit them.

"Teleporting now!" Cam yelled, pressing a button on the control pad for the Dragon Force vehicle. They all disappeared, and the pillar crashed to the ground. The now rather packed out Zord shot away from the exploding ship, followed by a mass of pods containing the captured ninjas.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Taste your defeat," Lothor mocked, and his Zord swung down to deliver the finishing blow.

There was a screech and a Black Eagle flew into view, swooped over Lothor's Zord, turned over in mid-air and doubled back. "Lightning Attack!" a familiar voice shouted as the Eagle opened its beak and fired several bright white blasts at Lothor, knocking him away from the Wind Rangers.

"Rebecca!" Tori exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Of course I did!" Rebecca grinned, flying out of Lothor's reach. "This is as much my final battle as it is yours!"

Shane nodded and forced the Megazord back to its feet and allowed Rebecca to combine her Zord with them. But, before they could react, Lothor caught them and held on, his Zord sparking after the effects of the Lightning attack, when it exploded, the four rangers were forced to eject.

Landing on the ground, the four rangers rolled for a bit before pushing themselves to their feet and rushing to meet Blake at the edge of the Abyss, just as Lothor's dark energy entered it and it exploded, unleashing spirits of the enemies they had already fought into the air.

"They're back!" Shane growled as they turned to face the monsters, recognizing each one that had caused them trouble in the past year. The five glared as the monsters moved aside to let Lothor through, with the space ninja laughing evilly.

"How does it feel to fail, rangers?" Lothor mocked.

"You should know!" Shane bit back, but Lothor just smirked.

"Not this time!" he told them.

"Ready?" Shane called, and the five stepped forward, their visors closing as they drew their swords.

"Destroy them!" Lothor roared, and the monsters raced forward.

The five rangers ran to meet them, blocking whatever long range attack was thrown at them.

Ducking under Shimazu's punch, Rebecca sliced up his back and kicked him away before turning to block Zurgane as he fired an attack at her. As she straightened up, she fired her Eagle blaster at him, before a frog-like creature she didn't recognize knocked it out of her grasp. With a growl, Rebecca swung her sabre at the Boxing Bop-a-Roo and Metropolis, before Mr. Ratwell knocked that out of her hand. Shimazu then heaved her through the air, and Rebecca landed with a thud with her friends, surrounded by the mass of monsters.

"There's too many of them!" she said, as the wave of monsters closed in on them, before a blast caught them and sent them flying. Hunter flew overhead, grinning from his glider bike.

"Mind if I play through?" he called, making Lothor scowl.

"You will never stop me!" he yelled.

"But we will!" Aliyah's voice made Lothor spin around to see the White ranger standing with the ninja students, much to Lothor's horror. Hunter landed beside Wind Rangers and his brother, as Shane called on the Battlizer. Lothor called on the last of his Kelzacks, who appeared alongside Choobo.

"Attack!" Lothor roared, and the fighting resuming once again.

Aliyah found Rebecca in the midst of the battle; she was fighting off against Vexacus and Motodrone. Throwing her Sais at the mutant freak, Aliyah smirked as he turned in her direction and sneered at her, leveling him with her Lightning Sabre, the White ranger spun it in a circle and then slashed across Motodrone's chest, sending him flying backwards into the Abyss, Vexacus following him seconds later.

Shane flew into the air and wiped out almost all of the remaining monsters, as Lothor growled in anger and blasted the Red ranger out of the sky.

"Shane!" the other rangers rushed to his side and helped him up.

"He destroyed the Battlizer" the Red ranger groaned, before they turned to fight Lothor.

All eight of them launched forward, but he easily countered all their attacks. Rebecca attempted to attack him with a Lightning Energy Orb, while Aliyah fired Saba at him, but he blocked their attack and retaliated, propelling them through the air so that they landed heavily. Blake and Hunter were next and shortly after Tori and Dustin were floored.

Shane blocked a move from destroying them, but was knocked to the ground.

"Enough!" Lothor raised the amulet. "Give me those ranger powers!" Hunter and Blake cried out as they crashed to the ground, demorphing as their powers were taken from them.

"I believe that belongs to me!" Cam called, smirking as he landed nearby.

"Not anymore!" Lothor fired another attack at Cam that sent the Samurai flying through the air. "Goodbye, nephew!" he smirked, but the three Wind and two Lightning Rangers blocked his path.

"He's not going anywhere, got it!" Rebecca yelled, and Lothor frowned.

"Fine!" Lothor growled. "Then I'll take you in his place!" he used the amulet to drain them of their powers, and they were sent flying.

However, all of them just got up and staggered over to regroup.

"You fools! Haven't you had enough?" Lothor demanded as they glared at him, exhausted but not giving up. He blasted them again, and the rangers were knocked to the ground. "Let's finish this! I have your ranger powers. You are at my mercy once and for all!" yet again, Lothor blasted them, knocking most of them flying, except for Shane, Tori and Dustin, who pushed themselves up once again.

"We won't let you win!" Shane yelled, but Lothor just scoffed.

"What can you do to me without your powers?"

"We may not be Power Rangers," said Shane, determinedly. "But we've still got power!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

A vortex surrounded Lothor.

"Ninja Powers!" the three guardians called, firing their own brightly coloured energy beam at Lothor. The combination of Earth, Air and Water lifted the space Ninja off his feet, and forced him into the Abyss with a horrified yell, before there was a huge explosion and the cracks in the ground re-sealed themselves.

As Tori, Shane and Dustin stared in disbelief over what had just happened, the other five picked themselves up and hurried over to their friends.

"What happened?" Aliyah asked, not quite understanding what had just occurred.

"Lothor's evil... it must have overloaded the Abyss" Blake guessed.

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam nodded, understanding slightly more than his girlfriend.

"So, he's gone?" Dustin asked. "He's really gone?"

"I believe so," Cam nodded.

"And our ranger powers?" Rebecca asked, looking down at the technology that had been a part of them for the past year.

"They're gone too," Shane said.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After the final defeat of Lothor, the rescued Ninja's, that had spent the last year up on Lothor's ship, started to come together. The Lightning Ninja's contrasted against the Wind and Thunder's because of their blazing White uniforms.

"Ali -?"

Aliyah turned at the sound of her name, a smile gracing her features as she as she crossed the grounds and threw her arms around one the Ninja's. "Tyler!" she cried, happily, as the Ninja lifted her off of her feet and spun her around. Once she was set down again, the Ninja removed his mask to reveal a beaming, brunette with hazel eyes.

Cam tensed slightly as he watched his girlfriend interact with the other Lightning Ninja, and he couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy towards him.

"Relax, Cam," Rebecca said, patting his shoulder. "He's no threat!"

"Yeah? Look at them! He's obviously crazy about her!"

Rebecca smiled. "Of course he is," she agreed. "But only because he is her brother!"

"What?" the Rangers exclaimed.

"Well, technically we're cousins," Rebecca explained. "But since Tyler's mother and father raised me and Aliyah, making them practically our parents, Tyler is, theoretically, our brother!"

The other's nodded, although Cam didn't relax until Aliyah, who had caught him watching her, smiled, excused herself from the other Ninja and walked back towards him. As she grew closer, Aliyah wound her arms around the Samurai's shoulders and reached up to kiss him.

"There is only one guy for me," she murmured. "And he's not a Ninja!"

"No? Then what is he?" Cam asked.

Aliyah smiled. "A Samurai!"

Cam matched her smile and kissed her again.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Check it!" Hunter grinned as he, Blake and Dustin made their way towards Kelly, Tori and Aliyah who were stood outside the Storm Charges van.

"Third place! That's awesome!" Tori grinned.

"Yeah, my boy came through," Blake nodded.

"I'm so glad you changed to Freestyle." Kelly said, with a bright smile. "You've got a real career ahead of you."

"Hey, guys!" Shane called out, as he run towards them. "You're not going to believe this! You know the guys from Truth Trucks?" he asked in excitement. "They wanna sponsor me!"

"Oh, yeah!" the Thunders exclaimed.

"That's great!" Aliyah grinned.

"A national tour and everything" Shane said proudly.

"What did you tell them?" Kelly asked the key question, and Shane looked at his friends, all of whom were waiting for his answer. He drew in a breath and shook his head, mouthing no.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Looking at the scroll, Sensei smiled as he called out the name written upon it.

"Shane Clarke,"

Shane smiled and walked forward, to receive his scroll from his teacher. When he took it, he bowed and walked away.

"Tori Hanson," the once guinea pig ninja called out, and Tori stepped forward to receive her scroll.

"Dustin Brooks," Dustin bowed with a bright grin as he took his.

"Rebecca Logan," Rebecca smiled as she bowed Aliyah and Tyler watching proudly from the audience.

"Blake Bradley," Sensei Omino watched as the Navy Thunder Ranger stepped forwards to accept his scroll from the Sensei who had taught him for nearly a year.

"Hunter Bradley," the taller of the two brothers walked up to receive his scroll.

"And finally, Cam Watanabe," as his own son accepted the scroll, Sensei tried to hide a small proud smile, and applause rang out around the area as the seven lined up in front of Sensei. "You have all earned the badge of honour that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. I could not be more proud of you. Of the sacrifices you have made for your school, and indeed, for your planet! The world is a better place today, because of you!"

The seven let out their excited cheers and embraced each other.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah found Cam outside the Wind Ninja temple after the graduation ceremony.

"Hey," she grinned, seeing he had changed out of his Uniform and into a long flowing, black and white robe.

"Hey," he returned. "So, why didn't you graduate with the rest of us?"

Aliyah smiled. "Because I've decided to go back to the Lightning Academy next fall," she answered. "I'm going to pick up where I left off! Since my aunt and uncle were killed during the attack on the academy last year, Tyler has become the new Head Sensei, he's agreed to take me back... and he's even allowing Rebecca to be my one and only teacher!"

"That's great!" Cam said, pulling her closer. "But why next fall?"

"Because i'm going to Reefside in September!"

Cam looked surprised. "What made you change your mind?"

"Being a ranger has turned my life around," Aliyah answered. "It has opened all new doors for me... it's given me something... someone -" she corrected. "Too hold onto! I never had that before!"

The former Green ranger smiled, and reached in to kiss her.

"I love you, Cam," Aliyah mumbled against his lips, reaching up and putting her hands around his neck.

In their peaceful moment, neither suspected what the future would bring as they moved on from being Power Rangers and ventured into their new lives at long last.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Keep an eye out for the sequel – Prehistoric Storm.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, July 15, 2012 at 05:03pm**


End file.
